


вселенная бесконечна

by simbay



Series: порой случается [6]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Original Character(s)
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2020-07-27 12:47:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 87
Words: 112,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20046271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simbay/pseuds/simbay
Summary: Альтернативная концовка канона, сиквел "порой случается".





	1. побег

**Author's Note:**

> здесь есть: левые ожп, тысячи отсылок, теория времен "мистического трио". здесь нет: каноничных братьев пайнс, потому что все это было начато до серии про двух стэнов
> 
> http://ficbook.net/readfic/2512985 - приквел  
https://ficbook.net/collections/4243048 - сборник фиков, относящихся к "пс"
> 
> рисовашки от ikki-jen  
http://i.imgur.com/2gD1amq.png (13), http://i.imgur.com/CmhIdj5.jpg (20)  
http://i.imgur.com/CTHgGQR.jpg + http://i.imgur.com/dsC32cq.jpg (55)  
http://i.imgur.com/dnKxnqq.jpg (36)  
Hikari Zako:  
http://i.imgur.com/8YnfZOR.jpg (46)

В Гравити Фоллз не бывает тихих и спокойных ночей. Странности копошатся и живут тут своей жизнью, какие-то люди работают над огромной машиной, постепенно выключая ее и вновь погружая в сон, какой-то демон с какой-то ведьмой молча наблюдают за этим городом, готовясь исполнить свои планы... В общем-то, жизнь кипит еще кое-где, если быть точнее, то под тюрьмой этого маленького городка. Так что же может творится там такого, что даже демон и ведьма заострили на этом внимание?

Никто и не сомневался, что это скоро случится. Стэнфорд не сомневался, Диппер, Мейбл тоже подозревали, а весь мета-мир давно ждал этого события... По крайней мере, даже _он сам_ был уверен на все сто процентов в том, что вскоре сбежит из этой чертовой тюрьмы, где эти жалкие людишки не воспринимают его всерьез. Манипулировать заключенными оказалось проще простого - всего за пару дней Гидеон Глифул оказался в центре всеобщего внимания, обожаемый толпой жалких преступников, которые видели в нем только очаровательного ребенка. И не более. Конечно же расположить к себе толпу было чертовски легко - он и сам не заметил, как уже через неделю своего пребывания в тюрьме вместе с Манчестером Макинтошем, которого все называли коротко "Ма-Ма" по первым двум буквам имени и фамилии, копал тоннель под тюрьмой, собираясь совсем скоро выйти на свободу. "Совсем" - значит и правда совсем. Через несколько часов. Гидеон, в принципе, и не делает ничего - всю работу за него выполняет Ма-Ма, который с каким-то нечеловеческим рвением роет и роет сырую землю, словно это не Глифул стремится отомстить семейству Пайнс за свой позор, а он. Но, в принципе, это было только на руку Гидеону, а потому он фальшиво радостными репликами подбадривал своего помощника, мысленно уже обдумывая то, что будет делать после побега.

Шарх-шарх-шарх - стучит лопата, скребя землю. Мальчик с усмешкой наблюдает за тем, как работает его марионетка, он улыбается и потирает руки - он уже знает, что сделает. О да, это будет великолепно, Стэнфорд Пайнс жестоко поплатится за то, что посмел оскорбить и унизить его, он потеряет _все_ \- хижину Тайн, своих племянников, может, даже нечто большее - **жизнь**. Но все это только в будущем, для начала нужно выбраться из этой чертовой тюрьмы и найти себе временное укрытие до того, как он начнет исполнять свой план. Гидеон отвлекается от своих мыслей только в тот момент, когда Ма-Ма осторожно толкает его в плечо и демонстрирует дыру наверху - а вот и выход наверх. Старомодный побег из тюрьмы только подчеркнет превосходство Гидеона над остальными, они будут стоять перед ним на коленях после того, как он получит весь этот город в свои руки. И пусть только они посмеют воспротивиться - их ждет неминуемая гибель.

Гидеон вылезает наверх с помощью Ма-Ма и оглядывается назад, с презрением смотря на оставшуюся позади тюрьму. Теперь это место останется для него в прошлом, он не собирается возвращаться сюда. Развернувшись на пятке, Глифул жестом призывает Манчестера идти следом за ним в лес - когда-то давно он обнаружил там небольшую заброшенную церковь, которая может послужить им временным укрытием. Вряд ли горожане вообще знали об этом месте, учитывая, что именно оно скрывает под собой. Интересно, будут ли они искать его после побега? Что они скажут, когда он вернется на игровую доску не в роли фигуры, а как игрок? О да, он представляет себе их испуг. Страх. Жалкие людишки не понимают, на что подписались.

Гидеон в последний раз оглядывается на тюрьму и щурится - после того, как он расправится со Стэнфордом Пайнсом и получит в руки хижину Тайн с ее секретами, то он обязан отомстить своему злейшему врагу. И имя его - **Диппер Пайнс.**


	2. время не ждет

Наверное, об этом надо было заговорить еще раньше - до того, как в их жизнь ворвался этот треугольный ублюдок, который мнит о себе слишком много. Не стоило ждать слишком долго, дети заслужили узнать правду еще в тот момент, когда нашли подземную лабораторию в лесу, но он все ждал и ждал, надеясь, что разберется с этой проблемой самостоятельно, не привлекая лишних людей. Но потом случился Сайфер, который построил Дигиталис и ввел нужные координаты для портала, он сорвал покровы тайн, обнажив перед близнецами страшную правду о том, что в этом городе действительно никому нельзя верить - даже брату собственного деда. Стэнфорд не слишком волнуется по этому поводу, но, наверное, его еще грызет то странное и малознакомое доселе чувство, зовущееся совестью - все же, если бы не дети, то он не получил бы все три дневника в руки, и бесконечные пустые поиски длились бы до самого конца его жизни. Хотя бы за это они достойны узнать о том, на что так таинственно намекал Сайфер все это время.

Этот разговор будет не из легких - нужно рассказать слишком многое. Личность автора, связь с Биллом, историю о портале... и, конечно же, историю о том ужасающем событии, произошедшем тридцать лет назад. Наверное, Стэнфорд никогда не забудет того, что увидел в тот день - и болезненные воспоминания о собственной беспомощности навсегда останутся в его памяти. Близнецы точно поймут - они детишки не глупые, и, хотя им двоим определенно не знакомо чувство безопасности, они могут помочь ему в этом. В крайнем случае посмотрят на то, как Стэнфорд расплачивается за собственные грехи тридцатилетней давности.

Он снимает с себя феску и кладет ее на тумбу, угрюмо смотря в зеркало. Восемьдесят лет... Черт, он потерял слишком много времени, углубляясь в поиски, да еще и этот придурок МакГакет, который покинул проект сразу же после его провала, решив, что подобные воспоминания ему не нужны. Ну, дурак уже расплатился, а сейчас по крупицам восстанавливает утраченные воспоминания, черт с ним, в общем-то. Стэн и самостоятельно справится. Не зря же он готовился к этому целых три десятка лет, в конце концов. Он разворачивается лицом к гостиной, где в кресле сидят его племянники - они во все глаза смотрят на него и, кажется, подозревают, что сейчас будет очень важный разговор.

\- Билл ушел? - осторожно интересуется Мейбл, ковыряя мизинцем в ухе. Стэнфорд вскидывает бровь, ожидая, что она спросит его о причинах подобного сбора, а не об этом треугольном придурке. Девочка хитро усмехается, когда он кивает, и прикрывает рот рукой, тихо смеясь. - О! Значит, ты позвал нас вовсе не для того, чтобы сообщить о его кончине! А то Диппер уже надеялся...

\- И ничего я не надеялся! - огрызается мальчишка, пихая сестру локтем в бок, из-за чего она начинает громко смеяться, хватаясь за живот и скатываясь с кресла вообще, продолжая с громким хохотом валяться на полу. Задыхаясь и чуть ли не плача, она осторожно забирается обратно и сдавленно смеется, смотря на красного, как спелый помидор, брата. - Все, прекрати. Иначе я сожгу твоего плюшевого медведя.

\- Ты не посмеешь! - мгновенно пугается девочка. Стэнфорд с унынием смотрит на этот цирк и громко кашляет, потому что ждать, пока дети наиграются, ему некогда. Машина закончена, вместо подсчитанных нескольких лет она потратила на поиск чуть больше двух недель, спасибо этому чертовому демону. Дети синхронно поворачивают головы к мужчине и замолкают, дав ему, наконец, заговорить.

\- Без прелюдий, - хлопает в ладоши Стэнфорд, кривя рот. - Как вы знаете из воспоминаний МакГакета, тридцать лет назад он работал с одним ученым, написавшим эти проклятые дневники. Сейчас у меня находятся два первых дневника, второй, собственно, достался мне от Гидеона, - Диппер резко вскидывает голову, словно подозревал это. Мальчишка сообразительный, правда куда его это заведет - тот еще вопрос. Стэнфорд демонстрирует первый дневник и тихо фыркает. - С помощью всех трех можно активировать машину, которую построил тот ученый в те далекие годы. Портал, если точнее.

\- Это то, чего жаждал Гидеон? - осторожно интересуется Диппер, получая после своего вопроса лишь ухмылку Стэнфорда и смешок.

\- Ха! - он с довольным видом смотрит на книгу у себя в руках. - Этот мальчишка даже не знал о существовании портала, он наивно полагал, что с помощью всех книг сможет подчинить себе людей в городе, ну или что-то в это роде. Я не знаю? В смысле, кого интересуют дурацкие планы напыщенного карлика, когда я вам тут такие истории из своей жизни рассказываю, - Стэнфорд хлопает рукой по обложке и кивком указывает вниз. - Ученым был... скажем, он был хорошим знакомым меня и брата, а та самая портальная машина находится прямо под хижиной. Сайфер работал над ней со мной, теперь работа закончена. Тридцать лет назад случился неприятный инцидент, из-за которого мой брат, собственно, и пропал, поддавшись контролю этого треугольника. МакГакет спятил, один я не справлюсь, так что вы мне поможете. Хорошо, да?

Когда в комнате повисает внезапная тишина, Стэнфорд не слишком сильно удивляется - он ожидал подобного. Он со скучающим видом смотрит по сторонам, ожидая, когда же внуки усвоят информацию и пойдут с ним вниз, чтобы закончить начатое. Хм, наверное, стоило объяснить им о том, что же именно случилось в тот день тридцать лет назад - и о брате поподробней, а то они точно не поймут, когда он выберется из портала... Выберется, черт подери, он оттуда вылетит, потому что Машина начнет работать на выход, а не на вход! Но тишина все так же продолжается, пока ее не прерывает внезапный нервный смех Диппера.

\- **Что?!** \- _О боже,_ \- Стэн кривит рот и закатывает глаза, когда мальчишка вдруг хватает себя за волосы и вскакивает с кресла, оставляя свою сестру в легком недоумении. Нет, оно, конечно, ясно - возможно, что сам Стэнфорд отреагировал бы точно так же на подобную информацию, но, черт подери, у них нет времени на истерики. Может, надо было начать с прелюдий? Тогда бы все прошло куда более гладко, чем сейчас. Они же еще совсем дети, если подумать. Диппер тихо взвывает, отвлекая мужчину от мыслей. - То есть, погоди. Погоди! **Все** это время первый дневник был у тебя?! В смысле, Сайфер говорил нам о том, что он у тебя, но чтобы с самого начала!.. И тогда, после инцидента с Гидеоном, ты забирал третий у меня для того, чтобы активировать свой портал?! - Стэн хмурится и кивает, из-за чего Диппер взвывает еще громче. - Правильно писал автор, что верить тут никому не... Стоп. **Брат**?! - ну все, нет, это пора прекращать. Стэнфорд многозначительно смотрит на Мейбл, которая в ответ лишь пожимает плечами - кажется, ей подобная информация далась куда легче. Или она просто не осмыслила ее, хм. - Получается, ты знаешь автора дневников?! И наш дедушка работал с ним, и исчез именно из-за Билла?! И ты нам ничего не говорил? - мальчишка обвиняющим взглядом смотрит на Стэнфорда, который уже сотню раз пожалел о том, что рассказал... рассказал Дипперу. - Он же наш дедушка, в конце концов! Как ты мог скрыть от нас наличие портала под домом, а?!

\- Да потому что ты точно так же бы отреагировал на это, малой, - мужчина разворачивается к выходу, он не намерен больше ждать. Если Диппер все еще хочет пошуметь по этому поводу, то пожалуйста - но время терять нельзя. Время - мертвые люди. - А если бы Гидеон узнал о портале, то все закончилось еще хуже. На его счастье Сайфер и так все знал, а потому не рассказал ему, иначе тут случилось бы черти что. Даже думать об этом не хочу. Ну, ладно, я с Мейбл иду в подвал, а ты решай - хочешь или нет. Мне надоело тебя ждать, если честно.

Оказывается, Диппером вполне легко манипулировать. Не то что Стэн об этом и до сегодня не знал, случай со сделкой с Сайфером ради ноутбука был прекрасным примером его нетерпеливости и готовности продать даже душу ради секретов Гравити Фоллз, но... _Это все слишком напоминает Стэнли. Черт бы побрал его тягу к знаниям и шальную мысль о сделке с демоном._ Он быстро набирает код на автомате, отодвигает его в сторону и пропускает детей внутрь, после чего крепко закрывает дверь. Они в тишине спускаются вниз - Стэн видит, как напряжен Диппер, а Мейбл сейчас непривычно тиха. Они все чувствуют предстоящее грандиозное событие, которое в точности перевернет их маленький мир. Возвращение брата после тридцатилетней пропажи - событие масштабное. _Если бы это видел этот чертов шестипалый, он бы, наверное, был бы рад?.._ \- Стэн хмурится, когда видит впереди дребезжащий свет портала. - _Где он скрывается сейчас? Как забавно - сам говорил, что верить никому нельзя, но и сам скрывал тысячу секретов. _

Когда портал предстает перед ними, Стэнфорд широко усмехается, слыша позади пораженные вздохи племянников.

Ну, что ж. Пора начинать.


	3. машина и ее создатель

Не важно, что впутывать детей в это дело - опасная авантюра. Они-то, в конце-концов, ничего толком не сделают - последят за техникой в то время, пока Стэнфорд будет ждать около портала. Координаты, данные Сайфером, точны - кто бы сомневался в демоне Разума. Подойдя к пульту управления, Стэн, не обращая внимания на племянников, прилипших к стеклу и во все глаза смотрящих на разворачивающийся там энергетический шторм, проводит рукой по стеклу, на котором ярким зеленым светом моргает число _100._ Сто процентов, портал полностью загрузился, координаты есть - пора начинать вызволять брата из той беды, в которой он оказался. Впереди лишь пустота и неизвестность, что находится по ту сторону от врат? Иной мир? То место, откуда явился Сайфер и его подружка в красной шляпке? _Там_ лишь неизвестность, пустота, буквально - то, что находится за Гранью. О тех далеких загадочных землях знали лишь Автор и, предположительно, Стэнли, но сейчас их рядом нет, а назойливый Сайфер давно сбежал куда-то далеко-далеко, прячась от тяготящих его воспоминаний о позорном пребывании в человеческом теле. Никто не остановит Стэна сейчас, никакая ведьма не посмеет вторгнуться сюда, боясь быть поглощенной и уничтоженной этим порталом. Полная свобода действий, ха! Восхитительно, это то, чего он так долго ждал. Повернувшись к детям, Стэн хватает за руку Мейбл - как более вменяемую в данный момент - и подводит ее к пульту, указывая на приклеенную к рабочему столу бумажку. На ней написана комбинация цифр, являющаяся кодом к выключению портала, но пока что Стэн не объясняет ей этого, лишь вручая в руки ценную бумажку и наклоняясь поближе, серьезно смотря в глаза. Девочка поднимает недоумевающий взгляд на Стэна и несколько раз моргает, словно она не совсем еще понимает, что же делать с этим кодом. Ну ничего, это ненадолго. Когда сзади раздается полный восхищения вздох Диппера, Стэн начинает.

\- Когда кое-что случится, ты поймешь что, набери этот код на пульте. Портал выключится. Это чертовски необходимо, иначе все тут разрушится, а меня и _его_ затянет внутрь, - Мейбл щурится и с пониманием дела кивает, она берет листок в руки, крепко сжимая его ладони, после чего весело подмигивает Стэнфорду и показывает ему большой палец. Он едва заметно улыбается племяннице - золото, а не ребенок. И эту наигранную несерьезность убирает, если нужно.

\- Давай, дядя. Заверши то, с чем помог тебе Билл! - Диппер рассеянно отвлекается от просмотра в окно и лишь с серьезным видом кивает Стэнфорду, молча подбадривая его, перед тем, как тот подходит к стальной закрытой двери, ведущей прямо к порталу. Он обматывает вокруг пояса веревку и глубоко вздыхает, готовясь к встрече с энергией совершенного иного мира, которая попытается его сожрать и утащить в себя, взяв часть энергии. Так, по крайней мере, было с демоном Рэйни. Превосходный способ избавиться от трупа, к слову. Мысленно пожурив чертового Билла, на которого и злиться уже нельзя, мужчина глубоко вздыхает. Пора.

Стэнфорд крепко запирает дверь, когда выходит к порталу, после чего оборачивается и с прищуром смотрит на Машину, мысленно обдумывая последующие после _Важного События_ действия. Та беснуется и громко гудит - рядом ощущается сильный ветер, тянущий все внутрь огромного белого яркого пятна, Стэнфорд хватается за ручку двери и хмуро смотрит на порождение Автора и его родного брата. Неужели... неужели они потратили столько времени на создание этого железного монстра? Верится, если честно, с трудом. Он не знает, какую цель преследовали эти двое, в то время его это не волновало - а сейчас даже нельзя у кого-либо поинтересоваться, жалость-то какая. Хотя нет, не жалость. И это уже не важно, в самом деле - Стэн делает осторожный шаг вперед, по направлению к Машине, и показывает сквозь стекло Мейбл большой палец. Итак, пора. Девочка, кажется, смеется и весело жмурится, после чего в размаху нажимает на одну из многочисленных клавиш. Он потратил тридцать чертовых лет на то, чтобы восстановить этот адский агрегат, и если сейчас что-то пойдет не так, то он клянется, что бросит эту затею и больше никогда не притронется к тому, с чем был связан его брат. В эту минуту решится судьба его долгих и усердных поисков, и, наверное, его собственная - потратил ли он эти тридцать лет впустую или же не зря? Портал на мгновение затихает, ветер ослабевает, но после этого машина начинает работать еще сильнее, но уже в обратную сторону.  
Мейбл запускает "обратный" процесс, в течение которого то, что находится внутри этого железного монстра, будет возвращаться обратно из пустоты межпространственных территорий. Этот процесс должен длиться не дольше пяти минут - и за это время решится в буквальном смысле **все**. Крепко сжав кулаки, Стэнфорд неотрывно смотрит на яркое пятно портала, которое испускает молнии и возвращает обратно то, что поглотило ранее. Когда рядом падает и вдребезги разбивается потерянная некоторое время назад чашка, Стэн мысленно ликует - работает! Осталось узнать, вернет ли Машина то, что забрала у него тридцать лет назад. Или же...  
Они сами виноваты. С МакГакетом. По глупости решили, что портал сможет разъединить демона и физическую оболочку, но жестоко ошиблись, когда трос, на котором они держали Стэнли около портала сгорел - тогда было потеряно все. Автор бесследно пропал без вести, МакГакет стер себе воспоминания, медленно погружаясь в безумие, а Стэнфорд начал эту долгую усердную работу по восстановлению Машины, поглотившую его брата и основательно порушенную Сайфером. Но эта история требует более точных описаний, и, может быть, Стэнфорд вспомнит об этом чуть попозже, когда расскажет племянникам обо всем. От размышлений его отвлекает вылетевший из портала кухонный нож, вонзившийся на всей скорости в стекло, отделявшее лабораторию от портала - мужчина видит исказившееся в ужасе лицо Мейбл и хмурое - Диппера. Нож?.. Нож! Тот самый тупой кухонный нож, которым угрожал им Сайфер. Тот самый, из-за которого Автор потерял шестой палец! Черт подери, эта Машина действительно **РАБОТАЕТ**.

Но ведь нож улетел в портал раньше, чем там пропал брат. Неужели живых существ уже не вернуть? Зачем, спрашивается, ему этот дурацкий нож, с которого все еще капает алая жидкость и... Так, вот тут стоп. Стэнфорд опять отвлекается от портала и с неким осознанием смотрит на торчащий из стекла предмет, с которого постепенно скатывается алая жидкость. Кровь? Но кровь была на нем лишь после того отвратительного случая с пальцем, и, кажется, будто нож существовал вне времени все это время. Неужели... неужели... _В пространстве парадоксов не существует времени!_ \- Стэнфорд резко поворачивает голову в сторону Машины и широко усмехается. Превосходно! Значит, брат не потеряет целых тридцать лет своей жизни, а вернется точно таким же, каким был в тот день!

Портал ярко мерцает, выпуская несколько молний, которые бьют в стены и потолок. Гул усиливается еще сильнее, и ухмылка Стэнфорда растет с такой же скоростью, с какой нарастает гул. Сейчас. Он уверен, сейчас это случится. Тридцать долгих лет ожидания, кто бы подумал, что стоило всего лишь позвать племянников, благодаря которым он не только получил все три дневника в руки, но и отомстил Сайферу за брата, показав ему все прелести жизни в человеческом теле, заставив его искупить свою вину полностью. Наконец, вспышка! - из портала что-то стремительно вылетает и начинает катиться по полу, Стэн вздрагивает, видя человеческий силуэт. Когда раздается чужой кашель, он понимает - **сработало** \- и машет рукой Мейбл, показывая, что пора выключать Машину, и в этот раз - уже навсегда. Девочка шутливо отдает честь и нажимает определенную комбинацию цифр на пульте, после чего гул медленно приглушается, а свет меркнет. Когда же ветер стихает полностью, Стэнфорд вырывает нож из стекла и перерезает веревку на поясе, после чего, откинув все в сторону, бежит к лежащему на земле человеку, не веря своим глазам. За стеклом Мейбл и Диппер пытаются выяснить, что же там происходит, но почти ничего не видят - выйти же им не позволяет указ Стэнфорда.

Это и правда Стэнли. Он совершенно не изменился за эти тридцать лет, еще молод и цветущ... насколько может быть человек в пятьдесят лет - и даже ссадины на руках, оставленные хозяйствующим в его теле Биллом, не зажили. Стэнфорд падает на колени рядом с братом и резко переворачивает его на спину, насильно открывая брату один глаз и смотря на резко сузившийся от света зрачком - ага, жив. Значит, пребывание в портале никак на нем не сказалось, и, черт подери, _это превосходно!_ Он не сдерживает победного смешка, после чего пару раз ударяет Стэнли по щекам, пытаясь привести его в чувства. Итак, сейчас начнется долгий период шока и переживаний, стоит подготовить алкоголь... хотя Стэнли не пьет его (вот незадача), так что, пожалуй, валерьянку.

\- Какого?.. - Стэнли с тихим стоном проводит рукой по лицу, пытаясь, кажется, найти очки - наивный, они остались в его комнате тридцать лет назад, но для него, возможно, прошло всего полчаса с того момента. - Что произо...? - и тут он, кажется, вспоминает. Стэнли резко садится на полу, широко раскрывая глаза, издав при этом громкий хрип, больше похожий на всхлип. Он хлопает себя по лицу и по груди, словно не веря, что он в своем теле - наверное, так случается со всеми, в кого вселялся демон, и кто успел побывать в лимбе. Когда Стэнли убеждается, что это тело действительно его, он издает радостный смешок, широко улыбаясь и качая головой. - О боги. Все вернулось на свои места, а я уже боялся, что Билл...

В этот момент Стэнли поднимает глаза на Стэна.

В этот момент он резко бледнеет и замирает на месте, со смесью страха и ужаса смотря на родного брата, который, конечно же, чертовски изменился за тридцать лет. Он не может вымолвить ни слова, ошарашенно смотря на Стэнфорда, который только и может, что выдавить из себя виноватую усмешку. Он просто уверен, что брат все понимает - просто дается ему это с трудом. Ударив себя по лицу, Стэнли вновь косится на Стэнфорда и с болезненным видом закусывает губу.

\- Значит...

\- Значит, - кивает Стэнфорд. Им не нужны слова, чтобы все понять - Стэнли слишком много знал о портале и пространстве за ним, а потому объяснения ему были не нужны. Медленно опустив голову вниз, он усиленно трет переносицу, шумно вздыхая, после чего задает лишь один короткий вопрос:

\- Сколько?

\- Тридцать лет, - Стэнфорд достает из кармана очки своего брата и отдает их Стэнли. Тот берет их в руки с особой нежностью, словно они особенно важны для него в этот момент, и, вновь поднимая голову, с ужасом смотрит на Стэнфорда, после чего тихо повторяет:

\- Тридцать лет.

Диппер и Мейбл не слышат крика, но прекрасно видят из-за стекла, как неизвестный человек, сильно похожий на Стэнфорда, в отчаянии хватает себя за голову.


	4. запечатана

Диппер молча следует за молчаливым Стэнфордом, не оглядываясь назад - он не хочет думать о портале и о том, что именно скрывается за этим ярким белым светом. Сегодняшнего зрелища ему вполне достаточно - неизвестно откуда появившийся брат их дяди (он не решается назвать этого человека дедушкой), одновременно нервный и радостный дядя, тот нож в стекле... Пожалуй, на сегодня впечатлений хватит. Недовольно хмурясь, мальчишка многозначительно переглядывается с Мейбл, которая в ответ лишь пожимает плечами. Ей нечего сказать, она поражена ровно так же, как и брат, но, в отличие от него, она не преследует каких-то глобальных целей. Для нее возвращение Стэнли, в первую очередь, лишь милое сердцу явление. Странное немного, правда, но для Мейбл и такое сойдет. В конце концов она незаметно подмигивает брату и обгоняет его, идя почти след в след за Стэном. Диппер, проводив сестру взглядом, на мгновение замирает на месте, борясь с внутренним желанием оглянуться и узреть то белое полотно света еще раз - но что-то внутри ему подсказывает, что лучше не стоит. Возможно, это не последняя его встреча с Машиной. Кто знает, что преподнесет ему судьба?

Когда все покидают тайную лабораторию, Диппер с сомнением смотрит на то, как крепко запирает дверь Стэнфорд. Он плотно придвигает нерабочий автомат к стене, словно больше не собирается идти в секретное место под домом, и это чертовски сильно настораживает мальчишку - получается, планом и целью дяди Стэна, о которых говорил Билл, было лишь возвращение брата? Что ж, не так глобально, как он себе предполагал, но за этой целью лежит огромная долгая предыстория, связанная с Автором и дневниками, с Биллом Сайфером и той огромной Машиной в подвале. По крайней мере, Дипперу не стоит беспокоиться о том, что оставшееся время в городе ему будет нечего делать - неразгаданных тайн еще вагон и маленькая тележка.

Во всяком случае, сам Стэнли - та еще огромная загадка, не говоря уже о той странной аномалии с возрастом, которой, кажется, немного удивился даже Стэнфорд. Диппер прекрасно понимает, что те таинственные тридцать лет, о которых говорили все, кому не лень, пролетели для их деда незаметно - возраст Стэнли и Стэна слишком разнится. Аномалия портала? Возможно. _Надо будет узнать об этом поподробней,_ \- Диппер задумчиво провожает Стэнли взглядом, когда тот бредет на кухню. Перед тем, как пойти следом за братом, Стэнфорд поворачивается к близнецам и легонько трепет их по голове, слабо улыбаясь.

\- Идите спать, - мягко говорит он, прежде чем скрыться на кухне. Диппер настороженно смотрит ему вслед и лишь качает головой. Это все жутко подозрительно, и если он не разберется в этой страшной тайне, в которой замешано так много людей и нечисти, то он никогда себе этого не простит.

<_б е л ы й к а д р_>

\- Итак, портал. У нас под хижиной находится чертов огромный портал, в котором, судя по всему, не действуют законы течения времени, раз дед... Стэнли остался таким же, как и тридцать лет назад. Билл прекрасно знал о портале, видимо, раз сумел так быстро помочь Стэнфорду и даже не удивился, когда тот заставил его на себя работать. А что это значит? - Диппер вынимает ручку изо рта и внимательно смотрит на сонно моргающую сестру, сидящую перед ним на кровати. Он уже битых полчаса ходит кругами по комнате, рассуждая о том, что видел, и, кажется, даже не собирается останавливаться. В отличие от сестры, привыкшей ложиться рано, он не чувствует усталости - а вот ее явно клонит в сон. - Заговор! Билл и Стэн слишком хорошо знают друг друга, возможно, демон тоже работал над порталом? Он же прекрасно знает о том, как тот работает. Хм-м-м, столько всего неизвестно, а закончить мне нужно до конца лета. Так мало времени...

Диппер крепко сжимает в руках журнал и проводит пальцем по позолоченной ладони на обложке - неужели его родной дед связан с самим Автором и той ужасной Машиной в подвале? Вся их семья, кажется, живет на лжи - Диппер не понимает, как Стэн столько лет успешно скрывал подобную конструкцию под домом от других людей. Неужели мать, которая в детстве жила здесь, тоже никогда не знала о портале и об истинной причине исчезновения отца? Как же так? С одной стороны становится понятно, почему их дядя не рассказал никому из них в самом начале о Машине - они бы просто не поверили, ведь странности и чудеса вообще понятия весьма и весьма сомнительные. А тут целый портал в подвале, ха! Да Диппер точно посчитал бы, что старик пытается обмануть их. Кто в семействе Пайнс не знает о том, что он тот еще жулик? Да это известно даже самым дальним и ненастоящим родственникам.

\- Надо выяснить у Стэна хоть что-нибудь об Авторе. И расспросить про аномалии... Он прекрасно о них знает, судя по всему, вспомни только тот случай с зомби! - Диппер поднимает дневник к потолку и с прищуром рассматривает потрепанную обложку книги, словно пытаясь найти на ней какие-то зацепки. Нет, пусто - на обложке никаких тайных символов нет. Ну оно и хорошо, к слову - меньше разгадывать.

\- Он тебе ничего не ска-а-ажет, - громко зевает Мейбл, стаскивая с себя носки и кидая их на пол. Она устало смотрит на брата и трет глаза, кажется, едва справляясь со сном. - Ты сам знаешь, какой он скрытный. О том, что случилось тридцать лет назад, можно было узнать в его воспоминаниях, когда ему в голову забрался Билл, но это было так давно... Да и уже поздно. Плюс, я не думаю, что дядя одобрит повторную попытку залезть к нему в голову. Судя по всему, у него и правда много страшных секретов, о которых нам лучше не знать. Так что, Диппер, ложись-ка ты лучше спать, - Мейбл выгибает спину и наклоняет голову набок, хрустя при этом шеей. Диппер вздрагивает - он ненавидит этот звук, и сестра, к слову, прекрасно знает об этом. Еще и пользуется, чертовка. - Давай лучше узнаем дедушку Стэнли получше! В конце концов, его даже мама не видела, а мы узнаем его первыми! Представь ее лицо, когда мы ей об этом расскажем! Да она, наверное, опять на радостях стол перевернет.

\- Я не брошу дело, за которое взялся! - резко прерывает сестру Диппер, крепко сжимая кулаки и ударяя одним по обложке дневника. Мейбл недовольно смотрит на брата и поджимает губы. Вероятно, она ожидала такого ответа. Отговорить брата будет нереально - он слишком упрямый. Казалось бы, тебе даже Сайфер сказал о том, что не стоит совать нос не в свое дело - так зачем же продолжать? Не-е-ет, Диппер так не может. Мейбл закатывает глаза, когда брат начинает ходить по комнате вновь. - Я узнаю обо всем, что здесь случилось! Найду Автора и расспрошу его о том, как он обнаружил эти аномалии! И, раз Стэн мне ничего не расскажет, то я спрошу об этом Стэнли. Вот и познакомимся! - его глаза сверкают азартом. О, кажется, он действительно поверил в то, что дедушка Стэнли так просто раскроет ему все карты. Мейбл снисходительно улыбается и качает головой, стуча ладонью по кровати.

\- Эй, слышишь? - она тихо смеется, смотря на недоуменный взгляд брата. - Опять хочешь повторить свой марафон бессонных ночей, чтобы к тебе в конце-концов опять пришел Билл с важнейшей сделкой в твоей жизни? Хватит маяться дурью, ложись спать. Утро вечера мудренее, а завтра и Стэнли расспросим, и о чем-то новом наверняка узнаем, - девочка накрывается одеялом и заворачивается в него, как в кокон, отворачиваясь к стене. Диппер напряженно смотрит на нее, после чего переводит полный недоверия взгляд на маленькое треугольное окошко в их комнате. Треугольник... Кажется, он начинает понимать, почему в хижине так много подобной символики. _Этого ли ты хотел, Билл?_ \- Диппер кривит рот в усмешке.

Он сомневается.


	5. кошачья коробка

Утром Диппер просыпается с легкой головной болью от недосыпа - он не слишком удивляется, прекрасно зная, что такое случается из-за сбившегося к чертям режима сна, который в последние несколько дней совсем "потерялся" из-за бункера, зомби и интриг с Сайфером. Широко зевая, мальчишка садится на кровати и потирает голову, оглядываясь по сторонам. Сестра крепко спит, обнимая своего поросенка, за окном еще не так светло - кажется, день только-только начинается, и у Диппера есть еще целая куча времени для того, чтобы выяснить парочку тайн родного дяди. Его стоило бы пожурить за такую скрытность, но, раз он так основательно задвинул автомат к стене, портал ему больше не нужен. Следовательно, на этом его секреты раскрылись окончательно, а значит, можно попытаться выманить парочку. Кстати о Стэнли! _Они сейчас, наверное, уже на кухне - я точно слышу шум под полом,_ \- мальчишка свешивает голову с кровати и прислушивается к едва доносящемуся снизу грохоту стекла. Наверное, это упала какая-то бутылка. Решив не ждать у моря погоды, он свешивает ноги с кровати и мягко спрыгивает вниз, воровато озираясь и стараясь не разбудить Мейбл. На цыпочках проследовав к лестнице, он осторожно выскальзывает за дверь и плотно закрывает ее, и только после этого выдыхает. Что ж, первый шаг плана прошел успешно, можно приступить ко второму. Похлопав себя по груди, Диппер расстроенно думает о том, что оставил дневник в комнате, но, наверное, он не будет так важен при разговоре с дедом? Черт его знает, мальчишка старается не думать об этом и по перилам скользит вниз.

На кухне он и вправду видит Стэнфорда и Стэнли, которые, возможно, не ложились спать с того времени, как близнецы ушли наверх. На столе стоит несколько пустых бутылок с пахучим неприятным ароматом, но когда этот отвратительный запах ударяет Дипперу в нос, из-за чего он невольно кривится, он осознает, что это не алкоголь - пахло чем-то другим. Хотя, возможно, он просто не знает запах всех сортов спиртных напитков? Зачем двенадцатилетнему мальчику вообще это знать? Хм, хороший вопрос. Переведя взгляд на племянника, Стэнфорд с громким: "О!" указывает на него рукой, привлекая расстроенного Стэнли к новому субъекту в кухне.

\- Вот, кстати! Ее сын, - Диппер недоуменно моргает, переводя взгляд со Стэнли на своего дядю, который, в отличие от брата, выглядит довольно воодушевленным, хотя и немного нервным. Мальчишка уже хочет спросить у него о причинах такого странного возбуждения, но потом закрывает рот, вспоминая, что Стэнли-то - его брат. Брат! Вернулся через тридцать лет. Да если бы Мейбл также пропала, а потом вернулась через столько времени, он бы, наверное, тоже не нашел бы себе места от радости. Все вполне обоснованно и логично. Хотя, если честно, немного непривычно.

\- Ага, это, конечно, так оно и есть, - Диппер с самым деловым, на который вообще способен, видом подходит к столу и легонько ударяет ладонью по нему, вызывая немой гогот у Стэнфорда, точно не ожидавшего, что его племянник начнет двигаться столь пафосно и потешно. Мальчишка краснеет, но ничего не говорит, он поворачивает голову к Стэнли и, громко вдыхая, быстро бормочет: - Что ты знаешь об Авторе? Ты ведь знаешь, да? Стэн говорил, что вы работали вместе, расскажи о нем, пожалуйста, а то я уже несколько месяцев пытаюсь узнать, кто же написал дневники, но у меня ничего не выходит!

Все!.. Сделано. Диппер довольно улыбается, мысленно хваля себя за то, что он не струсил и все же спросил то, что его действительно интересует, но, однако, ожидаемого ответа не последовало - Стэнли лишь вздрагивает, когда мальчишка упоминает Автора, а Стэн вдруг прекращает смеяться и мрачнеет в одно мгновение. Он с укором смотрит на племянника и качает головой, явно не одобряя этих вопросов. Кто бы сомневался, собственно.

\- Малой, давай не сейчас, а?

Эта, казалась бы, безобидная фраза становится ключевой в этом разговоре. _Не сейчас._ Что Билл, что Стэн - никто из них так до конца и не рассказал о том, что же на самом деле творится в этом чертовом городе, все они обещают лишь раскрытие всех секретов попозже. Это, черт возьми, злит! Почему Диппер обязан ждать этого таинственного "позже", если оно может наступить сейчас?! Взрослые используют детей в своих целях, так почему дети не могут узнать что-то от взрослых, а?! Крепко сжав кулаки, Диппер резко вскидывает голову вверх и резко скалится, отшатываясь от стола и сгибаясь при этом. Он разъяренно смотрит на Стэнфорда.

\- Опять "не сейчас?! Да мне надоело ждать, я с начала лета ищу Автора, рискуя всем, а тебе просто жалко сказать о том, кто он, да?! - Стэнли с едва заметным интересом наблюдает за этой сценой, кажется, ожидая, чем все это закончится. Стэнфорд кривит рот, но пока что не отвечает, словно давая Дипперу возможность продолжить свою речь. - Я уже не остановлюсь! Ты же в ответе за нас, да? Ты ведь знаешь, что я попаду еще в кучу неприятностей, пытаясь узнать секреты этого города, так почему бы тебе не обезопасить меня и просто не сказать, кто автор дневников, а? А? - Диппер зло скрипит зубами. - Ответить нечего?

\- Малой, хватит, ты умный, и все это прекрасно знают, - Стэнфорд скалится в ответ, и сейчас, наверное, они оба похожи на двух разъяренных собак, которые грызутся из-за мифической кости под именем "Автор". Стэнли продолжает молча наблюдать за этим действием, переводя взгляд с брата на внука, но не прерывает их, лишь слегка щурясь, словно что-то подозревая. - Хватит строить из себя исследователя, тебе всего двенадцать. Займись тем, чем занимаются мальчики в твоем возрасте - за подружками Мейбл последи, что ли! - Диппер внезапно ежится, вспоминая Гренду и представляя, как она... - Но не лезь ты в эти дела, это плохо закончится. Разве сделка с этим крикливым умником Биллом тебя не научила?..

Он произносит это имя и резко замолкает, потому что понимает, что сболтнул лишнего. Стэнли поднимает заинтересованный взгляд на мальчишку и осторожно касается Стэнфорда, жестом дав понять брату, что теперь настал его черед говорить. Когда он задает свой вопрос, Диппер удивляется, услышав не такой грубый, как у дяди, голос, а более мягкий и тихий:

\- Послушай... Диппер, да? - он с мягкой улыбкой опускает голову, чуть приспуская очки, смотря на внука уже не через линзы. Диппер молча сглатывает, готовясь к встречному вопросу - он должен попытаться завоевать доверие у Стэнли, чтобы тот раскрыл ему секрет Автора и тайн Гравити Фоллз, иначе эта тайна так и останется в _кошачьей коробке_ \- теорию об аномалиях можно будет объяснить множеством явлений, но истина известна так и не будет. - Откуда ты знаешь о... Билле? Демоны - штука такая, а этот просто так к людям не приходит. Выходит, ты сделал что-то важное? _Или обнаружил?_

Стэнли словно забирается в голову Дипперу, и это весьма и весьма неприятное ощущение, ведь он так _добродушно_ улыбается, смотря прямо в глаза, словно читая каждую мысль, что промелькнет в них. Мальчишка отводит взгляд в сторону, не в силах выдержать подобного и закусывает губу - и как ему сказать? Стэн, наверное, все и так знает - он явно не заинтересован в этом разговоре, спокойно попивая кофе из грязной кружки, изредка поглядывая в окно. Диппер уверен - он их внимательно слушает. Просто невозможно предположить, что не слушает.

\- Я заключил с ним сделку. И видел его... около трех раз, думаю? - он не знает, считать ли пребывание этого зануды в хижине Тайн одним разом или же несколькими, но решает не слишком заморачиваться по этому поводу. Стэнли заинтересованно кивает, и Диппер издает нервный смешок. - Во второй раз я заключил с ним сделку... из-за ноутбука, который мы нашли в старом бункере, - Стэнфорд шумно вздыхает, когда слышит это, Стэнли же широко раскрывает глаза и машет рукой, заставляя Диппера продолжать рассказывать дальше. - Он его разрушил, сказав, что я слишком сильно мешаю его планам, и ему это не нравится. Он даже около дня провел в моем теле, пока его не выкинуло в лимб из-за измождения... Вот такая дурацкая история.

Диппер поджимает губы и трет затылок, даже не зная, что на это скажет Стэнли. Наверное, как и Стэн - пожурит, скажет, мол, демоны - опасные существа. _О чем же ты думал, когда заключал сделку?!_ Конечно, в реальности дядя никогда не говорил подобного, но Диппер прекрасно осознает, что именно эти мысли витали у него в голове пару дней после злополучной носочной оперы, когда племянника трясло в лихорадке. Полное измождение организма - это вам не шутки.

\- О боги, нет, - закатывает глаза Стэнфорд, когда Стэнли медленно поднимается с табуретки и выпрямляется в полный рост. Он в точно таком же неспешном темпе поворачивает голову к брату и недовольно смотрит на него, после чего все же возвращается к Дипперу и упирает руки в бока.

\- Ты, надеюсь, не пострадал после этой сделки? - Диппер сжимается под его взглядом и показывает жестами, что совсем чуть-чуть - в принципе, он не считает, что куча ссадин на руках была столь опасна, хотя, конечно, ушибленная во время падения на сцену спина потом некоторое время неприятно побаливала... Но она же прошла, верно? И шрамов почти не осталось. Хотя, конечно, жаль - шрамы же!.. Диппер не успевает додумать, когда замечает на себе все тот же слишком доброжелательный взгляд Стэнли и вновь съеживается под ним. Ему это не нравится. Пусть дед прекратит.

_Да какой он мне дед, буду звать его по имени,_ \- проносится в голове мальчишки мысль.

\- Почему ты не защитил детей от влияния этого чертового демона, а, Стэнфорд? - Стэнли не поворачивает головы к брату, но видно, что он прекрасно чувствует все, что делает или хочет сделать Стэнфорд. Тихо хмыкнув, хозяин хижины Тайн ничего не отвечает, отпивая еще немного кофе, и, в принципе, делает правильно - Диппер, чувствуя свою вину, решает вмешаться. Он делает осторожный шаг вперед и отчаянно смотрит в глаза удивленному такому Стэнли.

\- Меня предупреждали. И Стэн, и сам Билл... - он мнет край футболки, перебегая взглядом с одного предмета на другой, но стараясь при этом не смотреть в глаза Стэнли - мало ли, как он отреагирует. - Я просто хотел узнать, кто Автор, да и во второй раз Билл сам ко мне заявился, когда я пытался расшифровать код на ноутбуке, а лимит попыток ввода кончился...

\- Но ведь у ноутбука не было лимита, - удивленно бормочет себе под нос Стэнли, и Диппер мысленно чертыхается - он предполагал, что так примерно все и было. Стоило ему в тот день на мгновение закрыть глаза, как он мгновенно провалился в сон, где его и настигла ловушка Сайфера с ложной новостью о последней попытке. Расстраиваться и удивляться было уже поздно, и мальчишка лишь отмахивается, кривя рот.

\- Я, в принципе, так и предположил.

Стэнли с едва заметной усмешкой кивает и садится перед Диппером на корточки, внимательно заглядывая ему в глаза и кладя руку при этом на плечо. Мальчишка неуверенно смотрит на Стэнли, после чего на долю секунды переводит взгляд на дядю, который лишь пожимает плечами - дескать, сам разбирайся. Стэнли выдавливает из себя виноватую усмешку.

\- Я не посоветую тебе что-либо нового, скажу лишь то же, что и Стэн, и, кхм, Билл, - он слегка щурится и наклоняет голову набок. - Забудь об Эд... Авторе, - он запинается, когда называет его имя, и Диппер мгновенно реагирует на это, запоминая имя автора. Неужели это была едва заметная подсказка, чтобы Стэнфорд не злился из-за этого? Стэнли указывает на себя и шумно вздыхает. - Сам видишь, к чему приводят сделки с демонами - застрянешь где-то на тридцать лет, а потом вернешься не туда, куда надо. И дочь будет уже взрослой, и дети у нее уже есть, и... В общем, плохо это закончится.

\- Я бы с радостью, но, - Диппер поднимает руку вверх и указывает большим пальцем на себя. - Я уже решил, что не отступлюсь от этой тайны.


	6. дочь

Телевидение в Гравити Фоллз - штука странная. Иногда тут действительно показывали дельные передачи, но это случалось настолько редко, что наткнуться на них _случайно_ было практически нереально. И Мейбл знает об этом лучше всех - она уже второй час сидит с программой в руках, листая каналы, ища что-то интересное и более-менее адекватное, что могло бы увлечь ее - но выбранные ею ранее в газете передачи либо просто не соответствовали описанию, либо были слишком нудными и скучными. В этом плане можно было запросто позавидовать Дипперу, который сидит рядом с ней в кресле и лениво листает дневник (уже который раз, и как ему не надоело?), изредка поглядывая на экран и тихо хмыкая. Пожалуй, дома телевидение было куда лучше, и, понимая это, Мейбл с тихим вздохом выключает телевизор и откладывает пульт в сторону. Она резко откидывается назад, невольно толкая брата, и задирает голову, смотря в потолок. Ее привлекает маленькая мигающая лампочка наверху, которую она еле-еле видит между досок, и, наверное, если бы не ввалившиеся в гостиную Стэнфорд и Стэнли, то она обязательно бы сообщила брату о своей находке. Но сейчас ей совсем не до этого.

Стэнфорд выглядит необычайно радостным, как и утром, но, однако из его поведения улетучилась та странная нервозность. Он с довольной усмешкой хлопает Стэнли ладонью по спине, заставляя брата тихо взвыть и потереть ушибленное место, после чего хитро подмигивает Мейбл и кивком указывает назад.

\- Ну, ладно. Мне пора туристов встречать, вы тут пока пока поболтайте. Познакомьтесь там... - Стэн задерживает подозрительный взгляд на Диппере, который, впрочем, даже не отрывается от дневника, продолжая исследовать его на наличие новых шифров и ранее незамеченных ключей.

Когда он покидает комнату, в ней повисает неудобная тишина: Стэнли упорно молчит, с недовольным видом рассматривая изменившуюся с его времен гостиную, Диппер продолжает листать дневник, а Мейбл... А Мейбл тихо стонет, пряча лицо в ладонях. Она ожидала, что знакомство сразу же не завяжется. Итак, пора брать ситуацию в свои руки!

Вскочив с кресла, девочка с гордым видом подходит к Стэнли, который смотрит на это действие с легкой усмешкой, будто его забавляет подобное, и, гордо указывая на себя большим пальцем, громко произносит:

\- Привет, меня зовут Мейбл, мне двенадцать! А еще у меня есть ручная свинка! - Стэнли весело хмыкает, а затем следит за пальцем девочки, которым она указывает на брата, даже не поднявшего головы. - А это Диппер, и он редкостный зану...

\- Мы уже знакомы, - резко прерывает ее брат, поднимая голову от книги и слегка раздраженно смотря на сестру. Мейбл грозит ему кулаком и показывает язык, намекая, чтобы тот не доказывал ее заявление о его занудстве, но сразу же после этого вспоминает о вчерашнем разговоре с братом о том, что тот хотел поговорить со Стэнли про автора наедине. Она не знает об утреннем диалоге, и, скорее всего, даже не догадывается о том, что у Диппера в этот момент примерно такие же мысли. Его заботит лишь одно - тогда, утром, его отвлекли, резко перейдя на другую тему, но сейчас он все же добьется своего и выяснит о том, кто же _именно_ такой некий таинственный Эдвард, и зачем он решил изучить аномалии Гравити Фоллз.

Встав с кресла следом за сестрой и успешно проморгав тот момент, когда та оккупировала его вновь, с интересом смотря то на деда, то на брата, Диппер шумно вздыхает и переводит взгляд на Стэнли. Тот с явной заинтересованностью смотрит на мальчишку, и, наблюдая за этим, Мейбл лишь тихо хихикает, представляя себе, что эти двое наверняка найдут целую кучу тем для обсуждения в будущем. От них просто _разит_ тем самым странным духом исследования, который проснулся в брате по приезде в город, ясное дело, что эта парочка просто не сможет не найти общий язык. _Что ж, можно расслабиться и отвлечься, а то слушать этих зануд - себе дороже,_ \- Мейбл с легкой усмешкой закидывает ноги на подлокотник кресла и устраивается в нем поудобней, прикрывая глаза. Но, естественно, она не спит.

\- Л-ладно, ладно! Уф, - Диппер машет руками, пытаясь сам себя успокоить, он крепко сжимает дневник и с нескрываемым любопытством смотрит в глаза Стэнли, который взглядом изучает книгу в руках у мальчика. Он неуверенно жмется и неловко улыбается, махнув рукой. - Ум-м-м, привет? Я бы хотел продолжить наш утренний разговор, который потом перешел на Билла...

Мейбл делает вид, что ей совершенно это не интересно, но после тех двух недель, которые демон прожил в хижине, она все равно не может спокойно реагировать на его упоминания, если они, конечно же, идут не из уст влюбленной по уши Венди. Несмотря на легкую неприязнь к демону из-за сорванной носковой оперы и издевательств над телом брата, девочка все равно благодарна этому заносчивому павлину за то, что тот рискнул собственной шкурой, спасая брата от очередной опасной странности. _Страшно представить, чем бы все это закончилось, если бы не Билл,_ \- вздрагивая, думает она.

\- Конечно, пока нет Стэна! - тихо посмеивается Стэнли и садится на фальшивый череп рядом с креслом, наклоняясь к Дипперу, всем видом показывая, что он внимательно его слушает. Мальчишка даже преображается в лице, буквально излучая радость, он еще крепче сжимает книгу в руках и тихо спрашивает:

\- Так кто же такой Автор?

\- Ну-у-у, понимаешь, я не смогу дать тебе точного ответа, потому что там все слишком запутанно и мутно, но, если хорошенько покопаться в моих предположениях о таинственной личности Эдварда Теслы, который, как ты и сам заметил, носит фамилию знаменитого ученого, то можно выяснить, что... - Мейбл с ужасом распахивает глаз и резко садится на диване, хватаясь за голову. _О не-е-ет, только не это! Он точно такой же зануда, как и мой брат!_ \- она с ужасом оборачивается назад, видя, как заливается речами Стэнли, и как глаза Диппера становятся все шире и шире после каждого слова...

Хотя всю долгую нудную речь Стэнли об Авторе, которого он назвал Эдвардом Теслой, можно было бы вместить всего в пару слов: _Автор скрывал свою настоящую личность, но он был весьма доброжелательной персоной, хотя и слишком таинственной._ Остальное Стэнли обозначил либо слишком секретным, либо запрещенным для детских ушей, пообещав как-нибудь рассказать об этом человеке позже. Ничего нового Мейбл из этого не вынесла, и, решив прервать этот ужасающий марафон занудств, она кувырком скатывается с кресла, привлекая внимание остальных, и вскакивает на ноги, издавая тихий стон.

\- Я-то думала, что у меня в семье только папа и брат зануды, а теперь еще и ты! - она пальцем указывает на Стэнли и Диппера, которые синхронно ворчат себе под нос, что они вовсе не зануды. Девочка картинно закатывает глаза и качает головой, подозревая, что дядя Стэн точно так же говорил своему брату и, возможно, МакГакету, который на видео выглядел как раз именно таким. _Слишком умный!_ \- Я-то думала, что ты как мама будешь, более живой, что ли. Безбашенный, может.

\- О, Мэри Джи... - вдруг вздрагивает Стэнли и отводит взгляд в сторону, грустно улыбаясь. Мейбл, не смотря на какое-то странное чувство в груди, все равно считает, что поступила правильно, напомнив о матери - она будет чертовски рада, узнав о том, _кто_ же вернулся из долгого путешествия в пустоту, длившегося целых тридцать лет. - Я никак не могу свыкнуться с тем, что вы ее дети.

\- Да-да-да, привыкнешь еще! - Мейбл стремительно хватает телефон с тумбы и стрелой подбегает к Стэнли, не обращая внимания на неодобрительный взгляд брата, который, впрочем, не спешит ей мешать. Девочка протягивает трубку мужчине и хитро улыбается, покачиваясь из стороны в сторону. - Позвони ей! Она будет ужасно рада!

\- И что я ей скажу? Что пробыл в другом измерении три десятка лет, хотя для меня прошла всего пара минут? - Стэнли раздраженно фыркает и отводит руку Мейбл с телефоном в сторону, качая головой. - Это же глупо, она не поймет.

\- О, - синхронно выдают близнецы, многозначительно переглядываясь. _Действительно_, о чем они говорят? Этот человек просто не знаком с Мэри Джи, которая... которая... которая _Мэри Джи_! Пожалуй, ее имя стоит внести в оксфордский словарь, потому что слов, способных точно описать их родную мать, в природе просто не существует. Они довольно усмехаются и переводят взгляд на подозрительного Стэнли, после чего так же синхронно продолжают: - Уж она-то все поймет.

Мейбл по-быстрому набирает знакомый домашний номер и прикладывает трубку к уху, дожидаясь гудков. После этого она отдает ее Стэнли, выжидающе смотря на него и улыбаясь во весь рот, будто говоря, что все будет превосходно. _Это же Мэри Джи, в конце концов! Все будет даже лучше, чем превосходно!_ Стэнли недоверчиво смотрит на телефонную трубку, но все же берет ее в руки.

Когда в ней раздается женский голос, он осторожно спрашивает:

\- Мэри Джи?..


	7. отец

Последующий их разговор состоится уже в комнате, где пару недель назад Диппер и Мейбл обнаружили тот злополучный ковер, поменявший их телами на некоторое время, хотя... Пожалуй, сейчас это место можно назвать также "Та-Самая-Комната-Где-Жил-И-Страдал-Билл-Сайфер". Удивительно, что он ушел всего пару дней назад - для детей прошла почти целая вечность. Летние каникулы, полные различных приключений и проблем, не давали отдыха, и время вело себя совершенно неподобающим образом, то летя слишком быстро, либо чересчур замедляясь, растягивая один день до невозможности. Можно было бы списать эти странности со временам на аномалии города, если бы тут водился _кто-то_, кто ими управлял. Но тот огромный Временной Младенец еще не получил власть над планетой, а значит, все дело в восприятии, а не в чудесах.

Хотя, конечно, если хорошенько подумать, то временные махинации не были такой уж сложной штукой, и, возможно, именно они приводят к куче парадоксов и неувязок, которые могут растянуть один или другой день по воле Временного Младенца из будущего. Вот, например, Блендин - в конце концов, Диппер и Мейбл видели его множество раз до их первой настоящей встречи, а всему виной были их хаотичные прыжки во времени, которые, как бы это забавно не прозвучало, привели к парадоксам и паре аномалий, о которых мельком упоминал истеричный житель будущего. Может, аномалии Гравити Фоллз произошли из-за кого-то, кто тоже прыгал во времени? Можно с уверенностью сказать, что Билл _способен видеть будущее_, так почему бы ему и не стать источником всех этих аномалий? Но, если подумать, то он когда-то давно упоминал, что пришел сюда вместо какой-то ведьмы как раз из-за странностей, и, следовательно, он не мог стать их источником, если только не прыгал во времени после этого. Но это глупо - вряд ли Билл не смог бы предвидеть этого. Хотя, в то же время, он не смог узреть обман Стэнфордом, и, значит, его видение будущего распространяется не на все вещи - возможно, только на то, в чем он косвенно виноват? Падение Гидеона было довольно очевидным исходом, и, возможно, Билл планировал все это с самого начала, а потому смог вычислить вероятность этого события и подстроить все так, что Глифула свергли. А вот хитрая уловка дяди Стэнфорда предполагалась _против_ Билла, о ней он не знал и, соответственно, не мог узреть результат. Или просто не хотел - он наверняка не подозревал даже, что его так лихо обманут. Стычка с Обезьяной и ее неожиданность были очевидны еще более - в человеческом теле у Билла не было своих сил. А вот случай с носковой оперой... _Хм-м-м._ Возможно, демон вновь не ожидал, что истощенное тело Диппера так быстро растратит остаточную энергию, ведь сам этот одноглазый просто наверняка знал про сделку и ее главное последствие. Демон Разума, виновен ли он в том, что здесь происходит, или же он такой же случайный свидетель чего-то грандиозного, что тут намечается. Например, игра между ведьмами, хм, чем не вариант? Жаловался же он на Лямбдадельту, возможно, та самая ведьма Абсолюта и была источником...  
Нет-нет-нет! Стойте! Это слишком глупо, Билл говорил про то, что странность появляется только там, где в нее верят, а ведьма или сам демон не могли заставить людей видеть себя, ведь они даже не подозревали об их существовании! Выходит, виновен в аномалиях был все же человек, возможно, Автор? Он, Сайфер, парадоксы и аномалии - все это было слишком непонятным и странным.

Такое большое отступление, углубляющееся в причины появления странностей в Гравити Фоллз, впрочем, было лишь догадками Диппера, сделанными из слов Билла во время его пребывания в человеческом теле и всего того, что он видел ранее. Временные аномалии скорее всего и правда являлись лишь его собственными видениями, и, на самом деле, все шло так, как надо. Молча переглянувшись с сестрой, Диппер переводит взгляд на Стэнли и внимательно следит за ним, слегка хмурясь - на самом деле он волнуется, что тот как-нибудь не так отреагирует на возвращение в свою (кажется, она и правда его) комнату, которая ничуть не изменилась за прошедшее время. О, этот маленький уголок старого прошлого.

\- Тут весьма обжито, хм! Даже странно, столько времени прошло, но я не вижу особых изменений в интерьере или в расположении вещей, хотя, конечно, зеркало куда-то пропало... - Диппер решает не упоминать, кто именно разбил его, и лишь тихо хмыкает, видя, что все идет более-менее хорошо. Стэнли задумчиво смотрит в окно и слегка щурится. - Это странно. Стэнфорд не был любителем хранить старые болезненные воспоминания, а у меня нет ощущения, что меня _не было_ в этой комнате тридцать лет. Словно тут еще пару дней назад кто-то жил.

Мейбл все же не выдерживает и заливается громким смехом, сгибаясь пополам. Равнодушно смотря на истерику сестры, Диппер лишь закатывает глаза, решив, что если уж она и начала это, то пускай сама заканчивает. Громко выдохнув, кое-как успокоившись, Мейбл поднимает голову на Стэнли и стирает набежавшие слезы, еще раз сдавленно хихикая.

\- Тут Билл жил до этого, - Стэнли издает многозначительный смешок и качает головой.

\- Я подозревал.

Стэнли садится на кровать, все еще оглядываясь по сторонам, и поворачивается к близнецам, явно ожидая от них дальнейших расспросов. Они толком не знают друг друга, Диппер уверен, что мужчина явно заинтересован в том, что смогли обнаружить дети. Пожалуй, если бы Диппер оказался на месте своего деда, он бы с удовольствием выслушал бы все предположения и теории, построенные людьми, незнакомыми с истинным ответом, а потом бы направил их на правильный путь. Все это больше всего напоминало огромную кошачью коробку - подходящих ответов может быть добрая тысяча, но истина-то только одна. Вряд ли вся эта ситуация была похожа на детектив, следующий правилам Нокса и ван Дайна, но... Если уж пошло, то гейм-мастером этой маленький игры сейчас был Стэнли, который, в отличие от брата, вовсе не пытался скрыть ответы на все вопросы, а лишь уходил от некоторых.

\- Ого, а ты больше не хандришь? Как быстро! - Мейбл действительно заинтригована, она подходит к Стэнли и смотрит на него с разных сторон, удивленно хлопая глазами. Диппер и сам удивлен, но он не подает виду. Наверное, он бы на месте Стэнли все еще пребывал в депрессии... Несмотря на их схожесть, они были совершенно разными, и, с одной стороны, это печалило.

\- Я ученый, знаешь ли, - Стэнли тихо смеется и указательным пальцем поправляет очки, таинственно улыбаясь. - Я был готов к подобному повороту еще давно. Еще когда мы начали строить портал, я предположил, что такой исход вероятен, а потому заранее подготовил себя к подобной ситуации... Хотя, если честно, я думал, что пройдет куда меньше времени. Но да, это все равно жутко странно. Я безумно рад, что по возвращении мне не вернули потерянные тридцать лет, вроде и не происходило ничего, - он переводит взгляд с Мейбл на Диппера и слегка щурится. - А вы молодцы, что так быстро обнаружили странности этого города и даже разгадали пару тайн, вроде бункера Теслы... Я имею в виду Автора. Мы со Стэном искали все куда дольше.

\- Это не мы нашли аномалии, это они на нас наткнулись! - Мейбл залезает на кровать и с гордым видом садится рядом со Стэнли, скрещивая руки на груди и зажмуриваясь. Она высоко задирает нос. - На мне хотела жениться толпа гномов!

\- О да! Странности притягиваются к странностям, ты знаешь? - Стэнли весело смеется, кладя руку на голову Мейбл. Такая фраза не может не привлечь внимание Диппера, и, мгновенно переместившись к Стэнли и заглянув к нему в глаза, мальчишка шипит:

\- _Что?_

\- О, не обращай внимания, это была наша шутка со Стэном и МакГакетом в старые времена, - Стэнли не выглядит серьезным, он еще шире улыбается и издает громкий смешок. - Мы думали, что моя жена - ты представляешь? - самая настоящая ведьма. Она так долго оставалась молодой, что я начал подозревать что-то странное, но... Но нет, конечно. Это все несерьезно, - он слегка наклоняет голову. - Хотя, существует предположение, что если долго изучать странности, то сам отчасти становишься ею. А в вас просто течет наша кровь, так что, думаю, гномы пришли за вами именно из-за этого.

\- Билл говорил иначе... - как-то раздосадованно мямлит на фоне Мейбл. Заметив заинтересованный взгляд Стэнли, она поджимает губы и машет кулачком. - Ну, гномы притворились мальчиком, когда мы встретились, и Диппер предположил, что Норман - они так себя назвали - был зомби. Но сначала он открыл страничку с гномами, и Билл сказал, дескать, именно поэтому странность стала именно гномами, а не зомби.

\- Что ж, думаю, эта теория вполне имеет право на жизнь. Он же демон, ему лучше знать такие вещи. Но теория о том, что странности появляются лишь из людских фантазий, она немного... Я бы сказал, что она _слишком магическая_. Это как детективы, в которых главным виновником официально является ведьма. Может, слышали? - Стэнли хлопает в ладоши, его глаза загораются азартным огнем. - Нужно разгадать, кто из людей притворился ведьмой и убил остальных. Если загадка разгадана с точки зрения людского мира, то побеждает человек. Если доказательств не находится, то победителем становится ведьма. И тут точно также - если победителем оказывается мистическое существо, то это как-то странно, не находишь? Слишком _волшебное_ объяснение всем бедам. Виновата ведьма, ха! Ведьма...

Он кривит рот и отводит взгляд в сторону, быстро меняясь в лице. Теперь он выглядит немного грустным и тоскливым.

\- Жаль, что мне пришлось покинуть мою превосходную женушку, мы пробыли вместе довольно мало времени... Это все из-за чертовой _Беатриче_, будь она проклята! - зло говорит он, удивляя Диппера и Мейбл еще больше. В истории с порталом замешан еще кто-то? Кто же эта Беатриче?

Решив, что пора прекращать давить на больное, раз все равно ничего не выясняется, Диппер тихо кашляет, привлекая внимание Стэнли. Он неловко улыбается.

\- Я могу позвонить ей!.. Бабушке, в смысле, не этой непонятной Беатриче, - Стэнли вскидывает бровь. - Она живет с нами по соседству в городе, часто приходя в гости и до ужаса пугая отца. Хотя его мало что не пугает, в общем-то...

Диппер скептически закатывает глаза, вспоминая главу семейства - нервозного и чересчур добродушного человека. Хотя, не смотря на это, он все равно куда взрослее их матери, которая ведет себя порой несколько... Неординарно? О, эта Мэри Джи. Ее трудно описать. Совершенно невозможный человек.

Диалог дальше не продолжается - в комнату бодрым шагом входит Стэнфорд и деловито смотрит на всех троих, откидывая повязку с глаза в сторону. Он как-то коварно и хитро усмехается, и Диппер подозревает, что даже знает причину этой ухмылочки. Ну да, Мэри Джи... Она всегда не соответствует представлениям о себе.

\- Явилась твоя доченька. Встречай уж.


	8. встреча

\- Мама!

Мейбл и Диппер влетают в гостиную с такой радостной воодушевленностью, что Стэнли просто не может не обрадоваться тому, что хоть у них было адекватное детство с совершенно нормальными родителями. Раз дети рвутся к матери, то, следовательно, она действительно хороша. Конечно, слова, сказанные братом, Диппером и Мейбл о том, что Мэри Джи несколько... необычна, его все же настораживали, но, наверное, в этом не было ничего плохого. Дети же рады, и, значит, опасаться совершенно нечего! Возможно. Ладно, нет смысла гадать, если можно просто пройти в гостиную следом за близнецами и узреть дочь собственными глазами. Из комнаты доносится радостный женский вскрик, и Стэнли, многозначительно переглянувшись с братом, делает первый шаг внутрь, мысленно готовя себя к тому, что это будет как минимум _странная_ встреча. Он поднимает на нее взгляд и вскидывает брови, рассматривая дочь в то время, как она на радостях обнимает детей, жмурясь и весело хихикая.

Мэри Джи оказывается весьма похожей на свою мать, по крайней мере, так кажется Стэнли сразу после того, как он видит ее. Высокая, тощая, с растрепанными волосами и острыми чертами лица, она не выглядит на свой возраст, если честно, то сам мужчина дал бы ей от силы двадцать пять лет, но никак не тридцать два года. У нее такие же хитрые синие глаза, как и у бывшей супруги Стэнли, и улыбается она точно так же, как и её мать. Некоторые черты, впрочем, она точно унаследовала от него - как и у всех представителей семейства Пайнс, у нее темно-русые волосы, которые сейчас находятся в таком хаосе, что страшно представить, случайно ли это вышло, или же специально. Сомнения уничтожает лежащий на полу шлем - Стэнли даже облегченно вздыхает, радуясь, что Мэри Джи хоть немного не соответствует его опасениям и рассказам тех, кто с ней лично знаком. Слегка курносый нос, весьма самодовольный вид, очки на резинке на голове - и вы говорите, что этой даме тридцать два? Увольте. Белый платок на шее, повернутый узлом на спину, темно-синий пиджак и светло-голубые джинсы, заправленные в белые высокие сапоги (такие дурацкие, что Стэнли на мгновение кажется, что она наверняка купила их в каком-нибудь магазине раритетных и никому не нужных вещей). Но, черт подери, эта особа - его дочь. Как ни крути, он чувствует это сразу и издает многозначительное мычание, даже не зная, что и сказать. Мэри Джи поворачивает голову к нему и щурится. Странно, между прочим, щурится - будто не знает, кто этот человек. Она резко переводит взгляд на Стэнфорда и широко усмехается.

\- Слышь, дядь, спасибо, что присмотрел за ними, а то летом от них в доме спасения нет - даже бедную кошку замучили, ты представляешь? Этот чертов мешок, полный лени и безразличия, - откуда-то с улицы раздается громкий мяв, сообщающий о том, что несчастная кошка, кажется, приехала вместе с Мэри Джи. Женщина легонько отстраняет детей от себя и выпрямляется, потирая руки. Она резко поднимает голову и смотрит Стэнли прямо в глаза, заставляя того даже вздрогнуть от неожиданности. - Итак... Папаня.

Она замолкает, и они молча смотрят друг на друга некоторое время, внимательно рассматривая с ног до головы. Стэнли лишь поражается тому, что его дочь так много переняла от Стэнфорда - кажется, кто-то в детстве слишком много времени проводил с дядей. Чересчур много. Мэри Джи зевает и наклоняет голову набок, даже не закрывая рот и продолжая смотреть на отца взглядом, в котором едва-едва проскальзывает искра любопытства. Неужели она не рада? _Хотя это слишком странно, чтобы радоваться, я думаю,_ \- Стэнли скептически вскидывает одну бровь, представляя себя на месте дочери. О... боги.

\- Черт! - восклицает Мэри Джи, резко утыкаясь взглядом в пол и начиная в задумчивости тереть подбородок, прикрыв при этом глаза. - Странное чувство, хм. У меня такое было лишь один раз, когда в _Medical Mechanica_... Там... Там было... Черт, даже вспомнить не могу, но ощущения те же странные, радостные и пугающие одновременно. Ладно, не важно!

Мэри Джи внезапно хватает Стэнли за руку и начинает ее с силой трясти, удивляя мужчину еще больше - все же, она действительно очень сильно похожа на свою дочь, это было поразительно! Женщина широко улыбается, смотря отцу в глаза, и громко смеется.

\- Мне про тебя этот скупердяй часто рассказывал, - Стэнфорд где-то сзади, как и упомянутый чуть ранее кот, издает недовольный вздох. - Ну, наверное, нет нужды говорить, что... О! Привет! Меня зовут Мэри Джи, и я твоя дочь! Ха-ха, добро пожаловать в будущее, или что-то в этом роде? Да? Не знаю? - она смеется еще громче и, наконец, отпускает руку Стэнли, после чего тот активно разминает ее. Ух, вот это хватка. - Всегда хотела познакомиться с отцом, который занимался этой непонятной никому _наукой._ Да и просто познакомиться.

\- Ты, наверное, ужасно зла на меня, - с легкой усмешкой замечает Стэнли, мысленно обдумывая тысячу и один способ спастись от родной дочери, если та вдруг окажется... _Слишком_ странной, как и предупреждал Стэнфорд. Мэри Джи издает разочарованный вздох и причмокивает, отводя взгляд в сторону.

\- И вовсе нет, когда я жила тут, я была маленьким безмозглым комком счастья и энергии, думаешь, мне было дело до каких-то таинственных махинаций отца, да? Да и если бы ты застал меня тогда, то, наверное, мы бы с тобой жутко не любили друг друга, потому что ты с виду такой спокойный и умный, а я была... Ну, я уже говорила. Плюс со мной был Стэн, так что особой нужды в том, кто может покидаться со мной шишками в мальчишек, не было, - она ухмыляется во весь рот и щелкает пальцами, указывая на Стэнли. - А сейчас у нас есть возможность познакомиться, как у двух взрослых людей, хей! Мы можем вдвоем поныть по поводу наших ужасающих детей!

Мэри Джи треплет Диппера по голове, не замечая его несерьезного недовольства по поводу последней фразы. Этому, наверное, можно умилиться - несмотря на подобный слегка безумный и слишком энергичный характер, она все равно смогла воспитать такого умного и спокойного сына, который достаточно быстро (в свои двенадцать лет-то!), нашел кучу загадок Гравити Фоллз. Когда мальчишка поднимает взгляд на мать, Мэри Джи мягко улыбается ему и стаскивает с головы кепку, тихо смеясь. Она вновь обращается к отцу, попутно рассматривая головной убор с сосной на нем.

\- Тем более, это же _наука_, - она громко фыркает и закатывает глаза, показывая свое отношение к ней. Непонимающее. - Это же очень важная штука, все дела. А учитывая, что вы со Стэном творили что-то жутко страшное, можно даже не удивляться, что ты совершил такой прыжок в будущее. Никто же не застрахован от этого, да? Временные махинации - вообще штука сложная, я думаю! Тем более, что мне эти временные прыжки, а?

Она поднимает взгляд от кепки и шмыгает носом.

\- После того, как на мне пыталась жениться целая община гномов, я уже не удивляюсь такому. Знаешь... Я ведь жила с ними пару дней! - Мэри Джи словно не замечает, как ее отец и сын резко замирают на месте и переводят на нее ошарашенные взгляды, она продолжает болтать, смотря куда-то в потолок с сомневающимся видом. - Хм-м-м, пару дней, да. Пожалуй, я бы и осталась с ними, если бы один из этих чертовых гномов не сгрыз ноутбук, который мне отдал сын МакГакета. Стоп, ноутбук? Или лэптоп? Как эта штука вообще зовется?

Действительно, сейчас самое время для того, чтобы порассуждать об этом. Диппер с тихим стоном хватается за голову и качает головой, говоря о своих мыслях без слов, а Стэнли издает нервный смешок. У него дергается глаз. _Все же нашла._

\- Что ж, теперь я прекрасно понимаю, почему ты не удивилась, - заключает он.


	9. связана

Впрочем, Стэнли уже не удивляется. Если даже близнецы узнали о странностях, проведя тут всего полтора месяца, то что уж говорить о дочери, которая прожила тут большую часть своей жизни. Если уж на то пошло, то не найти какую-нибудь мистику в этом городе действительно сложно, а воспоминания очевидцев, как рассказывал ему Стэнфорд в первую ночь, проведенную в новом времени, стирало общество, основанное МакГакетом. Что ж, это было мудрым решением с его стороны. И весьма большим одолжением перед тем, как он полностью свихнулся. Выдавив из себя уставшую улыбку, Стэнли поднимает руку, останавливая родную дочь от объяснений, и лишь качает головой в ответ. Действительно, можно было бы и не удивляться. Хотя, кажется, ее сын действительно поражен...

Но постойте! Если МакГакет стирал воспоминания всем, кто видел странности, то почему он не добрался до самого Стэнфорда или Мэри Джи? Возможно, с самим братом у них был какой-то договор о неприкосновенности, вероятно, что МакГакет чувствовал вину за произошедшее с порталом, а потому сохранил Стэнфорду воспоминания, дав возможность строить портал дальше. Но как насчет дочери?.. Или же то подозрительное сообщество не касалось семейства Пайнс? Или, может, Мэри Джи просто не рассказывала о том, что не должно было быть увиденным, и благодаря этому сохранила свои воспоминания целыми?

Сообщество Слепого Глаза. МакГакет, ушедший из лаборатории сразу после того, как случился тот инцидент с Биллом и порталом. Дневники. Общество...

_с л е п о й г л а з_

Стоп, сообщество! Тот самый алый зачеркнутый глаз, который Стэнли помнил из дневника! О нем так беспокоился автор, боясь, что когда-нибудь они настигнут его и сотрут из памяти дело всей жизни. Но как наниматель, Эдвард, смог сделать запись в дневнике о том, _что просто не существовало_ в тот момент? МакГакет, судя по словам Стэнфорда, основал сообщество уже после случая с порталом, но никак не до этого. Стэнли может подтвердить - при нем Фиддлфорд не стирал воспоминания.

_Черт подери, что тут произошло в то время, пока меня не было?_ \- Стэнли хмуро осматривает комнату, не задерживая взгляд на семействе подолгу. Теперь Эдвард казался еще более подозрительной и непонятной личностью, но требовать с него что-либо уже поздно - он исчез в тот же день, как началась настоящая игра Беатриче и инцидент с порталом. Запустив пятерню в волосы, Стэнли с кривой усмешкой трясет головой, стараясь привести мысли в чувства. Вот же Эдвард, вот же... Он наверняка не был человеком. Видеть будущее людям не дано. Может, он демон? Или ведьмак, если такие существуют? Нужно провести собственное расследование, если на это будет время.

\- Ты еще сомневался, - раздается сзади смешок Стэнфорда, и Стэнли резко разворачивается к брату, с трудом вспоминая, о чем они говорили пару минут назад.

Мысли о том, что автор оказался не тем, кем представлялся, несколько пугали внезапностью подобного открытия, и сейчас сам Стэнли чувствовал себя точно так же, как и его внук, узнавший о том, что его мать с давних пор была прекрасно осведомлена о странностях Гравити Фоллз. _Этот чертов город,_ \- не сдерживает усмешки Стэнли. Обманули!.. Черт, это и восхитительно, и отвратительно одновременно. Но первое, наверное, все же больше.

\- Твоя дочь - та еще аномалия, - Стэнфорд чуть приподнимает голову и надменно смотрит на скривившегося брата. Ох, ну да, конечно. Если Мэри Джи - аномалия, то что уж говорить об... _Так, а вот тут стоп. Не стоит напоминать о том, что было. И о Беатриче тоже не стоит,_ \- Стэнли вовремя прикусывает себе язык.

\- Сам ты аномалия! Так говоришь, будто я тут все странности в городе вызвала! - в шутку обижается Мэри Джи, упирая руки в бока и наклоняясь вперед к Стэну - сейчас она совершенно не похожа на взрослую разумную женщину, которой должна быть, но Стэнли уже успел смириться с тем, что в его семье нормальных людей попросту не будет - у того же мальчишки Диппера были свои причуды и эта странная одержимость тайной личности Автора.

Мэри Джи несколько секунд играет со Стэном в гляделки, которые с треском проигрывает, отвлекаясь на сына. Она поворачивается к нему и удивленно моргает пару раз, не совсем еще понимая, что хочет от нее Диппер, но, наконец осознав причину его волнений, она хитро улыбается и треплет его по голове. Конечно, о родных плохого не говорят, но сейчас она напоминает Стэнли дикую кошку - глаза блестят, даже сверкают, будто она вышла на охоту. Но наваждение пропадает, когда Мэри Джи жмурится и ухмыляется во весь рот.

\- Не заметить странности в Гравити Фоллз довольно трудно, я думаю, ты сам это понял. Я не одобряю эти поиски, ведь с тобой может случиться то же, что и с папой... - она на секунду переводит на него взгляд, и Стэнли ощущает на себе эту дикую смесь восторга и любопытства. - Но если бы не это, то с вами могло уже что-то случиться. Не знаю, гномы, например? Дневник Теслы... Это очень опасная вещь. Может, вам стоит забыть про аномалии, а?

Если бы Стэн мог читать мысли Диппера, то увидел бы один только ужас - когда родная мать повторяет те же слова, которые ранее говорил Билл, хочется хвататься за голову и выть от страха. Мэри Джи **связана** со странностями Гравити Фоллз, возможно, она даже знала Билла ранее. Стэнли не понимает, почему лицо внука исказилось гримасой ужаса, которая удивила и мать, но мальчишка не поясняет это, лишь нервно дергаясь и пожимая плечами. Он молча отходит в сторону, а Мэри Джи смотрит на него подозрительным непонимающим взглядом, пока не отвлекается на отца.

\- О! Раз ты теперь тут, то я смогу избавляться от детей почаще, да? Хотя зачем я тебя спрашиваю, это как бы не обсуждается, - Мэри Джи тянет Диппера за щеку, отвлекая его от унылых мыслей о том, что матери-то тоже доверять полностью нельзя. Мальчишка верещит, как белка, и пытается укусить мать за палец, а тщетно. Где-то на фоне ухахатывается Мейбл, но это не слишком волнует Стэнли. Мэри косится в сторону Стэнфорда и вновь усмехается - который раз за день? У нее неиссякаемый оптимизм, что ли? - Ты теперь можешь не страдать дурью и перестать обманывать людей всякой дребеденью, портал-то уж не нужен.

\- Вымогать деньги у людей? Перестать? Милочка, ты что-то путаешь, - ворчит себе под нос Стэнфорд, после чего вместе с Мэри Джи начинает громко смеяться.

Они дают друг другу пять, и Стэнли в этот момент думает лишь о том, что это все так... Глупо? Наивно? Как раз в стиле его брата, от которого дочь переняла даже слишком многое. _Не хочу даже знать, где все это время была моя бывшая жена,_ \- покривив рот, думается мужчине. Они с Диппером обмениваются многозначительными взглядами, означающими лишь одно.

_Какие же дураки._

\- Но я тут ненадолго! - вскакивает на ноги Мэри Джи, отпуская сына. Она с тихим кряхтением потягивает спину и задумчиво смотрит на потолок, словно видя что-то между досок. - В основном, из-за кота и задания начальства. Кот дома поел все фиалки, а потому он пока что поживет у вас, пока в нем не проснется совесть, а... А... Тьфу. Мне нужно ехать кое-куда, чтобы найти одного парня. Ужас, да? - Мэри Джи наигранно грустно смотрит на Мейбл, и та ей с серьезным видом кивает. - Ненавижу работу. Отдыха никакого.

Ее глаза вдруг сверкают коварным блеском, и женщина резко сдергивает с себя платок, широко усмехаясь.

\- Впрочем, пара дней у меня точно имеется. А потом...

Она не договаривает, продолжая хитро улыбаться.


	10. уже слышала

Несмотря на общую таинственную и мистическую атмосферу, царившую в Гравити Фоллз, Стэнфорд не может сказать, что ночи тут чем-то отличаются от тех же колумбийских или иных. Ночью все замирает и прекращает жизнь, и под "всем" он подразумевает действительно все - даже странности не показываются, хотя, казалось бы, это самое-самое время для них. Но оно, наверное, и к лучшему - только ночью можно спокойно попить кофе, стоя под тихо жужжащей Дигиталис, и поразмышлять о том, что и брат вернулся, и портал больше не нужен, и саму Дигиталис придется завтра разобрать. Или чуть позже, чем завтра. Какая тут к черту Дигиталис, когда он закончил труд целых тридцати лет - постройка Сайфера может и подождать, для нее, к счастью, время не столь смертельно. Кстати о времени - а сколько сейчас примерно? Наверное, пора уже спать.

Но в хижине Тайн не спится еще кое-кому. Тусклый свет, исходящий от луны, демонстрирует Стэнфорду открывающуюся дверь, из которой неспешно выходит племянница, ступая по траве в своих аляповатых сапогах. Она не выглядит слишком взволнованной или радостной, словно возвращение отца для нее - дело почти бытовое и не столь примечательное. Наверное, в этом вся Мэри Джи - если ты с детства видишь странности, то событие, тесно связанное с ними, тебя уже не удивляет. Хотя кто он такой, чтобы судить племянницу? У нее свои тараканы в голове, причем довольно крупные. Мэри Джи приветливо кивает Стэнфорду и с широкой усмешкой подходит к Дигиталис, высоко задирая голову. Она громко присвистывает, рассматривая постройку, и опускает голову вниз.

Где-то минуту они со Стэном просто смотрят друг на друга, мысленно проигрывая одну и ту же мысль: _этот ужас наконец завершился._ Они вдруг улыбаются друг другу, словно поздравляя с победой в этом тридцатилетнем марафоне, в течение которого произошло так много всего, что голова затрещит, если вспомнить. Но, конечно, что было - то было, и всякие глупости со странностями и пробные запуски еще сломанного портала по старым кодам Стэнли, тогда еще вбитым в аппаратуру, останутся в прошлом. Сейчас все вернулось на круги своя, и, в честь этого, Стэнфорд громко отпивает кофе из кружки. Старая была лучше, но она улетела в портал. Обидно.

\- Удивительно, что ты в одиночку закончил все. Даже без помощи МакГакета, - Мэри Джи вновь поднимает голову на Дигиталис и слегка щурится, видя висящие на вбитом гвозде наверху фиолетовые наушники, оставшиеся от хозяина башни. - Его сын говорил, что этот чудак был весьма умным парнем, пока не свихнулся. Вот что с людьми жизнь делает...

\- Не в одиночку. Один демон помогал мне, отрабатывая свой должок, - Стэнфорд скептически смотрит на те же фиолетовые наушники, вспоминая истеричного Сайфера и его жизнь тут. Сложно было представить, что тот самодовольный демон и истеричный мальчишка - одно и то же существо на самом деле. Еще раз громко отхлебнув кофе, мужчина фыркает. - Наделал проблем, а потом все координаты ввел. Без него я бы еще лет... Короче говоря, только ты бы поиски и закончила. Лет эдак через семьдесят после того, как я активировал эту чертову машину.

Мэри Джи издает в ответ лишь многозначительное мычание, ничего ровным счетом не означающее, ну, может, кроме ее плохого понимания ситуации. Пока она жила тут, ее почти не интересовали ни отец, ни портал, ни причина этого конфуза. Счастливый ребенок, что уж сказать. Стэнфорд мысленно радуется, что, в отличие от Диппера и Мейбл, М-Джей не пыталась лезть туда, куда ее не просили. На странности она натыкалась случайно и быстро от них ускользала. Может, чувствовала, что те принесут ей вред, как и отцу. Может, что-то иное - это же Мэри Джи. Черт ее разберет, эту чудачку.

\- Неужели этот придурок с дурацким голосом тебе помо-о-ог? - рассеянно спрашивает племянница, заглядывая Стэнфорду в глаза. Тот решает не интересоваться о том, откуда она знает о Сайфере, и лишь тихо смеется в ответ, поправляя очки. Ну да, дурацкий голос. Весьма точное описание, если подумать.

\- Билл Сайфер, конечно, тот еще придурок, но свой долг он искупил с лихвой. Чего стоит та злополучная стычка с демоном Рэйни...

Племянница закатывает глаза, всем своим видом намекая, что ей это не интересно. Стэнфорд слегка кривится. Нет, конечно, он все еще ненавидит этого треугольного придурка, но тот все же спас его племянника от неминуемой гибели, рискнув своей шкурой. Это даже не смотря на предупреждение о том, что в лимб выйти не удастся. Забавно, что он вообще купился на это.

\- Билл? Кто это такой? - Мэри Джи с легким недоумением наклоняет голову набок, подозрительно смотря на Стэна. Тот удивленно смотрит на нее, не понимая, как она так точно описала Сайфера, если понятия не имеет о том, кто же это такой. Вскинув одну бровь, женщина щурится. - Я знаю лишь одного демона с дурацким голосом и отвратительным характером, кажется, его имя начиналось на гласную... Что-то в этом роде. Арчибальд? Нет, точно не то. Хотя мы с этим парнем так и не заключили сделку, его было легко обмануть.

Она широко ухмыляется, словно гордясь подобным достижением, чем вызывает у Стэнфорда лишь желание ударить себя ладонью по лицу. Ну конечно, кто бы сомневался, что у нее все так просто. Обмануть демона? Интересно, а для нормальных людей это вообще возможно? Он лишь с усмешкой отмахивается от племянницы, удивляясь, как с таким отношением к странностям Мэри Джи все еще жива. Удача, определенно.

\- Демоны тебя боятся пуще, чем других опасных тварей. Да с тобой просто опасно сделку заключать, будь я демоном - точно не стал бы.

Мэри Джи громко смеется, весело смотря на дядю. Она упирает руки в бока и с гордым видом смотрит куда-то вдаль - пожалуй, сейчас за ее спиной не хватает только какого-нибудь флага и пафосной музыки на фоне, чтобы завершить эту нелепую картину. Стэн _уверен_, что сама М-Джей тоже считает его глупым, но все равно продолжает заниматься глупостями. Казалось бы, тридцать лет человеку...

\- Я делала это во благо себя любимой! - Мэри Джи ударяет себя по груди кулаком, и, кажется, по ее щеке скатывается скупая слеза (хотя, возможно, Стэну всего лишь кажется). - Он работал на меня за "большое спасибо"! Я же сказала ему это! Так что сделка честная... Хотя это трудно назвать сделкой.

\- О боги, твои похождения в детстве - не моего ума дело, мне и с порталом проблем хватало, пока ты тут с гномами бегала, - Стэнфорд с фальшивым раздражением качает головой, потому что, наверное, ему нет смысла злиться на племянницу. Она была последней крупицей, оставшейся после исчезновения Стэнли, и ее жизнь в Хижине Тайн все это время неплохо скрашивала времяпровождение.

Они еще раз смотрят на Дигиталис, и, как Стэну кажется, в синих глазах М-Джей отражаются все звезды. Конечно, он не романтичен от слова "совсем", но это странное явление и видение кажется ему весьма и весьма красивым. _Старею. Голова забивается сентиментальностями. Нужно поднять цены в хижине, чтобы утихомирить свою совесть,_ \- думается Стэнфорду.

\- А знаешь...

Она слегка кривится, продолжая смотреть на радиовышку снизу вверх. Она осторожно касается скул и проводит пальцами по ним до подбородка, слегка наклоняя голову набок.

\- Я уже слышала это имя, _Билл Сайфер_, - она смотрит на Стэнфорда без тени иронии или веселья. - Как раз от того демона.


	11. когда жизнь дала вам лимоны...

Стэнли подозревал, что у его дочери есть парочка дурных привычек, но когда он, заявившись с остальным семейством на кухню в поисках источника горелого запаха, обнаружил, что его дочь не только устраивает какие-то папуасские танцы с прихваткой вокруг полыхающих на сковороде котлет, но еще и успела за одну ночь сменить цвет волос на светлый, он... Он уже не удивляется. Этому невозможно удивляться вечно, он уже полностью смирился с тем, что Мэри Джи не поддается законам логики. Когда впоследствии он наткнется на забавную историю по "Звездному пути", в котором будет фигурировать невообразимо странный персонаж по имени _Мэри Сью_, он еще удивится, что, наверное, они с его бывшей женушкой не зря дали дочери такое имя. Хотя пока что она только сожгла котлеты и зачем-то покрасила волосы в другой цвет, даже не пытаясь стать лучше, красивее и умнее всех. _Ну да, Мэри Джи-то... Умнее... _\- мужчина усмехается. Женщины для Стэнли всегда казались слишком большой загадкой, так что он решил даже не узнавать, зачем покраска волос свершилась.

\- Я не буду есть твою отраву, даже не надейся, - будничным тоном заявляет Стэнфорд, ловко уклоняясь от летящего в него куска хлеба.

Мэри Джи злобно грозит ему кулаком, попутно пытаясь потушить прихваткой горящие котлеты, после чего, видимо, решает, что это все безнадежно. Она спешно выкидывает их в мусорку, не обращая внимания на идущий оттуда черный дымок, и буквально кидает на стол тарелку с бутербродами. Первыми их хватают близнецы, начиная есть с таким видом, будто это самое обычное кушанье, но Стэнли попросту опасается даже прикасаться к этому блюду.

Хотя бы потому, что оно, кажется, шевелится. Мэри Джи замечает подозрительный взгляд отца, который с величайшей осторожностью тычет пальцем в бутерброд, и с сомнением смотрит на холодильник, почесывая подбородок. Она стучит пальцами по столику и вновь злобно косится в сторону Стэнфорда, который издает громкий смешок, наблюдая за братом.

\- Ну, ты можешь не есть этот сыр, я отодрала его от задней стенки холодильника... Еле-еле отодрала, - женщина с нескрываемой гордостью смотрит на то, как ее дети уплетают за обе щеки эти смертоносные бутерброды. - Оно еще убежать пыталось, но один удар половником быстро его оглушил!

Сказать, что Стэнли поражен - значит, ничего ровным счетом не сказать. Он ошарашенно смотрит на внуков, которые, заметив это, одновременно замирают. Диппер лишь слегка хмурит брови, хватая последний бутерброд с тарелки и обгоняя Мейбл.

\- Это нормально. Дома у нас так же все происходит... - Диппер осторожно смотрит на бутерброд, осторожно ползущий в сторону, и ударяет по нему кулаком. - Мы списываем это на абсолютное неумение готовить. Не знаю, как папа переживает каждый прием пищи, но, как видишь, мы-то уже привыкли!

\- Она его иногда этим пытает, когда не хочет готовить! - добавляет Мейбл, выхватывая несчастный последний бутерброд и запихивая его за обе щеки, показывая Дипперу язык. Стэнли пораженно смотрит на тарелку, где еще пару минут назад лежала смертоубийственная готовка его дочери, и не может поверить, что обычный человек вообще способен сделать что-то подобное своими руками. Его не успокаивает даже хлопок Стэна по плечу.

_Определенно. Ее дочь,_ \- Стэнли издает нервный смешок.

_б е л ы й к а д р_

\- ... вот и выходит, что любви-то нет! Понимаешь, ма? Никто из мальчиков не реагирует! А Бог Любви дал только анти-любовное зелье, но им-то никого не приманишь...

Разговоры дочери и матери - очень важная часть семейных отношений, а так как Мейбл по своему характеру была вылитой копией Мэри Джи, ну, может, с капелькой разума, то жаловаться матери на любовные промахи летом было одним удовольствием, ведь кто, как не матушка, пожалеет и назовет всех мальчишек козлами, предложив закидать их яйцами, стоявшими в холодильнике рядом со злополучным сыром. Мейбл громко вздыхает и утыкается лицом в плечо Мэри Джи - сейчас они обе сидят на пороге "домашнего" входа в хижину Тайн, а в руках у девочки - тот самый альбом с ужасающими воспоминаниями, раскрытой на страничке с кучей фотографией мальчиков, которые ей нравились. Когда-то.

Хотя, пожалуй, она все еще испытывает что-то к Русалдо.

\- Вот смотри, это - Норман, - Мэри Джи подозрительно щурится, рассматривая парня в толстовке, и заинтересованно кивает, когда дочь продолжает. - Он оказался гномами... Это, наверное, у нас семейное - к ним на удочку попадаться. Только я с ними не жила, к моему счастью, они меня просто похитить хотели. Если бы не Диппер - то я бы сейчас была их королевой. Бр-р-р, жуть.

Мейбл издает громкий разочарованный вздох и ежится, демонстрируя свое отношение к мыслям о совместной жизни с гномами. М-Джей, важно надувая щеки, становясь похожей на хомячка, ударяет себя кулаком по груди и елейным тоном проговаривает:

\- Женщины семейства Пайнс...

Она не договаривает, оставляя многозначительную паузу после этой фразы, давая при этом Мейбл возможность продолжить. Следующим по списку идет Гидеон, и единственное, что может сказать о нем Мейбл, это:

\- Вот, на ком я использую анти-любовное зелье. Будь ты проклят, Глифул!

\- Глифул? - вздрагивает Мэри Джи, резко выхватывая альбом из рук дочери и начиная рассматривать его с разных ракурсов, вертя так и сяк. Она причмокивает и подносит фотографию злобного беловолосого мальчишки прямо к глазам, вдруг резко усмехаясь. - Ого, и правда Глифул. Помню я его отца, Бада. Такой зануда. Знаешь, это у нас и правда семейное - ну, гномы, семейство Глифул...

Мэри Джи многозначительно подмигивает Мейбл, ничего не говоря больше, и девочка немного веселеет, радуясь, что не только ей пришлось морально пострадать из-за домогательств кого-то из этой адской семейки. Ей внезапно становится жаль мать Гидеона, которая всегда выглядит нервной и беспокойной. Даже сложно представить, как можно жить рядом с таким чудовищем, как ее сын. Мэри Джи ужасно повезло, что ее дети почти полностью переняли черты родителей: серьезный, как отец, Диппер и жизнерадостная Мейбл, в точности копирующая характер матери.

Про остальных Мейбл говорит мало и неохотно, хотя о Русалдо отзывается очень хорошо - наверное, потому что он был единственным, кто не был полным придурком. Да и вообще - они с ним поцеловались!.. Это определенно хороший знак. Жаль, правда, у него теперь королева Ламантинов.

\- Она очень милая, - замечает Мэри Джи, указывая пальцем на невесту Русалдо. - Я была бы не против, если бы ваш папаня оказался ламантином. Он хотя бы не сидел по двадцать четыре часа за компьютером, работая на свою долбаную фирму с утра до самой ночи. Знаешь... - женщина как-то нехорошо сверкает глазами. - Когда-нибудь я выкину его ноутбук в окно, потому что его фирма почти не платит ему ничего, а вот моя - очень даже много. Но он все еще боится туда переходить, видите ли, коллектив незнакомый!

О родительских разборках Мейбл знает только то, что в них с завидной частотой побеждал... Внезапно, но отец, который просто умудрялся переспорить Мэри Джи. Ну да, папа-то куда умнее, чем ма, а потому одолеть ее в словесной схватке для него не представляло труда. Хотя, если уж честно, все их баталии в этом роде были совсем несерьезными и немного глупыми. За это Мейбл и любит своих родителей - эти двое просто неспособны поссориться по-настоящему.

\- Ну, не везет с пацанами - забудь! - женщина пожимает плечами и громко фыркает. - Любовь - лишь химический процесс, природу легко можно обмануть, но надо знать, как. А потому займись наукой! Наука никогда не предает, плюс ты сможешь найти формулу, как подействовать на феромоны, и тогда все мальчишки будут просто валяться у твоих ног. И выбирай мужа тщательно! - Мэри Джи громко вздыхает, с легкой досадой косясь на Дигиталис. - Иначе попадешь в такую же ловушку, как и я. Нет, твой папа, конечно, человек хороший, но Эдвард-Я-Не-Смог-Убедить-Жену-Взять-Мою-Фамилию-Пайнс совсем несемейный мужчина.

\- Да какой же из меня ученый, это уже к Дипперу... - раздосадованно бормочет себе под нос Мейбл. Мэри Джи хлопает ее по спине.

\- Ну, ты же помнишь, что нужно делать с лимонами, которые дает тебе жизнь, верно? - девочка поднимает голову на мать, а М-Джей показывает ей большой палец, широко усмехаясь. - Делай лимонад! Поступай разумно, а не взрывай лимонами дома! Не повторяй путь одного плохого человека, который... Ох черт, он же тоже был ученым...

Пока Мэри Джи быстро прокручивает все ею сказанное, начиная от науки и заканчивая лимонами и тем парнем, который пообещал взорвать дома ими, Мейбл задумывается по поводу слов матери.

Серьезно.


	12. газировка

Стэнли уверен, что Мэри Джи прекрасно знает про то, что когда она машет рукой и бежит к нему одновременно, это выглядит минимум потешно. И немного глупо, если честно. Когда взрослые женщины изображают из себя тех, кем они уже лет десять не являются, это всегда забавно. Стэнли улыбается дочери в ответ, отмечая, что со светлым цветом волос она выглядит как-то иначе, и приветливо кивает. Мэри Джи останавливается перед ним и начинает тяжело дышать, она упирает руки в колени и опускает голову, словно выдохлась, пробежав всего пару метров. Это фарс. Мэри Джи хороша в фарсах, если подумать.

_б е л ы й к а д р_

А еще она может выпить три банки газировки залпом на спор. Спорить со своими детьми, наверное, нехорошо, но Мэри Джи сама предложила это. Стэнли молча наблюдает за тем, как она шумно глотает розоватую водичку из такой же розоватой банки. В голове у мужчины проносится мысль о том, что тридцать лет назад у этой компании по производству газировки был другой логотип. Да все было другим, это он уже понял.

Мэри Джи опускает банку и сминает ее в руках, после чего замахивается и кидает в елку. Банка благополучно застревает в ветвях дерева, а Стэнли хочет пожурить дочь за то, что она мусорит, но почему-то не делает так. Вместо этого он берет в руки четвертую банку (три до этого выпила Мэри Джи) и следом за дочерью выпивает ее, отправляя железку на ту же елку. Теперь, когда наступит Рождество, они могут не наряжать это дерево. И так сойдет.

Сейчас они сидят на крыше около переносного холодильника и пары шезлонгов. Кажется, Стэнфорд упоминал ранее, что это место соорудила себе рыжая девочка, работающая в хижине Тайн, но она вряд ли будет против, если это место ненадолго будет оккупировано другими людьми.

Кажется, ту девочку зовут Венди. И она нравится Дипперу.

\- Ма тебя часто вспоминала! - восклицает Мэри Джи, беря из холодильника еще одну банку газировки.

Она подносит ее к глазам и внимательно рассматривает, смешно щуря глаза и морща нос.

\- Говорила, что скучает по шуму в твоей лаборатории. Ну, которая в подвале. Никогда не понимала, почему дети не узнали об этом месте раньше - там же такая плохая шумоизоляция!

\- Ты обнаружила это место, услышав, как Стэн работает? - замечает Стэнли.

Мэри Джи отрицательно качает головой и открывает банку, откуда с громким шипением вырывается розовая пена. Она попадает Мэри Джи на штаны, и женщина тихо ругается.  
\- Что? Нет!

Она усилено трет чуть красноватые пятна на джинсах.

\- Он и не скрывал от меня лабораторию. Даже показал пару деталей, правда, я ему помогать в работе не стала. Знаешь, мне кажется, девочек в четырнадцать лет не должны интересовать порталы и машины. В таком возрасте положено бегать по кавалерам, делясь с подружками секретами о том, что сын МакГакета чмокнул тебя в щечку после того, как у вас взорвался компьютер в гараже.

Мэри Джи жадно глотает газировку, и Стэнли молча с интересом наблюдает за ней.

\- Ну, говорю, ма часто жаловалась. И я тогда решила - а почему бы не начать там копаться? Не в лаборатории, конечно, меня оттуда Стэн прогнал веником.

Мэри Джи с иронией смотрит на отца. Тот представляет себе, как эти двое ссорились из-за каждого пустяка. Ужасное сочетание, если честно. Мэри Джи и правда переняла все лучшие черты Стэнфорда. Если подумать, то "лучших" у него не было, а значит...

\- И ты начала работать с остатками наследия МакГакета, я так понимаю, - утвердительно говорит Стэнли.

Мэри Джи допивает газировку из банки и громко икает, после этого кидая мусор следом за остальным. Когда на елке появляется новое украшение, она серьезно кивает.

\- Ты правильно понял. У него осталась куча техники, и мы с его сыном начали там копаться. Я уже говорила про тот ноутбук, который сгрызли гномы, помимо него было еще несколько. Правда самый первый и главный мы так и не нашли - он, наверное, был в каком-то бункере?

Женщина с тоской смотрит в холодильник, в котором совсем не осталось газировки. Стэнли молча вспоминает о том, что первый и искомый детьми ноутбук все это время находился в лесу, как раз в бункере. Мэри Джи правильно сообразила. Жаль, что сейчас туда не попадешь - все, наверное, разнес Перевертыш. Стэнли никогда не забудет, как МакГакет набил морду этому существу при помощи того первого ноутбука. Он не знает о том, что ноутбука уже давно нет, и последний его полет на пол закончился очень трагично.

\- А сам МакГакет тогда уже... сошел с ума, да?

Мэри Джи и Стэнли замолкают. Этот вопрос не требует ответа, все довольно очевидно. Жаль парня, конечно, но он сам виноват. Стэнли больше жалеет сына, который при живом-то отце остался без него. Это вам не Мэри Джи, которой...

Которой. Пора делать ее имя... Именем нарицательным. Имя именем? Какая глупость. В другой раз Стэнли с удовольствием бы подумал над парочкой другой синонимов, чтобы не допустить такое глупое повторение, но не сейчас. Мэри Джи действительно заслуживает целую страницу в словаре Оксфорда со своей фотографией рядом.

В общем, о чем это он?

Мэри Джи слишком Мэри Джи, чтобы тосковать по отцу, которого она не знала. Ей-то не надо было видеть, как тот сходит с ума и медленно забывает обо всем вокруг. Довольно забавно, что она сошлась с сыном его бывшего коллеги. И печально, с одной стороны.

Она резко переключается на другую тему.

\- Знаешь, ведь моя компания послала меня найти одного парня... Мне так не хочется его искать, черт знает, где он сейчас. Они его уже несколько десятков лет ищут, а теперь меня в это дело запрягли, представляешь? - она действительно разочарована. - Отстой.

\- Ну, когда-нибудь ты его найдешь... - Стэнли пихает дочь локтем в бок, из-за чего она тихо ойкает. - Тем более, тебе за это платят. Не жалуйся понапрасну.

\- Платят, платят, да лучше бы не платили! Заниматься любимым делом куда интереснее, чем нелюбимым, и не в деньгах счастье... - начинает старую унылую песню Мэри Джи, после чего резко замолкает и задумчиво смотрит на банки, застрявшие на елке. - Хотя нет. В деньгах. Но сейчас мы не об этом, погоди, мне нужно сказать что-то очень важное.

Она усиленно трет виски, будто и вправду серьезно думает, но Стэнли видит, что она просто дурачится. Он не мешает ей продолжать это делать, потому что это выглядит весьма забавно. Не станет же он одергивать тридцатилетнюю женщину от дурачества, у нее для этого муж есть. Судя по словам детишек - серьезный, как и Диппер.

\- Ага! Но тебе все равно больше повезло, а? - она смотрит на Стэнли, откинув голову назад. - Несмотря на прыжок, ты занимался любимым делом, а теперь, не потеряв ни единого года жизни, ты приобрел взрослую дочь и внуков. Считай, вся жизнь еще впереди! Если Стэнфорд и в восемьдесят остался таким пройдохой и живчиком, как раньше, то у меня для тебя хорошие новости.

Стэнли не хочется говорить ей, что это не слишком хорошая новость. Этот прыжок...

Но зачем расстраивать ее?

Он натянуто улыбается и жалеет о том, что приходится недоговаривать подобные вещи своей дочери.


	13. сны

_Образ маленького желтого треугольника преследует его несколько дней. Довольно иронично, что он с детства видел эту фигурку на долларовой банкноте, с которыми часто обращался отец, но никогда не придавал этому слишком большого значения. Кто бы мог подумать, что одноглазый треугольник окажется одним из числа демонов, причем куда менее приятным, чем его собратья. _

_Но это, в самом деле, не так уж и важно. Демон смотрит на несуществующие часы в ожидании рукопожатия, ведь, как известно, время - мертвые люди. Мальчик с белыми волосами несколько секунд неуверенно смотрит в сторону, прежде чем хватает демона за его маленькую черную ручку и крепко пожимает ее. Итак, сделка заключена, что же дальше?_

Дальше - пробуждение. Не самое приятное, если уж на то пошло.

Диппер резко садится на кровати и с тяжелым вздохом хватается за голову, несколько минут после этого обдумывая то, что же он видел. Нет, это, кстати, весьма очевидно. Думать тут не надо. Билл и Гидеон заключали сделку до этого, вероятно, что это видение было... проекцией... того события? Нет, бред. И из этого непонимания следует причина паники и испуга - каким образом он это увидел? Или это лишь шалость его воображения, расшатавшегося после близкого знакомства с Сайфером? _Ладно. Ла-а-адно..._ \- он осторожно спускает с кровати ноги и касается холодного пола.

Сейчас, конечно, ему стоило бы обговорить этот сон с кем-нибудь, кто знает о произошедших в городе этим летом событиях, но Мейбл сладко спит, будить ее не хочется, Стэнфорд же... Не лучший вариант, если честно. Стэнли и мама оказались тут совсем недавно, а потому беспокоить их смысла не было - все равно мало что поймут. Можно было пойти к Венди, правда, где вероятность, что сейчас ее тоже одолевают думы о чем-то вечном, и она не пребывает где-то в царствах Морфея? _Пора прекращать думать настолько заумно, мне всего лишь двенадцать лет, если уж на то пошло,_ \- встав с кровати, Диппер осторожно смотрит на спящую сестру и делает пару шагов в сторону двери.

Топ-топ-топ. Дверь со скрипом закрывается, и Диппер облегченно вздыхает, когда покидает душный чердак, на котором нельзя спокойно обдумать все, что вертится в голове. Дипперу не хочется, чтобы внезапно проснувшаяся посреди ночи Мейбл увидела его... Таким. Разбитым. Явившийся во сне Билл мог означать только одно - что-то грядет, и будет оно отнюдь не радостным или веселым. Ему даже страшно подумать о том, что будет с Венди, которая так наивно и глупо влюбилась в этого демона. Она ведь, наверное, будет в большей опасности в тот момент, как случится обещанный Сайфером "шторм, когда все странное станет нормальным". Возможно, им не стоило уничтожать сообщество Слепого Глаза, ведь это точно приведет к исполнению этого небольшого обещания. А ведь, если подумать, если бы Билл не разбил ноутбук, то...

Он спускается вниз и с удивлением видит, что на кухне горит свет. Он щурится, когда заходит туда, и с неудовольствием наблюдает Стэнфорда, сидящего за столом со вторым дневником и дымящего из трубки, из-за чего вокруг лампы образуется небольшой туман. Приложив запястье ко лбу, защищая себя от света, мальчишка подходит к дяде и нагло берет у него из рук кружку с кофе, из которой немного отпивает. Стэн даже не удивляется. Выпустив очередное облако дыма, он поправляет очки и откладывает второй дневник в сторону. Отбирает кружку у племянника и допивает ее содержимое.

В этот момент Диппер замечает лежащую на столе шапку, которая в этом городе может принадлежать только одному человеку. _Венди!_ \- проносится у него в голове. Он мгновенно мрачнеет и хватает шапку со стола, крепко сжимая ее в руках.

\- Когда?!..

\- Полчаса назад, - Стэн со стуком ставит кружку на стол. Он не поворачивается к Дипперу и не смотрит на него во время разговора. Возможно, именно это и спасает его от разгневанного взгляда мальчишки, прижимающего к себе старую меховую шапку. - Опять что-то про _него_ говорила. Э-эх, женщины, влюбляетесь непонятно в кого, а потом страдаете...

Диппер не дослушивает до конца и резко бросается прочь из кухни, все еще сжимая в руках шапку Венди. Стэнфорд рассеянно смотрит ему вслед и пожимает плечами, когда племянник босиком выскакивает из дома и бежит куда-то по улице. В голове у мальчишки лишь злоба и раздражение из-за того, что Венди так сильно изменилась после встречи с этим придурком Сайфером. Ну почему она влюбилась в него, она же умная! В нем не было ничего стоящего, мало того, что он древний демон, так ещё и физически старше был! Ну, в тот момент. Бегом направляясь в город, Диппер не обращает внимание на покалывание в пятках из-за асфальта и на то, как за ним с пристройки на крыше наблюдает Мэри Джи, свесившая голову вниз. У нее на груди лежит притащенный ею из дома кот. Провожая сына взглядом, она с усмешкой замечает:

\- Энергичный, - кот поддакивает ей кратким мявом.

Диппер бежит до самого моста в Гравити Фоллз, который стоял над небольшой речкой где-то недалеко от центра города. У него жутко болят ноги от бега босиком по асфальту, но он упорно продолжает двигаться к своей цели, зная, что Венди _наверняка_ там. Он не помнит, откуда это, казалось бы на первый взгляд, сомнительное воспоминание пришло к нему, но ничто не останавливает его проверить этот небольшой мост. Все равно по пути.

Он оказывается прав. Венди облокачивается на ограждения и выдыхает в воздух небольшие облака дыма, что поражает Диппера. _Она курит?.._ \- он крепче сжимает ее шапку и подходит к девушке, тяжело дыша и поджимая пальцы, мерзнущие от холода. Кордрой сейчас одета не так, как обычно - мальчишка не привык видеть ее в растянутой белой майке с неразборчивым черным принтом, с заплетенными в косу волосами и надетой поверх них обычной черной шапкой. Она сейчас не похожа на ту Венди, которую он знал, и это печалило и интриговало одновременно. _Так вот, почему она оставила свою шапку у Стэна,_ \- проносится в голове у Диппера.

Венди замечает Диппера и открывает рот, из-за чего сигарета падает в воду, ярко вспыхнув напоследок. Она медленно поворачивается к нему и выдавливает из себя непонятную ему улыбку. _Наверное, думает, что Стэн с шапкой послал,_ \- вздрагивает парнишка. Девушка просто пожимает плечами и прислоняется спиной к ограде, после чего съезжает спиной вниз по ней и садится на землю. Она меланхолично смотрит на редкие машины, пересекающие мост, и Диппер злится на самого себя за то, что не знает, что ей сказать. Он сжимает кулаки и опирается на ограду, зло смотря на пузырящуюся под мостом воду.

Наверное, сейчас лучший момент для того, чтобы сказать Венди все, что он думает по поводу ее "романа" с Сайфером. О том, что это глупо. Наивно. Он никогда не полюбит ее по-настоящему, он даже не человек.

\- Он приходил к тебе во снах? - осторожно спрашивает Диппер, но в ответ не получает ничего. Он хмурит брови и поворачивает голову в сторону Венди, которая продолжает сидеть с тем же равнодушным ко всему видом и смотреть на машины. - Хоть как-то с тобой связывался?

Она ничего не отвечает. Сзади проезжают два автомобиля, и парень вновь поворачивает голову к бурлящей воде, просовывая ногу меж ограды. Пятка ужасно грязная. Кажется, даже немного кровоточит. Вот и побегал, называется. _И правда, что только с людьми любовь не делает,_ \- опять злится Диппер.

\- Насколько сильно ты любишь Билла?

Он сжимает шапку и прижимает ее к себе, как последний кусочек его старой милой Венди, в которую он, как дурак, влюбился. А она отдала свое сердце демону, который плевать на неё хотел. О ком он там постоянно говорил? О какой-то Гаап? Вот, наверное, ее-то он и любит. Но никак не Венди.

\- Как арбуз, - внезапно говорит девушка, медленно вставая с земли.

Диппер удивленно смотрит на то, как она отряхивает джинсы и все так же медленно подходит к нему. Касаясь одной рукой плеча мальчишки, другой она забирает у него шапку. Диппер только поджимает губы и отводит взгляд в сторону, полностью облокачиваясь на ограду и кладя голову на руки, пытаясь не видеть Венди. Но не получается - девушка слегка приобнимает его и кладет свою голову ему на плечо.

\- Или, скажем, я люблю его так же сильно, как и тебя.

Она еще теснее прижимается к Дипперу, но такое признание вовсе не делает его счастливым. Даже наоборот - он рассеянно смотрит на воду и кусает губу от бессилия. Он ничего не может ответить, и это так паршиво, что хочется повыдирать все волосы на голове. Диппер чувствует теплое дыхание Венди на плече и слышит, как она сопит. Раньше он мог только мечтать о подобном, а теперь...

\- Тогда... Это пора прекращать.

Венди жмется к нему еще теснее и закрывает глаза. Проезжающих машин больше не слышно, и сейчас эти мост и ночь принадлежат только им. Ему - мальчику с босыми и стертыми в кровь ногами, и Ей - девочке с огненными волосами, от которой пахнет сигаретным дымом.

\- Послушай, он же демон, он не может...

Он слышит тихий всхлип Венди. Девушка расстроенно поджимает губы и резко сгибается пополам, хватаясь за голову. Она отталкивает от себя Диппера и в такой позе отшатывается назад, начиная качаться из стороны в сторону. Мальчишка вздрагивает и испуганно смотрит на девушку, боясь, что ей внезапно стало плохо.

\- Что с тобой?!

\- Молчи! - разгневанно кричит Венди, продолжая шататься. Диппер растеряно смотрит по сторонам, понятия не имея, что же ему сейчас делать. Девушка вскидывает голову вверх, и он видит ее глаза, полные злобы и бессильного отчаяния. - Прекрати об этом говорить!

Диппер тихо взвизгивает, сам от себя такого не ожидая, когда Венди падает на землю и, кажется, теряет сознание. Он растеряно смотрит на нее и дрожит, совсем не понимая, что ему сейчас делать. Тащить ее к Стэну? А он дотащит? Она же, естественно, тяжелее его...

За этими мыслями он не замечает, что вода начинает пузыриться сильнее. А проблему того, что же ему сейчас делать, решает _нечто_, выныривающее из глубин небольшой речки - оно как вихрь взмывает в воздух, ломая многочисленными крыльями мост и раскидывая Венди и Диппера в разные стороны.

В это же время один браслет одной милой леди начинает вибрировать.


	14. гитара

Нечто взмывает в воздух, словно вихрь, и замирает на фоне яркой белой Луны посреди чистого неба. Длинным хвостом и крыльями оно задевает край моста с пешеходной дорожкой, из-за чего то место рушится, попутно разбрасывая Венди и Диппера в стороны. Когда мальчишка кувырком летит пару метров по дороге, останавливаясь лишь благодаря отбойнику, он окончательно теряет смысл происходящего и всякое желание узнать, что же ему делать. Хватит. Все. Серьезно, хватит.

Ему всего двенадцать лет, и за одно лето он успел сделать столько, что все его одноклассники позавидуют. Взять хотя бы стычку с Гидеоном в роботе. Вот скажите, вы когда-нибудь врывались в огромного человекоподобного робота, чтобы набить наглую морду его хозяину? Нет? А Диппер врывался. И многочисленные ссадины и синяки, оставленные цепкими острыми коготками этого расфуфыренного блондина, потом долгое время болели, напоминая о сладкой победе. Но это он все к чему говорит.

К тому, что _хватит_. Дайте ему хоть одну ночь для того, чтобы разобраться в себе, но при этом не наткнуться на какую-нибудь странность. Он, черт подери, заслуживает такого. Но нет, теперь его любимая девушка втрескалась по уши в какого-то демона, а сам он сейчас лежит вверх тормашками около отбойника и пытается прийти в себя после непродолжительного полета. С неудовольствием раскрыв глаза, продолжая щуриться при этом, Диппер возвращается в нормальное положение и задирает голову, смотря на темный силуэт около луны.

Нечто черное, похожее на человека с несколькими крыльями и длинным шипастым хвостом. Это то, что испускало пузыри в речке? Сейчас оно висит в небе, не намереваясь двигаться дальше, но чутье Диппера не подводит - все это не может закончиться так мило и просто. Неизвестная тварь камнем бросается вниз, на Диппера, издавая при этом дикий рев. Кажется, оно хочет его сожрать, иначе зачем оно сверкает острыми и длинными зубами при свете фонарей? Мысленно чертыхнувшись, мальчишка прыгает в сторону и содрогается всем телом, когда мощные челюсти неизвестного монстра вонзаются в мостовую. Морда у этой твари похожа на кошачью. Черная шерсть покрыта фиолетовыми кружочками на локтях и коленях, а также у оснований крыльев. И что это за чертовщина, спрашивается? Он такого в дневнике точно не видел.

Чудовище вскидывает голову и угрожающе смотрит на Диппера, активно перемалывая своими челюстями камни во рту. Оно осторожно надвигается на мальчишку, а тот, вскакивая на ноги, так же осторожно идет спиной назад. Он прекрасно понимает, что одно резкое движение спровоцирует эту тварь на атаку, а потому нужно действовать как можно более осторожно, чтобы не стать ее обедом раньше времени. Можно понадеяться на Венди, которая может внезапно очнуться и оглушить эту тварь топором по голове, но что-то подсказывает Дипперу, что хандра завладела девушкой полностью, и она еще долгие часы пробудет без сознания. Он сглатывает. Делать нечего. Нужно срочно составлять план спасения, а то останется от него лишь мятая майка. Черт, да он даже кепку дома забыл.

Хотя вряд ли кепка спасла бы его сейчас, если подумать. Чудовище и мальчишка резко вздрагивают, когда мимо с громким свистом от тормозов проносится автомобиль. Диппер мельком видит ошарашенное лицо водителя, который уж точно не ожидал узреть на соседней полосе такого монстра. Осознав неразумность своих действий, водитель тут же давит на газ и срочно покидает мост, оставляя после себя две черные полосы. Монстр тихо взвывает и бросается на него, взмахивая хвостом.

Очень широко взмахивая.

_Черт, черт, черт!_ Диппер с ужасом смотрит на то, как шипастый хвост летит прямо на него, он резко уклоняется в сторону, но не успевает - один из шипов протыкает майку насквозь и цепляется за нее, из-за чего Диппера тянет следом за движением хвоста. Он вскрикивает, пытаясь отцепиться, но это не дает никаких результатов, кроме того, что чудовище забывает про автомобиль и вспоминает про свою старую жертву. Оглянувшись и оскалившись, монстр бросается на хвост, но то ли из-за глупости, то ли случайно уводит хвост в сторону, что спасает Диппера от цепких зубов непонятного монстра.

Зарычав, монстр резко взмывает вверх, оставляя на земле приличную вмятину. Он не нарочно тянет Диппера за собой, и тот комментирует свой внезапный полет громким вскриком и очередной попыткой освободиться. Но в это же мгновение ему в голову приходят две мысли. Первая - сейчас он находится на слишком большом расстоянии от земли, а потому освобождаться будет небезопасно. Вторая - пока он на хвосте у этой твари, она не сможет его достать, потому что, видимо, несколько глупа.  
Правда зачем он ей сдался, спрашивается?

_к р а с н ы й к а д р_

А сейчас мы перейдем к более интересному для вас персонажу! Да, конечно, это же Мэри Джи! Определенно куда более любопытная персона, чьи злоключения в комнате родного сына вас заинтересуют куда больше, чем судьба иного героя!.. Ладно, пора прекращать делать это.

\- Та-а-ак, где же оно? Я точно его видела!

Нет, вы только посмотрите. Мэри Джи, как всякая заинтересованная в личной жизни сына мать, роется среди его вещей, совсем не обращая на спящую рядом дочь. Наконец, она находит то, что так долго искала, среди огромной кучи книг и бесполезных бумажек с изображением треугольника с глазом - небольшой конверт с ровной подписью _Венди_ и нарисованным сердечком рядом. Хитро усмехнувшись, женщина коварно оглядывается по сторонам, на мгновение останавливая свой взгляд на Мейбл, после чего слегка приоткрывает портрет и почти достает оттуда фотографию. Когда она видит зеленую рубашку и шею некой Венди, М-Джей резко отворачивается в сторону и начинает извиваться всем телом, издавая тяжелые охи и ахи.

\- Ой, нет, я не должна вторгаться! Личная жизнь, все такое...

Она делает эти несуразные действия еще несколько минут, пока фотография просто не выпадает из конверта и не приземляется на пол картинкой вверх. Мэри Джи застывает на месте и с осторожным любопытством смотрит вниз, видя лик той, кто нравится ее сыну. На её лице обозначается еще боле хитрая и довольная ухмылка, и она тихо хихикает, наклоняясь вниз и беря фото в руки. От рассматривания симпатичной девушки ее отвлекает браслет на руке - Мэри Джи резко переводит взгляд с Венди на свое украшение. Железный прямоугольник, приделанный с помощью колечка к ее браслету, начинает дрожать и стучать об упомянутый браслет, издавая при этом неприятный металлический звон. Мейбл, лежащая на соседней кровати, хмурится во сне и ворочается. Мэри Джи задумчиво щурится.

В следующее мгновение она уже пулей вылетает из дома и едет к мосту на желтой веспе, на которой, между прочим, и прибыла в город вместе с котом. За спиной у нее висит гитара, но, наверное, это не слишком важная деталь? Впрочем, кто знает.

Мост, на котором отчетливо видна огромная черная тень, все еще далеко. Мэри Джи натягивает платок до носа и прибавляет скорости.

_к р а с н ы й к а д р_

Чудовище вновь камнем падает на мост, и Диппер закрывает глаза, боясь, что сейчас он разобьется и погибнет. Или сломает себе что-нибудь, что тоже было бы нежелательно. Но его опять спасает глупость противника, который вновь не догадывается ударить хвостом о мостовую, добив тем самым жертву. Облегченно вздохнув, Диппер видит, как замирает на месте монстр, хищно рассматривая зацепившегося мальчишку, и в голове у него нет ни одной хорошей мысли о том, как все это закончится. _Лишь бы не умереть, лишь бы не умереть, лишь бы не умереть,_ \- мысленно причитает он, испуганно сглатывая и лихорадочно озираясь по сторонам, моля небеса послать ему какую-нибудь помощь. Венди сейчас ему вряд ли поможет, да и, кажется, она не интересует монстра. Диппер искренне жалеет, что не успел выхватить у нее из-за пояса топор, сейчас бы он не помешал.

_Ладно, ладно, последняя попытка!_ -Диппер хватается руками за острый шип, проткнувший его футболку насквозь и пытается порвать ткань, чтобы освободиться. К сожалению, он до сих пор висит в воздухе на полуметровой высоте, а делать подобное без опоры сложно и жутко неудобно, а потому его попытка проваливается. Монстр наконец разворачивается, притягивая к себе хвост, благодаря чему может дотянуться до Диппера лапой. Мальчишка замирает на месте и со страхом смотрит на черную лапу, которая тянется к нему. Тяжело дышит. _Черт, черт, черт!_

Их двоих опять отвлекают. Очередное средство передвижения. Но оно какое-то... Неправильное? Нет, в смысле, когда вы видели, желтые мопеды катились кувырком по мостовой, приближаясь к вам. Диппер молча раскрывает рот, потому что эту веспу он уже видел. И не раз. И эта помятая правая фара, о которой долгое время горевал отец, потому что таких больше не продавали...

Это Мэри Джи! Она, кажется, чуть ранее спрыгнула с веспы, и сейчас заводит небольшой генератор в гитаре, которого до этого времени Диппер никогда не замечал. Он никогда бы и не подумал, что в этом бесполезном, по его мнению, музыкальном инструменте есть такая штука. Потянув за шнур и со стуком поставив гитару на землю, Мэри Джи резко отпускает его, приводя механизм в действие. Она бросается вперед, сверкая под фонарями своими дурацкими лакированными сапогами.

Монстр вздрагивает и словно забывает про Диппера, найдя добычу покрупнее. Он замахивается хвостом и собирается ударить им по женщине, и мальчишка, летя вместе с оружием монстра прямо на мать, все еще не оставляет попытки высвободиться, хотя сейчас больше наблюдает, чем дергается. Он со смесью страха и восхищения смотрит на то, как мать проскальзывает между землей и хвостом монстра и, оттолкнувшись от земли, подпрыгивает в воздух. Как-то слишком высоко для обычного человека. Оказавшись на уровне морды твари, она заносит гитару и ударяет по голове монстра с диким воплем.

\- Ух ты!.. - шепчет себе под нос Диппер, смотря на произошедшее перед его глазами.

Это занимает всего пару секунд реального времени, но для Диппера этот момент длится целую вечность. Он, кажется, слишком удивлен, чтобы реагировать на игнорирование законов физики или чего-то в этом роде. Когда гитара касается головы монстра, она с громким звоном, словно при ударе о железку, мнет череп чудовища, отправляя его в полет по мостовой. Диппер летит следом за тварью и сильно ударяется копчиком об асфальт, когда монстр падает на землю и пару мгновений дергается в конвульсиях. Пытаясь освободиться, Диппер в ужасом видит, как монстр тянется к нему...

Но не к нему, все же. Он зубами вцепляется в собственный хвост, отгрызая его, и, оставив на земле лужу лазурной крови, исчезает под мостом. Проводив его взглядом, Диппер поворачивается к матери, которая с самым заунывным видом ковыряет мизинцем в ухе. Диппер еще раз восхищенно вздыхает.

\- Ух ты...

_Только сказав это, я понял, что совершил ужасную ошибку, посмев поразиться матери, явившей предо мной свою настоящую сущность. _

Он тянется руками к хвосту и пытается отцепиться, но у него все еще не получается. Извиваясь, как змея, он зло шипит и фыркает, пытаясь разорвать футболку, чтобы больше не быть прикованным к этому дурацкому обрубку.

\- Эй, ну же, сними меня, - пытается докричаться он до матери. Та уже опустила гитару на землю, и сейчас лениво смотрит по сторонам. - Да помоги же мне...

\- Ась?

\- Ну сними же ты меня с этой штуки, ну мам...

\- Чегось?

\- Да помоги же ты...


	15. апельсиновый сок

Дрынь-дрынь-дрынь.

Унылая игра Мэри Джи, сопровождающаяся тихим гудением Дигиталис, только сильнее прибавляет этой ночи тоскливой атмосферы ожидания, будто бы сейчас что-то _случится_ и разгонит тоску. Но ничего подобного не происходит, Мэри Джи продолжает сидеть под вышкой, прикрыв глаза, и играть на своей странной гитаре с моторчиком. Она упорно дергает за одну и ту же струну, напевая себе под нос мелодию. Ее слова, подхватываемые ветром, устремляются в небо, туда же, куда и шпиль Дигиталис. В темноте женщину совсем не видно, и кажется, будто сам лес напевает эту незамысловатую мелодию, играя на проводах никому не нужной ныне радиовышки.

Эта идиллия прерывается в тот момент, когда задняя дверь хижины Тайн открывается и оттуда выходит Диппер. На нем уже другая, синяя, футболка, взамен утраченной красной, ступни обработаны йодом и тщательно перевязаны. На лбу красуется большой пластырь - кажется, тот странный монстр все же успел нанести какой-то вред во время своих прыжков вверх-вниз на мосту. В руках у мальчишки упаковка с апельсиновым соком. Выйдя на улицу, он первым делом осторожно ступает босыми пятками на траву, боясь, что сейчас места с содранной кожей опять заноют. Облегченно вздыхает, когда опасения не оправдываются, глубоко вдыхает грудью и шумно выдыхает. На кухне сейчас неописуемо душно, Стэнфорд даже не открыл форточку за время их с матерью отсутствия. Не став закрывать дверь, Диппер переводит взгляд на освещенную теперь светом с кухни Дигиталис. Точнее - на Мэри Джи, которая продолжает издеваться над единственной струной, упорно дергая лишь за нее.

Она замолкает, и теперь воздух наполнятся лишь упругим бренчанием одной струны. Диппер зло хмурится и поджимает губы, когда вспоминает, что эта женщина всего час назад не только спасла ему жизнь, но и... Но и... Об этом трудно говорить, на самом деле. Сложно поверить, что в Гравити Фоллз доверять можно лишь родной сестре - дядя и родная мать оказываются вовсе не теми, кем кажутся на первый взгляд. Хотя, конечно, это не отнимает у них звания "скряги" и "чудачки". Мэри Джи случайно задевает пальцем другую струну и резко прекращает играть. Не думая над причинами этой остановки, мальчишка делает несколько шагов по направлению к матери и останавливается рядом с ней, смотря сверху вниз. Он все еще злится и так крепко сжимает кулаки, что пакетик с соком чуть не лопается.

С кухни доносится невнятное бормотание Стэнфорда, и Диппер решает воспользоваться занятостью дяди, чтобы тот уж точно не смог подслушать их с матерью разговор. Можно было бы закрыть дверь для надежности, но тогда он попросту не увидит Мэри Джи - а вдруг она ускользнет в лес? Дома она могла провернуть что-то подобное, когда не хотела говорить на серьезные темы с отцом. Тогда Диппер смеялся, сейчас же не будет.

\- Кто ты такая?

Диппер сердито смотрит на мать, ожидая, что та наконец возьмет себя в руки и перестанет дурачиться. Весть о том, что она прекрасно знала о творящихся в городе аномалиях, была ударом для мальчишки, но еще больше добивал тот факт, что она спокойно отправила сюда своих детей, надеясь на удачу. Да, им везло, и они выкарабкивались из опасных ситуаций... Пока. Смогли даже победить Гидеона и вернуть хижину. Но что будет в следующий раз? Может, Билл был прав? _Может, стоит забыть о странностях?_ Мэри Джи еще раз дергает за струну и улыбается, не поднимая головы к Дипперу.

\- Я всего лишь простой работник Medical Mechanica.

_Ну конечно!_ Дипперу теперь с трудом верится, что его мать и правда работает на какую-то компанию по производству медицинского оборудования. Он крепко сжимает кулаки и в этот раз не успевает уследить за собой - сок фонтаном выливается из пакетика на землю. По пальцам все еще текут сладкие капли, но мальчик не обращает на них внимания, продолжая сверлить взглядом мать.

\- А на самом деле?!

Мэри Джи резко поднимает глаза на него. Диппер невольно вздрагивает, когда видит ее взгляд - пронизывающий до самых костей. Ей не любопытно, она _знает о чем-то_, и о чем же именно он узнает сразу после того, как она открывает рот.

\- А что у тебя на руках? Следы от вилок? - Диппер вздрагивает, и прячет руки за спиной. Шрамы того дня, когда Билл решил воспользоваться его телом для уничтожения дневника, до сих пор были видны. Если присматриваться. Неужели зоркий взгляд его матери прицепился даже к такому? - Ты заключал сделку с демоном?

Диппер резко отводит взгляд в сторону и закусывает губу.

\- Не знаю...

\- Не ври мне, ты знаешь.

Голос М-Джей становится более вкрадчивым и пугающим, и Диппер неуверенно отступает назад, потому что ему это не нравится. Пожалуй, эта ситуация была бы доведена до абсурда, если бы не громкая ругань с кухни, отвлекшая и сына, и мать. _Кажется, Стэнфорд пролил кофе._ Это рушит всю атмосферу ужаса и давления, и в следующее мгновение Мэри Джи вновь продолжает играть на гитаре, будто ничего до этого не говорила. _Глупые взрослые, ведут себя, как дети,_ \- Диппер раздраженно смотрит на мать и переводит взгляд на пустую мятую пачку из-под апельсинового сока в руке. Развернувшись на пятке, мальчишка быстрым шагом идет в дом, уже не обращая внимания на монотонную игру своей матери на гитаре.

По пути он встречается взглядом со Стэнфордом, когда тот пытается отмыть кофейное пятно от майки в раковине. Что-то в этом взгляде жутко не нравится Дипперу, и он, мысленно чертыхнувшись, поскорей отворачивается от дяди и бегом взлетает по лестнице на чердак. Мейбл все еще спит, даже не подозревая о том, что случилось сегодня ночью. _Вот счастливая,_ \- мальчишка тихо закрывает дверь в их небольшую комнату и поспешно залезает на кровать.

С улицы продолжает доноситься игра М-Джей.

_В этом городе и правда никому нельзя верить,_ \- хмуро думает Диппер, накрываясь одеялом с головой.


	16. бейсбол

Почти под тем самым мостом, где ранее ночью произошло поистине странное событие, есть небольшое поле. Раньше, кажется, там была вода, но потом она отступила, оставив огромную пустую поляну, где зачастую творились всякие неистовства вроде городских боев "стенка-на-стенку", в которых участвовала вся уважающая себя сильная половина города. Выигрывала, конечно, та половина, в которой был отец Венди, но сейчас это не имеет значения - важна лишь поляна. Мост сегодня пустует, завтра его будут восстанавливать, а это значит, что на поляне в этот жаркий июльский день будет особенно тихо. Диппер удивлен тому, что он вообще согласился явиться сюда после ночной переделки, но что-то его тянуло со страшной и неимоверной силой.

И имя этому чему-то было _Венди._ Она предложила поиграть в бейсбол.

Диппер не любит спорт, что уж тут говорить об этой игре, но отказаться от предложения девушки он не смог. Возможно, она все еще чувствует себя виноватой за то, что вчера ночью она потеряла сознание, а на утро уже ничего не помнила, но сам Диппер считает себя слабаком, который никак не может заставить себя перестать любить эту девушку, которая старше его. Хм, если подумать, то два года - не такая большая разница... Он вздрагивает, когда чувствует, как чьи-то руки касаются его запястий и крепко сжимают. Сзади тоже что-то прижимается, и оно очень мягкое и...

_Так, стоп!_ Мальчишка отчаянно трясет головой, стараясь не думать о том, что Кордрой только что крепко прижалась к нему, показывая, как надо заносить биту. Сегодня она вновь похожа на себя, на прежнюю прежнюю Венди, даже шапка старая... Только вот майка все та же - вчерашняя. Мэри Джи притащила девушку вместе с сыном домой сразу же после стычки, а потому наутро Венди проснулась в том, в чем была. _Как хорошо, что у нее больше нет этой дурацкой косы, с распущенными волосами она выглядит лучше, естественнее..._

Мальчишка краснеет, как спелый помидор, и поспешно отводит взгляд от колыхающихся рядом с его лицом рыжих прядей. Он устремляет свой взгляд на биту, которую крепко сжимает в руках - руки Венди касаются его рук, и все это так непривычно и странно, что даже сказать нечего. Диппер закусывает губу, чтобы не думать о всяких глупостях. Итак, бейсбол.

\- Я буду сверху, хорошо?

_А я опять снизу,_ \- Диппер злится на Билла из-за того, что тот нагло украл сердце Венди, сам того не зная. Он ничего не может с собой поделать. Был ли это тот знаменитый юношеский максимализм, о котором так много говорят в обществе, или же нечто иное - ему неизвестно. Знает он только одно - биту нужно заносить назад, потому что Кордрой уже отошла и собирается запустить мячик.

Удар! Диппер завороженно смотрит на то, как мяч летит в совершенно противоположную от Венди сторону и с громким шлепком падает в воду. Его уносит течением под мост, и Венди, махнув рукой, кричит мальчишке:

\- Я сейчас вернусь!

Диппер провожает ее взглядом и, когда девушка садится под мостом и пытается выловить мячик рукой, он переводит взгляд на разрушенную конструкцию. Неужели никого не волнует тот факт, что внезапно посреди ночи почти обрушился мост? Это же как минимум странно. И неправильно. Возможно ли, что и без сообщества Слепого Глаза этот город протянет, и обещанный Биллом шторм никогда не наступит?

Закинув биту на плечо, мальчишка вновь переводит взгляд на Венди. Он немного рад тому, что девушка не увидела того представления с непонятным черным монстром, его матерью и ее гитарой с моторчиком - неизвестно, как бы она на это отреагировала. Действительно, кто же в адекватном состоянии сможет нормально прокомментировать тот момент, когда мать твоего знакомого вдруг вылетает на мопеде из-за угла и дубасит монстра по голове. _И что это было за существо? Когда ма его ударила, я четко слышал металлический звон, будто он из железки... Может, броня?_ Диппер задумчиво смотрит на возвращающуюся Венди.

Он поднимает глаза на мост и мельком видит довольную до жути Мейбл, идущую куда-то вместе со своими закадычными подружками. Он рассеянно провожает сестру взглядом, предполагая, что она идет к Ленивой Сьюзен. _Опять сладкое на обед жрать будет, вот получит-то от матери..._

Кордрой вертит мяч в руке и машет ею Дипперу, показывая, что сейчас она вновь будет кидать. Мальчишка чуть приседает и заносит биту назад, внимательно смотря на белый мячик в руках у девушки. _Все мои проблемы - как мяч. Мяч нужно отбить, проблемы - отбросить. И поэтому..._

Девушка кидает мячик Дипперу, и тот резко ударяет по нему, отправляя в новый полет. И опять в речку. _Пожалуй, не стоит так сильно терзать себя из-за матери и ее секретов, все само собой раскроется. Уж кто, а она-то точно не умеет держать язык за зубами. _


	17. лимонный пирог

Пожалуй, забегаловка Ленивой Сьюзен была наилучшим местом для глупых девичьих разговоров, посвященных совершенно несерьезным вещам, вроде вчерашнего репортажа с концерта любимой всеми группы или распродажи в торговом центре. Мейбл тоже так считает, а потому смело тащит Гренду и Кэнди за собой в это шумное людное место, где они смогут не только наговориться вдоволь, но и поесть.

Но, как говорится, не бывает худа без добра. И когда девочки открывают дверь в забегаловку, первым, что бросается на глаза Мейбл, становится... Пасифика, сидящая на высоком стуле около стойки. На самом деле это было очень и очень странно - видеть отпрыска самой богатой семьи в городе именно тут, ведь кафе Сьюзен было популярно в основном среди менее обеспеченного слоя общества Гравити Фоллз. Гренда и Кэнди попросту решают не обращать на богатую девочку внимания, садясь за свободный столик и зовя Ленивую Сьюзен жестами, но вот Мейбл это настораживает. Она не знает, почему, и даже когда хозяйка закусочной приносит ей лимонный пирог, она не трогает его, продолжая сверлить Пасифику взглядом.

Та, словно не чувствуя пристального внимания, продолжает есть небольшой кекс, изредка оглядываясь по сторонам, словно боясь, что ее, известную-то девочку из высшего круга общества, заметят в таком неблагородном месте. Мейбл задумчиво щурится и переводит взгляд с девочки на пирог, и обратно. Гренда и Кэнди настороженно наблюдают за подругой, ничего не говоря по этому поводу. Они лишь озадачено переглядываются между собой, понимая друг друга без слов. Ну да, конечно, им-то неизвестно про случай на площадке для мини-гольфа.

Наконец, Мейбл не выдерживает. Она встает из-за столика и, добродушно подмигнув подругам, берет со стола свой лимонный пирог, после чего пробирается к стойке и ставит тарелку рядом с Пасификой. Забравшись на высокий стул, Мейбл широко улыбается слегка удивленной Нортвест и подталкивает пирог к ней. Позади слышатся пораженные вздохи Гренды и Кэнди.

\- Будешь? - весело спрашивает Мейбл, озорно смотря на девочку. Пасифика опасливо озирается по сторонам и молча качает головой, пальцем отодвигая тарелку от себя. Добродушный молчаливый отказ от лимонного пирога? Пайнс мысленно дает себе пять - это большой успех! Можно даже сказать, первый шаг на пути к их взаимопониманию. Возможно, даже дружбе.

Но, кажется, она не окончательно отказывается, все еще напряженно поглядывая на лакомство. Мейбл вновь подвигает его к Пасифике, кивая, тем самым дав знак, что она еще не против поделиться им. Нортвест неуверенно тянется к пирогу, закусывая губу. Мейбл так интересно наблюдать за тем, как та борется сама с собой, что она ничего не предпринимает, просто смотря за действиями Пасифики.

Но, в конце концов, что-то одолевает ее аристократический дух, и она касается пальцами края тарелки с пирогом, видимо, уже намереваясь попробовать его. Она даже открывает рот, и Пайнс настораживается, готовясь услышать заветное "спасибо" от зазнавшейся девочки, которая, если честно, не такая уж и высокомерная. Случай с гольфом прекрасно продемонстрировал, что она может перебороть в себе этот корень зла. Сзади вновь раздаются вздохи Гренды и Кэнди, и, когда Пасифика почти произносит волшебное слово...

... у нее звонит телефон. Мейбл мысленно чертыхается. Она закатывает глаза и откидывается назад, недовольно смотря на то, как Пасифика резко отдергивает руку от лимонной вкусняшки и хватается за лежащий в кармане телефон. Когда Норвест начинает говорить, Мейбл краем уха слышит голос ее матери из трубки. Кажется, ее зовут домой. _Снобы, даже пирога не дают поесть!_ \- злится девочка на родителей Пасифики, но недолго - Мэри Джи порой тоже бывала требовательна. Хотя отец в этом плане превосходил мать во всех отношениях.

\- Прости. Мне нужно домой, - Пасифика соскальзывает со стула и спешно исчезает из закусочной, оставляя Мейбл в недоумении от извинения. Извинения! Ничего себе, это точно прогресс. Жаль, конечно, что она так быстро сбежала, так и не попробовав этого восхитительного лимонного пирога, рецепт которого уже несколько лет пытаются выманить жители Гравити Фоллз у Ленивой Сьюзен. Но та не сдается, и это огорчает - зимой этой вкусности будет не хватать.

_Хм, может, мне попросту отдать пирог ей?_ \- Мейбл переводит взгляд на сладость и нерешительно щурится, решая её судьбу. Съесть ли его самой, или же разделить пирог с Пасификой, тем самым подтверждая начало шаткого мира? Ну тут, разумеется, ответ очевиден. И он точно не понравится Гренде и Кэнди.

Схватив пирог со стола, Мейбл просит пакет у Ленивой Сьюзен и срочно кидает его туда, после этого разворачиваясь к подругам. Она машет им рукой и широко улыбается, сверкая брекетами и одновременно пятясь к двери.

\- Я скоро вернусь!

Гренда и Кэнди единодушно вздыхают, когда дверь за Мейбл закрывается.


	18. велосипед

Наверное, велосипеды - не лучший способ передвижения для дочерей самых богатых семей в городе, но Пасифика едет именно на нем. Возможно, она с удовольствием купила бы себе мопед, какие были у половины города, но занудное наставление родителей о том, что _бедняцкие вещи ей не нужны_ вынудили купить именно велосипед. На него родители хотя бы согласились - с трудом, конечно, подурив, но все же. Впереди уже виднеется особняк, и когда Пасифика начинает думать о том, что будет делать дома, ее мысли прерывает громкий окрик сзади. Голос до боли знакомый. Девочка, чуть помедлив, все же поворачивает голову назад.

Сзади нее бежит Мейбл с пакетом в руках. Одна туфля у нее таинственным образом пропала - наверное, упала при беге, - а носок на этой ноге протерся до дыр. Пайнс выглядит весьма запыхавшейся, это несколько настораживает Пасифику - неужели она всю дорогу бежала только ради того, чтобы отдать дурацкий лимонный пирог? О, о цели такой пробежки сама Пасифика не сомневалась. Прочитать эту девочку было легче легкого. Пайнс, тяжело дыша, впихивает торт все еще недоумевающей Нортвест и тяжело опирается руками на колени. Не сказать, что от забегаловки Ленивой Сьюзен до особняка так далеко, но и не слишком-то близко. Пасифика все равно удивлена - и только ради какого-то пирога эта чудачка бежала за ней всю дорогу? Да она же почти догнала велосипед! Это достойно похвалы, пожалуй.

Отринув мысли о том, что дома ее ждут родители, Пасифика взвешивает пакет в руках и прикрепляет его к ручке велосипеда, благодарно кивая Мейбл. Впрочем, недоумения это все равно не уменьшает. Пайнс, в последний раз громко вздохнув, выпрямляется и довольно смотрит на Пасифику. Она широко улыбается и открывает рот:

\- Знаешь, я думаю, мы могли бы стать хорошими подругами, особенно!..

\- О нет. Нет. Прекрати.

Пасифика стягивает с шеи шарф, который все это время был на ней, и накидывает на шею Мейбл, притягивая ее к себе. Они ударяются лбами, и Норвест серьезно смотрит в глаза чудачке. Конечно, растягивать дорогой шелковый шарф, который ей подарили родители, не самая разумная идея, особенно если делается это ради просвещения кого-то, но сейчас Пасифике нужно отгородить и себя, и Мейбл от опасности их дружбы.

\- Я очень благодарна тебе за пирог, правда. Но пойми, у нас слишком разные взгляды на жизнь, мы росли в совершенно разных кругах общества. Нам просто не стать подругами из-за этого. Я уже не смогу опуститься ниже уровня... "богатой папенькиной дочки", а ты не станешь выше звания "чудаковатой девчушки". Наши пути разошлись в самом начале.

\- Это не слишком-то большая проблема, я тебе скажу! - замечает Мейбл, продолжая улыбаться.

_О, она неисправима. Пожалуй, я только зря трачу время, пытаясь убедить ее в том, что друзьями нам не стать,_ \- Пасифика горестно вздыхает и качает головой. Она решает оставить шарф Мейбл (все равно дома у нее лежат еще десять таких же) в качестве извинения за подобную резкость. Она вновь садится на велосипед и даже почти доезжает до ворот, почти прикоснувшись до кнопки, которая откроет их...

...Как слышит громкий грохот позади себя. Она и Мейбл резко разворачиваются в сторону источника шума и видят, как из леса выползает нечто бесформенное, черное и с кучей крыльев. Кажется, его морда чем-то напоминает кошачью, но подобное замечание на фоне размеров этого монстра и его явно хищных целей относительно девочек как-то теряется. Пожалуй, если бы Мейбл послушала нытье брата утром, то она бы опознала в этом монстре ночного разрушителя моста, которого огрела гитарой М-Джей. На кошачьей голове даже осталась приличная вмятина, а хвост, как следствие, до сих пор не отрос.

Нортвест тихо ругается, вспоминая историю с мини-гольфом. _В последнее время в этом городе слишком много странностей!_ \- она разворачивается прочь от ворот и стрелой летит к Мейбл, хватая ее за руку и буквально затаскивая на багажник велосипеда. Пайнс растерянно смотрит на Пасифику, изредка поглядывая в сторону выползшего из леса существа, и блондинке приходится пояснить. Она вздыхает и зло хмурится, злясь из-за этого монстра. Никакого страха она не испытывает - пожалуй, все это настолько внезапно, что она отреагировала на это не так, как нужно. Возможно, ночные просмотры фильмов ужасов тоже дали свое - во снах Пасифика часто убегала от всякой нечисти. Пусть это будет ее маленьким раскрытым секретом, который она показала вам. Образ богатой высокомерной девочки не должен портиться подобными новостями, верно?

\- Предположим, что это благодарность за случай с гольфом, - Мейбл с пониманием кивает и крепко хватает Пасифику за талию, когда та стрелой мчится прочь от монстра. Чудовище следует за ними, ничуть не отставая. Ради собственной безопасности можно было бы поехать в город, где монстр попросту потеряет их в толпе, но это будет небезопасно для мирных жителей. И, не смотря на превосходство цены собственной жизни над жизнями горожан, Пасифика решает поехать к недостроенному зданию в лесу, благо отсюда до него было совсем недалеко.

Она не станет рассказывать никому о том, как обнаружила то место, а о самом сокровенном - о появившихся там пару дней назад кровавых пятнах не проболтается никому. Какая ирония, ведь Мейбл могла бы ей с легкостью рассказать о том, что же на самом деле случилось в заброшенном здании несколько дней назад.

До стройки они доезжают очень быстро, но монстр не отстает. Нортвест оглядывается назад, пытаясь рассмотреть, где же он, и это решение становится фатальной ошибкой - заметив, что его жертвы не смотрят на дорогу, чудовище резко кидается вперед и сшибает обрубком хвоста велосипед, опрокидывая его вверх. Мейбл и Пасифика подлетают в воздух вместе с велосипедом и разлетаются в разные стороны.

Прежде чем упасть в кусты, Норвест зло шипит. _Черт подери!_ Пожалуй, этот монстр еще не знает, кому он перешел дорогу.


	19. краска

_Черт бы побрал эту кошковидную чертовщину..._ \- Пасифика тяжело встает из кустов и зло смотрит на угрожающего ей и Мейбл монстра. Ей не хочется понимать и знать о том, зачем эта тварь напала на них, а потому она решает поступить куда проще - разобраться с этим чудовищем, заманив его как можно дальше на стройку, где она прибьет его арматурой. Откуда девчушке знать о том, что несколько дней назад здесь произошла буквально такая же драка? Правда, закончилась она не слишком хорошо, оставив на полу под открытой крышей то заветное кровавое пятно, которое чуть позже нашла сама Пасифика. Спешно оглянувшись, она замечает, как чудовище надвигается на Мейбл. Та лежит на земле без чувств - кажется, удар об асфальт был не слишком-то мягким. Мысленно чертыхнувшись, девчонка побежала в сторону заброшенного здания, по пути разворачиваясь и складывая ладони рупором.

\- Эй, кошачья морда, попробуй догнать меня!

Монстр разворачивается в сторону Пасифики и срывается с места, направляясь к ней. Девчонка бежит в сторону здания и ловко запрыгивает в разбитое и заваленное хламом окно, куда ее преследователь уж точно не влезет. Она широко усмехается и оборачивается, наблюдая за тем, как монстр беспомощно бродит около разбитого окна, еще не догадываясь найти другие входы или выходы. Но ее улыбка сходит на нет, когда она видит, _что_ прицепилось к обрубку хвоста этого чудовища.

Точнее будет сказать _кто._ Мейбл. Мейбл Пайнс. _Черт бы побрал!_ \- Пасифика более, чем уверена, что эта тварь нарочно взяла с собой другую девочку, чтобы та в случае чего не убежала. Весьма похвально для такой безмозглой сущности, которая даже не может понять, что нужно искать другой выход, а не со скулежом бродить около разбитого окна. Скривившись, Нортвест бросается в другое крыло здания, решив, что под открытым небом будет куда безопаснее, чем тут.

Она слышит, как где-то далеко разбивается стекло, и что-то тяжелое падает на пол. Ого, вот противник и забрался внутрь, нужно поспешить. Пробежав пару пролетов по лестницам, Пасифика оказывается на втором этаже около сломанной ограды, чьи останки валяются внизу вперемешку со стеклом. Она рыщет взглядом по сторонам и бегом направляется к лестнице вниз. Внизу, как она помнит, была одна вещь, которая может послужить для нее неплохим оружием... Вот она! Арматура, забрызганная старой краской... по крайней мере, Пасифика искренне надеется, что это краска, но огромная высохшая лужа под ногами дает понять, что это все таки... Так, не важно! Какая разница, что было тут пару дней назад? Сейчас эта погнутая арматура - ее залог успеха.

Сжав железку в руках покрепче, Пасифика мягко отступает назад, держа свое оружие наготове. В любой момент эта тварь может выскочить из-за угла, нужно действовать как можно более осторожно, чтобы случайно не нанести удар по Мейбл. Это было бы... Весьма глупо. Наверное, если бы Пасифика в каком-нибудь случае и ударила кого-то подобным образом, Пайнс бы рассмеялась. Но ладно. Ла-а-адно... Сейчас не лучшее время для того, чтобы обдумывать возможные исходы. Нужно выжидать.

Наконец, из-за угла появляется темная фигура, которая стрелой мчится к Пасифике. Девчонка кривит рот в злой усмешке и заносит арматуру назад, после чего резко ударяет ею - железка попадает прямо по голове нападающего монстра, тот взвывает и резко дергается, тормозя, хватаясь передними лапами за многострадальную морду.

В это время открывается возможность стащить Мейбл у этого монстра, но Пасифика не успевает - чудовище приходит в себя раньше, чем она касается Пайнс, и лапой отбрасывает ее в сторону, заставляя прокатиться кувырком по земле. Упершись спиной в стену, Нортвест издает облегченный вздох. Не наткнулась на стекло или ту арматуру, торчащую из пола, вокруг которой и была та лужа крови. Что ж, все не так уж и плохо!

Монстр так не считает, однако. Он прыгает на Пасифику, и та с криком откатывается в сторону, с ужасом наблюдая, как сильная челюсть противника впивается в стену и пол. Перехватив арматуру поудобнее, девчонка с яростным воплем ударяет не ожидавшего такого монстра по зубам, выбивая парочку. Взвыв, чудище отшатывается в сторону, но достаточно быстро оправляется, из-за чего Нортвест не успевает сделать ничего толкового - чудовище хватает ее за ногу и подкидывает в воздух, швыряя к противоположной стене. Пасифика с ужасом смотрит на осколки стекла и торчащий из пола штырь, который, в общем-то, сейчас пугал ее куда больше битых окон. Но, к счастью, она отделывается лишь парой царапин на руках и ушибами, а штырь остается в стороне.

Зашипев от боли, девочка зло смотрит на приближающегося монстра. Она переводит взгляд на его хвост и с удивлением видит, что...

Там пусто!

_Ай да... чертовка!_ Пасифика с восторгом смотрит на то, как позади монстра вырастает маленькая черная тень, сжимающая в руках другую, на этот раз прямую, арматурину. Мейбл, отталкиваясь от земли, прыжком запрыгивает на остатки хвоста монстра, заставляя его резко обернуться, после чего она с диким воплем ударяет его арматурой по голове и отталкивается от него вновь, прыжком спускаясь вниз. Монстр взвывает громче прежнего - кажется, в этот раз Мейбл задевает "больное" место, потревоженное еще М-Джей. Чудище с воем исчезает прочь из здания, оставляя девочек одних.

Мейбл деловито отряхивает юбку, после чего подходит к Пасифике и протягивает ей руку. Та хватается за нее и встает.

Они молча смотрят друг на друга.

\- Знаешь... - тянет Нортвест, отводя взгляд в сторону. Она-то вроде не должна знать слова "смущение", но сейчас она испытывает именно его. - Думаю, этот случай... Все же может дать толчок чему-то новому.

Мейбл выдавливает из себя веселую усмешку и пихает Пасифику локтем в бок.

\- Конечно! - она подмигивает. - Но сначала я должна сказать брату о том, что видела.


	20. котенок

Когда игра в бейсбол заканчивается, Диппер уходит домой, на прощание помахав Венди рукой. Она вяло улыбается ему и закидывает биту на плечо, смотря вслед мальчишке. Она плохо помнит события ночи, но, судя по нежеланию Диппера рассказывать о случившемся, тогда произошло что-то страшное и неприятное. _Определенно хорошо, что я не помню этого. Меньше знаешь - крепче спишь,_ \- Венди молча смотрит на то, как Диппер исчезает за мостом и разворачивается к разрушенной конструкции. Она более чем уверена, что это связано с ночными событиями, но подавляет раздирающий ее интерес ради собственной безопасности. Пожалуй, сейчас ее память сработала также, как работало когда-то сообщество Слепого Глаза в Гравити Фоллз до того, как они разрушили его - удалила все ненужные воспоминания, оставив в голове лишь приятную пустоту, которую совсем не хочется заполнять.

Через несколько минут она сидит под мостом и бросает в воду камни, устало подперев голову рукой. Венди обнимает деревянную биту и дымит сигаретой, которую чуть раньше украла у одного из братьев. Точнее - конфисковала, но это не столь важно. Делать нечего, идти домой не хочется, там только шум и ненормальные братья. Пока что разрушенный мост и тихое пространство под ним - лучшее место для того, чтобы сосредоточиться на собственных размышлениях и переживаниях. Она бы сейчас с удовольствием поговорила бы с Тэмбри, но покуда та занята Робби, от той не добьешься адекватных ответов - будет сюсюкать себе под нос что-то о высоких чувствах и о том, что Венди должна забыть предателя, который оставил ее, отвергнув чувства, и уехал куда-то далеко за город. Конечно, истинную причину исчезновения Билла она им не рассказывала, ведь они не поймут. Они не были в бункере, они не видели Перевертыша, они... Они просто увидели призрака, и им хватило лишь этого. А вот сама Венди...

От мыслей ее отвлекает шум сверху - кажется, на мосту что-то происходит. Венди лениво задирает голову вверх и слегка щурится, смотря на то, как сверху сыпется пыль. Ей не слишком-то интересно, что там творится, потому что ее это не касается. Шум прекращается ровно в то же мгновение, как сверху на траву под мост сваливается нечто черное и огромное, оставляющее после себя лазурный след. Оно несколько минут лежит на земле, шевеля длинными лапами, после чего начинает ползти к Венди.

Вскрикнув, девушка резво отскакивает в сторону, пятясь по мере приближения непонятного чудовища. Но чем ближе подползал монстр, тем меньше он становился - неизвестное создание буквально разваливалось на глазах на части, оставляя после себя нечто, напоминающее детали от какой-то машины, окрашенное в лазурный цвет. Можно было бы подумать, что это кровь, но разве живые существа состоят из деталей? Чудовище все ближе и ближе подползает к Венди, но та уже не пытается уйти - с легкой заинтересованностью смотрит на непонятное создание, уменьшающееся на глазах. Наконец, оно останавливается напротив нее.

Оно похоже на котенка. Точно. Черный котенок с четырьмя глазами. Встреть его Венди до этого лета, она бы точно удивилась, но приключения с Диппером и Мейбл точно показали ей, что этот город полон странностей сверху донизу. И сами странности какие-то... странные. Нет, в смысле, когда хранитель города, великий демон, так сказать, начинает истерить из-за всякой чепухи, вроде обмана Стэна, это как-то несолидно и глупо.

Венди делает пару осторожных шагов в сторону черного котенка, и, когда тот не реагирует на эти действия, молча рассматривая ее, поочередно моргая кучей глаз, девушка приседает перед ним на корточки и выплевывает сигарету изо рта, спешно давя ее ботинком. Она тянет руку к котенку, но тот ловко уходит в сторону, начиная скакать вокруг нее, словно бешеный. Это четырехглазое чудо, не смотря на свое странное появление, вдруг вызывает у девушки умиление, и она решает сфотографировать его на телефон, чтобы потом вспоминать о такой неожиданной встрече. Достав мобильный из кармана, она включает его и с содроганием сердца замирает на месте, отстранённо смотря на обои.

Ах да. Она уже и забыла.

Фотография ее, улыбающейся до ушей, и _его_, все такого же недовольного и с дурацким венком на голове, вызывает у нее бурю эмоций. Первостепенно, конечно же, обиду и злобу на то, что он ушел. Бросил ее, влюбил в себя и испарился в своем мета-мире, этот чертов демон... Теперь она понимает, насколько плохо чувствовал себя Робби после их разрыва, но у нее все хуже. Он даже не отказывал ей, подыгрывал этой игре в романтику, а потом просто бросил все, как есть, не слишком заморачиваясь на объяснения и прощания.

Когда телефон резко вылетает из рук, выбитый скачущим котенком, Венди вскрикивает и пытается его поймать, но первым до него добирается непонятное существо, хватающее его зубами и, видимо, собирающееся сожрать. Венди хватает себя за голову. _Там же его фотография! Черт, нет!_

\- Стой!

Она протягивает руку к телефону, выкрикнув это. Котенок замирает на месте, остановившись около телефона с открытым ртом, словно не решаясь, что же ему делать дальше. Венди прижимает руку к себе, с волнением смотря на телефон. Фотография Билла... у нее их, конечно, было много, но эта была чем-то дорога ей. Наверное тем, что там она еще не была покинутой этим гнусным... аргх!

\- Ладно, - Венди опускает руки и устало смотрит на котенка. Тот осторожно приближается к телефону, уже обнажая острые зубки. - Можешь съесть его.

Хрум! Котенок набрасывается на гаджет и начинает пожирать его, вяло дергая хвостом. Венди молча смотрит на это зрелище, даже не удивляясь тому, что животное ест технику. Она с банальным интересом рассматривает это создание, которое буквально свалилось к ней на голову в минуту хандры. Может, это знак? Кто-то сверху послал ей замену ушедшему демону, подарив такого очаровательного кота, который вовсе и не кот? _Ну да, как он вовсе и не человек,_ \- вдруг усмехается девушка. Она подпирает голову руками и продолжает наблюдать за тем, как погибает ее телефон.

\- Знаешь... - тянет она. Котенок продолжает уничтожать телефон, не отвлекаясь. - Теперь _ты_ будешь Биллом, - она задумывается и чуть кривится. - Нет. Биллом-2.


	21. веспа

Этим утром у Мэри Джи были рыжие волосы. На самом деле в этом не было ничего удивительного, дома она часто красилась в самые странные и невозможные цвета, начиная от светло-голубого, делавшего из нее старую версию Мальвины, и заканчивая черным. Для этого она использовала свою собственную краску, которую готовила по какому-то секретному рецепту. Диппер не может сказать, по какому именно - она всегда скрывала его, или, по крайней мере, он просто не слушал ее объяснения. Вероятно, и то, и то. Кому вообще нужна эта краска для волос?

После игры в бейсбол немного болят руки, и Диппер, сидя на табуретке на кухне, разминает правое плечо. Может, он отлежал его во сне. Может, во всем виноват бейсбол и Венди. Может, тот странный монстр, который напал на него позапрошлой ночью. Ему немного интересно, зачем он понадобился той странной котовидной штуке, но рассуждать на эту тему можно было бы бесконечно долго, а ответ все равно не нашелся бы. Хм. Даже в дневнике нет ничего о похожих монстрах. Судя по звуку, когда гитара ударила по его голове, он не живой, а железный...  
Робот?

Диппер не является фанатом фантастических историй о школьниках, получивших супер-способности и огромного человекоподобного робота в придачу, но в таких ситуациях, когда на тебя нападает нечто страшное и голодное, он был бы совсем не против стать героем такой глупой и пафосной истории. Он с усердием трет шишку на лбу, скрытую пластырем. Нет, к сожалению, из нее пока что ничего не растет. Никакого робота. Никаких крутых мечей. Простая шишка, которая еще и болит.

Он не обращает внимания на то, как Мэри Джи выкидывает в окно барахлящий тостер и осторожно оглядывается по сторонам. Это ненормально, это подозрительно, но _что-то_ подсказывает Дипперу, что тут не о чем беспокоиться. Он привык верить голосу разума, а потому продолжает щупать шишку на лбу, представляя себе, что бы произошло, если бы Мэри Джи не пришла к нему на помощь тогда на мосту. Его бы съели? Билл говорил что-то о своих планах, а сам Диппер туда входит? Если послушать этого занудного демона, то он не такая уж и важная шишка у себя в мета-мире, хотя сам мальчишка представлял себе его положение совсем иначе.

Да уж. Он отвлекается от своих мыслей, когда со спины на него наваливается что-то тяжелое и пахнущее конфетами. Диппер поднимает голову - Мэри Джи прижалась к нему, положив голову на плечо. Она перекинула свои руки вперед, тем самым почти обнимая шею сына. В этот момент она хитро смотрит на него, словно хочет что-то сказать. Диппера это не интересует.

Скорее, его волнует нечто иное. Насколько он всегда помнил, его мать _действительно_ была странной. Он прекрасно помнил, что дома у нее была целая коллекция иностранного коньяка, который она иногда пила, не пьянея при этом. Помнил, что она ездила на мопеде, но не так хорошо, как хотела бы. И про место работы тоже помнил - та корпорация по созданию медицинского оборудования иногда дарила им всякие сувениры, как детям сотрудника. Он бы не удивился, если бы мать сказала им о знании странностях города уже дома, но ее демонстративный приезд в Гравити Фоллз именно _этим_ летом в самый нужный момент, когда ее сына пытаются сожрать какие-то монстры, настораживал. Как будто Мэри Джи и не Мэри Джи вовсе, а какая-то другая женщина. Но раз остальные не заметили подвоха, то, наверное, беспокоиться не о чем? У него просто паранойя из-за долгого сожительства с Сайфером.

\- Съездишь со мной в мастерску-у-у-ую? - лениво тянет мать, прижимаясь к сыну еще крепче. Диппер раздраженно отводит взгляд в сторону и ничего не отвечает. Ему-то какое дело. Она возьмет его в любом случае, даже если он не согласится. Мэри Джи прикрывает глаза и трется щекой о скулу мальчика. - У меня веспа барахлит.

\- Неудивительно, - ворчит Диппер, вырываясь из цепких объятий матери. Он поворачивается к ней и победоносно смотрит ей в лицо. Она не ожидала, что он откажется от ее ласк. - Учитывая, как ты ее швыряешь. Ни одна веспа не выдержит.  
Он с удивлением замечает, что сегодня на матери юбка. Удивительно.

Хм.

Он мог бы еще позлиться на нее за то, что она ему ничего не рассказала, но это не сравнится с ухищрениями Стэнли, когда он уходит от ответов об Авторе. Итак, все, что известно о шестипалом - это его имя. Эдвард... Мало что дает, на самом деле. Диппер уверен, что если перероет весь телефонный справочник Гравити Фоллз, то все равно ничего не найдет. Кажется, в воспоминаниях МакГакет говорил, что ученый был приезжим. Он опять уехал? Или остался тут?

И опять. Хм.

___

\- Ты ведь знаешь, что ездить на сломанном мопеде опасно? Да?

Диппер _надеется_, что Мэри Джи подозревает об этом. И даже ее радостное заверение о том, что тут совсем недалеко, его не обнадеживает. Какая еще мастерская? Разве в Гравити Фоллз вообще были ремонтные мастерские? Если тут и была такая, то скорее всего там работал кто-то совсем невразумительный и странный, как и большая часть жителей, как и... мать. Идеальная жительница этого сумасшедшего городка. Либо она слишком хорошо притворяется, что тоже вероятно.

_Узнала же она как-то о сделке... Вряд ли по следам на руках,_ \- Диппер крепче прижимается к спине матери и обхватывает ее руками, чтобы не свалиться во время езды. Сверху на него сваливается тяжелый шлем М-Джей, рядом раздается ее скрипучий смешок. Дрынь-дрынь-дрынь - веспа выезжает со двора хижины Тайн, не торопясь выползает на дорогу и...

...и тут Диппер вспоминает одну очень важную вещь. _Да у нее же отняли права за вождение! Как бешеная рулит!_ Веспа резко набирает скорость и буквально срывается с места. Единственное, что удерживает мальчишку на месте, это то, что он крепко держится за талию матери.Под аккомпанемент дикого смеха М-Джей и его собственных воплей они начинают петлять по дороге из стороны в сторону, игнорируя почти все существующие правила дорожного движения.

Иногда он задается вопросом о том, как выживает их отец в браке.

___

Облегченно вздыхает он только в тот момент, когда они тормозят около мастерской, куда так стремилась Мэри Джи. Веспа делает пару печальных вздохов, после чего с чистой душой испускает облачко дыма. У нее даже отваливается одно зеркало заднего вида, но Диппер не придает этому слишком большого значения. Спустившись с веспы, он с легким недоумением рассматривает упомянутую матерью мастерскую - ею оказывается...

... дом Глифулов. Только после минутного раздумья в голове мальчишки всплывает воспоминание о том, что отец самого отвратительного и подлого человека на свете действительно торгует машинами, и, стало быть, он наверняка владеет мастерской для починки товара. М-Джей подхватывает свою веспу и уверенно шагает к двери. Диппер осторожно следует за ней, подозрительно оглядываясь по сторонам. Он никогда бы не подумал, что вновь окажется в этом месте.

\- Бад - мой одноклассник, он наверняка поможет мне. Бесплатно!

Женщина ухмыляется, и Диппер лишь громко цыкает, не видя в этой погоне за халявой ничего хорошего. Может, Бад сейчас будет дико зол на то, что Диппер засадил Гидеона в тюрьму, еще что-нибудь не так сделает с этой дурацкой желтой веспой, за что потом все расплачиваться будут. Он шумно сглатывает, когда она нажимает на звонок и с напряжением ожидает, когда дверь откроется.

Бад выглядит несколько растерянным, и, кажется, вовсе не из-за Диппера. Он даже не смотрит на мальчишку, хотя, наверное, должен был. Хорошо, что его вниманием сейчас завладела М-Джей, а не сам Диппер, иначе бы начались эти неудобные разговоры, всякая подобная муть... Хотя, кажется, мужчина не был настолько плохо настроен к семейству Пайнс, в отличие от Гидеона. Он молча пропускает их во двор, мельком косясь на раздолбанный мопед М-Джей, и приводит ее в мастерскую.

Это совсем небольшое помещение, где сейчас достаточно пусто - видимо, никто на качество автомобилей пока не жаловался. Главный обитатель этого места - молодой парень в розовой гавайке, тонкой бородкой и серьгой в ухе, способный сойти за кого угодно, но никак не за мастера, самозабвенно лежал на куче картонных коробок, пуская колечки сигаретного дыма в воздух. Диппер машет рукой около лица. Ну и вонь.

\- МакКепайр, опять бездельничаешь?! - злится Бад. Парень лениво поднимает голову с коробок и оттягивает желтые солнечные очки, без интереса рассматривая желтую веспу и ее хозяйку. На Диппера он смотрит и того меньше. - У тебя клиент.

\- Я МакКентайр... - устало возражает помощник и неторопливо встает с коробок. Ничем не привлекательная персона. Пожалуй, Диппер даже не будет заострять на нем свое внимание - сейчас куда более важно не попасть под горячую руку Бада Глифула, если тот вдруг припомнит М-Джей все его огрехи.

Мэри Джи пинком подталкивает веспу к парню, и тот с деловым видом начинает копаться в ее внутренностях, высунув от усердия язык. Женщина садится на корточки перед ним, словно забыв, что на ней короткая юбка. Она подпирает голову руками и рассеянно смотрит на то, как ведется колдовство над ее средством передвижения, тогда как сам МакКентайр косо поглядывает в манящее его пространство под юбкой.

\- Ого, Vespa 180 SS! Они сейчас жутко дорогие, - отведя взгляд в сторону, замечает МакКентайр, продолжая ковыряться в мопеде. Диппер раздраженно вскидывает бровь. Ого, кто бы сомневался, что эта безрассудная дамочка решит попортить дорогой агрегат. Нет слов. - Черт, что-то не выходит...

В веспе раздается какой-то шум, но волшебства не происходит. Мэри Джи продолжает без интереса смотреть на это действие, и, наверное, в такой тишине, прерываемой лишь редкими репликами МакКентайра и прошло бы все время, если бы Бад Глифул наконец не пересилил себя и не начал говорить. Диппер и М-Джей моментально вскидывают головы и переводят взгляд на него. Этим вновь пользуется МакКентайр, устремляя свой взгляд под юбку.

\- Я даже удивлен, что ты решила сюда прийти! - замечает Бад, во все глаза смотря на М-Джей. Та даже не поворачивает головы. Удивленно вскинув бровь, он отводит взгляд в сторону. - Особенно после _того_, что случилось около пятнадцати лет назад...

Диппер моментально настораживается. Пятнадцать лет назад? За три года до их с Мейбл рождения. Он что-то припоминает, кажется, М-Джей упоминала о ссоре со своей матерью, от которой сбежала в далекие-далекие края куда-то в Нью-Джерси, где уже и познакомилась с отцом. Удивительно, что Бад Глифул об этом знает. Вероятно, они в школе были действительно близкими товарищами. Что ж, в отличие от самого Гидеона, его отец не вызывает у Диппера ровно никаких эмоций. Он ведь простой человек... После уничтожения сообщества Слепого Глаза так уж точно.

\- А разве что-то особенного случилось?.. - Мэри Джи продолжает наблюдать за починкой мопеда, даже не поворачивая головы. Бад и Диппер одновременно вздрагивают. Как это так? - Девяносто седьмой год выдался весьма... неинтересным на события. Хотя принцесса та погибла... Но разве это так важно? Это же произошло не со мной. О да...

Мэри Джи, которая не помнит о старом конфликте с матерью.

Мэри Джи, которая знает о странностях.

Мэри Джи, которая чует сделку с демоном.

Мэри Джи, у которой есть эта странная гитара.

Мэри Джи?

Она не дожидается ответа Бада и резко встает с места, отпихивая вяло сопротивляющегося МакКентайра в сторону. Схватив с земли аккумулятор, она бесцеремонно пихает его куда-то вглубь агрегата и пару раз ударяет ногой по веспе. По всем правилам мотороллер от такого работать не начнет, но желтая веспа начинает шумно гудеть, оповещая о том, что наконец ожила. М-Джей встает с места и поворачивается к Баду, не замечая на себе расстроенный взгляд МакКентайра, которому больше не суждено увидеть то, что скрывает ее юбка.

\- Ну, мы пойдем? - она кивает в сторону двери и тащит веспу за собой. Бад вяло машет ей рукой вслед, видимо, еще не совсем понимая, почему она не помнит о том, что было пятнадцать лет назад.

Диппер серьезно сомневается, что даже если конфликт ныне улажен, она о нем забудет. А значит, тут что-то другое. Что-то... Он чуть не спотыкается о банку из-под консервов, принадлежащую, видимо, МакКентайру. С легким раздражением из-за отвлечения от собственных мыслей Диппер рассматривает незамысловатый рисунок на этикетке, напоминающий руку с гвоздодером с прилепленным рядом треугольником. Пнув банку в сторону, он поднимает глаза на М-Джей и вспоминает их разговор.

_Я всего лишь простой работник Medical Mechanica._

Действительно.


	22. босиком

Они выходят из дома Глифулов, и еще несколько минут Диппер ощущает на спине подозрительные взгляды Бада и МакКентайра, преследующие их ровно до того момента, как мальчишку и женщину скрывает калитка. Как только она с тихим скрипом закрывается, он облегченно вздыхает и стирает рукой пот со лба. Ух, пронесло. Больше всего он боялся, что Бад начнет обвинять его в том, что Гидеон оказался за решеткой, но, видимо, он полностью принял этот факт. Конечно, вопрос о том, можно ли было назвать его хорошим отцом после такого, все еще оставался открытым, но...

М-Джей останавливается с мопедом около края дороги и внимательно смотрит на отлетевшее зеркало заднего вида. Она несколько минут вертит его в руке, пока Диппер краем глаза наблюдает за матерью, выясняя все более и более пикантные обстоятельства и детали. Учитывая выявленный им на основе отсутствующего важного воспоминания факт, можно было спокойно сказать, что _Мэри Джи никогда не обманывала его._ Если бы рядом была ведьма... ведьма Правды, то он обязательно попросил бы повторить ее это в красном, для сущей вероятности. Ведь, как известно, в красном ведьмы говорят правду и только ее.

Но с другой стороны вырисовывался куда более интересный вопрос о том, какого черта же тут происходит. Если чудачка Мэри Джи _никогда и ни при каких условиях не обманывала своих детей, не притворялась незнающей о странностях, не использовала гитару в качестве ударного инструмента,_ то... Ой-ой.

\- А я-то уже испугался, знаешь! - Мэри Джи резко задирает голову и вопрошающе смотрит на Диппера, наверное, еще не совсем понимая, что он раскрыл ее секрет. Мальчишка тихо смеется, утирая лоб. Ух, вот это пронесло. А он уж испугался, ан нет, рано. Все оказалось куда проще. - А все совсем иначе вышло.

М-Джей лишь недовольно вскидывает бровь, всем своим видом демонстрируя то, что она смутно подозревает, о чем говорит мальчишка, но ей лень понимать это окончательно. Она сжимает зеркало в руках и прикладывает его к месту слома, после чего проводит по трещине пальцем. Та исчезает на глазах. Ага-а-а, догадалась все таки. Диппер нервно суетится, смотря на это. Неожиданно, но он рад.

\- Значит, все произошло именно так? А зачем этот цирк?.. Я бы и так понял. Наверное, - он нервно смеется и мнет край футболки в руке. Мэри Джи лишь причмокивает в ответ, ничего толком не говоря. - Ну, Мейбл бы точно поняла. Она хоть и выглядит глупенькой, но ты не подумай!.. Она очень умная. Иногда даже умнее меня. Ух. Хотя зачем я тебе все это поясняю, ты и так все знаешь.

Легкий щелчок - зеркало наклоняется набок, но не отваливается. Мэри Джи убирает руку от починенного зеркала и переводит рассеянный взгляд на Диппера. Они где-то мгновение смотрят друг на друга, и именно в этот момент он замечает в ее синих до этого глазах что-то совершенно другое. Если бы глаз цвет поменял, или зрачок стал другой формы, он бы еще понял причину своего беспокойства, но синий глаз остался синим, и волноваться, в принципе, было не за что. Скорее всего эта тревога шла откуда-то из-под уровня подсознания, он нутром чуял, что М-Джей перед ним - лишь бледная копия настоящей сумасшедшей матери, с которой все детство брала пример Мейбл. Конечно, эта Не-М-Джей постаралась на славу, скопировав облик настолько хорошо, что у Диппера возникали лишь смутные подозрения до этого, но она застопорилась на одном из самых важных моментов - прошлом. Случай пятнадцатилетней давности был важен для матери точно так же, как и для Стэна то, что произошло тридцать лет назад.

Диппер еще не до конца разобрался с тем, что же именно тогда случилось, но по крайней мере он так думает. О важности этих двух событий. Но жизнь Стэна явно преподнесла ему куда более страшные вещи, чем М-Джей. Хотя черт ее знает.

\- Когда ты узнал? - не-мать прикрывает один глаз и хитро смотрит на него. Диппер громко сглатывает. С одной стороны он может не отвечать, чтобы эта дамочка не пробовала повторять свой опыт и далее, но с другой... Зная, кто она такая... Это было бесполезно.

\- Вопрос Бада о том, что было много лет назад, - осторожно отвечает он, и Не-Мэри-Джи многозначительно угукает, кивая. Она наклоняет голову набок и широко усмехается, обнажая острые зубы. Диппер до этого не замечал подобной особенности у этой особы. Наверное, характерное для их рода.

\- О. В следующий раз надо будет быть осторожней. Я же не хочу, чтобы твоя мамочка разозлилась, а то зная эту чертову ведьму... - она резко косится на мальчишку и причмокивает. - Это образно, не подумай о том, что она ведьма. Ее бы просто не приняли в сообщество. Но поверь, гитара у нее бьет не хуже. Чертово оборудование Medical Mechanica...

Вокруг мопеда образуется небольшое облако пыли и грязи, которое начинает поглощать мопед и сидящую на нем М-Джей. Она щелкает пальцами и указывает на Диппера, вдруг довольно усмехаясь. Он внезапно гордится - знает, что сейчас его похвалит сама Та Самая.

\- А ты молодец, парень. Не каждый день я встречаю тех, кто может раскрыть меня так быстро. Старею?.. Или просто кое-кто слишком хорошо знает странности и свою мать? - она в последний раз щурится, прежде чем пыль скрывает ее полностью.

Диппер молча наблюдает за тем, как темный силуэт в этом облаке постепенно меняется, уменьшаясь в росте. Волосы становятся короче, а вместо двух синих огоньков на него теперь смотрят два алых. Он гордо отвечает этому взгляду своим, прекрасно зная, что раз он разгадал эту маленькую загадку, то Та Самая его трогать не будет.

В конце концов, это не в ее правилах.

Когда облако спадает, Диппер лицезреет перед собой персону, которую уже видел до этого. К сожалению, он знает ее лишь по рассказам Билла и его мимолетным воспоминаниям, в которых эта дама представлена не самым лучшим образом. Но что-то подсказывает мальчишке, что то, что показал им Билл, было лишь частью огромной мозаики с большим сложным именем.

Она ведь очень сильна, может, стоит проявить толику уважения? Диппер с усмешкой кивает ведьме, не слишком заботясь о приличиях. С нее хватит и этого. И, кажется, она довольна даже такой капелькой уважения - по крайней мере весело сверкающие алые глаза дают об этом знать.

\- Добро пожаловать на Зе-е-емлю, - тянет Диппер и усмехается еще шире, когда Та Самая спрыгивает с мопеда и поправляет огромное розовое платье. Оно настолько пышное и вычурное, что кажется, будто в подобном наряде попросту невозможно ходить. Может, оно и так.

Та Самая громко фыркает и скидывает туфли с ног, касаясь земли босыми ногами. Она упирает руки в бока и с невероятно довольным видом оглядывается по сторонам, после чего переводит взгляд на Диппера.

\- Добро пожа-а-а-а-аловать, - повторяет он, щурясь в ответ. - Леди Лямбдадельта.


	23. древо, ведьма и лев

Леди Лямбдадельта собственной персоной стоит перед ним тут и сейчас, и, кажется, мир вокруг останавливается, наблюдая за явлением самой ведьмы Абсолюта, которая... Которая... Да черт подери, даже подобные странные временные явления, которые уже ничуть не удивляют Диппера, не заставят его убедиться в величии этой ведьмы. Нет, он, конечно, убежден, что молодость - это восхитительно, но ведьма Абсолюта, которая смогла насолить даже Сайферу, могла бы принять вид куда более солидный, чем облик пятнадцатилетней девочки. Она даже ниже Венди, а в этом глупом розовом платье похожа на сбежавшую с маскарада капризную папенькину дочку, которая украла мопед, подаренный ей на день рождения вместе с бриллиантовыми сережками, которые ей не подошли. _Надо строить иные ряды ассоциаций!_ \- мысленно восклицает Диппер, ударяя себя по лицу и качая головой. Пятнадцатилетняя Лямбдадельта, которой на самом деле далеко не пятнадцать, с веселой усмешкой смотрит на него, словно гордясь произведённым впечатлением. Пожалуй, мальчишка не станет предполагать, что она рассчитывала на такую реакцию - это и так слишком очевидно. Он подавляет смешок, который наверняка разозлит эту дамочку, и осторожно приближается, рассматривая её со всех сторон.

_Хм, в ней есть что-то от матери!_ \- он задумчиво кивает сам себе, вновь отходя в сторону. Лямбдадельте, кажется, нравится быть музейным экспонатом, и только когда Диппер наконец прекращает ее рассматривать, она щелкает пальцами. После этого пыль вокруг исчезает как по волшебному мгновению, а время в городе или даже во всем мире приходит в норму. _Великая ведьма Абсолюта остановила весь мир только ради того, чтобы я на нее поглазел?_ \- не сказать, что Диппер был рад такой щедрости со стороны странности, но... Да кого он обманывает, он чертовски рад. Это же ведьма! У нее можно спросить... Да что угодно! Например о том, кто же такой Автор и...

Его мысли прерываются громким щелчком пальцев - это вновь Лямбдадельта. Возможно, она просто прочитала его мысли, а потому остановила от неправильной постановки желаемого, или же у нее есть какое-то предложение... Или Дипперу пора прекратить искать черную кошку в тёмной комнате. Он вновь ударяет себя по лицу. Она может просто увидеть, что он отвлекся от нее, и таким образом привлечь внимание. Хотя на такую поди внимания не обрати - взять хотя бы это платье. Сайфер верно отзывался об отвратительно ведьминском вкусе. А Мейбл, случайно, не ведьма?

\- Пс-с-с. Парень. Пс-с-с! - она шипит и манит Диппера к себе, воровато озираясь по сторонам. Мальчишка недоуменно вскидывает бровь. И?.. Серьезно? Она просто подзывает его так, будто расскажет большой секрет? От этих мыслей Диппер отказывается, когда малявка заезжает ему по голове, а заодно понимает, что мысли она при желании читать может. - Не умничай тут! Я к тебе с предложением пришла, думаешь, зачем этот маскарад? Даже пройдоха Билл на такое не разбазаривался.

\- Я думал, ведьмы аристократичнее, - тихо фыркает Диппер и вновь получает по голове от Лямбдадельты. Она еще раз озирается по сторонам и грозит мальчишке кулачком в черной перчатке. - Ай!

\- Говорю же - не умничай! Я тебе кто, Фезарин что ли? Это она у нас ведьма, которой очень много, и которая вся из себя такая-сякая, мне до ваших людских манер дела нет. Могу, правда, за Грань сослать, если будешь хамить, - ее лицо искажается неприятной улыбочкой, и Диппер поскорей отворачивается чтобы не видеть этого. - Ладно, видимо, ты все же понял. Это хорошо. Итак, я говорю, у меня к тебе предложение. Стэна обмануть получилось, сестру твою тоже, да и деда вашего, ну это легче всего было, он мать твою в глаза не видел. А ты умный, глянь! Вынюхал, что это я! Как догадался?

Диппер мог бы описать тысячу и одну причину того, как он вычислил Лямбдадельту, но на самом деле он просто блефанул и предположил, что это Сайфер опять занимается тем, чем не должен. Ну, раз он был в женском облике, то и обращаться к нему стоило соответственно, верно? Лямбдадельта весело щурится и качает головой из стороны в сторону, словно соглашаясь. _Хватит лезть ко мне в голову, а то я вспомню что-нибудь ужасное!_ \- в голове мелькала только мысль о том, как Стэн ел печенье животом, но ведьме Абсолюта, кажется, хватило и этого. Иначе бы она не перекосилась так в лице.

\- Ладно. Предложение! Мне нельзя тут долго задерживаться, потому что... - она закатывает глаза и делает пару неопределённых вмахов в сторону рукой, словно отгоняя что-то. - В общем, есть одна причина. Она очень большая, очень занудная, и нет, это не Сайфер с его противным голоском, это рыбка покрупнее...

\- Не томи.

Диппер прекрасно помнил сделку с Биллом, прекрасно понимал, что странности могут обмануть, тем более эта Лямбдадельта, но сейчас им внезапно для него самого овладел настолько огромный интерес, что он был не в силах сдержаться и не пожать руку этой дамочке. Черт подери, это же ведьма Абсолюта! Она вроде как важнее Сайфера в мета-мире! А это, наверное, ужасно круто. Если такая важная персона пришла к нему лично, значит, будет что-то важное. А после прибытия брата Стэна появилась уйма вопросов, а ответы даже не намеревались появляться на горизонте.

Лямбдадельта широко улыбается и рывком наклоняется к Дипперу, выхватывая у него из внутреннего кармана жилетки дневник. Она резко прижимает его к груди и делает грустное личико, словно ее священная миссия связана с этой книгой. Мальчишка вскрикивает и тянется за личным сокровищем. Может, она собирается шантажировать его? Это довольно простой вариант, если предположить, что ее миссия будет сложна или ужасна. Но ведьма Абсолюта важно качает головой и кладет свою руку поверх шестипалого золотого отпечатка, после чего резко поднимает глаза. Они встречаются с Диппером взглядами, и тот понимает, что та сейчас шутить не будет.

\- Автор. Я расскажу тебе про него, если ты сделаешь для меня кое-что. Это несложно, на самом деле, - Диппер глубоко вдыхает и приготавливается. Автор! Сам автор! Она знает его, она может сказать ему, надо лишь сделать что-то!.. И, в отличие от Билла, она ведь не обманет, верно?.. Ради такого можно рискнуть. Ведьма приподнимает руку вверх и указывает пальцем вверх. Она начинает говорить, но как-то странно и немного коряво. - Для этого, мой юный друже, ты должен разгадать загадку Древа, Ведьмы и Льва. Найди мне последнего... Но не то, что принадлежит ему в физической реальности, а то, что вы зовете душой. Лев где-то в лимбе. Найдешь его, расскажешь мне - узнаешь тайну дневников.

Она откашливается и возвращает дневник Дипперу, после чего стучит себе кулаком по груди. Может, ей было больно или неприятно говорить эти слова? Или тяжело - ведь что-то пыталось ограничить ее, как она сама только что говорила, а значит оно могло попытаться не дать ей сказать эти слова. Спрятав дневник в кармане, мальчишка хмурится. Ладно, сделка будет безопасной. Но кто такой Лев и где его искать?

\- Черт бы побрал эту каргу... - рычит ведьма, зло косясь в сторону. Она отвлекается от угроз в пустоту и поворачивает голову к Дипперу, выдавливая из себя слабую улыбку. - Она думала, что могла мне помешать. Ага-а-а, как бы не так. Ну так что? Ты согласен? Задание-то простое, я бы сказала попроще, но мне Фезарин тогда точно голову оторвет. Согласен, а? А? Согласен же!

Она протягивает ему руку, и Диппер неуверенно пожимает ее. В голове вновь проносятся ужасающие воспоминания о носочной опере, но ничего страшного после контакта с Лямбдой не происходит, и он облегченно вздыхает, когда они перестают касаться друг друга. Ведьма улыбается еще шире, но не злобно, а скорее довольно. Отряхнув руки, она громко хлопает в ладоши и запрыгивает на веспу.

\- Ну, я буду появляться и давать тебе инструкции, пока карга следить не будет, а ты пока перерой весь лес, поищи для меня что-нибудь по поводу Льва, а потом я тебе все-все-все про Автора расскажу! Поверь, ты будешь в таком же шоке, как и я, когда Фезарин рассказала мне про это! Ну, бывай! - она резко газует и уносится вдаль.

На своей желтой веспе.

В своем розовом платье.

Диппер ежится. _Она... странная. И одевается ужасно, боже мой, хорошо, что ее платье не видела Мейбл! Я бы не перенес у себя дома копию этой ведьмы, только более активную и болтливую! Ну-с, и откуда мне начинать?_ За раздумьями о Льве, Ведьме и Древе Диппер не замечает на себе взгляд пары голубых глаз, наблюдающих за ним из окон второго этажа.


	24. биток, 01

Мета-мир встречает ее тишиной и спокойствием, и Лямбдадельта совсем не удивлена тому факту, что никто из ее самых верных последователей не пришел к ней, чтобы встретить по возвращению из реального мира, где она провела несколько дней под чужой личиной. _Старуха Фезарин всех запугала, вот дрянная стерва,_ \- мысленно рычит Лямбда, но не подает и виду. С помощью магии легко было убедить даже подозрительного Стэна в том, что она, ведьма Абсолюта - это та самая дочь Стэнли Пайнса, которая провела с ним кучу времени вместе. Детская память почти не поддавалась корректировке, но, к ее счастью, ей как раз-таки нужно было раскрытие со стороны Диппера. Подобный шаг не только давал ей фору в том плане, что мальчишка наивно считал себя гейм-мастером этой маленькой игры по поиску Древа, Ведьмы и Льва, но еще и показывал ему Лямбдадельту с той стороны, с которой выгодно именно ей. Впрочем, коридоры мета-мира никогда не бывают пусты, и ведьма даже не останавливается, когда слышит позади себя шелест одежды. Она моментально определяет того, кто стоит за ней, и останавливается лишь около самой двери, молчаливо улыбаясь. Будущий вопрос слишком прекрасен, и для того, чтобы узнать его, ей даже не надо залезать к невидимому собеседнику в память. Хотя, что уж там таить, это была никто иная, как Гаап.

Лямбдадельта не поворачивается даже в тот момент, когда Гаап подходит к ней почти вплотную. Демон выше, физически сильнее, но если она хоть пальцем тронет ведьму Абсолюта, то будет уничтожена моментально. С ведьмами шутить опасно, особенно с такими, как великая леди Лямбдадельта. Последняя нарочито громко зевает, показывая свое отношение к гостье, но все же терпеливо ждет ее слов.

\- Играешься? - шипит Гаап, и Лямбда мысленно закатывает глаза. Она уверена, что эта чертовка уже всему мета-миру разнесла весть о том, что ведьма планирует партию в реальном мире. Город, полный странностей, слишком ценен, пропустить такую возможность будет просто глупо. Кивнув в ответ, Дельта закидывает голову назад, смотря на перевернутую для себя Гаап. Она могла бы изменить гравитацию для такого момента, но сейчас ей немного лень баловаться и переворачивать демона, на которого и так сила гравитации не слишком-то действует. - Все еще не надоело портить людям жизнь? Все прекрасно знают, чем это закончится.

\- Но разве меня когда-нибудь волновало чье-либо мнение? - Лямбдадельта резко прерывает демона и криво усмехается. Она подносит руки к лицу и образует из пальцев треугольник, через который смотрит на Гаап. - Ни меня, ни твоего обожаемого дружка не станут волновать такие формальности. Правда, он старается на благо госпожи Фезарин, а я - на свое. Я люблю людей, они такие забавные, когда оказываются в страшных и непонятных ситуациях... - ее лицо искажается еще более ужасной усмешкой. - Тем более, Фезарин давно ограничила бы меня, если бы хотела. Но, как видишь, загадка сказана, а ее слова все нет. Значит, можно действовать.

Лямбдадельта выпрямляется и пинком открывает стеклянную дверь, не слишком заботясь о ее целостности. Она бодро шагает вперед, не обращая внимания на попытки Гаап остановить ее, и, когда дверь наконец закрывается, она останавливается в центре небольшого холла и приподнимает одну руку на уровень глаз. В ней материализуется небольшой предмет, и ведьма тихо хихикает.

\- Пора начинать партию. Значит, эта вещь все еще существует?..

_б е л ы й к а д р_

Под мостом довольно тихо, а Билл-2, который еще пару дней назад не представлял из себя что-то стоящее, уже радостно и бодро прыгал вокруг Венди, стоящей рядом с речкой. Она хмуро оглядывается по сторонам, словно боясь, что ее кто-то увидит, и осторожно садится на корточки, попутно отталкивая Билла-2 рукой прочь от огромной сумки, которую она принесла с собой. Еще раз оглянувшись, Кордрой тихо хмыкает и вываливает ее содержимое на асфальт, от чего Билл-2 радостно взвывает и с удовольствием накидывается на принесенное ему угощение. Венди молча наблюдает за тем, как он пожирает кучу мобильных телефонов один за другим.

\- Ешь, ешь, у нас в городе у всех куча мобильников.

Она проводит рукой по спине Билла-2, все еще не понимая, почему это существо, которое на самом деле-то неживое, если смогло развалиться и с таким аппетитом поедает технику, может источать тепло, да и вообще быть мягким и даже слегка пушистым. Продолжив наблюдать за своим маленьким подопечным, Венди задумчиво смотрит на воду и торчащий далеко от берега ржавый руль велосипеда. _Хм-м-м, велосипеды..._ Девушка еще раз косится на Билла-2, грызущего какой-то дорогой смартфон и смачно чавкающего его внутренностями.

\- Пожалуй, надо найти тебе пищу пожирнее...

Помнится, у Робби был велосипед. Хотя нет, погодите-ка, его кто-то угнал еще в начале июня, так что не годится. Венди мысленно прикидывает будущие планы, немного размышляет о том, что станет с Биллом-2, если начать кормить его мопедами, и даже предполагает, что, наверное, он вернется в свою исходную форму, в которой свалился к ней пару дней назад с моста. А на нем можно будет покататься, как на лошади? А деньги за это брать? Хм-м-м, а ведь еще можно продать Билла-2 в Хижину Тайн, и тогда Венди неплохо заработает за лето, зная жадность Стэна до подобных экспонатов...

Венди вздрагивает, когда мурлычущее создание подходит к ней и начинает тереться головой о ногу, показывая, что с обедом закончено. Девушка рассеянно смотрит на место, где еще пару минут назад лежала достаточно большая горка телефонов, и отмечает, что что-то с этим котом все же не так. Машина не может изобразить живое существо, живое существо не может развалиться на глазах и жрать технику. А что с Биллом-2? _Хотя куда я его продам, он же единственный, кто меня сейчас любит, да?_ \- Венди хочет взять кота на руки, но тот изворачивается и убегает куда-то к куче ящиков и коробок, оставляя девушку с разбитым сердцем.

Впрочем, вскоре возвращается. С чем-то в зубах Билл-2, гордо задрав хвост, выплевывает перед девушкой сравнительно небольшой белый шарик, весь мокрый от его слюней и грязный из-за земли под мостом. Вынув из кармана платок, Венди с интересом берет шарик в руки и вытирает его, после чего отдает испорченный платок Биллу-2. Пока тот давится тканью, пытаясь сожрать и ее тоже, девушка вертит шар в руках и щурится.

Притащенный Биллом-2 предмет напоминает ей магический шар восемь, который отвечает вопрошающему на интересующие его вещи, правда, без специального окошка для просмотра ответов. Такой же шар, то есть нормальный черный, красуется у Стэна на той палке, которую он использует либо как трость, либо для того, чтобы ударить Суса или саму Венди по голове, когда те филонят. Белый биток весит столько же, сколько и тот шар, и Кордрой может это гарантировать. Может, это какой-то бракованный шарик? Зачем Билл-2 притащил ей это, вместо благодарности? Она должна сожрать это?

Венди опасливо косится в сторону Билла-2, но тот с увлечением давится платком, не обращая на нее внимания. Значит, есть эту штуку не надо, замечательно. Внимательно рассматривая его, девушка решает постучать им о землю, но ничего не происходит, и шар остается целым и невредимым. _Хм, точно брак,_ \- расстроенно думает девушка, уже собираясь выбросить бесполезный предмет прочь. _Лучше бы Билла увидела. Настоящего, а не жрущего ворованные телефоны._

В это мгновение ей видится _ЧТО-ТО_ со светлыми волосами и алыми глазами, и Венди чуть не падает на спину от неожиданности. Единственными знакомыми блондинами у нее были Ли и... _Черт подери, это был Сайфер!_ Резко опустив руку, Венди с подозрением смотрит на белый шар. Может, этот биток вовсе и не бесполезен? Просто отвечает на вопросы или желания не так, как надо, а немного другим способом, а вся эта белизна и отсутствие окошечка сделаны специально. Хм-м-м. Возможно. Венди хочется в это верить, а потому она кладет биток себе в карман. Магический биток, хм... Пожалуй, да, она будет называть его именно так.

Она потирает виски, чувствуя легкую головную боль. В голове бродит лишь мысль о том, что один из светловолосых знакомых, не стоит указывать на Билла, бросил ее тут одну, сбежав со своей Гаап в мета-мир. _Черт бы их всех подрал!_ \- она ударяет кулаком по асфальту, зло смотря на реку.

Где-то в мета-мире ровно то же делает и Лямбдадельта - но уже с довольной усмешкой.

Игра началась. Следующий ход за _ним._


	25. биток, 02

Превращение родной обители в развлечение для туристов - весьма неприятная штука, но Стэнли лишь остается смириться с этим, ведь, как верно глаголит брат, иного способа собрать деньги на восстановление портала не было. Его веселит использование половины абсурдных идей из журналов для увеселения приезжих, и он даже не может сдержать усмешку при виде восхищенных детей, бегающих вокруг статуэтки кроленя. Но обновления в доме вызвали и перестановку вещей, а потому добрую половину своих важных и нужных для дальнейших исследований странностей инструментов Стэнли просто не может найти. Перебирая старый хлам брата в гостиной, сидя рядом со смотрящей телевизор внучкой, он хмуро рассматривает то, что осталось от всех его трудов. Пара чертежей, не считая тех, что были в дневниках автора, несколько приборов для нахождения аномалий, старые фотографии с постройки портала. Стэнли осторожно косится на Мейбл и приближает старую потускневшую со временем фотографию к лицу, после чего тихо хмыкает. О, это были действительно славные времена. Жаль, что трех человек из их исследовательской команды сейчас нет. Ну ладно, может не трех, а двух, но вряд ли МакГакет сейчас в состоянии вспомнить хоть что-то из того, что было тридцать лет назад.

Но в данный момент Стэнли интересуют не старые приятели и их проблемы или же гибель, а нечто другое, один немаловажный предмет, который он когда-то давно выменял у одной ведьмы. Или ведьмака. На самом деле он с трудом может припомнить имя того типа, но, кажется, он был похож на женщину, хотя он говорил о себе, как о мужчине. Стэнли припоминает _Таймкорп_ и их неприятную систему, ежится и копается дальше. Неудивительно, что тот ведьмак был похож на бабу, учитывая, что делает упомянутая корпорация... Еще у этого типа была дурацкая привычка стучать каблуками и... _Да где же он, черт!_ \- Стэнли чертыхается, когда искомый предмет не находится. Конечно, без него вполне можно обойтись в дальнейшем, но сейчас он бы не помешал. Странности странностями, возвращение возвращением, а останавливаться на достигнутых результатах исследований нельзя, тем более учитывая то, что ему рассказал Стэн. _Сайфер здесь, а это плохо,_ \- отпихнув коробку в сторону, Стэнли встает с пола и идет в большой зал, попутно потрепав Мейбл по голове. Та смеется, но не отвлекается от просмотра телевизора.

Стэна в торговом зале нет; в общем-то, легче перечислить тех, кто там есть, точнее _того_ \- Стэнли рассеянно смотрит на то, как Рамирес болтает по ноутбуку со своей очаровательной подружкой, живущей на другом конце Америки. Решив не подслушивать приватные беседы, мужчина лишь тихо фыркает и закатывает глаза, вспоминая свои светлые будни с любимой. О, как же давно это было. Сейчас она только и может, что пугать мужа дочери.

Мэри Джи спешно покинула хижину днем, сославшись на срочные дела в каком-то далеком городке, где нашли кого-то, кто может помочь ее корпорации. Стэнли не слишком слушал ее, немного радуясь, что дочь их покидает - видеть в доме незнакомую женщину, которая хоть и родной, но далеко не близкий ему человек, несколько тяжеловато. Пройдя к кассе, он наклоняется ниже и пробегается взглядом по коробкам с товаром. И тут нет того, что он ищет. Остается надеяться, что Стэн не продал это никому, а то дело будет плохо. Стэнли приподнимает голову и щурится - не смотря на его попытки не вслушиваться в разговор парня и девушки, он все же слышит часть их болтовни.

\- О, приезжай! - Сус изображает из рук птичку, и это выглядит забавно. Девушка на экране смеется, прикрывая рот рукой. - Ну же, Мелоди! У тебя выходные, проведем пару дней вместе, а то слишком долгая разлука... Она не полезна! Знаешь, как пластиковый бамбук. Никогда не ешь пластиковый бамбук, Мелоди, дай мне обещание.

\- Ха-ха, конечно! - девушка опять смеется и подмигивает ему. - Я приеду как только смогу. Жди меня... скоро! - она вновь подмигивает ему, словно на что-то таинственно намекая, и после этого разрывает связь. Сус закрывает ноутбук и молча поворачивается к Стэнли, который уже успел найти себе прикрытие за разбором сувенирных автомобильных знаков.

\- Хм. Девушка, - выдавливает из себя Стэнли вместо приветствия. Сус кивает и начинает разбирать лежащий рядом ящик со снежными шарами, которые потом расставляет по полкам. Они молчат некоторое время, пока Стэнли не продолжает. - Ты уверен, что стоит звать ее в такой опасный город?.. Я не думаю, что ты не видел то, что тут на самом деле творится. Раз даже дети обнаружили это.

\- О, ну конечно же я видел! - тон Суса звучит воодушевленно, несмотря на предупреждение Стэнли. Это озадачивает Пайнса, но он решает не показывать этого. Парень сам знает, что ему делать, тем более местным жителям на странности везет куда меньше, чем приезжим, так что есть шанс, что поездка этой Мелоди завершится благополучно. - Но и она видела!

О. А вот это уже интересно. Стэнли не отрывает взгляда от знаков, но мысленно обдумывает сказанное. Значит, девушка уже сталкивалась с аномалиями? А какими? Оставило ли на ней это отпечаток? Некоторые люди перенимают часть странностей после столкновения с ними, может, эта девушка тоже? Это было бы весьма кстати, исследования-то проводить надо, а никакого материала нет. Тем более это не так больно, так что девушка все равно останется жива. Ну, возможно.

\- Нас пыталась убить ожившая компьютерная программа, - Стэнли никнет. Ох, ну это оставить следов никак не могло. А жаль. Надо спросить у Стэна насчет любопытных инцидентов, может, Сайфер тоже наследить успел до того, как побывал в _его_ теле. Сус ставит один шар на полку и задумчиво на него смотрит. - Но я видел не только ее. Вас, например, ха-ха! Вы же тоже как ходячее чудо. Пробыть вне времени тридцать лет. Мне кажется, это не просто странно.

\- Те, кто работают со странностями, отчасти ими и становятся... - бормочет себе под нос Стэнли. - Или связываются с ними и потом приносят в этот мир тех, кто существует вне мета и реального мира. Но, - он внезапно усмехается. - Я надеюсь, моя женушка ничего не скрывала от меня. Увидев Мэри Джи, я сомневаюсь, что что-то будет хорошо, если она окажется странностью. Или, например, Мейбл. Даже представить не хочу, что будет, если у нее в руках окажутся силы странности...

\- ... вроде зелий бога любви...

\- ... вот я и говорю. Не хочу даже думать.

Стэнли поднимает руки вверх. Видимо, этот город свихнулся окончательно. Раз девочка смогла достать толстого Купидона, который и в его время-то не слишком спешил заниматься своими обязанностями, предпочитая караулить дамочек на улице и есть в ресторанах за их счет, то можно смело выносить вердикт, что странности в Гравити Фоллз полностью вышли из-под контроля. Вторую копию Найт Вела с его "нормальностью странности" на улице Стэнли видеть не хочется, а потому надо будет навестить пару старых тайников, чтобы продолжить свой план по ограничению влияния мета-мира. Помнится, он уже почти все подготовил, оставалось только найти добровольца.

Сейчас бы не помешал магический биток с его ответами, верными во все времена. Стэнли с упреком вспоминает лик явившейся в тот момент в город ведьмы и качает головой. Именно она наверняка забрала биток с собой, не оставив неограниченные знания для людей. _Чертовы ведьмы. Сама носит на голове этот дурацкий обруч, сама все знает, а с людьми абсолютным знанием не делится. Ну и как же так?_ \- он удрученно качает головой.

Но биток стоило бы найти. Как можно скорее.


	26. биток, 03

Сегодня в доме пусто и тихо: мать с сестрой уехали в соседний большой город по делам, отец все еще был на работе. Весь дом в его распоряжении!.. Отлично. Можно посмотреть парочку фильмов, можно даже приготовиться к завтрашней встрече с приятелями, и, пожалуй, именно этим он сейчас и займется. Потом будет труднее. Надоедливое "Серафим Томпсон, прекрати заниматься чушью и начни думать!", повторяемое матерью день за днем, уже конкретно поднадоедает. Он даже рад, что друзья зовут его по фамилии, слышать каждый раз это ужасное французское имя, которое ему, по его же мнению, совсем не идет, он больше не может.

Томпсон, семнадцать лет. Вид деятельности? Выпускник двенадцатого класса, человек-который-не-знает-что-делать-дальше. Он может поехать в большой город и попробовать найти работу там, или же подработать тут, пока отец уговаривает начальника взять неопытного сына к себе. На самом деле, будущая работа - единственное, что интересует парня в данный момент, он искренне завидует остальным друзьям, которым еще год или даже два, как Венди и Тэмбри, до выпуска из школы. Сидят себе там, небось, думают о том, что будут делать завтра вместе. Заглянув в холодильник, Томпсон обреченно вздыхает, когда находит целую бутылку газировки. Ну вот. Ну ладно. Пусть радуются. И он порадуется, пока есть время. А то еще пойдет по пути своего брата, а работать в какой-то автомастерской с сумасшедшей начальницей, которую регулярно пытается переехать влюбленный мотоциклист, совсем не хочется. Отметив, что надо бы купить пару пачек чипсов, Томпсон громко закрывает холодильник и немного отпивает из бутылки. К чертям приготовления, сделает все завтра на месте, а сегодня у него вечер киносеанса.

По телевизору идет какая-то чушь про вампиров, которые молодеют, если им отрезать ноги и руки, и про школьников, которые помогли этим вампирам, но Томпсону хватает и этого. Он завороженно смотрит на то, как на экране у симпатичной старосты приподнимается юбка, и сейчас он полностью разделяет взгляд главного героя фильма о том, что эта девушка чертовски симпатична. Жалко, что в Гравити Фоллз такой же старосты всем старостам нет, из нормальных девушек только Венди, Тэмбри, да и то последняя уже занята... На Робби Томпсон не зол, тот все верно сделал, в конце концов, нечего ворон считать. Как сам Томпсон, например. Оставалась Венди, но...

А что не так было с Венди, собственно? Парень серьезно смотрит на то, как маленькая девочка-вампир начинает активно пожирать свою ранее отрезанную руку, когда ее внешний вид был нормальным для вампира возрастом пятьсот лет - то есть красивая молодая женщина. Что не так с Венди? Ну, если подумать, она младше его на два года... Плюс ко всему она по уши втрескалась в того челкастого занудного типа, который недавно покинул город, так что у самого Томпсона нет ни шанса привлечь ее внимание. Она сейчас страдает, как все девушки, чьи парни резко уехали куда-то в неизвестность. _Нет, чтобы расстаться, а то в трудное положение меня, Нейта и Лии поставил, умник этот,_ \- ворчливо думает он, попивая газировку. На экране огромный вампир и главный герой играют в крестики-нолики.

Когда раздается стук во входную дверь, юбка старосты вновь приподнимается, и Томпсон искренне ненавидит неожиданного гостя до тех пор, пока не открывает ему. Увиденное заставляет его поперхнуться, и голосистый смех девочки-вампира с экрана словно специально звучит в этот момент. Он не может поверить своим глазам - точнее сказать, может, но это больше похоже на шутки судьбы, не иначе. Приветливо улыбнувшись, Томпсон пропускает гостя внутрь, закрывая за ним дверь.

Это Венди. Венди-которая-страдает-из-за-Билла. Томпсон наконец вспоминает, как звали того занудного парня. Ему неприятно осознавать, что он, двадцатилетний-то оболтус, смог привлечь собой пятнадцатилетнюю девочку. За Венди идет какая-то непонятная черная собачка... Или не собачка? От неё разит какой-то неправильностью, и Томпсон не выдерживает и издает нервный смешок, с улыбкой тыча в животное.

\- Что, начинаешь собирать собственных сорок кошек? Или что это вообще такое?

\- Это Билл-2.

Венди мрачно смотрит на Томпсона и подбирает непонятное животное на руки. Парень молча смотрит на то, как девушка идет в гостиную, и только после того, как она скрывается, позволяет себе хмыкнуть. Билл-2? Да она, кажется, совсем соскучилась по этому двадцатилетнему челкастому зануде. И что она в нем нашла? Обычный выпендрежник, ничего особенного, еще и в глаз от парня Китти получил, который младше его года на три. И это разве круто? Разве девчонки за это любят парней? Конечно, Томпсон не слишком увлекается тем, за что девушки влюбляются в героев, но это было явно не из той оперы.

Главный герой фильма успешно борется с молодым задирой с огромным крестом, а Венди безучастно смотрит на это действо на экране. Томпсон садится рядом - неуверенно и тихо, боясь, что спугнет чудо. Может, сейчас тот самый момент? Он ее успокоит, приголубит... А потом Нейт и Лии будут грызть себе локти, потому что останутся единственными парнями в группе, у кого нет девушек. Ах нет, стойте. Только Лии - у Нейта девушка-то как раз была.

\- Н-ну... И зачем ты пришла? - осторожно спрашивает парень у Венди, и та отвлекается от экрана, переводя полный непонимания взгляд на Томпсона. Тот нервно икает и тут же устремляет взор на экран, где парень с крестом машет главному герою рукой и уходит прочь.

\- К тебе, - коротко отвечает она. Билл-2 устраивается на любимой маминой подушке, и Томпсон думает лишь одно: "И поделом".

\- Но зачем?.. Я же не какой-то особенный, в смысле, посмотри на меня! Тебе бы к Тэмбри, она твоя лучшая подруга, а я толком и не знаю, о чем с тобой говорить... - парень грустно вдыхает и опускает взгляд вниз, не смотря на Венди. Та продолжает рассматривать его. - Мы, конечно, друзья, но вот так, наедине...

\- Дело не в дружбе, - холодно прерывает его она. Томпсон втягивает голову в плечи. - Дело в том, что было. И что будет. Би... - Венди резко замолкает. - То есть один друг сказал мне, что ты сможешь помочь мне в одном начинании. Я хочу сделать кое-что, кое-что очень и очень важное, но одна я не справлюсь. Ты единственный, кто может мне помочь. Понимаешь, да?

-Я? - Томпсон отползает в сторону, но Венди резко вцепляется ему в руку. Он видит ее глаза, и ему становится по-настоящему страшно - будто это и не Венди вовсе, а какая-то другая девушка, которую он совсем не знает. Неужели разрыв с тем занудой ее так поменял? Нужно срочно найти его телефон и вернуть его сюда, нужно все восстановить! Эй, Билл, а ты где? У тебя телефон есть вообще?

\- Ты. Нейт слишком глуп, Лии - несерьезен, Тэмбри не поймет, - Венди приближается к Томпсону и хватает его за плечи. Ее голос звучит сладко, словно мед, и парень невольно прислушивается. - С Робби у нас было слишком много плохого в прошлом, Диппер и Мейбл заняты семьей. Остаешься. Только. Ты. Умный. Честный. Кто не бросит меня. Понимаешь? Я не пошла к ним, я пошла к тебе. Мне нужен... именно... ты.

Она приближается к нему настолько близко, что Томпсон чувствует ее дыхание на щеке. На экране красивая женщина, тот самый вампир, протягивает руку главному герою, предлагая пойти с ней. Томпсон закрывает глаза, но так и видит, как она все ближе и ближе, и почти касается своими губами его и... Он вздрагивает, когда Венди резко отстраняется, и пугливо приоткрывает один глаз. Девушка довольно щурится.

\- Ты согласен?

\- Д-да? - он даже не знает, согласен ли он, и это немного пугает. Главный герой фильма качает головой. Он отказывает ей. Наверное, парню стоило поступить так же?

Ладно. Пугает. Томпсон чуть не вскрикивает, когда Кордрой внезапно подскакивает на ноги, и в ее взгляде столько энтузиазма, что это как-то странно и вообще не к месту. Он ошарашенно смотрит на то, как она берет на руки своего непонятного зверя и спешит к выходу, он бежит за ней. Венди замирает около входа лишь на мгновение, когда поворачивается к нему и широко улыбается. Но как-то не так, как делала это она до встречи с Биллом.

\- Спасибо! Ты клевый, чел! - Томпсон невнятно мычит себе под нос. Венди хихикает и подмигивает ему. - Познакомь меня как-нибудь с братом, а?

Когда она хлопает дверью, у парня остается только один вопрос. Он бы не назвал его слишком серьезным, однако... _Откуда она знает про моего старшего брата? Я никогда не говорил и не упоминал его..._


	27. биток, 04

\- Хм-м...

Девушка в ярко-розовом платье пытливо смотрит на окно, словно зная, что за ней наблюдают. Она не делает никаких жестов или знаков, но вот тот, кто смотрит за ней и Диппером сейчас, прекрасно осознает, что она учуяла его. Можно было бы испугаться и попытаться спрятаться, но будет уже поздно. Так что остается только молча наблюдать за тем, как девушка жмет руку Дипперу и уезжает на своем желтом мопеде куда-то в неизвестность. Диппер молча провожает ее взглядом, после чего в спешке уходит прочь от дома Глифулов, уничтожая тем самым все опасения по поводу того, что та ведьма - о, а это была именно она, - рассказала ему о слежке. Видимо, ей это было выгодно, иначе прощай родной дом, здравствуй тюрьма! Опять.

Гидеон с облегчением вздыхает и отходит от окна. Прошло уже несколько дней с тех пор, как он сбежал из тюрьмы Гравити Фоллз в компании Манчестера "Ма-Ма", и ровно с тех пор в городе не произошло почти ничего сверхъестественного, если не считать внезапного разрушения моста где-то на окраине. Сам Гидеон не думает, что это связано с мистикой, инфраструктура в городе была древнее, чем безумец МакГакет, но чем черт не шутит, верно? Мельком глянув на кровать, на которой Ма-Ма пытался собрать какой-то старый паззл, мальчишка слегка кривится и вновь поворачивается к окну. Если какая-то ведьма явилась в город, то стоит ожидать чего-то очень и очень важного. Возможно, это как-то связано с тем сокровищем, о котором говорилось во втором дневнике. Жаль, что сейчас его не было, можно было бы удостовериться кое в чем, вызвав одного болтливого демона... Демон! Точно! Гидеон рывком срывается к двери, маня Ма-Ма за собой. На лестнице они проносятся мимо Бада с тарелкой мороженного в руках, который растеряно смотрит сыну вслед.

\- Но куда?.. - он недоуменно смотрит на замершего внизу сына. Гидеон хитро усмехается, понимая, что сейчас отцу лучше не знать о том, что будет. Он не знаком со странностями города, пусть пока что побудет в неведении, а вот сам мальчишка...

Так и не ответив на вопрос Бада, Гидеон с Ма-Ма стремительно направляется к лесу, точнее к одному очень важному месту, из которого странности в одно время так и сочились. Оно достаточно небольшое и неприметное, и, если подумать, то если бы не упоминание в дневнике, то Гидеон попросту не обратил бы на него внимание или не нашел бы вовсе. Ему ужасно повезло, что эта ветхая постройка, несшая в себе нечто большое и страшное, привлекла его внимание на страницах дневника. Пожалуй, сейчас он воспользуется тем, что в ней хранится. Выйдя из дома, Гидеон вдыхает полной грудью и терпеливо дожидается Ма-Ма на выходе. Мать опять где-то скрывается, и оно, в общем-то, к лучшему. Кивнув Манчестеру, Глифул-младший спешит в лес, лежащий за домом. Отсюда до искомого места рукой подать.

Он говорит о заброшенной церкви. Автор дневника упоминал, что там сокрыто нечто древнее, но расположено оно под самой постройкой глубоко внизу. В данный момент самого Гидеона интересует отнюдь не это, а другие пометки, касающиеся этого места. Если описать вкратце, то там могли находиться старые записи шестипалого, который в свое время баловался с вызовом демонов. Если баловался - значит записи о других демонах там есть. Вызывать Сайфера во второй раз как-то не хотелось, уж больно мутны и непонятны были его таинственные планы. С другими демонами будет легче. Гидеон уверен, по крайней мере.

Церковь находится быстро, и Манчестер, как настоящий телохранитель, входит первым и проверяет целостность стен и пола. Гидеону льстит такое уважение и защита, и он гордо следует за своим верным помощником, по пути презрительно оглядывая разрушенные стены и потолок с огромной дырой в нем. _Будто тут Пайнсы были,_ \- ухмыляется он сам своей удачной шутке. Жаль, правда, Ма-Ма не оценит, он Пайнсов-то не знает. Обходя лежащий на горке из черепицы открытый гроб, Гидеон шумно выдыхает, когда видит пианино... точнее то, что от него осталось. Обогнав Ма-Ма, мальчишка буквально подлетает к старому инструменту и проводит по клавишам рукой. Вопреки его ожиданиям, они не такие пыльные, будто тут и правда кто-то был. Хм.

\- Можешь отодвинуть это в сторону? - Гидеон указывает пальцем на пианино, и Ма-Ма кивает. Наблюдая за тем, как тот двигает инструмент в сторону, мальчишка не может перестать радоваться выбору своего помощника - хорошо, что он взял сильного и тупого, а не умного. Они бы не стали его сообщниками, эти чертовы лисы.

Когда дело было сделано, Гидеон, протискиваясь вперед Манчестера, наклоняется к небольшому тайнику за инструментом. На требование ввести код он лишь усмехается. _618._ Число, каким-то образом относящееся к ведьмам, или что-то типа этого. Код срабатывает, и, не дожидаясь, пока дверца в тайник откроется полностью, Гидеон запускает туда руку и выдергивает из него пару бумаг. Их сравнительно немного, но среди них находится та, которая нужна ему в данный момент. Он улыбается - победоносно. Пайнсы будут молить о пощаде за то, что осквернили его имя. Не замечая растерянный взгляд Ма-Ма, Гидеон прячет ненужные бумаги в тайнике и оставляет при себе лишь один лист, на котором описано, как вызвать демона. Иного, не Сайфера.

_Арнольд Криптос,_ \- Гидеон усмехается еще шире. Это будет превосходно.


	28. биток, 05

Арнольд Криптос.

Малочисленные пометки автора почти ничего не говорят о нем. Известно лишь то, что это куда более могущественный демон, чем тот же Сайфер, которого Гидеон встречал ранее. Еще более древний, еще более хитрый и опасный - именно такой демон и нужен был Гидеону для исполнения своего плана. В этот раз он не может оплошать, запасного выхода у него нет. Сайфер провалился - а что будет с Криптосом? Сможет ли он стать оружием в руках Глифула для мщения чертовому семейству Пайнс, которое попортило ему все планы? О, сейчас они узнают. Гидеон широко усмехается, сжимая в руке листок с инструкцией по вызову демона и отдает ее Манчестеру. Больше ему это не понадобится, основное они уже сделали. Начертили круг на поляне, поставили свечи и зажгли их, все как в прошлый раз. Правда сейчас им не нужно фото Стэнфорда или кого-либо из семейства, Арнольд - демон не такого рода. Ему хватит и крупицы воспоминаний Гидеона для того, чтобы понять, кому и как надо мстить.

Выйдя из круга, Гидеон глубоко вдыхает и сжимает кулаки. Сейчас нужно успокоиться, он должен показать себя перед демоном сильным, чтобы тот и не подумал перечить ему или вовсе не подчиниться. Конечно, Гидеону с трудом верится, что демон откажется от такой легкой наживы, но кто этих тварей разберет. Смахнув пот со лба, он складывает руки около груди и закрывает глаза, начиная по памяти читать текст призыва демона, написанный на листочке. Там нет ничего сложного, пожалуй, вызов Арнольда куда легче, чем того же Билла. Он дочитывает последние слова и резко открывает глаза, когда в лесу поднимается ветер.

Манчестер опасливо оглядывается по сторонам, смотря на качающиеся сосны. Гидеон недовольно кривится - если это погодное явление вызвано призывом демона, то он очень надеется, что ни одно из возможно рухнувших деревьев не убьет его или Манчестера, потому что для этого слишком рано. Ма-Ма даже не представляет себе, какую услугу окажет Гидеону в будущем, и Глифул опять же чертовски рад, что этот парень пошел с ним. Без него было бы куда труднее уговорить демона пребывать в реальном мире заместо мета, ведь демонам трудно появляться в реальности без физических тел. Вот они - существа фантазии. _Чертовы странности._

Мел, которым нарисован круг, зажигается ярким огнем, а в нем начинает появляться нечто темное. Присмотревшись, Гидеон с удивлением понимает, что темнота в круге вовсе не часть демона, а, кажется, космос - он видит далекие-далекие звезды, но самого демона пока что не слышно. Он мог опоздать? Нет, это выглядит глупо. Выжидает. Глифул нетерпеливо стучит ногой о землю, буквально заглядывая в черную воронку. У него нет времени ждать феерических явлений каких-то старых демонов, даже Сайфер явился буквально сразу же, не став тянуть кота за хвост. Когда же из портала вырывается яркий одинокий луч света, Гидеон прекращает думать так и резко отшатывается назад. Манчестер ловит его за шкирку, не давая упасть.

Арнольд Криптос напоминает Сайфера буквально всем - у него тоже совершенно нечеловеческая форма, один только глаз, правда голос куда приятней и мелодичней, да и нет этой дурацкой шляпы. Разноцветная пятиконечная звезда, которую Гидеон все это время носил на плаще во время выступлений, оказывается именно его изображением. Глифул даже восхищенно вздыхает - значит ли это, что отец, придумавший этот символ, уже встречался с демоном? Он смотрит на Арнольда, затаив дыхание, а тот недоверчиво оглядывается по сторонам, словно чего-то не понимая.

\- Нет хранителя?

Гидеон не понимает смысла этого вопроса, но раз Арнольд радуется, то волноваться не о чем. Победно расхохотавшись, демон косится на людей, стоящих внизу, подлетает к Гидеону, рассматривая его с разных сторон. Мальчишке не нравится такое пристальное внимание, но он молчаливо терпит это, пока демон не отлетает в сторону и терпеливо смотрит на него уперев руки в... как это вообще назвать?

\- Ты вызвал меня, так не тяни же. Что хотел-то?

\- Мне нужно заполучить хижину Тайн и все три дневника, принадлежащие Автору, - Гидеон сердится, когда Арнольд начинает смеяться еще громче, отлетая при этом назад. Он хватается за то место, где у него предположительно находится живот, и качается из стороны в сторону.

\- Хижину? Дневники? Много хочешь!

\- Взамен сможешь сожрать столько душ, сколько захочешь, - рычит Глифул, и после этой фразы демон перестает смеяться.

Серьезный демон - штука страшная, и даже Сайфер, заинтересовавшийся предложением в конце июня, не выглядел настолько устрашающим по сравнению с Арнольдом. Гидеон нервно сглатывает, когда Криптос подлетает к нему вплотную и заглядывает в глаза, ему кажется, что тот просматривает все его мысли и воспоминания, желая убедиться, что он не шутит. Видимо, все же найдя подтверждение словам мальчишки, демон с задумчивым хмыком начинает летать вокруг него, не обращая внимания на шокрованного увиденным Манчестера. Мельком глянув на него, Арнольд вновь смотрит на Гидеона и указывает тонкой рукой на беглого заключенного.

\- Временное пристанище, даже так?

\- Именно, - ухмыляется Гидеон. Манчестер издает какие-то булькающие звуки, кажется, еще не понимая, какая участь ему уготована. Оно, впрочем, и к лучшему. Арнольд одобрительно щурится и подлетает к Гидеону, потягивая ему руку. Рукопожатие происходит без каких-либо огней, как было у Билла, зато вот Арнольд выглядит внушительней и страшней, чем треугольный демон. Он посмеивается. - Неплохо, парень. Уже имел печальный опыт и обращаешься к тем, кто действительно поможет? Очень неплохо.

Он в одно мгновение оказывается перед Ма-Ма и касается маленькой ручкой его лба. Гидеон впервые видит человеческую душу, впервые видит рот подобного карикатурного демона, который в одно мгновение проглатывает призрак, оставляя тело безвольно лежать на земле. Облизнувшись, Арнольд вновь издает смешок и неспешно опускается к телу Манчестера. Полностью погрузившись в него, он исчезает, и погодные условия вновь приходят в норму. Свечи гаснут.

Арнольд Криптос в теле Манчестера поднимается с земли, отряхивая одежду. Он недовольно смотрит на временное тело и цыкает себе под нос, будто бы недоволен выбором Глифула, но он прекрасно видит, что иного выбора у него нет. Гидеон рад, что он не спорит по этому поводу, и лишь пожимает ему руку вновь, просто для факта закрепления сделки.

\- Отомстить, говоришь? - он усмехается, скаля желтые зубы. - Для этого нам всего-то нужно получить этот город в свои руки.


	29. биток, 06

Томпсон чертовски радуется каждый раз, когда к нему в гости заваливаются друзья, принося с собой шум и веселье - тогда его серая скучная жизнь и не кажется ему таковой, а в каждом глупом моменте находится что-то очаровательное и забавное. Ему ужасно повезло, что у него есть эта компания идиотов, которые не занимаются ничем полезным, кроме как попадают в разные странные ситуации и делают все еще хуже, и каждый момент, проведенный с ними, помогает ему забыть о приближающемся взрослении и возможному отъезду из города. Впереди только неизвестность, страх и непонимание, а тут пока еще веселье и смех над всякими глупыми вещами. О, эта превосходная пора. Томпсон жалеет, что скоро все это закончится. Только-только все начало нормализовываться.

\- Слышали? Говорят, кто-то велосипеды по округе ворует, у меня вчера кто-то украл! - сокрушается Ли, ударяя кулаком по раскрытой ладони. Он встречается взглядом с Нейтом и заливается громким смехом, потому что они оба вспоминают ходящую по городу байку. - Ага, конечно! Ее сожрали те двое, ну, девчонка и ее огромный пес! Конечно же!

Кажется, они совсем несерьезно относятся к потере велосипеда. Томпсон издает многозначительный вздох, немо укоряя своих друзей за такую безалаберность, и качает головой. Байка байкой, а велосипеды кто-то и правда ворует, но ему не верится, что история про девочку и ее огромную собаку, которая способна проглотить такую железку целиком. Во-первых, это невозможно. Во-вторых, у них в городе не так уж и много подростков с собаками, а те, у кого дома живут большие четвероногие друзья, подходящие под описание, либо парни, либо слишком хорошие знакомые, чтобы обвинять их в этом деле. Вот и выходит, что совсем никто под описание и не подходит.

Полицейским города все равно на такое преступление, они лишь немного поискали после того, как у кого-то из соседей Томпсона сожрали целый мопед. Об этой халатности в своем блоге уже писала Тэмбри, но на интернет в Гравити Фоллз всем как-то все равно было, кроме подростков и детей, так что проблема о пропавших велосипедах была на слуху только у молодежи. Томпсон, впрочем, тоже не слишком волновался - у него никакого транспортного средства не было, так что смысл беспокоиться тоже отсутствовал. Оставалось пожалеть Робби, который за это лето лишился аж двух велосипедов.

Парень присаживается на одну из коробок рядом с Тэмбри, устало смотря на спор Нейта и Ли по поводу личности таинственного Пожирателя. Девушка без устали строчит что-то в свой блог, изредка переглядываясь с Робби, будто они что-то замышляют, и Томпсону опять завидно, что у него ничего не... А постойте-ка. Вчера что-то наклюнулось! Ух... Ух. Ему нужно полотенце, это слишком волнительно.

\- С-слушай, я бы хотел спросить у тебя кое о чем. Как у девочки, - нервно начинает он, запинаясь. Тэмбри отвлекается от телефона и удивленно смотрит на Томпсона, явно не ожидая услышать от него что-то подобное. Парень выдавливает из себя смешок. - Вот есть Венди. Она ко мне вчера приходила, - Тэмбри охает. - И... Так вышло... Что... Она вела себя очень неоднозначно, и я думаю, может, она в меня того?..

Томпсон не говорит последнего слова, потому что уверен, что Тэмбри поняла его. Он не ошибается - девушка действительно задумывается над поведением своей подруги, которую она не видела уже несколько дней. Венди и Томпсон никогда не были особо хорошими приятелями, скорее просто товарищами, и чтобы она в период депрессии завалилась к нему домой!.. Но Тэмбри лишь смеется и ударяет парня по плечу, весело подмигивая ему.

\- Парень. Даже не надейся. Она все еще сохнет по этому Биллу.

_Ну вот..._ \- Томпсон удрученно вешает голову и начинает рассматривать свои сандалии. Тэмбри настороженно смотрит на него, все еще обдумывая сказанные им слова. Зачем Венди вообще направилась к нему? Нет, ладно там еще Робби, тогда Тэмбри поняла бы это, хоть и поскрипела бы зубами, но вот Томпсон!.. Нет, тут явно что-то было нечисто.

От мыслей о старой подруге ее отвлекает внезапный толчок в бок, и, резко обернувшись, она видит Нейта, который широко усмехается, словно что-то замышляет. Он хватает ее за руку и прикладывает палец к губам, указывая на Робби - кажется, это персональный разговор не касается его, и заинтригованная Тэмбри послушно следует за Нейтом, хитро смотря на своего парня. Робби провожает их неодобрительным взглядом и отворачивается только после того, как Тэмбри показывает ему большой палец. Все будет отлично, она в этом уверена. Нейт - их старый друг. Чего бояться?

Но бояться было чего. Конечно, она всегда знала, что этот балбес испытывает к ней неоднозначные чувства, но чтобы шептать об этом на ухо, обещая бросить свою девушку, если Тэмбри бросит Робби - это уже некрасиво. Нейту явно неудобно об этом говорить, он мнет футболку, да и уже не выглядит так уверенно, как пару мгновений назад. Заглядывая Тэмбри в глаза, он осторожно спрашивает:

\- Ну?

\- Баранку гну, - лаконично отвечает девушка, давая парню крепкий подзатыльник. Она качает пальцем перед носом Нейта и кривит рот. - Чел, я все понимаю, но уже поздно. У меня есть парень, у тебя есть девушка. Я ей ничего не скажу, если ты прекратишь болтать такие глупости. Прости, ты хороший друг, но не более, - она подмигивает ему и пихает в бок локтем, таща обратно к остальным. - Тем более, опять же, мы уже заняты. Не изображай одну розовую зверушку из нашего любимого мультфильма детства.

В это время в гараже происходит разговор о Венди; Тэмбри подозревает, что это началось после неуместно сказанного о ней слова Томпсона, который попытался поделиться с кем-то другим своими проблемами, и теперь все это перешло в более глобальное обсуждение. Сегодня ее тут не было, и это совершенно неудивительно - после расставания с тем двадцатилетним парнем, Венди стала сама не своя. Но, кажется, они с Нейтом пропустили начало разговора. Тэмбри вновь одобрительно хлопает его по плечу, показывая, что она не злится на него за такую глупость, ведь они приятели, и садится рядом с Томпсоном. В это время начинает говорить Ли, ковыряющийся ложкой в банке с майонезом. Он облизывает ее и тихо фыркает.

\- ... в общем, я думаю, пора бы ей сказать, что нечего волноваться из-за этого зануды. Билла больше нет, он свалил в другой город, как говорит старик Пайнс, а значит с ним мы больше не увидимся. Как она в него вообще влюбилась? Нелюдимый, странный, - он еще раз облизывает ложку. - Будто в человеческом обществе давно не жил.

\- Может, это она ворует велосипеды?.. - задумчиво бормочет Робби, и все задумываются. А может быть. Томпсон сглатывает, когда вспоминает какую-то черную то ли кошку, то ли собаку, с которой пришла Кордрой с улицы, но решает умолчать о ней. Вряд ли это маленькое существо способно съесть велосипед.

\- Любовь - зла, - замечает со смехом Ли, зачерпывая еще ложку майонеза. Не обращая внимания на взгляды остальных, показывающие только отвращение, он засовывает ее в рот. - Вот и получается, что начинаешь любить тех, кого не можешь. Как хорошо, что у нас с этим все в порядке, правда?

В этот момент Тэмбри боится поворачиваться к Нейту, зная ответ на вопрос.

Нет. Не все в порядке.


	30. биток, 07

Мейбл уже привыкла к тому, что рано утром ее будит брат; на самом деле, это была вполне себе обычная процедура, потому что Диппера тянуло найти себе приключений на одно место, а чтобы их искать, надо было встать пораньше, чтобы вечером было время для отдыха и времяпрепровождения с дядей Стэном (а теперь еще и с деду... дядей Стэнли!). А потому этим ранним утром, когда ее начал толкать Диппер, Мейбл лишь по привычке отмахнулась - она не слишком-то горит желанием вставать, сегодня ей снится такой хороший сон, в котором... Мейбл резко раскрывает глаза, зло скрипя зубами. Ну вот. Она забыла. Опять. И опять из-за Диппера. Кто-то будет удушен сегодня подушкой за наглый срыв ее превосходных сновидений.

Но Диппер не одет, он все еще в той же майке, в которой обычно спит, и Мейбл удивляется - обычно в это время он был готов и дожидался ее, а сейчас что-то вот как-то нет. Хм? Это странно и необычно, и девочка, заинтересовавшись, садится на кровати, скинув с ног одеяло. Она шевелит пальцами ног и широко зевает, пытаясь отогнать остатки сна, после чего направляет полный любопытства взгляд на брата. Тот выглядит так, будто бы сам едва сдерживается от того, чтобы рассказать ей что-то очень и очень важное. И пусть Мейбл этим не очень интересуется, она готова пожертвовать частичкой собственных интересов этим утром.

\- Вчера я говорил с Лямбдадельтой! - гордо объявляет мальчишка, упирая руки в боки. Мейбл сонно качает головой - с кем-кем? Она с трудом вспоминает, что это ведьма из воспоминаний Сайфера, но это все равно дает ей слишком мало. - Она... Ты ее не помнишь, верно? Совсем не помнишь? - Диппер раскусывает ее, как орешек, и Мейбл решает не таиться, часто-часто кивая. - В общем, это ведьма Абсолюта. Она эту пару дней притворялась нашей ма... То есть одной из жителей нашего прекрасного города! Ну так вот, она предложила мне сделку!

Мейбл неодобрительно щурится, смотря на брата. Она сразу понимает, какие слово он не договаривает, и тот факт, что какая-то незнакомая ей персона так хорошо изображала поведение матери, ее настораживает. Откуда какой-то ведьме вообще знать о том, как ведет себя Мэри Джи? Матушка с ведьмами не общается, только миксеры ломает и сама же их чинит, и это самая большая ее причуда. Но, решив не увлекаться размышлениями о том, что да как, Мейбл лишь вздыхает. О, он _опять_ решил заключить сделку с какой-то нечистью. Мелькающие воспоминания о Лямбдадельте говорят, что она схожа с Сайфером, а значит Диппер прыгает по тем же граблям. Она громко фыркает.  
\- Удивительно, что прошлый раз тебя ничему не научил.  
\- В прошлый раз я заключал сделку с занудным демоном, а тут крутая ведьма, не утрируй, - огрызается Диппер, раздраженно смотря на сестру. Та едва сдерживает смешок - ну конечно-конечно. Как будто бы ведьмы обмануть не могут. - Плюс она просит у меня взамен не душу, а выполнение ее поручения, и мы уже заключили сделку. Так что все, что мне нужно - это начать игру по поиску Древа, Ведьмы и Льва.

"Хроники Нарнии. Точно. Он их перечитал на ночь," Мейбл косится на лежащие на прикроватной тумбе книги и устало проводит рукой по лицу. Утро только начинается, а ее брат опять делает те же ошибки, что и в прошлый раз. Сайфер тоже тела не требовал поначалу, лишь куклу. Хотя, конечно, формулировка его требования была более двусмысленна, чем у этой Лямбды, но Мейбл все равно не доверяет этой ведьме. Мало ли, что она там задумала. Игра какая-то, Лев... Что это вообще такое?

\- А что взамен попросил? - Мейбл спускает ноги с кровати и вскакивает на ноги. Время для утренней зарядки! Она наклоняется вперед, поднимая голову. Диппер усмехается и гордо тычет себе в грудь большим пальцем.

\- Тайну личности автора!

_Вот как,_ \- Мейбл тихо смеется, понимая, что ничего ровным счетом не изменилось. Ладно, цель хоть оправдывает средства, поищет он этого Льва, Ведьму и Дерево, или что там было, ничего не найдет, получит кукиш от ведьмы, а не секрет, и продолжит терзать Стэнли и дядю Стэна. Ей с трудом верится, что брат способен раскрыть такую дурацкую загадку ведьмы, тем более, если это вся предоставленная информация. Но зачем же огорчать Диппера, верно?

\- И зачем ты меня будил, если хочешь отгадать загадку, а не отправиться на поиски тайн? - Мейбл делает пару приседаний, все еще смотря на брата. Тот серьезно глядит на сестру и протягивает ей руку, заставляя ее замереть на месте от неожиданности.  
\- Я хочу, чтобы ты приняла участие вместе со мной.

\- Ась?

Мейбл издает нервный смешок и качает головой. Вот чего ей еще не хватало. Игры ведьмы какие-то, пусть Диппер сам разбирается, она вообще-то отдохнуть сюда приехала, и жертвовать каникулами целиком и полностью ради интересов брата не намерена. Но жалостливый взгляд Диппера и умоляюще протянутая рука берут свое. Мейбл все же человек добрый и отзывчивый, и она, шумно выдохнув, выпрямляется и пожимает брату руку.

\- За это ты купишь мне мешок конфет, - ворчит она, указывая на Диппера пальцем. Тот только улыбается в ответ. Они резко отводят взгляды друг от друга и одновременно смотрят вниз, по направлению к лестнице, где слышится радостный голос Суса, оповещающий хижину Тайн о том, что случилось что-то очень важное.

Приехала Мелоди.


	31. биток, 08

_Любовь - это чушь. Лишь глупое объяснение людей своим похотливым желаниям. Любви нет, не было и никогда не будет. Эмоции - бесполезная выдумка людей.  
Н е с у щ е с т в у е т._

Билла Сайфера не существует точно так же, как и любви, и вообще, все это было лишь иллюзией и выдумкой какого-то безумного Творца, решившего сыграть в игру в маленьком городке Гравити Фоллз. Игра длится уже тридцать лет, а Автор - гейм-мастер этого безумия - все никак не появляется на сцене собственного детища, стараясь лишь наблюдать, прикрываясь малозначимым именем "Эдвард". Но его секрет знают. Знают они - те, кто связан с мета-миром. Великие ведьмы Фезарин и Лямбдадельта. Демоны, такие, как Билл, Арнольд и Гаап. "Любовь" между созданиями двух разных миров на этой игровой доске невозможна. И эмоции... А дружба?

_Дружба - не эмоция, курица. _

Лямбдадельта незрима для человеческого глаза, но Венди отлично чувствует ее присутствие позади себя. Кордрой не знает о том, что то невидимое существо, посещающее ее по ночам и дающее ей прогнозы через волшебный биток с едва заметным изображением отпечатка руки, и есть _она_ \- та самая великая ведьма Абсолюта, о которой когда-то говорил Сайфер. Она не может видеть ведьму, лишь вздрагивать, когда та соприкасалась с настоящим миром, деформируя его. С полки падает плюшевая игрушка, и Венди прижимает к себе альбом для рисования, беспокойно оглядываясь по сторонам. В комнате пусто, кроме нее тут только Билл-2.

Чужие велосипеды и один мопед пошли ему на пользу. Венди криво усмехается, видя, что ее питомец достиг человеческих размеров. Отец уже давно не обращает на него внимания, но что-то ворчит о том, что если Венди и водит домой непонятных существ с кошачьими мордами, ушами и, как оказалось, глазами, то пусть они хотя бы носят одежду. И вот он сидит перед ней - в какой-то майке, притащенной с одного из редких концертов в этом городе, от человека его отличают лишь морда и черная, как смоль, кожа. Шесть фиолетовых глаз безустанно смотря на Венди, не моргая, а кошачьи уши дергаются каждый раз, когда невидимый зритель нарушает покой в этой комнате.

_Любви не существует, но без нее не увидишь странность. Забавно, не правда ли?_

На листочке бумаги изображена настоящая форма демона Разума. Венди не знает, как он выглядит, но тот далекий незнакомый образ подкинула ей Лямбдадельта, заменившая нерадивого гейм-мастера в этой партии и начавшая свою игру. Начала еще позавчера, когда сказала Дипперу загадку. И теперь, ходя по комнате той, кого Сайфер мог признать близкой себе, она лишь криво ухмыляется, смотря на кривые рисунки одноглазых треугольников.

Любовь. Вот, что она делает с людьми. Неразумное чувство по отношению к несуществующему в этой реальности созданию - разве это правильно? Нет. Отвратительно, глупо и потешно, но Лямбдадельта может лишь бессильно сжимать руки, смотря на то, как люди и существа мета-мира постепенно сближаются. Конечно, в этом случае нет ничего страшного, к счастью для Сайфера он не чувствует к Рыжей ничего, и эта глупая любовь пытается преодолеть раздел между мирами лишь с одной стороны, но... Случаи уже были. И терпеть еще одного человека в своих рядах, кто станет мета-существом, Лямбда не намерена. Ей хватило, спасибо.

_Если от любви не отречешься, то забыт не будешь,_ \- ведьма делает еще пару шагов по комнате, не обращая внимание на пристальный взгляд Билла-2, устремленный на нее. - _Готова ли ты от любви отказаться, или же потеряешь доверие остальных? Хм._

Кордрой выбирает второй вариант даже без вопроса. И Лямбдадельту это злит. Игра будет испорчена, если эта чертовка продолжит упрямо сопротивляться, боготворя свои чувства в демону из другой реальности, и если ведьма не может остановить это, то нужно перенаправить игру в другое русло, воспользовавшись тем, что думает Рыжая. Людские мысли грешны целиком и полностью, и, кажется, у Лямбды есть повод воспользоваться одним из семи главных пороков человечества - завистью.

_Люди так ужасны. У кого-то есть любовь, и они ее демонстрируют остальным,_ \- ведьма обнимает Венди за плечи, и, хотя та этого не чувствует, Билл-2 тут же начинает рычать, скаля зубы. Лямбда усмехается и магией закрывает ему рот, после чего прикрывает рыжей глаза руками, хитро улыбаясь. - _Например, тот механик из хижины Тайн. К нему вчера приехала эта подружка... Они милуются у всех на глазах, даже у тебя! У той, кто не может быть вместе со своим любимым! Какой ужас!_

Венди сжимает альбом в руках крепче, и Лямбда чувствует, что гейм-мастером в этой вселенной становится именно она. Все начинает идти так, как надо, а не как хочется Автору, сокрывшемуся за глупой маской совершенно, казалось бы, стороннего человека, не относящегося к инциденту тридцатилетней давности...

_Он заслужил любовь? Что он сделал такого, чтобы добиться ее? Почему всем везет, а тебе нет? Тэмбри и Мелоди, верно? Почему они не сидят с разбитым сердцем, пока их обожаемые парни не витают где-то в мета-мире в форме одноглазых треугольников?!_ \- улыбка перерастает в хищный оскал, когда Венди кидает альбом на пол и выпрямляется. Лямбда опускает руки с глаз и прижимается головой к спине Кордрой. - _Счастье. Любовь. Заставь ее заплатить за это._

Лямбдадельта заливается громким смехом, когда Венди разворачивается к Биллу-2 и манит его пальцем к себе, широко улыбаясь. Точно так же, как делала это только что Лямбдадельта - это не улыбка. Это оскал.

И ее мыслями сейчас руководит именно великая ведьма Абсолюта.

Игра началась.


	32. биток, 09

_Сегодня тот день, когда она должна заплатить. День расплаты._

Намного позже после этого рокового инцидента и игры Лямбдадельты в целом кто-то призадумается о том, будет ли резонно называть приказ, отданный Венди Кордрой Биллу-2, ее умышленным планом - ведь в тот момент ее разум почти полностью подчинялся великой ведьме Абсолюта, начавшей свою партию. Думы думами, а судьбоносный план все же был осуществлен, и точного ответа на него нет. Сами участники предпочитают считать, что во всем виновата только Лямбда, но ведьма отрицает этот факт, намекая, что если бы не скрытое желание ее игрушки, то ничего бы не вышло. Вот и выходит, что происшествие с расплатой до сих пор не раскрыто. К счастью, о нем помнит сравнительно небольшой круг лиц, что помогло сокрыть эту тайну в веках.

Но все это будет в не столь далеком будущем, а пока что Венди Кордрой всего лишь отдала Биллу-2 приказ, в котором указала, что тот должен найти особу по имени Мелоди и ликвидировать ее любыми способами. "Убить" она не сказала лишь из-за того, что где-то глубоко в душе у нее остался потаенный страх принести какому-то человеку ужасающий вред. Биллу-2 же, как существу без эмоций, на такие подробности плевать хотелось, и он бодро бежит в лес, перескакивая через пеньки, чтобы исполнить приказ своей хозяйки. Забавно, что нечто ранее могущественное стало подчиняться простой девочке, просто скормившей ему телефон.

Но Сус и Мелоди, мирно отдыхающие где-то в дебрях леса Гравити Фоллз этим утром, не знали ни о Лямбдадельте, ни о ее коварных планах, и тем более понятия не имели о том, что к ним приближалось. Как истинный джентльмен, Сус пригласил свою девушку на одну из множества полян в лесочке рядом с хижиной, где росли ромашки (об этом месте Сусу когда-то рассказала Венди), там же они и устроили пикник. Казалось бы, ничего необычного, такое устраивают многие влюбленные парочки.

Но именно сегодня был важный день. Важный - для Суса, конечно же, потому что ему нужно было решить проблему под названием "Что-Же-Мне-Делать-Дальше". Проблема, конечно, не давит на него, но вот хитрый взгляд бабули, зорко смотрящей за тем, как внук украшает фотографию возлюбленной в своей комнате, не дает парню покоя. Она-то хочет, чтобы он наконец остепенился. Перестал вести себя так, будто ему семнадцать. Сейчас у него есть такая возможность, и Мелоди, тоже с неохотой ступающая по пути взрослого человека, может ему в этом помочь. Работа в хижине Тайн была превосходна, но он не сможет все время там работать, а потому надо двигаться дальше. А где работает Мелоди? В какой-то компании? А Сусу там место найдется?

Нет, конечно же нет. Сус сам смеется над этой мыслью - он техник, но никак не офисный планктон, которым пришлось стать Мелоди. Но Портлэнд - городок сравнительно большой, всяко больше Гравити Фоллз, и место такому человеку, как он, там наверняка найдется. По крайней мере, Мелоди что-то рассказывала о какой-то безумной мастерской на краю города, чьи работники воевали с хозяевами соседней пиццерии или что-то типа того...

Мелоди весело смеется, когда Сус рассказывает ей про свою идею устроиться туда, подмигивает и предупреждает, что это не самое простое дело. Он знает это, но, как оказалось, девушка говорила о другом. Нахмурив брови, она подползла к Сусу по лежащей на траве простыне и на самое ухо прошептала:

\- М-Джей!

\- Что? - Сус растеряно смотрит на девушку. М-Джей? Так, кажется, звали мать близнецов, которая гостила тут пару дней, но она же говорила, что работает в какой-то компании по производству медицинской техники... О, если бы он знал о том, как ловко Лямбдадельта обвела их всех вокруг пальца. Мелоди хихикает и прикрывает рот рукой.

\- О да. Мисс М-Джей. Она, кажется, живет в другом городе, не представляю, как она приезжает в Портлэнд каждый раз, это довольно далеко. Будто бы магию использует, - девушка хихикает. - И, кажется, это ее вторая работа, - можно успокаиваться, все. Ух. Сус стирает пот со лба. Мелоди накручивает одну прядь на палец и задумчиво смотрит на дырку на простыне. - Она немного странная особа... Даже не немного. Я знаю ее по рассказам соседей, которые часто к ней ездят, вот они и передают мне все то, что увидят. Конечно, ты можешь попытаться, но там довольно экстремально работать - особенно из-за терок с соседней пиццерией!

Сусу не хочется знать о том, что это за терки (врет, он хочет), а потому он не спрашивает Мелоди об этом. Девушка весело подмигивает ему, и, кажется, ей льстит тот факт, что он хочет переехать к ней поближе. Сусу представить страшно, как он будет жить вдалеке от дома, ведь там не будет привычных вещей... Ну, конечно, совместное жилье с Мелоди никто не отменял. Это будет забавный эксперимент.  
\- О!..

Сус вспоминает, что позвал девушку в лес не просто так. Было кое-что важное, что он должен был ей сказать, и это не что-то сентиментальное, вроде предложений руки и сердца, ведь для этого они слишком мало знакомы. На самом деле, он просто купил ей одну из фирменных игрушек из ресторана аниматроников, которые ранее чуть не убили их вместе с сумасшедшей Гиффани, но детская страсть к чему-то только от этого не пропадет. Встав на ноги, он просит девушку подождать тут и спешит в хижину Тайн. Коробка с подарком спрятана в комнате со странным ковром, Сус не уверен, не нашел ли ее уже Стэнли, но это и не важно. Он уже предвкушает радость Мелоди.

Та с усмешкой провожает его взглядом, после чего опускает взгляд на простыню. По ней ползет божья коровка, и Мелоди преграждает ее путь пальцем, наблюдая за тем, как насекомое залезает на него. Поднеся руку к лицу, она хочет сделать то же, что и в детстве - заставить насекомое улететь, успев загадать при этом желание.

От этого ее отвлекает треск в кустах. Божья коровка улетает с пальца, а Мелоди поворачивается по направлению к источнику шума, затаив дыхание - думает, что это Сус. Впрочем, когда она видит настоящего гостя, улыбка медленно пропадает с ее лица.


	33. биток, 10

_этовсенеправданеправданеправдатакогонеможетбытьвраньеложьложь_  
_этогопростонеможетбыть_  
** _ЭТОГОПРОСТОНЕМОЖЕТБЫТЬНЕМОЖЕТНЕМОЖЕТ_ **

В хижине Тайн царит какая-то суматоха, и стоя посреди нее, Сус не знает, что ему делать. Он просто стоит и молча наблюдает за тем, как бегут куда-то в лес Стэнфорд со Стэнли, хватая с собой ружья, смотрит на то, как близнецы с ужасом смотрят на кровавые следы на полу, ведущие к нему, к Сусу. Он смотрит на то, что лежит у него на руках - некогда живое и теплое. Жи-во-е. Она, в общем-то, и сейчас теплая, и кровь такая же, но вот жизни тут больше нет. Ушла. Испарилась. Нет больше такого человека, как Мелоди. Эта поездка стала для нее роковой. Гараж М-Джей? Какой-то переезд в Портлэнд?.. Зачем?..

Близнецы испаряются и бегут куда-то в ванную, Мейбл, кажется, начинает тошнить. Диппер-то уже привыкший, кишки Сайфера видел, так что крови не так боится. Сус не может ее винить - сам все еще в шоке. Он не может выдавить из себя ни капли слез, просто не веря в произошедшее. Только вчера она приехала, только сегодня, пару минут назад, они вместе сидели на поляне и обсуждали свое будущее. Только пару мгновений назад Сус приволок ей плюшевую игрушку, чтобы подарить... Сейчас плюшевая сова валяется где-то там, на поляне, окропленной кровью, где растерзали Мелоди. Стэнфорд и Стэнли бегут туда в надежде наткнуться на виновника случившегося, на ту странность, которая посмела пересечь позволенные границы, но Сус отчего-то уверен, что виновника они не найдут.

Он опускает глаза на свою возлюбленную. Мелоди будто спит - ее лицо не искажено болью, глаза закрыты. И если бы не мертвецки бледная кожа и распоротый живот с торчащими оттуда остатками кишечника и поломанными ребрами, то он бы даже поверил, что все это неправда и глупый розыгрыш. Но алая лужа под ногами говорит обратное, а ужасный металлический запах крови только подтверждает это.

**МЕЛОДИ МЕРТВА.**

Старшие близнецы Пайнс возвращаются через пару минут, говоря, что кровавый след затерялся где-то глубоко в лесу, и что скорее всего эта тварь не из этих краев. Стэнфорд - как и в прошлый раз - тащит Суса к автомату перед порталом и указывает на него пальцем. Правда тогда это происходило после того, как они притащили еле живого Сайфера в дом, да и автомат в тот раз отодвигал сам. А сейчас руки заняты.

\- Надо бы открыть, - но это Стэн говорит Стэнли. Они вместе отодвигают машину и пинком раскрывают дверь, спеша вниз. Длинные лестницы, коридоры, лифт. Три-два-один. Роковой этаж с порталом. Сус не обращает внимание на то, что его футболка все больше и больше пропитывается чужой кровью, и спешит следом за старшими близнецами ровно до тех пор, пока они не достигают того места, в котором все началось.

Сусу неизвестно про инцидент тридцатилетней давности, да и не слишком хочется знать. Он молча отдает тело Мелоди Стэнфорду, пока Стэнли копается где-то в комнате с порталом, таща туда какие-то устройства. Наблюдая за этим, Сус молча смотрит на свои руки и футболку. Он все еще не верит в произошедшее, но далекая правда уже начинает подкрадываться к нему сзади, накрывая с головой, будто одеялом. Отчаяние, страх - этого он не чувствует. Лишь какую-то досаду и грусть от того, что именно он виноват в этом. Если бы Мелоди не приехала к нему вчера, то ничего бы не произошло.

Возможно. От судьбы не убежишь. _Жаль я не могу повернуть время вспять,_ \- думается Сусу, когда он поднимает голову на вошедших обратно в комнату братьев. Стэнфорд выглядит слегка раздраженным, он вытирает кровь на ладонях об штаны и сплевывает на пол.

\- Черт бы побрал этих тварей, - Стэнли молча кивает. Они солидарны в этом плане. Кажется. - Черт, опять все стирать. А твою майку, Сус, мы сожжем опять. - упомянутый вздрагивает. Ну да, как тогда. Только разница все же есть, и даже не в половой принадлежности. Кто-то умер, а кто-то выжил, пусть и лишился части печени.

\- Что вы сделали с телом? - осторожно спрашивает он, идя наравне с братьями обратно на поверхность. Стэнфорд криво усмехается и кивает на брата, дескать, расскажет он. Стэнли хитро усмехается, сверкая очками. Он выглядит подозрительно, будто бы предполагал, что такое случится.

\- Я назову это "стазисом". Конечно, такое понятие применимо лишь по отношению к живым существам, но раз на нее напала странность, то она-то и должна исправить то, что натворила. Если мы найдем ту тварь, я попробую что-нибудь сделать. А пока ее тело... Ну... - он закусывает губу. - Назовем это сном. Она не мертва, все же.

Сус внезапно радуется. Только очень тихо и про себя. Стэнли продолжает.

\- Но и не жива. Как кот Шредингера, хе, - хрипло смеется он. - На грани меж двух миров. Я бы назвал это чудом, если бы так оно и было, но такое положение дел вряд ли выигрышно для нас. На твоем месте я бы считал ее мертвой, чтобы не расстраиваться в случае неудачи.

Стэнли говорит что-то еще о своем устройстве, дескать, Стэнфорд уже использовал такое тридцать лет назад на каком-то парне по имени _Лион_, но Сус не слушает его, погружаясь все дальше и дальше в собственные мысли. Что-то упало с его плеч - Мелоди не была мертва. Но с другой стороны она никак не жива, и это чертовски ужасно. Так что же ему делать? Жить дальше, забыв о ней, или же ждать?

Но выбор-то очевиден, и Сус знает это. Просто задает себе правильный вопрос, который задали бы все себе в такой ситуации. Он, конечно же, будет ждать.

Даже если это займет много лет.


	34. биток, 11

\- _Неужели ты думаешь, что все получится на этот раз?_

Стэнфорд молча подключает необходимые устройства машины для стазиса к телу Мелоди, не обращая внимания на едкие голоса вокруг. Точнее, старается не обращать, но ему мешает всего парочка фактов: в подвале, кроме него и этих голосов, больше никого нет, и... уж очень они настойчивы. Это не какая-то галлюцинация, это вполне себе реальный односторонний (ха! как глупо звучит) диалог его и ее. Ее. Уж кого-кого, а вот эту особу он тут точно не ждал. Даже та бешеная дура Лямбдадельта была бы куда приятней, чем она. Но нет, смотрите! Она стоит тут, рядом с ним, в своем дурацком платье и стучит тростью по полу. Еще и улыбается, чертовка, но ладно. Пусть улыбается, лишь бы не зудела. Но, кажется, не судьба.

\- _Послушай. В прошлый раз не помог даже Мендель - тот немецкий врач, кажется, я не помню его фамилии. Неужели ты думаешь, что сейчас, даже без его помощи, все выйдет? Ха. Это так глупо. Как раз в твоем стиле. _

Провода тянутся от комнаты управления почти до портала. То устройство для стазиса - Стэн иронично называет его "кроватью" - стоит прямо перед неработающей машиной, теперь, к счастью, не нужной. Пока что - на самом деле Пайнс не уверен, что все это закончится так просто. В этой реальности ему удалось избежать поимки агентами, это, конечно, хорошо, но они все еще бродят в городе, да и происшествие с Мелоди дает понять, что все еще не кончено. Да еще и Мэри Джи... эта чертовка Мэри Джи. Никогда нельзя недооценивать тех, кто слишком близко знаком со странностями.

Стэнфорд слегка вздрагивает, когда чьи-то руки касаются его плеч. Он старается не обращать внимание на предмет раздражения, который проводит пальцами по его скулам, довольно улыбаясь. Он понимает, почему она здесь - решила глянуть на сцену, похожую на ту, что случилась тридцать лет назад. Тогда ему пришлось работать над телом, что пару недель назад принадлежало Сайферу, а сейчас вот - над Мелоди. И вновь, и вновь она улыбается, будто бы так и должно было быть. Но сейчас он не винит ее - не последствия ее действий. Возможно. Она стоит тут лишь как символ надвигающейся угрозы в лице-мета мира и Сайфера лично. Он точно не оставит все это так просто, отомстив за собственный позор.

\- _На самом деле, я могла бы помочь тебе..._ \- эта чертова ведьма еще и издевается. Решила ничего не делать тогда, тридцать лет назад, оставляя глупого мальчишку умирать, а сейчас решила показать себя богиней милосердия. Стэнфорд крепко сжимает кулаки и решает ответить - на самом деле, он давно хотел это сделать.

\- Помочь? - ведьма поднимает на него взгляд. Он даже удивлен, что за все время их знакомства она ничуть не изменилась. Хорошо быть мета-существом, вечно молод и здоров, а он уже не так хорош, как в те времена. - Ну и чем же ты поможешь? Лучше бы сделала это тогда.

\- _Назовем мой отказ в то время парадоксальным. Помоги я тебе - кое-что могло бы не случиться,_ \- смеется ведьма, подступая ближе к Стэнфорду. Он слышит ее дыхание и чувствует ее неприятный цветочный аромат, точно такой же, как и в те времена. Тридцать лет... Удивительно, что все то, что свершилось тогда, начинает всплывать сейчас. - _Но смерть этой несчастной девушки не принесет никаких парадоксов в нашу вселенную. Тем более... Она лишь невинный юный цветок... _

\- Парадоксы, парадоксы, хрень эти ваши парадоксы, - плюется Стэнфорд, продолжая подключать устройства жизнеобеспечения. Ведьма молча наблюдает за ним, переводя взгляд после на рваную рану на животе. - Вы, ведьмы, делаете лишь то, что захотите. Мне плевать на этого идиота, он сдох только из-за своей глупости, но ты могла хотя бы постараться сделать вид, что волнуешься. Но нет, смотрите, ведьма Фезарин не хочет даровать жизнь какому-то тупому студенту, она лучше сделает это через тридцать лет, словно в шутку!

\- _Излишне драматизируешь,_ \- весело фыркает Фезарин.

Величайшая ведьма всего мета-мира явилась к нему, к Стэнфорду, и сейчас предлагает спасти невинную жизнь. Может, в этом и была загвоздка - Мелоди погибла случайно (почти погибла), а та болванка для Сайфера, этот павлин Лион, сдох только по своей вине. Сам Стэн мог привести тысячу и одну причину того, что Лион был не виноват, но ему не хочется - прекрасно знает и помнит правду. Он с недовольством смотрит на то, как длинное розовое платье ведьмы волочится по грязному полу и не пачкается. Она поправляет руками дугообразный предмет вокруг своей головы - та вещь, в которой заключена вся ее сила. Она выставляет ее на показ, вы только посмотрите!..

Но ладно. Стэн не может не признать, что эта ведьма чертовски хороша. Ведьминское очарование? У нее длинные темные волосы, а ведь когда-то это был его фетиш, и с Карлой МакКормик... Так, стоп-стоп-стоп, лучше об этом не вспоминать, а то Фезарин точно посчитает, что он с ума сошел за время ее отсутствия в Гравити Фоллз.

\- Ладно, черт с тобой, - Фезарин усмехается, когда Стэнфорд отходит прочь от устройства, пропуская ее вперед. - Делай то, что хочешь. Я уже натерпелся смертей, если ты решила, что в твой дурацкой игре надо не дать этой девочке умереть - то пускай.

\- _Благодарю, Стэнфорд,_ \- Фезарин неспешно подходит к едва живому телу и касается рукой распоротого живота, не боясь испачкать перчатки в крови. Она едко улыбается, смотря на то, как медленно затягивается ранение, словно это приносит ей некое удовольствие. - _Считай это извинением за мои грехи тридцать лет назад. До того, как все это произошло, я и подумать не могла, кто именно стоит за всем этим..._

Стэнфорд не отвечает - ему не интересно подобное. Возможно, если бы здесь был Стэнли, он бы и попытался выяснить что-то, но сам Стэнфорд слишком хорошо знает Фезарин - от нее не добьешься ответа, она будет вилять между правильной и неправильной разгадкой. Пусть лучше тайна странностей Гравити Фоллз останется тайной, а не неким ужасным секретом, всплывшим на поверхность.

Фезарин наклоняется к телу и переводит взгляд с него на едва различимый призрак его хозяйки. Она продолжает улыбаться и, незаметно для Стэнфорда, указывает пальцем на Мелоди. Сейчас она в лимбе, и, возможно, через пару часов исчезнет из этого мира, если она, самая могущественная ведьма, не пожелает обратного. Отрицать реальность достаточно весело, особенно если это может принести хаос в реальный мир. Подавив смешок, Фезарин шепчет - так, что этого не слышит Стэнфорд Пайнс.

\- _Страхоужасы ждут тебя,_ \- призрак колеблется. - _Лямбдадельта начала игру. Приступай же. Если ведьма Абсолюта продолжит в том же духе, то мне придется звать ведьму Времени для переписи реальности._

Когда призрак растворяется, кажется, внимая советам Фезарин, она выпрямляется и в последний раз смотрит на Стэнфорда, прежде чем раствориться. Напоследок она улыбается ему в последний раз - самой довольной из всех своих улыбок. Игра началась, и пока Лямбдадельта наивно считает себя гейм-мастером, нужно направлять действия в нужное русло.


	35. биток, 12

Хижина Тайн возникает на пути Тэмбри как-то непроизвольно - она просто идет домой, как по пути видит указатель на это самое место. В голове всплывает что-то о том, что нелюдимая ныне Венди работает там, и, быть может, Тэмбри повезет, и они наконец поговорят друг с другом. Разговор был необходим им двоим, потому что с той поры, как Сайфер тайно покинул город, та не походила на себя совершенно, будто бы подменили их Венди и дали какую-то чужую и злую. Тэмбри спешно бежит по направлению к музею всякой дребедени, чуть не спотыкается по дороге, но все же добирается до хижины в целости и сохранности, если, конечно, не считать испачканного кроссовка. Она неуверенно поднимается по лестнице и заходит внутрь, слыша злополучный колокольчик, оповещающий всех присутствующих о новом госте.

К великому разочарованию девушки, за кассой сидит Мейбл, а Венди в хижине не видно от слова "совсем". Она расстраивается, смиряясь с мыслью, что эта злополучная любовь, пошедшая ей с Робби на пользу, только все испортила в данном случае, но от ухода ее останавливает пара красных пятен на полу. Мейбл устало зевает и указывает на дверь, на которой Тэмбри видит табличку "ВРЕМЕННО НЕ РАБОТАЕМ". Удивительно, как же ее сюда впустили-то? Или по старому знакомству?

\- А где Венди? - она поворачивается к Мейбл вновь, но та лишь недоуменно пожимает плечами. Они обе оборачиваются к двери в подсобку, откуда выходит недовольный Диппер с ведром и тряпкой. Он сухо кивает Тэмбри и садится на колени около пятна, начиная его оттирать. Вновь с недоумением глянув на это, предположив, что, наверное, они что-то красили, Тэмбри вновь обращается к Мейбл. - Ты ее не видела?

\- Не-е-ет, она уже несколько дней на работу не ходит, - фыркает девочка, закидывая руки за голову. Она начинает качаться на стуле туда-сюда. - Дядя Стэн все обещает ее уволить, да не увольняет. С чего бы это, интересно? Ну, в общем, не ходит, и если ты ее искала, то я бы посоветовала тебе уйти, а то дядя Стэн разозлится, что мы чужих пускаем, а пока рано.

Объясняет она это таким будничным тоном, что в голову Тэмбри и не приходит мысли о том, что тут могло случиться что-то страшное. Она неуверенно смотрит по сторонам, словно все еще надеясь, что Венди прячется где-то тут, но, вновь убедившись, что никакой Кордрой тут нет, она устало вздыхает и проводит рукой по лицу. С этим пора было разбираться, пока эти романтические глупости не зашли слишком далеко, потому что настоящая Венди... да черт подери! У нее была туча парней, почему она так печется из-за этого челкастого ублюдка?!

\- А вы что-то красили? - Тэмбри не хочет уходить, в тайне на что-то надеясь. Она подозрительно косится на Диппера, оттирающего краску, который после вопроса издал громкий едкий смешок. Мейбл внезапно выпучивает глаза и отрицательно качает головой.

\- Не-е-ет! Тут такое было! - она опасливо косится на брата, словно не решаясь рассказать эту историю, но Диппер лишь пожимает плечами, оставляя все на совесть сестры. Та слегка хмурится и забирается с ногами на тумбу с кассой, после чего подманивает Тэмбри пальцем. - В общем, у Суса, ты наверняка его знаешь, девушка приехала! Они, значит, пошли на пикник, а когда он отошел - так ее растерзали!

\- Волки?..

Тэмбри вздрагивает, наконец осознавая, _что_ за пятно пытается оттереть Диппер. Да у него определенно стальные нервы! Но вообще, если подумать, волки были самой простой разгадкой этой тайны, они точно водились в лесах Гравити Фоллз, но... Еще ни разу не нападали, и это было странно. Период бешенства? По телевизору ничего не говорили. Мейбл отрицательно качает головой.

\- Какая-то странность, как говорит дядя Стэн, - Тэмбри неохотно вспоминает случай с призраками в заброшенном магазине и кривится. Значит, странность? Она неохотно, но все же верит в них после того инцидента. - Совсем разошлись, ты представляешь?! Бедная Мелоди...

Мейбл тихо всхлипывает, и Тэмбри растеряно хлопает ее по плечу, даже не зная, что и делать. Что ж, это... действительно страшно. Одна только мысль о том, что где-то в городе может водиться тварь, убившая ни в чем не виновную девушку, пугала до чертиков, но Тэмбри была бы не Тэмбри, если бы струсила. Ха-ха, странности! Интернет с его историями закалил ее!.. Ладно-ладно, это всего лишь самоубеждение, ей все еще страшно идти одной домой.

\- Но дядя Стэн и Стэнли сказали, что тварь убежала, - Мейбл стирает слезы рукавом свитера, и Тэмбри еле заметно облегченно вздыхает - что ж, снова можно жить и гулять по ночам. - Но я бы на твоем месте не ходила бы одна. Кто знает.

\- И правда, кто знает, - эхом откликается Тэмбри, раздумывая над ситуацией. А думать тут совсем нечего - нужно предупредить того, кто живет рядом с лесом, чтобы впредь были осторожны. А кто обитает там рядом?..

Верно.

_Венди Кордрой. _


	36. биток, 13

Дом Кордрой располагается где-то на окраине всего мира и Гравити Фоллз в частности, но первое, конечно, лишь огромное преувеличение, ведь у Тэмбри были весьма ограниченные познания о том, что же расположено за городом, куда она редко выбиралась. То есть, точнее будет сказать, уведомлена-то она была прекрасно, но этот мир был для нее далек и неважен, а вот Венди жила около леса, считавшейся не только границей города, но и территорий, за которые Тэмбри уже не выходила.

Ну и... В общем-то... Наверное, эти замечания могли быть важными. Для кого-нибудь. Кто интересуется подобными нудными и длинными мыслями о каких-то никому не нужных девичьих вещах, тесно переплетающихся с волнениями о подруге и страхами о смерти. Кто знает, куда могла пропасть та тварь, о которой говорила сегодня Мейбл, и Тэмбри не слишком-то хотелось натыкаться на нее вновь. Оглянувшись по сторонам, с подозрением посмотрев на темный лес, пугающий еще больше с наступлением сумерек, девушка спешно перебегает дорогу и, не сбавляя скорости, направляется прямо к избушке лесоруба Дэна, появляющейся меж деревьев.

Сегодня ей предстоит важный и долгий разговор.

Во дворе Тэмбри натыкается на младших братьев Венди, которые с азартом пилят телевизор, а точнее - ящик из-под него. Как только они замечают девушку, смотрящую на всю эту картину взглядом, полным сострадания к несчастной Кордрой (потому что младшие братья - это всегда ужасно, а особенно когда их так много), то они заговорщицски ей подмигивают, словно завлекают ее в свой план, что внезапно и льстит и раздражает Тэмбри. Она недовольно смотрит на то, как грустно сверкает телевизор под последними лучами заходящего солнца, предчувствуя свою смерть.

\- Это не то, чем кажется! - братья продолжают пилить телевизор, как ни в чем не бывало, а Тэмбри, издав раздраженный хмык, поворачивается прямо к избушке. К ее счастью, кроме этих авантюристов и их старшей сестры дома никого нет - по крайней мере, ничьей больше обуви, кроме Венди, Тэмбри около входа не видит, а это значит, что Дэн отправился куда-то в город. Возможно, выпить. Черт этих лесорубов разберет, чем они там вне дел занимаются.

В доме пахнет жареной курочкой (она, кстати, лежит на столе), телевизор не выключен и показывает какой-то душещипательный сериал о страстях домохозяек в каком-то городе, а с уже упомянутой курочкой расправляется кот. Тэмбри только усмехается, припоминая, что у Венди животных никогда и не было, а значит кота упустили нерадивые братья. Ну что ж, сами профукали свой ужин. Она взглядом ищет дверь с огромным плакатом "НЕ ВХОДИТЬ", которая может принадлежать лишь ее подруге, после чего, не особо церемонясь, входит туда, раскрыв несчастную хлипкую дверку ногой.

Венди сидит перед небольшим телевизором с приставкой в руках, она серьезно смотрит в экран, по которому бегает какой-то странный парень с протезом вместо руки. К великому облегчению Тэмбри, она не выглядит слишком унылой или мрачной. Приметив краем глаза подругу, Венди, не отрываясь от игры, зовет ее к себе, хлопая по подушке на полу рядом, будто бы ждала ее. Тэмбри льстит подобное, и она делает пару шагов к Кордрой.

Пока не видит, для кого именно была приготовлена эта подушка. Поначалу она пугается, когда видит это странное, похожее на человека с кошачьей головой, существо. Оно стоит в углу, не двигаясь, и держа в руках и на голове кучу какого-то тряпья, словно вешалка. Тэмбри вскрикивает и отшатывается назад, чуть не спотыкаясь о лежащий на земле второй джойстик.

\- Это что еще такое?! - ошарашенно спрашивает она, поворачивая голову к Венди.

Та не обращает внимания на истерики подруги и продолжает играть за непонятного парня, который теперь пытается отговорить другого персонажа убивать его. Тэмбри поворачивает голову в ту сторону и с раздражением видит, что Венди даже не пытается объяснить присутствие этой твари тут. А вдруг это тот самый монстр, который убил Мелоди?!

\- Билл-2, принеси соды, - наконец, произносит Венди.

Билл-2, этот непонятный кошачий монстр, вместе со всем тряпьем уходит куда-то прочь из комнаты, оставляя Венди и Тэмбри наконец наедине. Проводив его неодобрительным взглядом, последняя щурится, когда мысленно прогоняет имя монстра в голове еще раз. _Билл-2? Серьезно?_ Она приподнимается и резко переводит взгляд на Венди, которая продолжает играть.

\- Что это была за хрень? - Тэмбри садится на подушку рядом с Венди и недовольно пихает ее локтем. Та вздрагивает и переводит возмущенный взгляд на Тэмбри, будто та сморозила что-то ужасное.

\- Хрень? Эта хрень - Билл-2, - ворчит она, вновь поворачиваясь к экрану.

Тэмбри смотрит туда же - на экране разворачивается трепет двух персонажей о том, какие же они хорошие "братишки, бро-бро-бро-БРО", и у этих парней там, в игре, кажется, все куда лучше, чем в реальности у Венди и Тэмбри! Когда приходит Билл-2, последняя решает не стесняться непонятного монстра, раз он не трогает Венди и вообще дает ей делать с собой все, что та пожелает, после чего нагло выхватывает у него содовую, которую пытается взять Кордрой, и выпивает ее за один глоток. Венди растеряно смотрит на то, как пропадает ее лакомство, и издает протяжный непонятный звук, показывающий, кажется, каким был этот удар для нее. Неожиданным.

Но газировка газировкой, а Тэмбри пришла сюда вовсе не для того, чтобы воровать у подруги то, что ей как бы принадлежит, хотя она и заслужила. Когда на экране появляется экран выбора дальнейших действий персонажа, Тэмбри решает воспользоваться этим моментом и громко кашляет, отвлекая Венди от игры вновь. Билл-2 тихо отходит в свой уголок, будто специально не мешая им. Указав на Кордрой пальцем, Тэмбри щурится и шумно вздыхает.

\- Я пришла поговорить. О кое-чем страшном.

Она видит взгляд Венди, и в этот момент ей кажется, будто та прекрасно знает о теме для разговора. И что это будут вовсе не ее взаимоотношения с группой и сменившиеся мировоззрения после прощания с тем челкастым занудой.


	37. биток, 14

Тэмбри не совсем уверена, что дочь лесоруба, живущая теперь бок о бок с этой непонятной черной штукой, похожей на кота, испугается вести о некой твари в лесу. Она угадывает - Венди лишь недоуменно пожимает плечами, говоря, что ни разу не слышала никаких подозрительных звуков из леса, что могло гарантировать, что тварь близко к дому Кордрой не подбиралась. Впрочем, это тогда - кто знает, что могло случиться сейчас. Тэмбри неуверенно косится на Билла-2, смирно стоящего около стенки, словно разговор девушек его вовсе не волновал, но подрагивающие уши выдавали тот факт, что он все же вслушивался. _Чертова тварь,_ \- щурится Тэмбри, резко отворачиваясь от монстра. Он не должен знать о том, что она раскусила его, пока что надо играть роль ничего не знающей и не понимающей подруги. Не более.

\- Знаешь, недавно случилось кое-что...

Венди не выглядит слишком заинтересованной, она устремляет взгляд на экран небольшого телевизора перед собой, где два персонажа из игры рыщут по руинам какого-то маленького города, но эта "заинтересованность" происходящим в игре лишь видимость - Тэмбри прекрасно видит ее пустой взгляд, который даже не следит за тем, что происходит на экране. Она поджимает губы, но все же продолжает, решая не ждать ответа. В конце концов, она может ее слушать. Может.

\- Кое-что ужасное. Смерть одного человека, - Венди слегка щурится. - Ее зовут Мелоди... звали, точнее.

Тэмбри вздрагивает, когда джойстик в руках Венди падает на пол и с грохотом отлетает в сторону. Билл-2 тут же опускает уши и прячет морду в куче тряпья у себя в руках, словно не желая видеть эту сцену, и Тэмбри недоуменно смотрит на подругу, периодически переводя взгляды на ее нового питомца. Такая реакция пугает и настораживает ее, будто бы Венди знала об этом, но не хочет говорить. Кордрой медленно поворачивает голову в сторону подруги, и Тэмбри на мгновение видит ее отрешенный взгляд, полный смеси ярости и испуга. Рыжая встряхивает головой, словно не желая смотреть на подругу, но та моментально понимает - что-то тут не так. Венди знает что-то об инциденте с Мелоди, быть может, в происшествии был виноват Билл-2? Еще один оценивающий взгляд на него дает понять Тэмбри, что вряд ли - у него нет когтей или еще чего-нибудь, что могло оставить глубокие раны. Вряд ли он использовал какое-то оружие, если Мейбл уверенно заявляла, что в происшествии был виновен какой-то монстр.

\- Хм, - говорит Венди. Тэмбри наклоняет голову, и Венди еще раз повторяет. - Хм.

\- Ты что-то знаешь об этом? - осторожно интересуется она, наклоняясь к подруге. Кордрой резко поднимает голову, и Тэмбри отстраняется в сторону, когда видит ее взгляд. Никакой злобы или отрешенности, скорее недовольство нарушением личного пространства. Что ж, может быть, все ее подозрения лишь чушь. Тэмбри очень надеется на это. - Может, это твой Билл-2 напал на Мелоди!

\- Билл-2? Напал? А я выгляжу так, будто что-то знаю? - Венди вдруг заливается неприлично громким смехом, как и раньше, и это дает Тэмбри слабую надежду на то, что подруга ничего и правда не знает, и наконец приходит в норму после разрыва с Биллом-1. - Да ты посмотри на эту вешалку для вещей, он же сломанный. Не знаю, что он такое, но когда он ко мне свалился, то буквально разваливался на куски. Кажется, это робот? Я не уверена?

Венди встает с подушки и выпрямляется, нагибаясь вперед и касаясь руками пола. Делает это она с таким громким хрустом, что Тэмбри ненароком пугается, что она что-то сломала себе, но, как видно, с Кордрой было все в порядке. Она хитро смотрит на Тэмбри и ногой подвигает к себе какой-то ящик с кучей бесполезных вещей, из которого выуживает небольшой белый шарик. Взяв его в руки, Венди гордо указывает на него и усмехается, видимо, ожидая какой-то реакции на это чудо. Тэмбри недоуменно смотрит на предмет и выдавливает из себя кривую улыбку.

\- Э-э-э...

\- Не узнаешь? - Венди выглядит удивленной, но это быстро сменяется удовольствием на ее лице. Видимо, рассказать про этот шарик тоже будет ей в радость, и Тэмбри вдруг понимает, что ей совсем не хочется знать о том, что же это за вещь такая. - Это - магический шар предсказаний! Он дает стопроцентно точные результаты на твои ответы! Правда их хрен увидишь, но-о при всем желании их можно услышать. Или почувствовать.

\- Звучит как-то неправдоподобно, - Тэмбри вскидывает бровь, за что получает подушкой в лицо. Пока она валяется на полу, соображая, что же только что произошло, Венди гордо вертит в руках биток и стучит по нему пальцем, после чего громко спрашивает:

\- Биток, что мы будем пить сейчас: чай или кофе? Сейчас увидишь! - она трясет несчастный белый шарик, высунув от усердия язык. К счастью для Тэмбри, она не замечает ее озадаченного взгляда, девушка едва заметно переглядывается с комнатным монстром Венди, который, кажется, такого же мнения об этом, как и сама Тэмбри. _Из-за любви свихнулась. Ну бывает._ \- Он сказал, что чай.

_Ага-а-а-а, чай,_ \- Тэмбри нервно смеется, провожая Венди взглядом до двери из комнаты. Кордрой оставляет биток на кровати, спеша на кухню, где через пару минут слышится звук шумящей воды из-под крана и тихая ругань Венди о неизвестном местоположении чая. Конечно, подобная демонстрация ничего не дала Тэмбри, скорее всего Венди просто сказала то, что первым на ум пришло, потому что биток не может дать ответы на подобные вопросы. Но этот предмет невольно заинтересовал ее, и, не обращая внимания на смирно стоящего Билла-2, девушка встает с пола и тихо подходит к лежащему на кровати битку. Взяв его в руки, она недоуменно вертит предмет в руках, стараясь найти хоть что-нибудь примечательное, но биток оказывается простым белым шаром без изъянов, и сказать о нем нечего. Тэмбри тоскливо вздыхает, проводя рукой по гладкой поверхности нового предмета обожания Венди - и никакой тайны тут нет. Просто подруга свихнулась, не стоит подозревать ее в инциденте с Мелоди. Наверное.

Так Тэмбри думает ровно до того момента, как нащупывает какие-то линии на шаре. Это заставляет ее позабыть обо всем в одно мгновение, и она тащит шар к окну, где начинает рассматривать едва заметные линии под светом уличного фонаря, висящего прямо рядом с окном. Наконец, ей удается увидеть рисунок на поверхности битка, и, видя его, она невольно охает и отбрасывает предмет на кровать, не желая попасться Венди за подобным занятием.

_Шестипалую руку_ Тэмбри уже видела на дневнике Диппера. Значит ли это, что биток вовсе не так бесполезен? Быть может, эта вещь как-то связана с нынешним состоянием Венди или Биллом-2? Тэмбри недоверчиво смотрит на котообразного монстра и щурится. Пожалуй, она знает, что сегодня проверит. Когда раздается крик Венди с кухни, Тэмбри идет к ней, мысленно же обдумывая то, что скажет мистеру Пайнсу при встрече сегодня ночью.


	38. биток, 15

Хижина Тайн возникает перед Тэмбри спустя десять минут неторопливого бега из дома Венди. Кордрой ничего не заподозрила, только напоила чаем и спросила, не трогала ли Тэмбри ее биток, на что та честно ответила, что немного рассмотрела эту бесполезную, на ее взгляд, безделушку. На лице Венди в тот момент смешалось множество эмоций, лидирующей из которых было облегчение, и Тэмбри было трудно сказать, радуется ли рыжая тому, что ее подруга не раскрыла ее маленький секрет с некой помощью из битка, или же просто обрадовалась, что она не захотела точно такой же. В последний раз оглянувшись назад и с тоской посмотрев на сосновую рощу, находящуюся прямо за домом подруги, Тэмбри спешит к Стэнфорду Пайнсу - это единственный человек на ее памяти, кто достаточно адекватен для понимания подобной проблемы, и кто тоже знает о странностях города, как и Диппер с его дневником. Догадаться о знании Стэна было довольно несложно после небольшого анализа хижины и его племянников. Плюс и недавно объявившийся мужчина, который был точной копией Стэна, но на тридцать лет моложе... Не заподозрить тайном знании Стэнфорда было невозможно, но в данный момент это грело душу, а не пугало. Уж он-то наверняка знает что-то про этот дурацкий биток и его дурное влияние.

Тэмбри без стука входит на порог дома и кивком приветствует Диппера, все еще отмывавшего кровавые пятна на полу. Мейбл здесь не было, выяснять ее местоположение Тэмбри сейчас не собиралась, потому что ей был нужен только Стэн... или его молодая копия. Оглянувшись по сторонам, поискав хозяина Хижины взглядом, чтобы не задавать Дипперу глупых вопросов, Тэмбри многозначительно мычит себе под нос что-то, отмечая, что старика нигде нет. Возможно, он все еще ищет виновника смерти Мелоди, а может, торчит где-то в подвале и разбирает сувениры. Ха-ха. Если бы она знала, _что_ находится под домом.

Первым на ее пути появляется Стэнли Пайнс (так, кажется, его зовут) с одним из Дипперовских дневников в руках. На самом деле Тэмбри не совсем уверена, сколько таких книг было у мальчишки, с собой он таскал только третий, но если Стэнли сейчас держит второй... да, определенно, второй, то это означает, что знаний у Диппера еще больше, чем казалось. Тэмбри никогда не воспринимала его всерьез, до их официального знакомства он казался ей самонадеянным, но забавным мальчишкой, но после некоторых событий, вроде приключения в заброшенном магазине, она все же переосмыслила свое отношение к нему. Заметив на себе удивленный взгляд мужчины, Тэмбри вздрагивает и вспоминает, зачем же она сюда пришла. Ловко перепрыгнув через моющего пол Диппера, она подбегает к Стэнли и тяжело выдыхает.  
\- Мне надо с вами поговорить!

Стэнли, вопреки ее ожиданиям, воспринимает это адекватно и тащит ее за собой. Может, почуял что-то неладное, ну или он просто верит в лучшее. Если точнее, то в более страшное. Они оказываются в гостиной, в которой нет никого, но работает телевизор, и Стэнли оставляет его включённым, словно делая завесу от Диппера. Тэмбри уверена, что тот попытается подслушать их разговор, а потому не противится. Они встают друг рядом с другом, и девушка серьезно задумывается, как бы начать. Покосившись на дневник в руках мужчины, она указывает на него рукой и стучит пальцем по позолоченной шестипалой руке на обложке.

\- Я нашла предмет с таким же изображением, - говорит она. Этого оказывается достаточно, чтобы Стэнли мигом заинтересовался ею, и девушка, слегка улыбнувшись собственной удаче, продолжает говорить, не спуская руку с книги. - Это белый шар без отверстий. Абсолютно целый, та, кто его нашла, говорит, что он показывает ей будущее...

Она не договаривает, когда Стэнли вдруг резко разжимает руки, роняя дневник на пол. Тэмбри неловко отходит в сторону, едва скрывая испуг от взгляда своего собеседника - тот выглядит так, будто бы только что обнаружил давно потерянную вещь, которая очень и очень важна для него. Возможно, так оно и было, у нее нет никаких мыслей по этому поводу. Руки мужчины начинают мелко дрожать, но он произносит лишь одно слово:

\- **Биток.**

Тэмбри припоминает, что Венди называла таким образом эту непонятную белую штуку, и кивает, соглашаясь с названием таинственного нечто, которое когда-то давно могло принадлежать Стэнли. Тот хватает себя за волосы и начинает ходить из угла в угол по комнате, что-то бормоча себе под нос и постоянно косясь в окно и на Тэмбри. Она не удивлена последнему, ведь именно она принесла ему эту новость. Видимо, биток был очень и очень важен для Стэнли, вряд ли в ином случае он бы стал так о нем беспокоиться. Ударив себя рукой по голове, мужчина чертыхается.

\- Ну конечно!.. Предсказывает будущее. Биток видит вариации, но в будущее зрят лишь ведьмы. Это _она._

Тэмбри не понимает, о ком говорит Стэнли, и даже не может догадаться о том, что он глубоко заблуждается, наивно полагая, что та самая таинственная леди, нашептывающая будущее Венди - это Фезарин, а не Лямбдадельта. Ведьма Абсолюта неизвестна ему, в восьмидесятые она только-только родилась в качестве ведьмы. О, эти великие звания не менее великих ведьм. Пойми смысл жизни - и станешь тысячелетней ведьмой, хотя тебе от силы всего двадцать пять.

Тэмбри испуганно пищит, когда Стэнли вдруг хватает ее за руку и тащит за собой в свою комнату, полную пыли и пауков. Она с усмешкой смотрит на чудной голубой ковер на полу и садится на кровать, пока мужчина роется в ящиках тумбы. Она лишь удивленно хлопает глазами, видя, что тот достал откуда-то издалека небольшую коробку, полную разной старой техники, вроде калькуляторов и пультов. Пульт, кстати, он и берет в руки, после чего подходит к Тэмбри и внимательно смотрит ей в глаза.

\- Белый целый шарик, да? - серьезно спрашивает он. Тэмбри опасливо косится на пульт и осторожно кивает, после чего Стэнли облегченно вздыхает. - Ну, что ж, сейчас _она_ узнает, что не стоит совать свой нос туда, куда не следует.

Он нажимает на одну из кнопок на пульте, и одинокая красная лампочка на нем гаснет. Стэнли кидает пульт на пол и наступает на него, уничтожая окончательно, после чего отряхивает руки и внезапно довольно улыбается Тэмбри кажется, что так он выглядит куда моложе, чем сейчас, но ничего не произносит, с удивлением смотря на мужчину и на разбитый пульт. Наконец, она не выдерживает, и указывает пальцем на останки техники.

\- А что вы только что сделали?

\- О, ничего особенного, - Стэнли добродушно посмеивается. - Деактивировал его.

Тэмбри улыбается, представляя себе, как Венди начнет наконец возвращаться в норму после этой недели одиночества и затворничества. Откуда же ей знать, что биток возможно деактивировать лишь одним путем - его уничтожением, а не выключением. А на дальней дистанции подобное возможно осуществить лишь одним путем.


	39. биток, 16

Когда в избушке на краю города раздается взрыв, младшие братья Кордрой лишь удивленно косятся на осколки выбитого окна в комнате своей сестры. Они удивленно переглядываются и пожимают плечами, ничего не предпринимая и полагая, что это дела сестры, и им лезть туда не стоит. Возможно, они правы, и своим незнанием спасли не только свою жизнь, но и парочку нервов одной ведьме, которая в это время дико орала от такой глупой ошибки, совершённой ею и приведшей к подобному результату. Лямбдадельта была уверена, что нельзя было отпускать Тэмбри просто так, она чувствовала, что та что-то вынюхала про биток, но сглупила и не придала этому особое значение. А зря - девчонка оказалась хитрее, чем она предполагала.

Лямбдадельта с разочарованием смотрит на лежащую на полу Кордрой и кривит рот. _Этот чертов биток сдетонировал._ К счастью, ее главная пешка в этой игре не слишком пострадала, если судить по тому, что она все еще дышит, да и все конечности у нее на месте. Хотя, конечно, кровавое месиво на руке и ожог на левой щеке могут быть смертельны. Наверное. Лямбдадельта уже много лет не вспоминала о таких ограничениях, и сейчас это вновь может сыграть с ней злую шутку.

Но все же она зла. Чертовски зла. Эта чертовка Тэмбри обманула ее, взорвав биток, который был единственным средством для более-менее мягкого контроля Венди. Конечно, сама Лямбдадельта могла бы контролировать ее и просто так, но это могла почуять Фезарин, а уже это, соответственно, могло привести к плачевным последствиям. _Старая карга противится моей игре, ну ничего, я ей покажу, кто из нас двоих гейм-мастер на этой доске,_ \- Лямбадельта кривит рот в усмешке и указывает рукой на лежащую без сознания на полу Венди, которая вряд ли могла контролировать себя в данный момент. Тем лучше. Сжав кулак, ведьма прикладывает пальцы к вискам и жмурится, и в это же время тело Кордрой начинает шевелиться под ее контролем. Венди садится на полу и, не обращая внимания на щеку и руку, осторожно поднимается на ноги, но последнее Лямбдадельта контролирует уже бессознательно - все ее мысли направлены на ярость по поводу произошедшего. О, как же она зла!

_какогочертакакогочертакакэтовообщеслучилосьКАКЖЕТАК_

Лямбдадельта хватает себя за волосы и зло ударяет ногой по пустоте; в это же время Венди, почти полностью подконтрольная ей, пинает стоящую рядом тумбочку. Ведьма в ярости скрипит зубами и злобно оглядывается по сторонам, будто бы это поможет ей найти виновника произошедшего, но, впрочем, она и так его знает, а сей жест направлен скорее на успокоение собственных нервов, нежели на что-то более серьезное. Она глубоко вздыхает и пытается успокоиться, приводя мысли в порядок. Итак, сейчас ей и ее жалкой глупой кукле лучше не делать лишних телодвижений, потому что это может закончиться очень и очень печально. Для нее, конечно же, Лямбдадельта-то будет жить вечно. Оглянувшись на стоящего в уголке Билла-2, ведьма вдруг вспоминает кое-что и щелкает пальцами, после чего подманивает тварь к себе.

Конечно, дефектный экземпляр бесконтактного информационного лаунчера не лучший помощник в этом деле, но это хоть что-то. Билл-2 смиренно подходит к ведьме, после чего садится на корточки перед кроватью. Лямбдадельта одним махом руки заставляет Венди лечь на кровать, и дефектный экземпляр открывает свой кошачий рот, следуя точно по плану ведьмы. Она прекрасно знала об этой его способности, и, если честно, считала ее отвратительной. Она довольно бесполезна для людей, но может чуть-чуть улучшить ситуацию, сама же Лямбда властью над жизнью не обладала, в отличие от той же Фезарин. Будь она проклята, эта Фезарин.

Изо рта Билла-2 начинает течь прозрачная тягучая жидкость, падающая на обожженную щеку и разодранную в кровь руку Венди. Лямбдадельта молча наблюдает за этим процессом, морщится, когда видит, как жидкость начинает пузыриться на проблемных местах. Она отворачивается в сторону, не желая смотреть на подобное, и одна только мысль о том, как именно работает эта жидкость, приводит ее в неописуемое отвращение. Тот, кто создал Билла-2, определенно был сумасшедшим на всю голову. Слегка повернувшись в сторону Венди, Лямбда наблюдает, как раны постепенно затягиваются, пока, наконец, "волшебное" действие жидкости Билла-2 не приводит все в более-менее приемлемый вид. Шрамы есть, достаточно свежие, но это не мясо и горелая плоть. Билл-2 отстраняется в сторону и вновь встает в угол, ожидая дальнейших указаний, а ведьма щелкает пальцами. Что ж, пора на кухню.

Перевязка ран не занимает много времени, Венди с Лямбдадельтой одновременно вздрагивают, когда в дом врываются младшие братья Кордрой, начиная спрашивать ее про взрыв. Эти вопросы ставят ведьму в тупик, и она решает чуть ослабить контроль над девушкой, чтобы дать ей ответить самой - она-то понятия не имела, что говорить этим маленьким бешеным чудовищам. Венди слегка качается из стороны в сторону, трет лоб и качает головой.

\- О, ничего особенного. Старая штука со свалки МакГакета.

Близнецы понимающе кивают, а Лямбдадельте остается лишь недоуменно пожимать плечами - откуда ей знать про то, что место жительства одного из компаньонов того человека, что взорвал этот чертов биток, так любимо детьми, как место для нахождения самых разных и интересных сокровищ. Венди машет братьям рукой и поворачивается к небольшому зеркалу над раковиной в кухне, клея себе на щеку пластырь. Что ж, теперь все более-менее хорошо. Если так можно сказать. Если.

Остается только одно - найти и наказать виновника этого пришествия, и нет, отнюдь не одного из старших близнецов Пайнс, которым принадлежало устройство, и кто нажал на кнопку. За болтовню в древние времена отрезали язык, Лямбдадельта же желает поступить совершенно иным способом - но похожим на этот, таким же жестоким и безжалостным. У нее нет сожалений по поводу собственных идей, она ведьма, а не жалкий человек с эмоциями. Она выше этого. Лямбдадельта поднимает руку и тащит Венди в комнату, вновь к Биллу-2. Сейчас-то дефектный модуль им и поможет.

\- Эй, прототип, или кем ты там являешься в своем чертовом "Таймпорпе", - Лямбдадельта презрительно смотрит на Билла-2, тот никак не реагирует на эти слова. Ну конечно. Он только притворяется, а хотя, может, и нет. Ведьма не уверена, способны ли машины, как Билл-2, проявлять эмоции в принципе. - У меня к тебе важное задание.

Разбитое окно отлично подойдет для его выхода из дома. Братья не должны знать о существовании Билла-2, а тот не должен отвлекаться на других людей. Его цель всего лишь одна - мала, слаба и беззащитна в данный момент. Лямбда не знает, где шляется ее защитник, но это даже к лучшему - его убить она сможет позже.

\- Убей девчонку по имени Тэмбри, - шипит она. Билл-2 делает шаг к окну, и ведьма Абсолюта ехидно усмехается, переводя взгляд с него на стоящую рядом с ней Венди. Безвольные существа, играющие по ее правилам.

Игра обещает быть отличной.


	40. биток, 17

Тэмбри не чувствует преследования, хотя на темных улицах всегда кажется, что по твоим пятам следует что-то - будь то убийца или же простая странность, коих в городе выше крыши, как она уже убедилась. Она останавливается напоследок и оглядывается назад, на хижину Тайн, освещаемую далеким светом фонарей - маленький домик растворяется где-то среди сосен, провожая Тэмбри домой лишь тусклым светом. Она может вернуться, там будет стопроцентно безопасно, но ей пора домой. Родители тоже люди, нельзя же их беспокоить по поводу ночных прогулок в опасном городе, где совсем недавно из-за кого-то погибла девушка. Наивные мирные жители будут считать, что во всем виноват убийца из соседнего городка, но Тэмбри и еще пара человек точно знают, что убийца никуда не выезжал, а с Мелоди расправилась странность. Прищурившись, девушка разворачивается на пятке и неспешно следует домой, иногда оглядываясь назад. Впрочем, даже эта предосторожность не помогает ей усмотреть в темноте кустов два ярких золотых глаза.

Билл-2 выжидает момент. Билл-2 знает, что ему не выкрутиться и не уйти от приказа Лямбдадельты, но его, впрочем, это не так сильно заботит, да и сам он не так беспокоится о последствиях своих действий. Такие, как он, живут вне людского понимания, они близки к мета-миру, они созданы для его анализа, а люди с их жалкими насущными проблемами никуда не годятся. Проблемы человеческой морали его не заботят, существо скорее беспокоится за состояние Венди, когда та осознает, что сделала при помощи Лямбдадельты. Смерть человека по имени Тэмбри не важна никому, но Лямбдадельта будет следить за тем, чтобы ее приказ был выполнен. От ответственности не уйдешь. Билл-2 выпрямляется в полный рост и делает первый шаг из кустов, после чего обращается в темную стрелу и накидывается на Тэмбри сзади. Она успевает обернуться - в самый последний момент, перед тем, как ее снесет в сторону.

С громким криком пролетев пару метров и врезавшись в дерево, Тэмбри, впрочем, не теряет самообладания - наверное, потому, что ожидала подобного исхода. Поднявшись на ноги и вытерев кровь из носа, она криво усмехается, когда видит Билла-2, стоящего под фонарем. Он угрожающе смотрит на нее, и теперь куда больше похож на настоящего дикого зверя, чем тогда, при первом их знакомстве. А так как эта тварь слушалась только одних приказов, то стало ясно, что уничтожение шара-предсказателя стало ужасным для одного из его бывших хозяев - и это уж точно не та ведьма или Стэнли Пайнс. _Значит, Кордрой, убийство Мелоди на твоей совести?_ \- Тэмбри бросается в сторону, когда Билл-2 атакует вновь и одним кулаком оставляет глубокую вмятину в дереве. Сражаться она не может, остается только бежать. Вспомнив все то, чему ее учили родители, Тэмбри схватила комок грязи с земли и кинула его в морду враждебной твари. Та громко заверещала, хватаясь за глаза, а Тэмбри, воспользовавшись заминкой, срывается с места и бежит назад, по направлению к хижине Тайн. _Мистер Пайнс должен знать, за кем они охотились днем!_ \- только эта мысль вертится в голове у Тэмбри. Она пару раз оглядывается, и, к ее счастью и удаче, Билл-2 пока что занят очищением собственной морды.

_Отлично!_ \- Тэмбри слизывает кровь с верхней губы и стирает ее остатки из-под носа. До хижины остается совсем немного, и если она успеет, то будет спасена, а не падет смертью храбрых, как было с Мелоди. Оглянувшись назад еще раз и углядев, что тварь уже следует за ней, причем куда быстрее, чем она предполагала, Тэмбри мысленно чертыхается и ускоряется. Она не любит длинные пробежки, от них начинает болеть бок, но адреналин пока что сводит эту неприятную боль на нет. Сложив руки рупором, она кричит во весь голос:

\- Мистер Па-а-айнс!

... на кухне зажигается свет, а это уже хороший знак. Тэмбри отвлекается от Билла-2, глупо переключив все внимание на радостное для себя событие, а потому не замечает, как тварь настигает ее и сбивает с ног, прижимая когтистой лапой к земле. Когтей Тэмбри у Венди дома не видела, а это значит, что монстр способен выращивать их по собственному желанию. Билл-2 наклоняется к ней, открывая рот, и девушка чувствует зловонное дыхание, видя при этом острейшие зубы. Так вот, что скрывается за миловидной кошачьей мордашкой! Никакие попытки вырваться не помогают, а зубы Билла-2 все ближе и ближе... Тэмбри закрывает глаза, когда чувствует, как зубы касаются ее щеки. Нет. Даже не касаются. Режут.

Прекращается все это в тот момент, когда сбоку раздается выстрел, а Билл-2 глухо взвывает, отшатываясь назад. Тэмбри приоткрывает глаза и замечает далекую фигуру Стэнфорда Пайнса, стоящего с ружьем наперевес - он определенно целится в голову монстру. Почувствовав опасность, Билл-2 стрелой скрывается где-то в лесах, оставляя Тэмбри и Стэнфорда наедине. Его - с осознанием того, кто виноват с почти-что-гибели Мелоди, а ее - с отчаянным пониманием, что во всем виновата Венди, начавшая эту странную игру после того, как пропал этот павлин по имени Билл. _Надо найти его._

_Найти..._

Пожалуй, сегодня она и так слишком много пережила. Найти его можно и позже. Тэмбри закрывает глаза, понимая, что на большее ее сегодня не хватит. Эта пробежка была слишком утомительной и нервной, да и кровь из носа все еще не перестает течь... Она краем глаза замечает Стэнфорда Пайнса, подбирающегося к ней, после чего теряет сознание.


	41. биток, 18

Старая отцовская винтовка еще никогда не подводила его. Прицеливаешься, прищуриваешься - можно еще для порядка присесть и положить винтовку на что-то, чтобы это выглядело неимоверно пафосно и круто. Стреляешь. Бах-бах-бах! Вороны, витающие над твоим домом, падают одна за другой. Он так привык к этим ночным охотам, отцовской винтовке и полному безразличию соседей к ночной стрельбе, что считает зазорным не пойти ночью и не выстрелить в одну из ворон. Вороны, если уж на то пошло - те еще отвратительные создания. Он ненавидит ворон, хотя выглядят они, конечно, круто. Но вот материнскую грядку эти твари портить умеют, и никакие пугала не заставляют их перестать наносить урон посевам.

Нейт перезаряжает винтовку и щурится, оглядываясь по сторонам. Сегодняшняя ночная охота принесла ему неплохой результат - из всей огромной стаи, изредка устраивающей налеты на их дом и садик, подстрелено аж трое. Довольно неплохо, вчера он не смог поймать ни одну, и это было чертовски обидно. Отец, конечно, не хвалит его, если он тратит патроны зазря, сегодня, впрочем, слушать его нудные речи о том, что "винтовку просто так трогаешь" касаться Нейта не будут. Он уже чувствует похвалу от отца, который наверняка, как обычно, скажет, что Нейт - настоящий пацан, и вообще крутой охотник. Отцовская лесть иногда смешна, но отлично поднимает настроение.

Вообще, если подумать, лесть всегда поднимает настроение. Нейт оглядывается по сторонам и краем глаза замечает соседку-старушку, вышедшую, чтобы покормить свою бешеную собаку. Собака лает и прыгает к бабульке, пытаясь лизнуть ее в нос, но та не реагирует на эти проявления любви. Она добродушно хихикает, когда питомцу удается сделать свое темное дело, после чего поворачивает голову к дому Нейта и машет ему рукой. Его трудно не заметить, в самом деле - стоит на крыше с ружьем. Вороны мешают и ей, а потому она совсем не против этой охоты. Нейт улыбается соседке. Если он подстрелит еще больше вредителей, то может рассчитывать на пирог от нее. Ух, надо постараться.

Еще один выстрел ознаменовывается четвертой упавшей вороной. Нейт хмурится. Сегодня эти помойные пернатые крысы не так активны, как обычно, будто что-то их напугало. В лесу на удивление тихо, а других птиц не слышно. Это действительно подозрительно, и, оглянувшись по сторонам, чтобы убедиться в безопасности местности, Нейт тянется к открытой банке газировки и чуть-чуть отпивает из нее, продолжая коситься по сторонам. Ничего подозрительного, на удивление, не видится. Только всепоглощающая тишина и редкое карканье ворон.

Пятый выстрел. Пятая ворона. Нейт опять тянется к газировке, но не успевает взять ее в руки - где-то далеко раздается тихий вскрик и гул, будто что-то огромное идет по улице, причем очень стремительно. Нейту не видно, кто кричит, и почему, и что является причиной гула, но он вдруг понимает, что начинает бояться. Встреча с призраком оставила в его памяти неизгладимое впечатление, а многочисленные рассказы мелкого Пайнса о нечисти в городе и вовсе заставили Нейта убедиться, что Гравити Фоллс безумен и опасен. Он ныне не рад, что прожил всю свою жизнь тут слепым дураком, не видящим гномов, ворующих пироги.

Страх - то, что не дает ему спуститься вниз и пойти на помощь. Страх - то, что заставляет его ретироваться с крыши вместе с винтовкой и газировкой. Нейт запирается в своей комнате и закрывает окно, не желая слушать продолжение той далекой драмы, не касающейся его ни в коем случае. Диппер, тот мелкий пацан, он бы наверняка сразу же рванулся бы на помощь. Но Нейту не хочется так рисковать, своя безопасность как-то важнее, а то, что его не касается - собственно, его и не касается.

Нейт закрывает глаза.

Скоро это должно закончиться.


	42. неприкасаемый кот, 01

... его встречают сырость, скрипящие доски и темнота; старая церковь словно ждала его прихода, под силой ветра раскрывая двери и пропуская его внутрь, словно блудного сына, пришедшего в нее, старую и почти развалившуюся обитель бога, покаяться и поделиться бедами жизни. Сус поднимает глаза на старый заплесневелый крест, висящий над дырой в полу - той самой, оставленный старым подземным гейзером, добившим это здание окончательно после их последнего с семейством Пайс визита сюда. Последнего и первого. Поднимает и закрывает глаза, складывает руки около лица и начинает бормотать себе что-то. Он не молится - просто рассказывает кому-то невидимому свои мысли. О горечи. Об утрате Мелоди. О том, что прошедшее не повернуть вспять. Где-то далеко смеются ведьмы, способное на это, но Сус их не слушает, продолжая говорить неизвестно кому о своих мыслях.

Он краем глаза замечает движущуюся тень где-то справа, но не придает ей слишком большого значения. Если это та же тварь, что убила Мелоди, то ему все равно... Нет. Не все равно. Он боится. Мало кто может проявить героизм в такой ситуации, он - не герой, а простой человек. Он не хочет, чтобы эта тень добралась до него, чтобы расправилась так же жестоко, как сделала с Мелоди, только одна мысль об этом заставляет его вздрогнуть и ужаснуться. Сус резко оборачивается, пытаясь поймать едва заметный силуэт взглядом, но тот растворяется в темноте и замолкает, будто его тут и не было. Сус сверлит мрак взглядом и щурится, пытаясь узнать о том, правда ли было то, что он видел перед собой только что, или же это лишь разгул фантазии и разума, уставшего после всего пережитого. Ему кажется, что все второе - тени больше нет, а единственный звук, слышимый в старой церкви - капель, гулко отдающуюся в старой церквушке.

Сус слегка хмурится и поворачивается к старому кресту, но замирает на половине движения, когда замечает тот расплывчатый призрак, который ускользал от него несколько секунд назад. Тень бесформенна, она смотрит на него единственным видимым глазом и не издает ни звука, молча сверля парня взглядом. Сус тяжело дышит и медленно поворачивается к ней лицом, готовясь принять свою судьбу. Кажется, от тени уже не убежишь - нашла его следом за Мелоди. Эта чертова тварь. Что-то в его голове щелкает, наверное, то, что спасает множество людей в предсмертных ситуациях - тот маленький рычажок, который сдерживает людей от безумных и необдуманных поступков. Он поднимается и хватает с пола доску с торчащими из нее ржавыми гвоздями и кидается на тень, осознавая глупость этого. Но кто знает, вдруг получится? Вдруг тварь не ожидает подобного? Вдруг...

Тень замечает. Успевает поймать доску подобием руки. Одно лишь движение - и дерево рассыпается в труху, а на пол гулко падают старые гвозди. Сус отшатывается назад и громко дышит, понимая безвыходность своей ситуации. Он не хочет умирать. Нет, нет, нет! Он не должен умирать! Ни в коем случае! А вдруг Стэнфорд найдет способ вернуть ее к жизни?! Не сдох же тот челкастый парень, которому насквозь пробило живот ржавой арматурой.

Тень вдруг ухмыляется и сверкает в полутьме острыми, как бритва, зубами. Она делает шаг по направлению к Сусу, и постепенно принимает человеческие формы, не меняясь только в одном - она все так же остается тенью, без цвета. Абсолютно черная женская фигура в платье и со странным обручем, парящим вокруг головы.

\- Пошел на меня с деревяшкой? Смело, - у тени женский голос, но Суса этим не проведешь. Он уже видел демона снов, который мог принять любую форму, наверняка эта тень использует женский облик лишь для того, чтобы смягчить восприятие Суса - ведь многие наивно полагают, что от женщин меньше вреда, чем от мужчин. - О, ты мне не веришь. Что ж, не удивительно.

Тень делает еще шаг к нему и растворяется в воздухе; Сус резко оборачивается назад, когда тьма собирается в ту же женскую фигуру у него за спиной. Он видит неестественно яркие глаза этой твари и отшатывается, не желая стоять близко к этому неизвестному существу. Тень смеется - с хрипотцой и такой насмешкой в голосе, что Сусу тут же становится неудобно. Она смеется над ним, эта чертова...

Ведьма.

\- Твоя подружка умерла? Какая жалость.

Тень выдавливает из себя грустную улыбку, которая тут же сменяется невообразимо хитрой лисьей, словно перед Сусом стоит не эта неизвестная ему особа, а тот чувак с чёлкой. У них с этой ведьмой совершенно одинаковая улыбка - будто они родственники. Но это, конечно же, глупости.

\- Стэнфорд что-то пытается сделать, но у него не выйдет. Девушка оживет лишь тогда, когда будет нужно.

\- Оживет? Она разве не умерла... окончательно? - опасливо интересуется Сус, взглядом следя за тенью.

Он не понимает ее - как может ожить то, что уже умерло? Ладно бы эту фразу отнесли к приснопамятному полудохлому "канапе" на арматурине, он был на грани жизни и смерти, но вот к уже погибшей Мелоди - это как-то странно.

\- О нет. Ее призрак все еще живет в лимбе рядом с телом. Это схоже с потерей сознания, я не знаю, как вы, люди называете это...

Тень поднимает взгляд на Суса и хихикает. Она прикрывает рот рукой и качает головой, мгновенно оказываясь за спиной у Суса. Он оборачивается к ней и видит ее уже четче - в полной темноте теперь различимы женские черты лица. Точно. Ведьма. Он не хочет с ней связываться, но вот речи о том, что Мелоди может ожить... проклятье, она поймала его на удочку, эта чертовка. Он ведь не сможет уйти отсюда, не выслушав ее. Может, шанс спасти ее еще есть, мизерный, но имеется. И может, эта ведьма не врет, и действительно знает такой способ. Точный, без обмана.

\- Один демон неосторожно сунется к нему, и она наподдаст ему в лицо, - смеется во весь голос ведьма. - Хочешь осуществить это? Оживить свою подружку? Я предлагаю тебе одностороннюю сделку - ты просто выполняешь мои указы, а я привожу тебя к победе. Считай, я просто раскрываю тебе секрет ее оживления.

\- С какой стати я должен тебе верить? - осторожно интересуется Сус. Когда собеседница хватает его за подбородок, а её глаза оказываются всего в нескольких дюймах, он стойко выдерживает это испытание и даже удостаивается довольной ухмылки неизвестной ведьмы.

\- Ха! Великолепно! Ты смелый, мальчик. Можешь верить мне, можешь - нет. Я просто скажу тебе, что в старом пианино тут хранится то, что поможет тебе вернуть подружку. Тетрадка, книжка, называй так, как хочешь, - ведьма отпускает Суса и отплывает в сторону, продолжая довольно усмехаться. - Одна ведьма решила, что может поиграть вашими жизнями, но она даже не подозревает о том, к чему приведут ее действия. Эй, рыцарь, хочешь ли ты помочь мне помешать ей? Я плачу. Жизнью твоей подружки.

Попробуй отказаться от такой сделки. Сус не отвечает ей - но делает шаг по направлению к старому пианино, в котором, если верить этой тени, лежит нечто, способное спасти Мелоди. Он открывает крышку и лезет рукой внутрь, шерудя там в поисках хоть чего-нибудь, что напоминало бы ему книжку или тетрадь. Ведьма смеется - настолько громко, что трясутся стены, и Сус упускает тот момент, когда она испаряется, оставляя его в одиночестве в этой церкви. Нащупав что-то, похожее на искомое, Сус достает неизвестный предмет и оглядывается по сторонам, подозрительно щурясь. Ведьма растворилась в тенях, ушла. Видимо, приняла его молчаливое согласие. Глянув на предмет у себя в руках, Сус кривится - старая тетрадь почти полностью сгнила, оставив только несколько страничек. На одной из них есть код. Весьма странный, если уж на то пошло.

_СЁБМЭОПТУЙ ОЁ ТФЪЁТУГФЁУ, ГТЁ, ШУП НЬ ГЙЕЙН - РПСПЗЕЁОЙЁ ОБЩЁДП ЗЁМБОЙА Й ТПИОБОЙА. ТЛПСП РСПТОЁУТА МЁГ, РПСПЕЙГ ТГПЙН ТФЪЁТУГПГБОЙЁН РБСБЕПЛТ._

Он слышит уже знакомый смех и оглядывается по сторонам еще раз, но никого рядом уже не видит. _Хм. И что же мне с этим делать?_ Не найдя ничего лучше, чем спрятать тетрадь в карман, Сус спешно уходит из старой церкви, не замечая на себе взгляд ведьмы, сидящей на крыше здания и пьющей чай. Она ухмыляется и исчезает в воздухе, оставив после себя небольшую кружку.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> цезарь, сдвиг на одну


	43. неприкасаемый кот, 02

\- Хей-хе-е-е-ей! Конец света грядет! Время разжигать костры!

Знакомый ей полуразрушенный мост, так и не восстановленный после таинственных ночных событий - отличное место для наблюдений за всем городом. А вдвойне удобным оно становится в тот момент, когда ты забираешься на плечи к Биллу-2, такому высокому, что с его плеч, да еще с этого дурацкого моста, видно почти всю округу. Венди поднимает над головой самодельный бубен и пару раз ударяет по нему ладонью, качаясь из стороны в сторону; Билл-2 качается вместе с ней, крепко держа ее за лодыжки. Вместе они смотрят на восход солнца, и Венди настойчиво продолжает стучать в свой самодельный инструмент, словно это что-то изменит. Ее толстовка развевается на ветру, но ей совсем не холодно. От Билла-2 тепла - как от настоящей печки. Может быть, потому, что он машина. А может из-за того, что он живой. Черт его знает, он вообще что-то среднее между этими двумя состояниями.

\- Великий Разрушитель, покажись!

Верить школьным байкам о каком-то мифическом существе, способном устроить конец света - глупо. Верить еще и способам его призыва - глупее вдвойне, впрочем, это лето и без того полно всяких нелепостей и странностей, и подобное никак не повлияет на текущие события. Ну, возможно. Если только Великий Разрушитель и правда не существует, и она его сюда случайно не вызовет. Но Венди уверена, что пара свечек, привязанных к голове, и этот дурацкий бубен никак не способны призвать никакого Разрушителя. Зато делать подобные глупости весело. Особенно после взрыва чертового битка вчера вечером, который чуть не оторвал ей руку. Ну ладно, эта противная вонючая водица изо рта Билла-2 вроде подлатала все, так что можно не беспокоиться, хотя, конечно, рука все еще немного побаливает.

Венди потирает больную руку и замечает на себе обеспокоенный взгляд Билла-2. Ладно, не такой, вряд ли этот безмозглый комок шерсти вообще способен на такие чувства, но ей приятно думать, что он волнуется за нее. Венди стучит ему бубном по голове и усмехается - она плохо помнит события вчерашнего вечера, только тот взрыв и более ничего, но когда к ней ночью в комнату ввалился потрепанный из чьего-то ружья Билл-2(это определено было ружье), Венди почуяла, что эта ночь была полна каких-то странных событий. Может, она сказала ему что-то сделать после взрыва? Она не помнит. Но они оба попали в передряги, и, если бы не целебная слюна этого котообразного ходячего чуда, они бы оба чувствовали сейчас себя не так хорошо, как хотели бы. Как сейчас. Хех.

Ветер гудит, качая сосны. Свечи на голове едва не задувает, и Венди внимательно прислушивается к этому вою. Ей кажется, что это не ветер вовсе, а вой Разрушителя, явившегося на эту землю. Он рычит и жаждет добраться до поверхности, качая деревья, и Венди тихонько подвывает его песне, стуча в бубен. Свечи, примотанные бинтами к ее голове, вспыхивают, а когда ветер утихает, с ним угасают и огоньки. Билл-2 настораживается и поднимает уши, и Венди стучит и гремит еще громче.

Она чует, что что-то близится.

Билл-2 опять дергает ушами. Венди поднимает голову и присматривается к восходящему солнцу, которое напоминает ей чей-то яркий глаз. Ей кажется, будто сам Разрушитель испытующе смотрит на нее, ожидая дальнейших действий. Она еще раз ударяет в бубен и поправляет повязку со свечками.

Вой затихает.

\- Разрушитель?

Тишина. Венди наклоняется к Биллу-2 и тянет его за усы, тот отвечает тихим мявом и морщит глаза, будто ему это не нравится, и, наверное, так оно и есть. Кому понравится, в общем-то. Она вздрагивает, когда где-то далеко раздается громкий гул и задирает голову кверху, надеясь, что это настоящий Разрушитель. Свечки на голове затухают, и когда Венди приподнимется, чтобы увидеть _его_... на дорогу рядом с мостом выезжает грузовик отца. Венди тихо чертыхается.

Это не то.

\- Пойдем подожжем старый сарай? - Билл-2 шевелит ушами и снова поднимает голову. Венди тянет его за усы и хихикает. - Может, это призовет Разрушителя. Или Билла, который Билл, а не ты.

Он не отвечает и только смешно шевелит ушами. Венди считает это за согласие.


	44. неприкасаемый кот, 03

\- Ау... Черт.

В комнате пахнет сыростью, а на луче, пробивающемся сквозь дырку в шторе, видны витающие в воздухе пылинки. Тэмбри неохотно приоткрывает один глаз и с тихим стоном переворачивается на бок, пытаясь вспомнить, что она делает в этой незнакомой комнате, и что вчера вообще произошло. В голове пусто до безобразия, хотя, если уж говорить на чистоту, там мелькает какой-то неясный темный образ, сыгравший, видимо, вчера какую-то значимую роль. Она щурится, вертя головой по сторонам, пытаясь осмотреть помещение. Оно не выглядит необжитым, хотя тут не убирались около недели или двух, очевидно. _Чем-то напоминает хижину Тайн, если это не она._ Проведя рукой по лицу, девушка трет переносицу и морщится от головной боли. Так, надо бы прийти в себя и вспомнить о вчерашних событиях. Итак... Вчера она... Черт. Сев на кровати, Тэмбри трет голову и оглядывается по сторонам, начиная едва-едва припоминать переполох прошедшего дня.

Итак, это случилось ночью. Определенно. На нее что-то напало. И, кажется, ее спас Стэн Пайнс. Тот факт, что та неведомая черная штука, атаковавшая ее ночью, не убила ее, не мог не радовать, но сейчас она находится в опасности, если та тварь продолжает охоту за ней. Тэмбри потирает виски и морщится, но вовсе не из-за головной боли - она наконец вспоминает, что за черное существо накинулось на нее этой ночью. Это был тот непонятный черный кот, принадлежавший Венди. _Венди._

В комнату входит Стэнфорд Пайнс, и Тэмбри приветствует его вялым кивком. Старик садится на небольшую табуреточку перед кроватью и с самым серьезным видом смотрит на девушку, та не отвечает ему, с подозрением смотря в окно. На улице день. Тэмбри не знает, боится ли она выходить на улицу, или же ей плевать хотелось на ночное нападение - днем эта штука точно не атакует. Наверное, все же второе... Она не слишком большая трусиха, нет, правда.

\- Вопросы есть? - сухо спрашивает он, и Тэмбри чешет подбородок, пытаясь их придумать. Действительно, есть ли у нее вопросы?.. Она качает головой, мягко улыбаясь.

\- Если только один. Эта штука... - Тэмбри кривит лицо, не зная, как описать Билла-2. Эта штука просто не поддается описанию, если не учитывать тот факт, что она похожа на кота мордой. На очень странного кота с кучей глаз. Хотя, конечно, чему она удивляется после всего произошедшего? Этот город безумен, пора бы привыкнуть. - Она еще вернется? Мне стоит опасаться?

\- Вряд ли, - отвечает Стэн и потирает переносицу. Тэмбри переводит взгляд на теплое одеяло, под которым она спала все это время, и потирает перевязанное плечо - видимо, вчера она сильно ушиблась им и не заметила. Что ж, это вполне нормально для _той_ ситуации. - Эта тварь была под чьим-то контролем. Я уже видел таких, и ведут они себя совершенно иначе. Возможно, ее кто-то контролировал.

Тэмбри с ужасом вспоминает Венди и сильно надеется на то, что монстр был не под ее управлением. Плюс ко всему, ее подруга была сама не своя в последнее время, может они оба были... Под чьим-то контролем? Это объясняло бы множество несостыковок нынешнего поведения Венди с ее обыкновенным характером. Учитывая, сколько парней бросила Кодрой, Тэмбри сомневается, что та стала бы так расстраиваться из-за разрыва с каким-то павлином.

\- Что ж, это хорошо, - Тэмбри опускает ноги с кровати и проводит рукой по одеялу. Она поднимает взгляд на Стэнфорда Пайнса и подмигивает ему. - Как говорится, меньше знаешь - крепче спишь, так что я не стану спрашивать о том, откуда вы знаете об... этом.

Она встает с кровати и слегка морщится, когда начинает болеть голова. Вертит поврежденной рукой, радуясь, что это лишь небольшой ушиб, а не что-то более серьезное. Эй, она жива, это не так уж и плохо? Можно даже позвать Робби на прогулку, только надо успешней скрыть несколько царапин на лице и на руках, чтобы он не начал расспрашивать о случившемся. Подставлять Венди, пусть даже после такого, не хотелось... Тэмбри усмехается и прикрывает глаза.

\- Благодарю за спасение. Если бы не вы, то... Кто знает, чем бы все это закончилось.

\- Это моя работа, - ворчит Стэнфорд, но как-то добродушно. Ему-то, конечно, льстит такая благодарность, и Тэмбри довольна, что ее слова не прошли мимо. - Тебя проводить, или ты сама дойдешь?.. Ты, в общем-то, не слишком сильно пострадала.

\- Сама, - серьезно отвечает Тэмбри и касается пальцем носа. - Ну, знаете, монстр напал на меня не просто так, так что это целиком и полностью мои проблемы. Не хочу ввязывать в это дело других людей, если я повздорила с хозяином этой штуки, то я и буду разгребать это дело. Верно же?

Тэмбри прикрывает рот рукой и улыбается, когда Стэнфорд отвечает ей кивком. Она с сомнением смотрит на дырку на джинсах на коленке - кажется, полностью от следов той стычки избавиться не удастся. Что ж, если что - это мода. Так и было. Да, отлично! Хитрый план.

_Все будет хорошо, верно ведь?_ \- она с сомнением смотрит за окно.


	45. неприкасаемый кот, 03

За днем как-то незаметно наступает и вечер, но маленький городок в самом сердце Орегона не замечает этого, торопливо сплетничая о разрушении моста, которое, казалось бы, произошло много дней назад, и лениво щуря глаза на заходящее солнце, скрывающееся за плотным кольцом леса вокруг Гравити Фоллз. Город постепенно засыпает, и лишь молодое поколение, к удивлению старших, еще не успевшее покинуть этот скучный и тихий город, ничем не примечательный для молодняка, бродит в беспокойстве где-то по улицам, делая ровно то же, что и свои родители – болтая про мост и так далее в этом духе, не замечая за собой внимательных взглядов гномов или иных монстров, ищущих себе добычу или королеву, как в случае первых.

Пасифика не знает, к какому поколению себя причислить, она считает, что давно переросла стадию «ребенок», но еще недостаточно взросла для того, чтобы стать «девушкой», и это вводит ее в ступор. Такие глупые, казалось бы на первый взгляд, вопросы всегда не давали ей жить спокойно, она не могла признаться, что порой часто задумывалась над вещами, объяснения которым нет, и его, в общем-то, не должно быть. Даже сейчас, шагая наравне с Мейбл по одной из тихих улочек Гравити Фоллз, она не может сосредоточиться на болтовне Пайнс, погружаясь в собственные мысли все глубже и глубже, словно в омут. Пасифике завидно, что Мейбл может так беззаботно трещать о какой-то чуши, потому что сама она на это неспособна – как-то не выходит с такой-то жизнью и родителями. То ли от не слишком обремененных смыслом разговоров Мейбл, то ли просто от стресса по жизни в последнее время у Пасифики начинает болеть голова, но она не подает виду, словно так и надо. Ее это не беспокоит – голова может заболеть из-за любой причины, даже если она не столь значительна, как могло показаться на первый взгляд.

Подняв взгляд на Мейбл, Нортвест издает тихой смешок и качает головой. Пожалуй, ей стоит поучиться этому беззлобному нраву Пайнс, которому мог позавидовать каждый. Они, конечно, не слишком хорошо ладят, да и Пасифике порой хочется вырвать этой неуемной болтушке язык, потому что дома тишины тоже не дождешься, с этими-то нотациями от родителей, но с первым как-то примиряешься, и эта беззаботная болтовня даже помогает расслабиться. Они не подруги, и гуляют сейчас просто так – по никем не обозначенной причине. Пасифика может недоумевать над этим еще больше, но ей не хочется. Пока она не вернулась домой, все будет хорошо и чудесно.

Мейбл громко шмыгает носом, и это так неприлично, что Пасифика на минуту замолкает, даже не зная, что ей сказать. Такая простота бесила ее при общении с пустоголовыми одноклассниками, с которыми, прости боже, ей приходилось общаться из-за какой-нибудь чуши. К какой бы элитной семье ты не принадлежала, школа в Гравити Фоллз была всего одна, а возить дочь куда-то дальше ее отец не пожелал. Вот и выходило, что Пасифика, вся такая богатая и пафосная, училась там же, где и чудачки Гренда и Кэнди. Заметив недоуменный взгляд Нортвест, Мейбл переводит на нее взгляд и молча вскидывает бровь, только после чего уже спрашивает:

\- Что-то не так?

Пасифика хочет разразиться целой тирадой о манерах и всём в этом духе, но она лишь молча качает головой. Пожалуй, ей не стоит становиться на кривую скользкую дорожку родителей, когда твое лицо значило куда больше, чем то, что внутри. Мейбл лишь озадаченно фыркает, демонстрируя, что ей тяготы жизни богатых ясны, как гному математика, после чего закидывает руки за голову и начинает громко свистеть какую-то жизнерадостную мелодию, которую Пасифика различает, как смутно знакомую. Возможно, ее крутили по телевизору в одной из этих дурацких реклам. Она качает головой в такт, едва заметно кивая, и думает о том, что, пожалуй, прогулка с Пайнс была не такой плохой идеей для поднятия настроения. Манеры манерами, а отдохнуть от лоска ей уже давно было пора.

\- Классное платье, кстати, - внезапно прекращает свистеть Мейбл, указывая пальцем на белое летнее платьишко Пасифики. Та благодарно кивает, даже не зная, что ответить вслух, и улыбается. На самом деле платье совершенно обыкновенное, она не знает, что Мейбл в нем понравилось, но ей польстило, что она отметила его. – Я тоже хочу себе. Мода на свитера никогда не умрет, но платья тоже нужны. Диппер говорит, что нельзя ходить в одном и том же все лето. Пф-ф-ф! Его даже в душ толком не загонишь, а он еще и умничает.

Прикрыв рот рукой, Пасифика тихо смеется. Она не слишком хорошо знает брата Мейбл, точнее сказать, не знает совершенно, потому что они почти не пересекались, но она бы никогда не подумала, что этот умный паренек будет таким неряхой. Что ж, у каждого есть свои недостатки, и даже гении вроде брата Мейбл в этом не исключения. В конце концов, это дело легко можно было порешать одним ведром воды, которое могло полететь прямо на ничего не подозревающего Диппера. Из пострадавших осталась бы одна старая книжонка, с которой он постоянно таскается.

Потрепанный дневник кажется Пасифике какой-то глупой и немного бесполезной игрушкой, с которой Диппер таскается просто так. Она не верит в странности и мистику, и даже увиденное тогда с Мейбл кажется ей всего лишь игрой воображения. Сложно поверить в то, что якобы не существует. Сам факт осознания прост, но вот вера... Это немного другое. Пасифика останавливается следом за Мейбл, когда та резко тормозит перед какими-то кустами. Она погружена в свои мысли, а потому не замечает предмет интереса Пайнс ровно до того, пока та не окликает ее. Вздрогнув, Пасифика вырывается из омута размышлений и растеряно смотрит на девчушку, указывающую рукой на что-то белое рядом с кустами.

\- Смотри. Кот, - Мейбл поджимает губы. – Мертвый, правда. Его могла машина сбить, правда не понятно, кто оттащил его на обочину... Да и крови вроде нет.

Пасифика хороша в мертвых котах точно так же, как и в естественных науках, _то есть никак абсолютно_, а потому погибшее животное вызывает у нее только чувство меланхоличной грусти. Животные гибнут быстро, они не сожалеют о содеянном, потому что им нечего терять. Мейбл молча смотрит на то, как Нортвест садится на корточки перед мертвым белоснежным котом и аккуратно берет его под передние лапы. Тело еще не закоченело, а значит, кот умер совсем недавно.

\- Что ты делаешь? – Мейбл спешит следом за Пасификой, которая тащит кота прочь от дороги в небольшой лесок. Она не мешает, но ей жутко интересно все это. Нортвест лишь качает головой в ответ, будто объяснит потом, ну или так кажется самой Мейбл. – Это какой-то ритуал? Или... Оу.

\- Знаешь, я всегда хотела завести кошку. Но родители не хотели, говорили, что это бесполезный комок шерсти, который будет им только мешать.

Пасифика останавливается посреди небольшой полянки в лесу и начинает носком туфли ковырять землю, не заботясь о том, что обувь пачкается. Она делает это с каким-то глубоким усердием, чем вызывает у Мейбл удивление и непонимание. В последнее время и без того странный Гравити Фоллз становится еще страннее, и, кажется, все это действует на его жителей. Пасифика не знает ничего из истории с Биллом Сайфером, закончившейся около недели назад, но если бы знала, то именно на нее списала бы все эти странности и непонимания в городе, как сделала это Мейбл. Они обе поднимают головы и с подозрением смотря на пролетающий высоко в небе черный вертолет, спешащий куда-то по делам. В Гравити Фоллз полно странностей. Но вот правительства тут еще не видели.

\- Что-то намечается... – бормочет себе под нос Мейбл.

Пасифика слегка пожимает плечами и продолжает копать ямку, вскоре к ней присоединяется и Пайнс. Они вместе раскапывают ямку и осторожно кладут туда мертвого кота, после чего Нортвест присаживается на корточки перед своеобразной могилой и закапывает ее руками, не жалея того, что грязнит руки. Когда все это заканчивается, она тяжело вздыхает и поднимается на ноги, с легким раздражением смотря на грязь под ногтями.

\- ... да. Я хотела бы кошку. Кошки – чудесные создания.

\- Я знаю, да? – Мейбл подмигивает Пасифике и легонько пихает ее локтем в бок. – Как говорил один мой знакомый... Он тоже любил кошек. Всем нужна помощь кошек! Ведь все их любят! Кошки трутся о ноги людей, мурлычут, перед ними просто невозможно устоять! Люди это обожают.

\- Какой забавный у тебя был знакомый, - издает легкий смешок Пасифика, после чего трет запястьем висок.

Голова неимоверно болит, словно по ней ударили чем-то тяжелым. Мейбл, видя это, хватает ее за руку и тащит за собой, попутно бормоча что-то про пользу прогулок для здоровья и о том, что голова уж точно пройдет, если они еще раз обойдут этот сонный городишко. Пасифика не сопротивляется, ведь возвращаться в строгий дом ей совершенно не хочется. Она тихо шмыгает носом, думая о том, что скоро этот чудесный вечер закончится.

Впрочем, она еще не знала одну маленькую деталь.


	46. неприкасаемый кот, 04

Они идут дальше, оставляя кошку на той тихой полянке; Пасифика почти что сразу забывает об этом, погружаясь в мысли о совершенно иных вещах. Сейчас ее заботили лишь речи ее родителей, направленные на сохранение достоинства семейства Нортвест в своем чаде. Пасифика не может сказать, что ей слишком тяжело исполнять их указания, простое смирение делает жизнь куда проще, родителей – счастливей, а саму девочку оставляет с расшатанными нервами и дикой головной болью. Но это лишь меньшая из всех бед, смирение приносит покой в семью: родители не злятся, не смотрят на нее так, будто она в чем-то провинилась, и даже иногда хвалят, приговаривая, что из нее вырастет что-то стоящее. Может, в будущем Пасифика откроет свою собственную фирму и станет известной леди, об этом грезят родители, сама же она еще не определилась, кем желает стать. Идущая рядом Мейбл о чем-то беззаботно трещит, изредка мотая головой, словно споря сама с собой, Пасифика же растеряно смотрит на свою ладонь и на линии, расходящиеся на ней тонкой паутиной. Говорят, что на них написана судьба. Жаль, что тут нет гадалки, она бы подсказала Пасифике направление, куда стоит устремить свою жизнь. Молча вскинув бровь, девочка издает тихий смешок и сжимает кулак. О, предсказания судьбы – лишь глупости. С такой же уверенностью можно утверждать о том, что ведьмы существуют.

...или все же существуют? Встретили же они с Мейбл пару дней назад того непонятного монстра, который пытался атаковать их, он не был похож на что-то, что принадлежало реальному миру, скорее на что-то иллюзорное и ненастоящее, словно выдранное из чьего-то воображения. Приложив пальцы к подбородку, Пасифика издала тихий задумчивый стон. Активное размышление усугубляет головную боль, но вся эта ситуация довольно интересна и требует срочного анализа. Мейбл, кажется, говорила, что ее брат постоянно сталкивался с разного рода странностями, почему бы чуть попозже не обратиться к нему, чтобы разузнать об этой твари побольше? Или тот старик, о котором она тоже рассказывала, кажется, его звали Стэнли...

Пасифика резко вздрагивает, когда врезается в спину Мейбл. Задумавшись, она не замечает того, что Пайнс остановилась. С удивлением взглянув на нее, девочка с недоумением рассматривает лицо ее... подруги (можно ли ее так назвать?) – не смотря на то, что буквально пять минут назад Мейбл сверкала жизнерадостностью, сейчас она выглядит, скорее, обеспокоенной и удрученной, нежели просто уставшей от всех своих веселых историй. Пасифика слегка щурится, когда замечает, что Мейбл непрерывно смотрит на здание рядом, она переводит взгляд вправо и наклоняет голову набок, замечая надпись на почтовом ящике. _Глифулы._ Флажок у ящика опущен. Что же привлекло внимание Мейбл?

Возможно, фамилия? Нортвест никогда не интересовалась жизнью Гравити Фоллз, но ей точно было известно, что под фамилией Глифул ходил один неприятный полный мальчик с платиновыми волосами, цвету которых можно было позавидовать. Гидеон не был знаком с ней, она с ним – подавно, и ее знания об этом мальчишке ограничивались лишь короткими телевизионными роликами, часто мелькавшими по местному главному каналу. Спустя какое-то время он бесследно исчез, и его судьба Пасифику не слишком-то интересовала. Какой-то глупый мальчишка не заслуживал ее внимания, и пусть сейчас она старается преодолеть свою аристократическую гордость, ей все равно трудно сдержать раздраженную усмешку при взгляде на этот типичный американский домик. Бад Глифул был продавцом автомобилей. Это и знания о Гидеоне были единственными доступными для Пасифики данными об этом семействе на данный момент. Большего ей, впрочем, нужно и не было. Но вот обеспокоенность Мейбл вызывала подозрение, словно она была замешана в исчезновении Гидеона с голубых экранов.

Пайнс медленно поднимает руку и касается ладонью шершавого почтового ящика. Она неустанно смотрит в окна этого дома и хмурится, будто пытается что-то вспомнить. Ей определенно _неприятно_, но Пасифика не может сказать, чем это вызвано. Словно услышав мысли Нортвест, Мейбл резко поворачивает голову в ее сторону и устало смотрит на нее, будто вся эта тема, связанная с Глифулами, неприятна ей, да и вообще навевает кучу отвратительных воспоминаний. Постучав ногтями по почтовому ящику, девочка издает тихий смешок и резко опускает руку.

\- Знаешь, когда-то этот глупый Гидеон ухаживал за мной!

Вся таинственность спадает на нет; Пасифика едва заметно кривит лицо и высовывает язык, с ужасом представляя, каково это, когда за тобой ухлестывает какой-то десятилетний мальчишка, который выдает себя за искусного мага и экстрасенса. О боги. Он же похож на поросенка. Да лучше поросенок, чем Гидеон. Мейбл взмахивает рукой, словно отгоняя плохие мысли.

\- Именно из-за нашей семьи он попал в тюрьму, а теперь, наверное, злится на меня. Он шлет мне кучу дурацких писем, от которых меня, откровенно говоря, тошнит. Все эти его признания в любви... – Мейбл резко ударяет ногой об асфальт и направляет указательный палец в сторону дома Глифул. – Это ужасно! Не смотря на то, что мне нравится внимание со стороны мальчишек, это было чересчур! Он не знал меры, и именно это послужило причиной нашей ссоры! После этого он кучу раз пытался убить моего брата, неужели он до сих пор думает, что я смогу ответить согласием этому прохвосту?! Да как бы не так!

Слушая эту пламенную речь, наполненную негодованием и раздражением, Пасифика отметила довольно забавный и неясный на первый взгляд факт: когда она только-только познакомилась с Мейбл, эта девочка казалась ей полной идиоткой и особой, совершенно не способной к разумным мыслям. Но чем дальше, тем глубже становилось осознание того, что это всего лишь обертка от конфетки. Мейбл таила в себе куда больше секретов, чем могло показаться на первый взгляд, и это очаровывало и пугало одновременно. Конечно, было приятно осознавать, что большую часть времени она ведет себя так же, как и всегда - образ милой и общительной девочки куда милее того, что таится внутри на самом деле. Хотя, конечно, Пасифика не может утверждать, что Мейбл _внутри_ совершенно иная, она такая же взбалмошная и любящая суматоху девица, но просто способная трезво оценивать ситуацию и показывать свои настоящие чувства, помимо веселья и тоски. Ее гнев в эту минуту, вызванный воспоминаниями о Гидеоне, ярко демонстрирует ее то самое прекрасное скрытое качество. Пасифика глубоко вздыхает и воодушевленно смотрит на Мейбл. Да, пожалуй, сама конфетка куда интересней ее обертки.

Мейбл раздраженно смотрит на дом Глифул и качает головой; тот внезапный шарм, вызванный ее гневом, исчезает, не оставляя и следа, но Пасифика не слишком возражает по этому поводу. Конфета конфетой, а обертка точно так же важна. Тем более, что Мейбл держать ее куда легче, чем демонстрировать то, что сокрыто внутри. Так порой бывает; и с Пасификой картина точно такая же, правда, она скрывает истинное «я» из-за гнета родителей, а Мейбл делает это непроизвольно, как человек социальный и боящийся потери компании вокруг. Сомнительно, что все покинули бы ее, узнав о настоящей скрытой сущности не той беззаботной девочки, что умеет не только веселиться а куда более глубокого человека, способного, наверное, подружиться с самим демоном, но раз Пайнс опасается – пусть делает. У Пасифики нет причин останавливать ее.

\- Знаешь, - внезапно произносит она тоскливым и расстроенным тоном. – Иногда я жалею о том, что было. Гидеон был тем еще дураком, но он пострадал из-за своей гордости и из-за моей трусости. Если бы я не согласилась пойти с ним гулять сразу же, ничего бы не случилось. Я думаю об этом, не часто, но иногда по вечерам, - она поднимает руку к лицу и рассматривает ногти. – Думаю о том, что чувствуют его родители, которых мы с дядей Стэном и братом лишили сына. Они, наверное, любили его...

_Бам-м-м-м!_

\- И сейчас скучают...

_Бам-м-м-м!_

\- Ведь все родители любят своих детей, верно?

_БАМ._

Мейбл резко вздрагивает, когда стоящая рядом с ней Пасифика разражается громким воплем и сгибается пополам, схватив себя за голову. Она испуганно смотрит на нее и замирает на месте, не зная, что ей делать дальше. Такого раньше никогда не случалось, Мейбл осознает, что она впервые попадает в ситуацию, когда стоящий рядом с ней человек вдруг начинает кричать от боли, и рядом нет никого, кто способен ему помочь. Нет взрослых. Нет дяди Стэна. Нет даже брата. Резко оглянувшись по сторонам, Мейбл осторожно переводит взгляд на Пасифику, присевшую на корточки и все еще держащуюся за голову. Она сидит с закрытыми глазами и сильно хмурится, морща и кривя лицо, словно от боли. Мейбл сбито вздыхает и делает осторожный шаг к подруге, затем еще и еще, после чего кладет ей руку на плечо. Пасифика затихает.

На секунду. Мейбл резко отдергивает руку назад, когда и не без того светлые волосы Нортвест стремительно белеют. Последующее Пайнс тяжело описать словами, она издает тихий писк, когда буквально из ниоткуда на голове у девочки появляются вполне себе реальные кошачьи уши, слишком схожие с настоящими, чтобы быть фальшивкой. Резко дует сильный ветер, и обзору происходящего Мейбл мешают волосы, полетевшие в лицо. Откинув их назад, Пайнс с опаской и настороженностью смотрит на то, как Пасифика с белыми еще куда более длинными волосами выпрямляется и вытягивается на носочки; ее глаза скрыты за челкой, а на лице видно лишь плотно закрытый рот, который не демонстрирует ни единой эмоции. Осторожно выдохнув, Мейбл делает неуверенный шаг к Пасифике и протягивает к ней руку.

Безрезультатно. _То_, что заняло тело Нортвест, делает резкий прыжок вверх, нарушая все возможные законы физики и приземляясь на ветви ближайшего дерева, а внизу с Мейбл остаются лишь сандалии Пасифики. Пайнс неотрывно смотрит на явившееся перед ней существо и нервно хмурит брови, вставая в позу, дающую ей преимущество, если _это_ решит напасть на нее. Вряд ли, конечно, с такими высокими длинными прыжками это существо не сможет догнать ее, но попытка не пытка. Но _оно_ не делает никаких резких движений, лишь вытягивает руки вперед, на манер кошки, и жмурится, смешно шевеля ушами. После потягиваний, существо издает громкий мяв и вновь прыгает, но в этот раз уже с ветки – и вновь так, что становится неясно, как это нечто способно провернуть что-то вроде этого. Взмыв высоко в воздух, даже выше, чем крыша дома Глифул, существо ныряет в крону деревьев ближайшего перелеска и исчезает, не оставив и следа. Мейбл, не меняя позы, медленно переводит взгляд на оставшиеся на земле сандалии. Ну, почти никакого следа.

\- Н-надо сказать дяде Стэну... и деду Стэнли... Скорее!

Мейбл делает пару шагов назад и срывается с места, бегом направляясь к хижине Тайн. То, что произошло здесь и сейчас, нельзя оставить просто так. Та странность, что получила себе новое тело, совершила огромную ошибку, потому что столкнулась не с теми людьми. А уж Мейбл Пайнс постарается, чтобы знания о странностях старших близнецов Пайнс, Стэнфорда и Стэнли, помогли ей найти выход из этой ситуации.


	47. неприкасаемый кот, 05

Вообще, если хорошенько подумать, Сус в призраков не верил. Не верил ровно до того момента, как в город приехали близнецы Пайнс - тогда-то и началась вся эта шумиха с нечистью и прочей непонятной шелупонью, которая нормальному человеку покажется небылицей и ересью чистой воды. Ну, спрашивается, кто поверит в зомби? А в то, что где-то в лесу есть бункер с тварью, которая способна обернуться любым человеком? Ответ сам собой очевиден. И именно после этих незабываемых приключений, в которые с трудом мог поверить даже тот, кто, казалось бы, верил в призраков и ведьм, Сус резко изменил свое отношение к приведениям и духам, которые могут являться к тебе с того света и приносить с собой разного рода предсказания или угрозы.

В осознанные сны Сус не верил точно так же, потому что сама такая возможность быть во сне и осознавать то, что ты делаешь, становясь равным по силе чуть ли не какому-нибудь могущественному божеству, которое может создать единорогов по желанию левой пятки, казалась просто нереалистичной и глупой. Нет, конечно, может и находились такие люди, но Сус четко осознавал, что одним из таких не был и, скорее всего, ничего подобного ни разу в жизни не увидел бы. По сравнению с ними, даже нечисть казалась более реальной, потому что ее Сус хотя бы видел собственными глазами и даже немного касался (он до сих пор гадает, можно ли отнести к понятию «пощупать какую-то странную штуку» тот факт, что он держал диск с Гиффани в руках), а вот осознанные сны оставались для него далекой и недосягаемой загадкой на уровне возможности лизнуть свой локоть.

Впрочем, так было лишь до сегодняшнего дня.

Или ночи. Как кому удобнее. Ровно до появления одного фактора, сон Суса казался самым обычным – он был в хижине Тайн и смотрел на себя в зеркало, одетый в костюм мистера Пайнса, в котором тот щеголял перед туристами, поправлял феску и довольно думал о том, что Стэнфорд передал ему в руки управление этой хибарой. Может, это было его скрытой мечтой или чем-то вроде этого, на самом деле, это не было особо важно, потому что от лицезрения себя любимого Суса отвлек тихий женский смешок сзади. Все его хорошие сны так или иначе были связаны с хижиной Тайн, но единственными девочками тут были Венди и Мейбл, чьи голоса были совершенно иными. Сус замирает на месте и не торопится разворачиваться, стараясь углядеть неизвестную новую фигуру в зеркале. Там, на удивление, пусто, и это заставляет Суса нахмурить брови и даже снять с себя драгоценную феску, ведь не дай бог она помнется или еще что-то – Стэнфорд будет недоволен. Наконец, он не выдерживает и все же оборачивается назад.

После этого сон перестает быть обычным сном и переходит в разряд осознанных; образ уютной хижины Тайн вокруг начинает постепенно разрушаться, уступая в некоторых местах зеленой траве, такой болезненно знакомой. Сус помнит эти заросли папоротника, они растут на той злополучной поляне, где и случилась трагедия, поменявшая все для него в считанные часы. А женский голос, как оказалось, принадлежит именно _ей_ \- его великолепной изящной Мелоди, стоящей босиком посреди травы в белом легком платье и держащей в руках блокнот на пружинах. Она мягко улыбается Сусу и слегка наклоняется вперед, словно кланяется, после чего прикрывает рот кулаком и издает тихий смешок.

\- Оу, у тебя забавные сны, Сус! И довольно милые, я должна заметить.

\- Мелоди? – Сус делает к ней осторожный шаг, словно она может исчезнуть в любое мгновение, как остаток сна, но ничего этого не происходит. Девушка издает весело хмыкает, смотря на это. – Ч-что ты делаешь здесь? В смысле, ну, ты знаешь...

Сус стремительно замолкает, не в силах выговорить слово _мертва_. Ему кажется, что вот-вот лицо Мелоди изменится на страшное, она схватит себя за волосы и крикнет что-нибудь, что будет обвинением Суса в ее гибели, как обычно было в разных фильмах, но ничего из этого не произошло. Мелоди лишь рассеянно оглядывается по сторонам, слегка морща нос, словно ожидая что-то, после чего резко срывается с места и делает несколько стремительных шагов в сторону Суса, пока не останавливается ровно перед ним. Она заглядывает ему в глаза и вдруг начинает улыбаться, впрочем, ее взгляд остается серьезен, словно то, что она будет сейчас говорить, достаточно важно, но не требует такого напряжения.

\- О да, Сус. Я мертва. Это очевидно! – она разводит руки в сторону, и хижина Тайн полностью уступает место злосчастной поляне. Сус вздрагивает, когда видит посреди травы яркое алое пятно, которое вдруг начинает испаряться с громким шипением. Мелоди стучит себе по носу пальцем и усмехается. – Но не это важно, поверь! Не важно как то, что ты сейчас спишь, а я пришла к тебе в виде призрака, или... не знаю, как это еще назвать, - она вновь смеется, но уже куда более веселей. - Я явилась к тебе с куда более интересными новостями и большой просьбой. Она не совсем моя, но я подумала, что именно ты сможешь выполнить ее лучше всего!

Это заставляет Суса задуматься. Он никогда раньше не осознавал тот факт, что он находится во сне, это было впервые для него. Впервые, как встретить призрака – забавно, что им стала именно Мелоди, которой что-то очень сильно нужно. Почесав подбородок, Сус встречается взглядом с девушкой и задумчиво кивает. Она понимает его без слов – он хочет кое-что изменить. Щелкнув пальцами, парень крепко зажмуривается, представляя себе наиболее теплую и домашнюю атмосферу, которую способен вообще вспомнить, исключая, конечно же, родной дом и хижину Тайн. Приоткрыв один глаз, он с облегчением вздыхает – они сидят за одним из столиков в забегаловке Ленивой Сьюзен. Вокруг никого нет, что, впрочем, не удивительно. Сус лишь удивленно вскидывает бровь, замечая, что Мелоди уже пьет чай из небольшой фарфоровой кружечки. Она дружелюбно подмигивает Сусу.

\- Знаешь, жить в лимбе не так уж и плохо. Особенно когда тебе дают возможность просуществовать в нем подольше, а не двадцать четыре часа, как обычно. И без возможности переродиться в ком-то или рассыпаться на звездную пыль... – она проводит рукой по розовому цветку, нарисованному на кружке. – Но само осознание смерти дается довольно тяжело. Что ты думаешь по этому поводу, Сус?

Мелоди переводит на него взгляд и замирает, не моргая. Сус растеряно смотрит по сторонам, надеясь найти ответ в окружающей обстановке, но, как и ожидалось, ничего не находит. Он мычит что-то невразумительное и быстро отводит взгляд от Мелоди, стараясь даже не думать на эту тему. Смерть далека от него, он никогда не интересовался подобной темой. Может быть, Стэнли или Стэнфорд могли что-то знать об этом, но точно не Сус, у которого умирали только рыбки. Что вообще значила для него смерть рыбок? Ничего. А вот потом случилась Мелоди и тот непонятный инцидент, и все перевернулось. Но, даже не смотря на это, он все равно не хочет касаться этой темы, уж слишком неприятные вопросы она поднимает. Мелоди издает тихий вздох, словно ожидала такого.

\- Что ж, это неприятно, но довольно забавно, - она подмигивает Сусу. – Но я пришла сюда не для того, чтобы рассказать тебе о прелестях лимба, даже тут мое время кое-чем ограничено. Одна милая особа, назовем ее Фезариной, послала меня к тебе для того, чтобы я рассказала о том существе, что убило меня. Правда, и существом его назвать достаточно трудно...

Это быстро меняет все дело. Сус настораживается – если Мелоди сейчас расскажет ему о том, что же убило ее несколько дней назад, это значительно облегчит поиски существа. Стэнли и Стэнфорд определенно что-то знают о такой нечисти, в смысле, они знают чуть ли не обо всех странностях, обитающих в городе, что уж тут говорить о том, что могло наброситься на Мелоди. Плюс у Стэнли уж точно было время изучить чудищ, живущих по ту сторону портала – что-то подсказывало Сусу, что он не провисел там в стазисе все тридцать лет. В конце концов, это было бы очень странно. Хотя, если верить рассказам младших близнецов Пайнс и сплетням о словах Стэнфорда, Стэнли вышел из портала точно таким же, каким там и исчез. Быть может, не было никакого опыта _по ту сторону_, а может и был – один неприятный челкастый тип говорил, что в мета-мире время не течет, а балом правит воображение. Из первого вытекает куда более молодой возраст Стэнли, из второго – возвращение того самого облика, что и тридцать лет назад. В смысле одежды. Да, ее.

\- У человечества нет названия для этой твари, точнее, оно появится в далеком будущем, - Мелоди скрещивает пальцы около лица, ставя локти на стол. Ее взгляд мрачнеет. – В совсем далеком – когда наша планета перейдет под власть одной неприятной космической сущности, зовущей себя Временным Младенцем. Я не думаю, что ты когда-либо слышал о нем, в конце концов, если верить Фезарине, о ней знают лишь Пайнсы, младшие – частично, старшие – отлично. То, что напало на меня, было специально создано для уничтожения сущностей, мешающих Младенцу, один из них сейчас находится в нашем времени. Он ищет сущность, которую ты позже будешь знать под именем _Титана_, то, что мешает нормальному течению времени своими прыжками в нем. То, что вызвало огромнейший парадокс и изменило эту вселенную. Оно мешает Младенцу, он стремится уничтожить ее, но Титан слишком хорошо спрятался в нашем времени. Из-за ошибки и того, что эта тварь получила по голове парочкой тяжелых предметов, вроде гитары, - на лице Мелоди вдруг вырастает усмешка. – У нее случился сбой в программе и началась перезагрузка. Тем, кто нашел эту штуку после перезагрузки, была Венди Кордрой.

\- Венди?

Стоп. Это странно. Сус чешет голову, недоуменно смотря на Мелоди, но та лишь пожимает плечами, поясняя, мол, что это просто случилось, и этому нет никакого обоснования. Порой странные события происходят сами собой, им нельзя найти объяснение, и точно так же в этом случае – Венди была тем, кто обнаружила перезагрузившуюся.... штуку, которая позже убила Мелоди. В конце концов, чему он вообще удивляется? Гравити Фоллз – город, в котором столкнулись все существующие странности.

\- Венди Кордрой. Именно, - кивает Мелоди, отпивая немного из кружки. – Расстроенная тем, что один демон, принявший человеческий облик, покинул ее, эта девушка была слегка раздражена тем, что у нас с тобой все складывается отлично. Простая зависть, в самом деле, ничего особенного, - девушка улыбается. – Но один фактор усилил это чувство настолько, что она направила перезагрузившегося... Мы... Мы так и не придумали ему название, верно? – она внезапно замолкает, задумчиво потирая подбородок. – Скажем, пусть его зовут тем именем, которое ему дала эта девушка. Перезагрузившийся Билл-2 был направлен ко мне и убил меня по ее желанию. Я не знаю, пожалела ли она об этом, но, как я уже говорила, был небольшой фактор.

\- Венди?!

Одна только мысль о том, что человек, работавший все это время рядом с Сусом, пошел на такой ужасный шаг, вывела его из себя. Мелоди растеряно смотрит на то, как парень встает с места и ищет взглядом что-то, что поможет ему вымести свою злобу. Это было необычно для него, но Сус был одновременно расстроен и обозлен тем фактом, что таинственным убийцей оказалась Венди. Конечно, не она лично убила Мелоди, но она была виновницей. А он относился к ней как к другу!.. Создав в руке чашку, Сус кидает ее на пол, заставляя разбиться на тысячи маленьких осколков. Мелоди смотрит на это с долей тоски и грусти во взгляде, ей тяжело понять Суса, но он наверняка больше расстроен фактом предательства, чем обозлен.

\- Сус, этот фактор сильно влияет на нее, - Сус поворачивается к Мелоди и недоуменно вскидывает бровь. Девушка слегка прищуривается. – Этот фактор – ведьма. Она контролирует Кордрой большую часть времени, в этом вся проблема. Именно ведьма сделала этот приказ. Ты думаешь, Венди стала бы совершать такую большую ошибку?.. – Сус растеряно качает головой и садится на место. Действительно, Венди не стала бы делать этого. – Но не волнуйся! Есть небольшой способ все исправить.

Голос Мелоди звучит чересчур воодушевляюще, и это заставляет Суса напрячься. Он понятия не имеет, что именно хочет предложить Мелоди, но ему отчего-то кажется, что в этом деле замешана та самая Фезарина, о которой она говорила чуть ранее. Нахмурившись, он все же кивает – если эта затея удастся, то они смогут все исправить, и тогда... Так, стоп-стоп-стоп! Мелоди удивленно смотрит на Суса, когда тот останавливает ее жестом и начинает лихорадочно тереть виски. Он уже слышал что-то про одну хитрую ведьму, да и еще одна представительница этого рода предлагала ему что-то вроде сделки, благодаря которой он сможет все исправить. Уж случаем не та ли тень в заброшенной церкви и Фезарина – одно лицо? А та самая ведьма, решившая сыграть в большую игру – случаем ли не та, что контролирует Венди? Хм! Это имеет смысл. Чертовски большой смысл. Сус переводит взгляд на Мелоди и кивает вновь, давая ей продолжить.

\- В старой церкви этого города находятся коды, которые, если их вбить в машину Стэнфорда, могут все исправить, - Сус кивает вновь, в этот раз – соглашаясь с тем, что та тень в церкви и правда была этой некой Фезариной. Мелоди проводит рукой по краю кружки с чаем. – Я не знаю, как именно, но... Она никогда не говорила об этом. Сказала лишь то, что все исправят.

\- Да, она говорила мне об этом. Уже, мы виделись в церкви чуть ранее, - Мелоди удивленно вскидывает бровь, смотря на Суса, и тот устало улыбается ей – как хорошо, что основная часть, то есть поиск кодов, уже выполнен. Осталось лишь вбить их в машину, а Стэнфорд наверняка поможет ему с этим делом. – Еще говорила про ведьму, которая контролирует Венди, и что мы собираемся сорвать ее планы.

\- Да! Именно! – Мелоди широко улыбается. – Отлично, если у тебя есть коды, осталось совсем немного! Но портал и срыв игры Лямбдадельты – это не все, что я и она хотели бы тебе передать, - Мелоди протягивает Сусу тот самый блокнот на пружинах, который держала в руках при их первой встрече тут во сне. – Здесь записаны имена тех, кто нужен Лямбдадельте для начала игры. Она наивно полагает, что Фезарина поможет ей, так что сделай вид, что ты не знаешь, что происходит, - Мелоди издает тихий смешок. – Собери этих людей, объясни им правила игры Лямбдадельты, и тогда мы начнем. А это, поверь мне, сможет изменить все, что пошло не так.

\- Но разве так много пошло не так? – удивляется Сус. Мелоди наклоняет голову набок и глубоко вздыхает.

\- Она... попросила не рассказывать об этом, но я скажу лишь то, что наши ошибки – ничто по сравнению с тем, что когда-то давно сделали Фезарина и Лион. Их промахи – основной смысл игры Фезарины. Это все, что я могу тебе рассказать.

_Лион? Я уже слышал это имя..._ \- слегка хмурится Сус. Кажется, его кто-то когда-то упоминал. Решив, что разберется с этим именем попозже, он мягко улыбается Мелоди и берет ее за руку, отчего девушка слегка краснеет. Все то, что случилось, помешало им нормально встретиться, и этот сон – их единственная возможность насладиться присутствием друг друга в полной мере. Пусть это и не часть реальности. Пусть Мелоди – лишь призрак, явившийся сюда. Встав из-за столика, они начинают кружиться рядом с ними, пространство между барной стойкой и столами увеличивается, а вокруг начинает играть тихая размеренная музыка. _Все же осознанные сны не так плохи,_ \- думается Сусу, когда он танцует с Мелоди, крепко держа ее за талию. Они делают это достаточно долго, как кажется ему, но он наслаждается каждым мгновением. Мелоди, кажется, тоже.

В самом конце она наклоняется к нему и шепчет на ухо:

\- Не волнуйся, я скоро вернусь.

В следующее мгновение он просыпается.


	48. неприкасаемый кот, 06

Арнольд чувствует себя некомфортно в этом ужасном теле – оно неудобное, омерзительное и _грубое_, словно у его создателя не хватило фантазии сотворить что-то элегантное и простое. Ему неприятно осознавать, что до определенного момента ему придется торчать в этом отвратительном куске мяса, ожидая томительного чарующего момента, когда он наконец сможет создать собственное тело, которое понравится ему, а не кому-то другому. Но для этого требовалось много магии и еще кое-чего, и второго компонента у Арнольда пока что не было. Он улыбается, запуская пятерню в редкие волосы своего временного тела – это ненадолго. Скоро этот город перестанет быть полем для игры одной лишь Лямбдадельты, его планы куда обширнее и точнее, чем у этой глупой ведьмы. С неудовольствием взглянув в зеркало, Арнольд издает тихий вздох и выходит на улицу, точнее – на задний двор дома Гидеона и его странной семьи. Она и правда _странная_, особенно его мать, это непонятная леди с нервным взглядом. Арнольду кажется, что с ней что-то не так. И не в плане невроза. Хм-м-м...

Мягко отворив дверь, он делает пару шагов вниз по лестнице и касается ногами травы. Сейчас вечер, солнце светит не так ярко, дует легкий ветерок, что просто превосходно. Подставив ему шею, Арнольд прикрывает глаза, вспоминая похожий бриз в мета-мире. Там, конечно, все куда приятней, но разве можно винить грубый человеческий мир в его неидеальности? В конце концов, его создали люди, которые ничего не смыслят в красоте, той самой, что есть в мета-мире. Приоткрыв один глаз, Арнольд переводит взгляд от заходящего за горизонт солнца на своего напарника в пакте – Гидеон стоит под персиковым деревом и сжимает кулаки, будто пробует обретенную силу. Он еще не понимает ее значения и мощи, но это ничего – Арнольд еще ничего ему не рассказывал. Нужно было время для того, чтобы дать себе понять, сможет ли малец подчинить ее, или станет жертвой их пакта. Криптос слегка улыбается, прекрасно зная ответ на этот вопрос. В конце концов, он не зря заключил пакт с этим мальчишкой. Все пройдет успешно. Он знает это!

\- Нравится? – ухмыляется он, смотря на Гидеона. Тот вздрагивает и поворачивает голову к нему, и Криптос с удивлением отмечает черные круги под глазами. _Оу._ Демон слегка качает головой. Он мог бы задать свой вопрос целой чередой слов, но разве человек способен понять его прекрасную речь? Ему хватит и одного слова. – Я был бы осторожнее на твоем месте.

\- Почему это? – надменно спрашивает Гидеон. Арнольд издает ироничный смешок. Действительно. Зачем быть осторожнее с демонической магией? Она же просто может убить тебя. Впрочем... не то чтобы Арнольд так сильно волновался о жизни этого человека. Но он забавный. Было бы грустно потерять его так рано.

Криптос смеется еще раз, но в этот раз куда громче. Ему не нравятся люди и их логика, но наблюдать за этим было дико весело. Эти жалкие создания еще не осознавали, что все их действия контролируются выше - ведьмами там, или еще кем-то. Арнольд качает головой и хитро смотрит на Гидеона, ожидая ответной реакции – но тот продолжает подозрительно смотреть на него, будто не было никакого смешка. Это вводит Арнольда в ступор, он рассчитывал, что этот ребенок начнет злиться из-за смеха над ним, но он не делает ничего, просто смотрит. Люди всегда веселили Арнольда, но когда они поступали именно _таким образом_, это пугало. Почему он смотрит? Он что-то прознал? Этот мальчишка имел дело с Сайфером и разорвал с ним сделку, это определенно чего-то стоит. Одноглазый был редкостным дураком в таком плане, что с него взять, еще малявка. Сколько ему лет? Около ста? Даже думать не стоит. Но все же... Арнольд проводит пальцем по губам и резко уводит взгляд в сторону, смотря на персиковое дерево. Если Сайфер проигрывал здесь столько раз, целых два, да?.. Стоит ли Арнольду продолжать свою деятельность? Он, конечно, не этот кусок глупости, которого даже по имени звать не хочется - куда старше и опытней. Да и сильней. Что может Сайфер? А что сам Арнольд?

\- Если ты хочешь пользоваться силами демонов, ты должен знать о нас что-то, - произносит Арнольд, садясь на траву рядом с персиковым деревом. Гидеон поворачивает к нему голову, продолжая сжимать кулаки. Он чувствует ее. Магию. Силу. Арнольд кривится от одной мысли, что придется раскрывать такой прекрасный секрет демонических сил в людских обличьях, но выбора не было. – Ты ведь не знаешь, верно? Ничего. Только как вызывать.

\- Да, - Гидеон выглядит серьезным. Это хорошо. Значит, он не простой жалкий кусок мяса, у него есть разум. Стоило признать, что этот мальчишка не так плох после того, как он обманул Сайфера. Арнольд слегка улыбается, вспоминая ярость Билла. О да, это было превосходно. Лямбдадельта оказалась права, когда в споре поставила на то, что Сайферу ничего не достанется.

\- Это естественно. Ты же человек, - Арнольд разводит руки в сторону. Чему он вообще удивляется? Не стоило даже спрашивать об этом. Ну ладно, он хотя бы признает то, что ничего не знает и вызвал демона только для мести каким-то людям. Глупо, но похвально. Пока в отсутствие Сайфера в городе хозяйничает Лямбдадельта, можно и подыграть этому маленькому человеку. – Вам трудно понять все то, что является основами нашего мироздания. Демонов, я имею в виду. Но позволь тебе показать, что ты получил, заключив со мной пакт. Это небольшое дополнение, которое поможет тебе совершить месть.

Арнольд резко ударяет в ладоши и закрывает глаза. Демоническая магия не действует в человеческом теле, однако у демонов всегда есть выход из таких ситуаций. Источник магии, который они могут использовать, всегда будет с ними, куда бы они не вселились, но в подобных случаях он просто отделяется от хозяина и становится обособленной сущностью. Без личности, но полностью подчиняющейся хозяину. Сайфер мог вызвать такую же сущность, когда тот человек по фамилии Пайнс обманул его, но ему мешал один факт, и замешан тут был даже не опыт. Если Арнольд прекрасно мог управлять этой силой, то Билл попросту мог потерять над ней контроль – его сущность была нестабильна, слишком сильна и опасна. В мета-мире его силы считаются огромными, ведь контроль над снами и фантазией является основой мироздания мета-мира. Он – это порождение человеческих желаний и мыслей. Билл управляет ими. Его сущность никогда не отделяется от него, даже в человеческой форме, потому что тогда может случиться страшное, и даже он боится этого. Арнольд приоткрывает один глаз и задирает голову наверх – и видит то, что и хотел показать Гидеону. Мальчишка выглядит впечатленным, словно ему только что продемонстрировали нечто редкое и ценное. Конечно, Арнольд мог сказать, что эта сила была таковой, но он не станет – слишком самовлюбленно. Он лишь улыбается, видя то, что стоит у него за спиной – эта призрачная сущность.

Его анима. Так называют их в мета-мире. Сущности, созданные из магии демонов. Сосуды для нее в то время, когда демоны не могут колдовать в человеческих телах. Анима Арнольда превосходна – и он это знает. Смешение его «человеческого» облика и демонического, огромная черная фигура с гладко прилизанными волосами и тремя глазами с черными белками и красной радужкой. Третий глаз – на лбу – символизирует его всезнание, ведь он демон – легко может узнать интересующую его информацию, что частично является тем самым всезнанием. Рот аниме не нужен – по крайней мере, так считает Арнольд, а потому его проявление магии немо. Голый торс... Ну, на самом деле это было не обязательно, но так уж получилось. Арнольд усмехается.

Анима – порождение магии демона. Древние люди говорили, что слово «анима» означает душу, и они были частично правы. Она есть у всех демонов, но кто-то и вовсе не разделяется с ней, не зная их имени и способностей, а кто-то, как Арнольд, давно наловчился использовать аниму в своих целях. У демонов эти сущности всегда совмещали их фальшивый человеческий облик и демонический, демонстрируя, что они стоят где-то на краю, совмещая тем самым и все демоническое, что есть в демоне, и человеческое. Их, демонов, анимы – самые мощные и страшные. А пакт с человеком всего лишь дает им прикоснуться к этим силам ближе и использовать их. Прекрасный подарок для обычного куска мяса.

Гидеон слушает Арнольда внимательно, не упускает ни слова. Он не задает вопросов – видимо, все понимает. Арнольд продолжает говорить о том, что у половины демонов анимы так никогда и не показали себя – но вот у Сайфера, у этого «особенного», казалось бы, анимы быть не должно было. Она не может отделиться от его сущности без проблем - слишком сильна, слишком опасна. Но все же она способна это сделать, и тогда... Арнольд вздрагивает. Этот идиот даже не представляет себе, во что может вылиться все это. Глупый мальчишка. Всего сто лет, а мнит себя черти кем. Сжав кулак, Криптос ударяет им по земле и указывает пальцем на персиковое дерево рядом с собой.

\- Моя анима носит имя «Мир». Как в картах Таро. Кто-то называет свои анимы в честь них, кто-то – просто так, - произносит Криптос недовольным голосом. Он сразу вспоминает кое-кого... Эту несчастную аниму. Фезарин бы ее побрала! – Ты видишь аниму? Сейчас она исчезнет, но ты почувствуешь, что в твоих жилах начинает течь небывалая сила. Это будет она, но уже под твоим контролем. Попробуй после этого коснуться того дерева. Чтобы одолеть тех людей, ты должен понять суть анимы.

Гидеон кивает. Глубоко вдыхает и вдруг широко раскрывает глаза, а Арнольд чувствует, что источник силы становится дальше и дальше, словно он вдруг превращается в обычного человека. Вот он – результат пакта. Но Арнольд слишком много прожил, слишком много пактов заключил, чтобы взять и просто так испугаться. Он улыбается, когда видит, как мальчишка рассматривает руки – вместо своих ладоней он видит черные ладони Мира, его прекрасной анимы. Смотря на Арнольда, Гидеон не находит ничего лучше, чем коснуться персикового дерева, как и было сказано. Арнольд молча наблюдает за тем, как от места, куда приложил руку мальчишка, начинают идти тонкие сосуды, а дерево мгновенно начинает чахнуть. Поймав падающий ему на голову персик, Арнольд молча смотрит на него, после чего откусывает – идеально. Мальчишка знает истинную силу его анимы – контроль энергии чужих существ. Ну, как контроль – Криптос вдруг хищно улыбается – он просто крадет у чужих их силу. Молодость. Жизнь. Другие демоны не любят его именно из-за этого. Даже Сайфер со своей отвратительной способностью и не менее ужасной анимой.

\- Ха-а... Ха... – тяжело дышит Гидеон, резко убирая руку от персикового дерева. То с громким треском сгибается пополам и ломается - умирает.

На задний двор выходит Бад, через ту же дверь, что вошел сюда Арнольд. Он удивленно смотрит на сломавшееся деревце и недоуменно смотрит на сына и Криптоса, но последний отвечает ему лишь неясным смешком, который не может пояснить ничего из произошедшего. Арнольд хочет рассмеяться ему в лицо, но сдерживает себя. Ничего. Еще не время. У него будет возможность поглумиться над всеми жалкими людьми, что окружают его. Входит ли туда мальчишка Гидеон? Хм. Может быть. Но скорее всего нет. Он забавный.

\- Ты выглядишь плохо, - нервно замечает Бад, смотря на сына. По сравнению с тем человеком, какого Арнольд видел при их первом знакомстве, мальчишка и правда выглядит похуже, но это легко можно будет списать на отсутствие должного сна после такого знаменательного события, как призыв демона. Арнольд, будь он человеком, тоже бы не спал, зная, какого прекрасного демона вызвал. – Может, стоит отдохнуть?

\- Все нормально, - резко обрывает мужчину Арнольд, внимательно смотря ему в глаза. Бад пытается что-то возразить, но демон обрывает его. – Все. Нормально.

Эти жалкие люди с их волнением. Арнольд недовольно кривит лицо. Неужели они действительно думают, что то, что они боятся чего-то, может это приостановить? Глупцы. Повернув голову к Гидеону, он с усмешкой смотрит на стоящую позади него аниму – Мир выглядит устрашающе.  
Как и положено.

Арнольд улыбается. Все идет хорошо.


	49. неприкасаемый кот, 07

Когда Сус в первый раз показал Стэну найденные им коды, тот посмеялся и вручил ему бумажку обратно, сказав, что все это глупости, и никаких ведьминских кодов не существует. Во второй раз он лишь недоуменно посмотрел на своего лучшего работника и повертел бумажку в руках, показывая, что это просто набор символов и ничего такого. В третий раз Стэнфорд даже не взял коды в руки – он лишь устало посмотрел на Рамиреза и раздраженно спросил:  
— С чего ты вообще решил, что этот набор символов что-то значит?  
Тогда Сус задумался – действительно, почему он вообще решил, что это сработает, и эти непонятные буквы смогут хоть что-то сделать? Он даже хотел согласиться со Стэнфордом и выбросить эту старую бумажку в мусорку, но что-то его остановило от этого неимоверно глупого поступка – и это вовсе не слова Мелоди или вообще ее появление у него во сне. Сус замирает около мусорного ведра с зажатым в руке старым обрывком бумаги, вдруг вспоминая еще одно небольшое обстоятельство, которое уж точно должно подействовать на Стэнфорда, как на старого знатока странностей. Не согласится он – остается Стэнли, который уж точно разрешит ему спуститься в подвал и ввести эти коды в панель портала. Сус не знает, будет ли это что-то искать, или же эти буквы запустят какой-то алгоритм, но его это не особо волнует. Если попросила Мелоди, то все можно. Он мог бы подумать, что это Сайфер обвел его вокруг пальца, но он помнил ту недолгую встречу с ним во сне Стэна, не мог забыть и те долгие недели, когда этот павлин жил с ними в одном доме и ворчал по поводу человеческих тел и жизней. Да и внутреннее чутье подсказывало Сусу, что Мелоди была именно Мелоди, а не какой-то там Билл. Развернувшись лицом к Стэну, смотрящего на Рамиреза как на умалишенного, Сус потягивает ему бумажку с кодами и произносит только одно имя, которое заставляет Стэна резко поменять свое мнение и взять коды в руки.  
— Фезарин.  
Стэн рассматривает незамысловатый набор символов и хмурится. В этом нет никакого смысла. Зачем Фезарин вообще давать свои коды какому-то незнакомому парню? Она его не знает! Это все равно что заявиться к незнакомому приятелю твоего друга и попросить его передать этому другу какое-то сообщение — глупо и нелогично. Эта ведьма могла сама заявиться к нему с распростертыми объятиями и сказать, мол, так и так, на тебе коды, они что-то сделают! Но, видимо, ничего такого не будет, раз Фезарин выбрала в качестве посланника именно Суса. Возможно, в этом есть скрытый смысл. А может быть, ведьма просто не смогла достучаться до Стэна. Он нервно смеется. Ну конечно, Фезарин-то, и не смогла? Не смешите его. Это просто ее очередная игра, и они вдвоем с Рамирезом – две ее пешки.  
— Она тебе что-то сказала? — осторожно интересуется Стэн, рассматривая бумажку.  
Ничего необычного. Но тут определенно что-то нечисто. Сус пожимает плечами.  
— Ну, я нашел их в старой церкви.  
Стэн резко поднимает голову и щурится. Вот значит как. Что ж, то место аномально настолько, что весь Гравити Фоллз покажется милым спокойным местом, так что нет ничего удивительного. Правда, зачем он туда вообще пошел? Хороший вопрос. Сус чешет голову.  
– Взял коды. Точнее сначала ко мне заявилась темная фигура, а потом во сне пришла Мелоди и сказала, что это Фезарин, и что эти коды все исправят. Не знаю, правда, что, но, наверное, ее смерть от той штуки?  
Старик не отвечает на вопрос Суса и издает долгий протяжный стон. _Теперь_ ему все стало ясно. Зачем эти коды, почему она отдала их именно Сусу, и, как забавно, что для того, чтобы сообщить об этом, она послала именно дух этой девочки Мелоди, а не явилась сама. Умно, умно. Воспользовавшись слабостями человеческой души, она убедила Суса, что если он введет эти коды в панель портала, то все будет хорошо, все вернется на свои места. Стэн отводит взгляд от кодов и с усмешкой смотрит на помощника, после чего лишь качает головой. Эх, где же его молодость, когда он мог вести себя так же наивно. Жаль, что он узнал о Фезарин слишком много. Сжав коды в руке, он машет рукой, мол, все хорошо.  
— Я сам их введу, — Сус расслабленно улыбается и кивает, после чего уходит. Пайнс еще несколько минут стоит около автомата со сладостями, за которым крылся вход в портал, после чего в тихим вздохом тянется к панели, вводит потайной код и открывает проход внутрь. На его счастье туристов в хижине Тайн сейчас нет, так что можно не беспокоиться о тайне.  
Спускаясь по лестнице вниз, Стэн сжимает бумажку с кодами все крепче и крепче. Рамирез понятия не имеет о том, что именно должны вызвать эти коды. Фезарин обещала, что все вернется на круги своя? Что ж, она не соврала – вероятность подобного явления была огромна, но все же из ста процентов она составляла лишь девяносто. Никто не отменял, что судьбе вдруг вздумается воплотить те десять процентов, которые приведут к чему-то ужасающему и неправильному – например, огромному энергетическому взрыву, который может повлечь за собой слияния реальности и мета-мира. Перезапуск вселенной, отмотка событий до определенных действий с сохранением памяти тех, кто сделал это – все это Стэнфорд знает под названием Исхода, и он чувствует, что тот скоро случится. Возможно, неправильный. Возможно, после ввода этих кодов город погрязнет в хаос, в котором реальный мир начнет сливаться с реальностью ведьм и демонов. Стэнфорд не хочет думать об этом, но забыть не получается – хотя бы потому, что этот вариант развития событий очень даже вероятен. Эй, это же Гравити Фоллз! Здесь десять процентов перевешивают девяносто! О чем он вообще думает?  
Было бы прекрасно порвать эти коды и смыть их в раковину. Но против самой могущественной ведьмы не пойдешь – она и умирает только потому, что ей становится скучно. Такая безграничная сила будет влиять на все события, и бумажка не порвется, а если и сделает это, то застрянет в раковине и не смоется. Стэнфорд проходил всю эту магию ведьм с их невозможностью отказать им, и ему кажется, что никаких божеств не существует – всю их реальность контролируют эти дамы в странных пышных платьях. Они обмахиваются веерами и игриво смотрят на потуги обычных людей начать жить нормально. И верховная среди них – Фезарин Августус Аврора – делает то же самое, но только с куда более злой улыбкой. Она контролирует весь этот мир, и желание какого-то старика порвать бумажку кажется ей смешным.  
Стэнфорд спускается на лифте вниз и видит в мутном стекле знакомое лицо – это ее отражение. Фезарин с мягкой усмешкой смотрит на него и щурит глаза, будто ей на самом деле интересно, что он предпримет дальше. Стэнфорд отводит взгляд – но ненадолго. Ему не хочется этого признавать, но ему нравится эта улыбка, эти глаза. Фезарин прекрасная женщина, и он знает это не только из мутных отражений и редких встреч с ее тенью. Но эта улыбка не только хороша, Стэнфорд все же не может смотреть на ведьму и утыкается взглядом в пол. Она – болезненное напоминание о потерянных годах, о том, что уже никогда не вернуть. То, что было тридцать лет назад, тогда и осталось, там же скрывается его величайшая ошибка, из-за которой он еще долгое время рвал на себе волосы.  
Лион.  
Одно это имя заставляет его вздрогнуть. Двери лифта открываются, и Стэнфорд бежит прочь от собственных воспоминаний, дальше от Фезарин и тени Лиона, навсегда оставшейся в этом лифте. Его следы всюду рядом с порталом, но тут хотя бы нет отражений – нет возможности случайно увидеть его и ужаснуться. Мужчина подходит к пульту управления порталом и кладет на него руку, чувствуя легкую вибрацию под ней. Работает. Он выключал его, но он все равно работает. Значит, Фезарин подготовила для него все, осталось лишь ввести коды. Раскрыв ладонь, он с неудовольствием смотрит на мятую бумажку, после чего начинает вводить буквы одну за другой.  
Исход близится. Портал загорается ярче, и где-то там он видит тело Мелоди.  
Стэнфорд проводит пальцами по глазам и громко вздыхает.  
— Осталось совсем чуть-чуть.


	50. неприкасаемый кот, 08

Когда с крыши раздается оглушительное мяуканье, Стэнли недовольно кривит лицо и потирает пальцами виски. Отыскать в этом городе девчонку в белом платье с кошачьими ушами не составило труда, в конце концов он всю свою жизнь специализировался на охоте за странностями, а нечисть в теле ребенка была легкой добычей, учитывая отсутствие какого-либо чувства самосохранения у этого существа. Оно еще и кот – орет и шипит, будто не в теле человека, а стоит перед ним в облике животного. Когда кошка замолкает, Стэнли убирает пальцы от висков и издает тяжелый вздох – ладно, это будет куда сложнее, чем он думал. Тем более, что сейчас у него куда больше проблем, чем было бы в аналогичной ситуации тридцать лет назад – тогда не надо было никому ничего пояснять, а сейчас рядом с ним стоят его... внуки, хм, да. Внуки. Внуки, требующие ответа на свои вопросы о том, что же тут произошло, что это за странность засела в теле их подружки, или кем она им там приходится, да и как ее оттуда вынуть. Раньше Стэнли дал бы кошке пинка под зад, запихнув ей в глотку амулет, который не дает странностям оставаться в теле, но спустя тридцать лет все амулеты сгнили, а пинать девочку при внуках ну как-то и вовсе некрасиво.   
Стэнли подозрительно косится на крышу, не слыша ничего – то ли кошка замолчала, обдумывая план побега, то ли пытается разгрызть веревки. Он сомневается, что, привязанная к столбу, эта нечисть сможет дотянуться зубами до каната, сдерживающего ее, но кто ж его знает: иногда нечисть могла творить такое, от чего голова шла кругом и хотелось спросить лишь то, как это вообще произошло и не привиделось ли оно вообще? Сев на диван, стоящий на веранде хижины, мужчина глубоко вздыхает и подпирает голову рукой, стараясь придумать внятное объяснение внезапно появившейся странности. Он не ожидал, что увидит ее вживую когда-нибудь, такие «зверюшки» были типичны для Азии с их странной мифологией, но никак не для Штатов. Возможно, кто-то притащил кота сюда, а он уж сам расплодился и стал типичной нечистью. А может на все повлияло нечто свыше, появилось же тут что-то, что атаковало ту девочку с цветными волосами ранее и убило ту подружку мексиканца? Странности не идут в город просто так – их что-то сюда тянет. Значит, притянуло и кота. А вот что?  
Близнецы терпеливо смотрят на него и ждут объяснений. Дипперу, кажется, куда интересней услышать о самой странности, нежели о том, как избавить от нее девочку; Мейбл заботит как раз второе, а на первое, соответственно, плевать хотелось. Она хоть и любит кошек, но не магических и не тех, что пытаются захватить тело подружки, воспользовавшись нервным срывом. Стэнли потирает подбородок и поднимает глаза к потолку веранды, с которого капает – даже не смотря на то, что сегодня нет дождя. Удивительно. Но куда более удивительно то, что кошка замолчала. Такие постоянно орут, требуя свободы. За хозяина якобы стресс снимают. Хе. Забавно.  
— То, что «захватило» тело вашей подружки, называет себя «неприкасаемым котом», - начинает говорить Стэнли. Диппер сразу прислушивается, в его взгляде мелькает любопытство. Что за неприкасаемый кот? А почему он так называется? А как?.. – В азиатской мифологии таких называли чудовищными кошками или как-то так, я не силен в их языках. Важнее то, что кот получил тело вашей подружки не случайно... – Стэнли задумывается. – Вот скажи, Мейбл, в тот день вы видели какую-нибудь кошку?  
— Мы похоронили кошку, которую сбила машина, — быстро отвечает Мейбл, мгновенно смекая, что к чему.   
Стэнли улыбается и прикрывает глаза – умная девочка. Диппер продолжает молча слушать мужчину, изредка переводя взгляд на сестру.   
— Твоя подружка проявила жалость к кошке и похоронила ее. Они всегда так делают – сначала погибают, а потом ищут себе нового носителя, который пожалеет их. Благодарят его таким странным способом, если угодно, попутно ища себе новое тело.  
Стэнли машет рукой, не зная, какой привести пример. Он не сталкивался с такими кошками раньше.   
– Обычно они вымещают стресс, накопившийся у нового тела, и уже отсюда идет вопрос об их названии. Неприкасаемый, да? Почему же их так называют? Все дело в их способностях! – Стэнли ударяет кулаком по раскрытой ладони. – Эти кошки – как вампиры, только жрут они энергию, а не кровь. Чуть к тебе прикоснется – и считай, что из тебя ушла вся жизненная сила. Говорят, некоторые погибали из-за этого, но, в основном, это не смертельно. Пока я ловил вашу подружку, я думал, что стану одним из тех неудачников, которые погибнут из-за встречи с котом, но нет, я еще жив, а она сидит на крыше, крепко привязанная к палке... Или что это на самом деле, не знаю, это не так важно.   
Поднявшись с дивана, Стэнли машет рукой, маня детей за собой – раз уж они интересуются этим неприкасаемым котом, то он им его покажет. Кошка все равно не станет атаковать тех, кто непричастен к стрессу хозяйки, так что им можно не беспокоиться. Конечно, сам он может получить от нее ногой в лицо, учитывая то, как немилосердно он скрутил ее этой ночью, но это будет абсолютно заслуженным наказанием, так что нет повода даже ворчать на этот счет. Поднимаясь по лестнице на чердак, он думает о том, почему же кошка выбрала именно эту девочку, а не, например, Мейбл, которая тоже там была. Возможно, его внучка просто не касалась мертвой кошки, но это очень слабая защита, нечисти нет дела до того, коснешься ты ее или нет, она придет сама в любом случае. Значит, дело в стрессе – беловолосая девочка куда нервозней, чем кажется, и на ее фоне Мейбл кажется невозмутимой веселушкой, которая не способна на расстройства. Ну, на самом деле, ситуация с ней так и обстоит, но... Хм. Стэнли проводит рукой по подбородку, останавливаясь около двери на чердаке, которая вела в маленькую комнатку, через окно в которой можно было пробраться на крышу к кошке.   
Если стресс стал всему виной, не проще ли дать кошке порезвиться, отыграться на причинах его появления и забыть о ней навсегда? Кошка когда-нибудь да уйдет, оставив девочку с прекрасным самочувствием, и это было бы всем на руку – Пайнсы в этом деле не замешаны, так что им от забав кошки никаких проблем не будет. Но допустить такого Стэнли все же не мог – хотя бы потому, что догадывался о причинах появления головной боли у этого несчастного одержимого ребенка. Родители. Нортвесты... Стэнли прекрасно понимает, что если Кот достигнет их, то по всему городу поползут слухи о том, что родителей атаковала собственная дочь, что может закончиться еще большим стрессом, еще большим недовольством Кота, и так далее по нарастающей, пока наконец Неприкасаемый Кот не станет нечистью слишком опасной. Настолько, что сюда заявится сама Фезарин и уничтожит ее одним прикосновением. Так что лучше уничтожить проблему до того, как она появилась, для чего он кошку и поймал. А убрать Кота из тела – дело элементарное, осталось только сделать новый амулет или найти способ успокоить саму девочку, усмирив тем самым внутри Кота. Стресса нет – Кот выйдет. Вновь станет бродячей кошкой, а если он покинет город, то другие проблемы, связанные с ним, уже не будут касаться Гравити Фоллз.   
Мейбл заметно нервничает, когда они выходят на крышу, Диппер озирается по сторонам, видимо, желая увидеть наконец того самого Кота. Стэнли усмехается – бояться тут нечего, Кот для них не опасен, так что нет смысла опасаться его нападения. Они не сделали ему ничего, они – не причина стресса, так что странность будет их попросту игнорировать. Это, конечно, если он не обзавелся нравом, тогда ситуация сложнее – странности с личностью куда хуже покидают хозяев, но кто сказал, что они остаются там навсегда? Верно. Всегда есть способ уничтожить странность изнутри, будь она разумна или нет. Припомнив, где можно достать бумаги для амулетов для дальнейшего изгнания Кота, Стэнли оборачивается назад.  
И быстро вспоминает, что кода-то давно учил немецкий, и в нем так много хороших ругательств для этого момента. Конечно!.. Веревка даже не повреждена. Все же он не зря опасался, когда думал, что странность может провернуть с телом хозяина какой угодно фокус, в конце концов, о чем он думал? Кот прыгает на три метра в высоту. Он мог бы догадаться, что этот пушистый ублюдок выскользнет из веревок.   
Диппер садится на корточки рядом с веревкой и рассматривает ее. Мейбл шатается рядом – у нее счастливый вид. Стэнли радуется, что веревки не подпилены, иначе пришлось бы дать кое-кому подзатыльник.   
— Ну, кажется, не судьба? – выдавливает она улыбку. Стэнли обреченно вздыхает и трет переносицу.  
— Не судьба.   
Он даже не подозревает о том, что девочка уже составила план по поимке Кота самостоятельно — в конце концов, в ее распоряжении есть заумный братец и знание слабостей Пасифики, которые должны остаться у Кота.


	51. неприкасаемый кот, 09

Ночь — время прекрасное, тогда просыпаются все странности и засыпает город, и в общей сложности можно творить все, что душе вздумается, если только осторожно. Тихо выскользнув из дома, прихватив с собой любимый абордажный крюк и крепкую веревку, стащенную с крыши, Мейбл задумчиво глянула на тусклый свет, льющийся из комнаты дяди Стэнли — видимо, он все еще не спал, возможно, придумывал новый план по поимке Неприкасаемого Кота. Иначе, как «дядей» она называть его не могла — в конце концов, он появился в их жизни недавно, да и был слишком молод для того, чтобы называть его дедом. Сама девочка сильно сомневалась, что он не догадывался об их с братом плане устроить вылазку ночью, потому что Стэнли был умен и расчетлив, а потому не предположить о подобном исходе событий он попросту не мог. Оглянувшись назад, Мейбл тихо хихикнула в кулак, видя, как неуклюже выбирается Диппер из окна. Обычно он был более ловок, видимо, ей не стоило будить его сильной тряской и воплем о том, что пора вставать. Глубоко вздохнув, девочка повернулась к ночному городу и довольно усмехнулась — она предчувствовала, что их маленькая миссия будет удачной. Все-таки она она прекрасно знала Пасифику, а тех сведений, которые им рассказал Стэнли о Коте, было вполне достаточно для того, чтобы начать его искать. Если она выметает стресс на его источниках, то стоит ехать прямо к поместью Нортвестов, где были ее родители. Представить, как странность разберется с ними, Мейбл не могла, да и не слишком-то хотела, а потому думала о лучшем — возможно, Кот сейчас сидит около озера и ловит рыбку. Это было бы мило! Коты же любят рыбу, да?  
Дождавшись брата, Мейбл крепко схватила его за руку и потащила по пыльной дороге к городу. На сегодняшнюю ночь у них была составлена огромная программа по поимке этого несносного духа, так что на сон у них точно не будет времени. Для этой миссии девочка даже специально нашла старый фиолетовый свитер с изображением морды кота, который как нельзя кстати подходил под их главную цель на этом задании. Кот! .. Почему этот очаровательный дух не вселился в нее? Она любит котов, может, она смогла бы наладить с ним связь или даже подружиться! Это было бы весело — завести друга среди нечисти. Она не знала, причислять ли к друзьям Билла, который жил с ними некоторое время, потому что тогда он не был демоном, но, если все же отбросить эту формальность, никаких особо дружественных действий по отношению к самой Мейбл он не предпринимал. Значит, наверное, считать за друга его все же не стоит, но вот за товарища — вполне. А вот друг!.. Друг был бы лучше. Как, например, этот самый Кот. Может, Пасифика сможет жить с ним, не выгоняя его? Кошачьи уши, между прочим, были очень милыми.  
Диппер громко зевнул и резко остановился, тем самым притормозив Мейбл. Они оказались возле кофейного автомата, работавшего около закрытого на ночь продуктового магазина — ничего удивительного, ведь кофейные автоматы всегда работали ночью, видимо, как раз дожидаясь таких сонных путников, как ее брат. Многозначительно глянув на сестру, мальчишка поискал в кармане мелочь и с довольной усмешкой загрузил ее в автомат, который спустя пару минут с тихим гудением выдал банку с горячим напитком. С иронией глянув на Диппера, пьющего кофе, Мейбл оглянулась по сторонам, ища взглядом кото-Пасифику — возможно, Неприкасаемый Кот сейчас где-то поблизости, может, им даже не придется ловить его, чтобы притащить домой.  
— Знаешь, — Диппер недовольно смотрит на Мейбл, посмевшую отвлечь его от распития кофе. Но это раздражение скорее «для галочки», смысла обижаться или злиться на сестру у него нет, он был ровно таким же соучастников в планировке этого ночного побега из дома и поиска Пасифики. Мейбл прекрасно знала, что она не нравилась брату, но он все же согласился. — Я думаю, тебе надо сменить эти шорты. Они похожи на пижамные. И очень короткие. И обтягивающие.  
— … что?  
Ладно, возможно она выбрала не лучшее время для того, чтобы пожурить брата за его вкусы в одежде. Это надо обсудить утром или днем. С ужасом взглянув на старые шорты брата, которые пугали ее чувство стиля каждый день, Мейбл отвернулась в сторону и прислушалась к ночной тишине. Возможно, скоро они наткнутся на Пасифику, нужно быть готовыми к такому! Диппер взял с собой бейсбольную биту, которую взял когда-то у Венди, но если он попробует заехать ею по Пасифике, то тут же отхватит этим же инструментом по голове, потому что нельзя трогать девочек, нельзя! Даже если они одержимы какими-то демонами, которые вроде как мужского пола — Стэнли говорил о Коте, как о «нем», а не о «ней». Возможно, у демонов не было пола так такового, но, насколько поняла Мейбл из общения с Сайфером и короткого знакомства с Гаап, каждый из них ассоциировал себя с каким-либо полом. Возможно, потому Кот и «он» — просто он считал себя парнем. Если это разумный демон, конечно. С другой стороны, Мейбл на ум приходил демон Рэйни, с которым когда-то сталкивался ее брат, и определить его принадлежность было трудно… Хм, почему бы не спросить об этом у брата? Он-то видел этого демона вживую.  
— Ты уже видел демонов? Не как Билл, страшных! Вроде той штуки в дождевике!  
Диппер настороженно посмотрел на Мейбл, будто перед ним стоит какая-то другая девочка, а не сестра. Она лишь усмехнулась — ну конечно, ему не слишком приятно вспоминать о том случае, когда он едва не стал жертвой того странного демона в желтом плаще, о котором Мейбл рассказала та симпатичная леди по имени Гаап. Она еще сказала, что не стоит беспокоиться, но это не так важно; в самом деле, Мейбл было дико интересно посмотреть на эту мартышку, о которой Билл отозвался совсем нелестно, да так, что получил потом от Стэна газетой по голове за сквернословие, а Диппер лишь неодобрительно покачал головой, ляпнув, что лучше бы он туда не пошел. Не смотря на то, что в итоге все закончилось хорошо, эти двое были определено не лучшего мнения о том демоне. Диппер нахмурился и сжал банку в руках.  
— Только ее и видел, маловато для выводов будет, — он с усмешкой запустил банкой в стену. Та, ударившись о нее, упала в мусорный бак. — Мерзость этот ваш кофе, горький и неприятный! Ну, а о таком лучше бы спросила Стэна или Стэнли. Я только дневники прочитал, не более, не слишком большое достижение. Опыт общения с Сайфером не в счет — он какой-то странный демон.  
Идти дальше почему-то не хотелось. Эта ночь была прекрасна, на небе висела Луна, зорко смотрящая за всем городом своим единственным глазом, дул легкий ветерок, но на улице все равно было тепло. Прекрасная погода, и в такое время не хотелось даже идти и искать Пасифику с ее Котом, хотя, конечно, надо было. Мейбл тяжело вздохнула и еще раз обвела пустые улочки взглядом, желая наткнуться хоть на кого-нибудь, но Гравити Фоллз спал, видя странные сновидения, и сейчас бодрствовали лишь Пайнсы, и, может быть, Сус, желающий еще раз увидеть Мелоди во сне. Повернувшись к брату, Мейбл протянула ему руку и крепко схватила его за запястье, призывая тем самым идти следом за собой. Отчего-то ей казалось, что они уже близко, и скоро Кот появится прямо перед ними, показав себя во всей красе. Девочка в последний раз взглянула на тихо жужжащий кофейный автомат и спешно пошла прочь, мечтая наконец закончить это дурацкое странное приключение, связанное со смертями и непонятными явлениями. А ведь все началось с того, что Стэн заточил Билла в человеческое тело…  
Они шли сами не знали куда; на улицах было пусто, и Кот словно специально не появлялся рядом с ними, дразнясь и демонстрируя свою власть над детьми, которые не могли его найти. Со временем Диппер становился лишь угрюмей, а Мейбл взволнованней. Ей не нравились эти пустые поиски, нужно было найти Пасифику как можно скорее, а не бездарно тратить время, гуляя по ночному городу. Конечно, в этом было свое очарование, но, в конце концов, у всего есть предел, даже у прелестных прогулок. Когда они дошли до разрушенного при неизвестных обстоятельствах моста, Диппер внезапно затормозил и сказал, что идти туда не хочет. Мейбл насторожилась.  
— Почему?  
— Ну, скажем, здесь произошла одна неприятная встреча, — отмазался мальчишка, раздраженно отмахиваясь от сестры. Та лишь усмехнулась — опять он что-то скрывает. Наверняка он навернулся тут и упал в лужу или что-то в этом роде, вот и не рассказывает. — А еще тут был кое-кто, кто оказался не тем, кем выставлял себя. В общем, долгая история. А еще он рушится, лучше не ходить.  
Но это место явно было магнитом для странностей, потому что в следующее мгновение Луну резко закрыла маленькая юркая тень — Мейбл и Диппер резко вскинули головы, смотря на эту фигуру, резво приземлившуюся на один из столбов закрытого на ремонт моста. В руках у нее было два темных непонятных мешка, которые невозможно было узнать при первом рассмотрении, но стоило Мейбл чуть-чуть приглядеться — и фигура приобрела знакомые черты девочки в белом платье с кошачьими ушами, и непонятные мешки стали похожи на до боли известных людей в этом маленьком городке. Диппер чертыхнулся — он тоже узнал их. Юркая тень громко засмеялась одновременно знакомым и незнакомым голосом, прикрывая рот рукой, после чего она кинула два тела на землю, оставаясь стоять на возвышении.  
Это были ее родители. Пасифика. «Кот добрался до них!» — промелькнула мысль в голове у Мейбл, когда она смотрела на лежащие на земле тела. Они не мертвы, это очевидно, но Кот явно использовал свои способности, описанные Стэнли ранее. Словно не замечая гостей, странность села на корточки и начала прилизывать волосы к голове вместе с ушами, после чего лизнула руку — словно настоящая кошка. Диппер молча наблюдал за всем этим, держа за спиной биту, Мейбл же пока не готовила абордажный крюк — еще рано. Да и не дотягивается он до такой высоты, к сожалению. Впрочем, Кот не заставил себя долго ждать: молча взглянув на гостей, он выпрямился и выгнул спину, наклонив голову набок. Уши шевельнулись. Раз, два. Еще раз. Он развел руки в сторону.  
— Смяутрите, два мяулых человека пришли навестить меня!


	52. неприкасаемый кот, 10

Она не похожа на Пасифику, и в первую минуту Мейбл показалось, что перед ней стоит кто-то совершенно незнакомый. Ее волосы были куда длиннее и светлее — они напоминали только-только выпавший снег, свежий и кристально чистый. С кошачьими ушами и янтарными глазами, в которых четко виделись узкие зрачки, Неприкасаемый Кот походил на какое-то божество, спустившееся с небес для того, чтобы посмеяться над обычными людьми. Его глаза, казалось, светились в этой ночной тьме, и он с горделивом любопытством рассматривал детей у моста, словно монарх, заинтересовавшийся в прибывших к нему гостях. Не смотря на то, что занимаемое им сейчас тело принадлежало двенадцатилетней девочке, он выглядел старше Пасифики. Мейбл не знала, от чего это зависит, может, в этом виновата смена длины волос и цвета глаз, но этот вопрос практически не волновал ее в данный момент. Она не знала, стоит ли ей восхищаться увиденным или же испугаться от того, что перед ней с братом предстал сам Кот во плоти, только что расправившийся с причинами стресса его носительницы. Ужасное и прекрасное одновременно зрелище.  
Кот довольно щурился и с усмешкой смотрел на них, будто они пришли к нему в гости. Может быть, именно в этот момент Мейбл поняла, что она понятия не имеет, что с ним делать, а может она осознала это раньше, но все никак не хотела с этим мириться. Они с Диппером не охотники на странностей, максимум схватят гнома. Неприкасаемый Кот им явно не соперник. Нет даже смысла пытаться что-то сделать, если сам Стэнли еле-еле поймал его, то что уж говорить о них с братом. Впрочем, Диппер еще мог потягаться с Котом, как тот, кто хоть что-то знает о странностях, Мейбл же могла предоставить только свой абордажный крюк, которым могла максимум кинуть Коту в голову — на большее его не хватит. Сглотнув, девочка глубоко вздохнула и прикрыла глаза, собираясь с духом. Что ж, не стоит отчаиваться раньше времени, еще в начале ночи у нее было хорошее предчувствие, может, ей удастся разговорить Кота и попросить его уйти. Если он поприветствовал их в такой странной манере, то, скорее всего, разумен, а значит способен адекватно воспринимать просьбы. Многозначительно переглянувшись с братом, который сразу же после этого перевел взгляд, полный подозрения, на Кота, Мейбл выдавила из себя слабую улыбку и направилась прямиком к странности, готовясь бежать в любой момент. Остановившись у трещины в земле, она приветственно помахала Коту рукой.  
— Привет?  
Кажется, он не ожидал этого жеста — по крайней мере, сразу после приветствия Кот выглядел удивленным, словно подобное явление было ему в новинку. Наверное, его никто и не приветствовал — это было немного грустно, если подумать, но в голове у Мейбл пронеслась мысль о том, что никто в здравом уме вообще не стал бы махать рукой кошачьему демону, захватившему тело твоей подруги. Или кто он там, этот Кот? Не дожидаясь вопросов и не отвечая на приветствие, Кот с легкостью и грацией оттолкнулся от столба, на котором сидел все это время, и мягко приземлился на землю. Мейбл могла лишь удивляться тому, как легко он идет босыми ногами по треснувшему асфальту этого полуразрушенного моста, не боясь того, что под ним провалится земля. Остановившись в нескольких метрах от близнецов, Кот вскинул руку и указал одним пальцем на Мейбл, выгибая спину и откидывая голову назад. Он азартно сверкнул глазами, словно намечавшиеся события начинали ему нравиться.  
— Девочка! И мяульчик. Ты ведь подруга муррьей хозяйки, ведь так? — Кот улыбается во все тридцать два зуба, будто этот вопрос доставляет ему удовольствие. — Я вижу тебя в ее воспомяунаниях, ты довольно забавная, — он усмехается еще шире, хитро поглядывая на Мейбл, после чего прикрывает рот рукой и тихо смеется. — Ки-хи-хи, ты не ведьма? Я не видел людей, которые вели бы себя так радостно каждый день. Только ведьм.  
Ведьмы. Значит, Кот их знает. Это не слишком хорошо, Мейбл рассчитывала на дружескую беседу с нечистью, не слишком обремененную разумом, а выходит, что эта странность не только болтать умеет, но еще и знакомства с ведьмами водит. Последняя ее знакомая странность, знавшая ведьм, едва не убила ее брата и одного наглого одноглазого индюка, проживавшего в то время в человеческом теле. Конечно, трудно назвать демона Рэйни «знакомой» странностью, но она много знала о нем по рассказам Диппера и редким жалобам Билла, который в основном ругался на боль в животе из-за арматуры и действий одной глупой крикливой макаки. Они все такие — низшие демоны и им подобные твари, жаждущие власти, но так и не сумевшие пробиться наверх, к ведьмам и верховным демонам. Злые, агрессивные и обделенные судьбой, они устраивают людям ад вместо обычной жизни, проникая в их тела и головы, заставляя думать не о том, что может заботить человека, а о совершенно бесполезных и ненужных вещах, вызывающих лишь страх и ужас.  
Мейбл искренне надеялась, что Неприкасаемый Кот не из числа этих демонов. Он показался ей другим — возможно, это простая странность, желающая разделить свою жизнь с кем-то и дарящая ему свою странную «заботу», выражающуюся в уничтожении стресса. Это очень странно, но кто может судить какого-то демона в виде Кота? На то он, собственно, и Кот — гуляет сам по себе, без хозяев и начальников. И ведьмы ему не указ.  
Но мета-мир не подчиняется каким-либо законам логики. Ведь это мета-мир — со своими странностями и алгоритмами, понять которые способен лишь дядя Стэнли.  
— Я похожа на ведьму? — с усмешкой спросила она, вытирая со лба пот.   
Может, им удаться выйти на контакт друг с другом. Смогла же она когда-то давно подговорить гольфо-человечков на сотрудничество, что уж тут с Котом!.. Он один, да и, кажется, настроен вполне дружелюбно. Ей нравится надеяться на это.   
— Ты их вообще видел? Они красивые, в этих пышных платьях!..  
— С отвратительным дизайном, — подсказал на ухо Диппер, за что был награжден ударом ладони по лбу. Пусть не умничает, хорошие у них дизайны!  
Кот недоуменно поднял одну бровь и насмешливо глянул на Мейбл, после чего упер руки в боки. Девочка старалась не смотреть вниз, чтобы не видеть родителей Пасифики. Возможно, с ними все хорошо, это простая шаловливая месть от Кота. Стэнли же сказал, что почти никто не умирал из-за контакта с ним, вряд ли бы он пошел на такой шаг, как убийство, наверняка даже у него есть совесть! Наверное. Мейбл задумалась. На самом деле, это был хороший вопрос: есть ли у Неприкасаемого Кота совесть? У Сайфера ее от рождения не было, очевидно, Гаап слишком мутная персона, демон Рэйни так подавно…  
— Не знаю? — вдруг спросил Кот, прищурив один глаз.   
Он запустил пятерню в волосы и резко откинул их назад, Мейбл могла лишь с завистью вздохнуть на это, смотря как взмывают в воздух белоснежные локоны. Это было красиво. Не надо было быть знатоком в красоте, чтобы понять, что это превосходно.   
— Я видел ведьм. Я знаю их. Но я не знаю, почемяу ты похожа на них. Мяужет, это твоя аура?  
Громко рассмеявшись, Кот поднял одну ногу и резко развернулся на месте, раскинув руки в сторону. Он не был серьезен, этот разговор казался ему шуткой, и он даже не пытался сосредоточиться на том, что Диппер притащил с собой бейсбольную биту, которой можно было больно ударить по голове. Удивительно, что он не предал этому большого внимания, хотя Мейбл думала, что Кот должен заботиться о безопасности своего временного тела. Да и Диппер не так уж успешно прятал биту, может, странность просто не воспринимает их всерьез? Мейбл задумалась. Вполне возможно.  
В конце концов, кто они для Кота? Лишь дети, неспособные ему навредить. Это все равно, что угрожать Биллу в его демонической форме — он лишь посмеется, да и все. Когда странность остановилась на месте, девочка решила, что настало время для решительных действий, а не простых разговоров духе «привет, как дела?». Указав пальцем на Кота, что явно его заинтересовало, Мейбл прищурилась и громко объявила:  
— Верни это тело моей подруге!  
— Но она никуда не делась! — хихикнул Кот, ударив себя кулаком в грудь.   
Он прищурил один глаз и с усмешкой глянул на Мейбл, словно этот приказ сильно забавлял его.   
— Она сейчас тут, со мной. Я лишь исполнил ее скрытое желание — убрать родителей, которые мяушали ей жить. Знаешь, эта бедная девочка жила под постоянным гнетом закона «ты-должна-быть-лучше», представь, каково ей было, когда в городе появилась ты! Такая раскрепощенная, плюс ко всему, ее ровесница…   
Кот трагично закатил глаза.   
— Она была счастлива, ведь ее старые подружки были ей скорее обузой, нежели хорошими товарищами. А ты даже воспримяула ее позитивно на первых порах. Но вспомни, кто она! Дочь Нортвестов, одного из самых влиятельных семейств в этом городе! — он развел руки в сторону, словно пытаясь охватить весь Гравити Фоллз. — Этот гнилой городишко даже не знает, какую тайну несет, а Нортвесты хранили частицу этого наследия, зная лишь то, что им нужно держать этот город в узде до определенного времени! Люди боятся сильных и богатых, а значит им нужен наследник с такими качествами — дерзкий, агрессивный и высокомяурный. Они создали ее, — Кот указал на себя. — А она не пожелала их слушать. Ничего страшного, она же ребенок!.. Но Нортвесты не потерпят такого, и жизнь под этим постоянным гнетом ее вконец добила, а твоя фраза про то, что даже родители Гидеона любят его, хотя он то еще ничтожество, добила ее. Представляешь?   
Он расхохотался.   
— Даже Гидеона любят. Того, кто столько всего натворил. А ее, идеальную дочь – нет. А все потому, что она ведет себя немного не так, как надо родителям.  
Кот замолчал, и вместе с этим на мосту воцарилась тишина. Диппер с громким стуком опустил биту на землю и отвел взгляд в сторону, не смотря на Мейбл — та прекрасно понимала, почему. Это не его проблемы, ему не хочется связываться с чужой драмой, туда лезет лишь Мейбл, и пусть она сама разбирается с тем грузом, который продемонстрировал ей Неприкасаемый Кот. Странность молчала, устало смотря куда-то на звездное небо, словно его больше не интересовали эти дети. Мейбл нахмурилась — конечно, родители Пасифики не подарок, но если сам Кот сказал, что такова нужда… Он сказал что-то о «наследии», неужели он имел в виду те тайны, которые хранит Гравити Фоллз? Все эти демоны, ведьмы — все они здесь не просто так, этот город тянет их сюда. Стэнли, Стэнфорд, МакГакет, Мэри Джи — эти взрослые прекрасно знали о том, что таит в себе этот город, но они до сих пор живут тут, словно все нормально… Мейбл вздрогнула. Нормально? О чем она? Стэнли пропал на тридцать лет в другом измерении, МакГакет свихнулся из-за того, что видел, Стэнфорд хранил ужасающую тайну у себя в подвале, а Мэри Джи определенно скрывает что-то до сих пор, если Лямбдадельта так легко приняла ее облик.  
Коснувшись пальцами висков, Мейбл потерла их, обдумывая, что же сказать дальше. Можно было продолжить беседу на эту тему, потому что Кот кажется вполне себе вменяемым духом. Девочку не слишком интересовало, откуда он знает про все эти странности Гравити Фоллз и то, что Нортвесты что-то скрывают, но, возможно, слухи среди демонов просто очень легко расходятся, а учитывая, какие болтуны среди них встречаются… Та же Гаап, например. Сайфер все же был персоной молчаливой и агрессивной, вряд ли бы он кому-то что-то рассказывал про то место, где «работает». Вскинув голову вверх, Мейбл уже хотела спросить Кота о том, когда он покинет тело Пасифики, но вмешался Диппер, и тогда можно было начинать хвататься за волосы — это была слишком резкая реплика:  
— Слушай, хвостатый.  
Уши на голове у Кота заходили ходуном, а сам он посмотрел на Диппера так, будто тот его смертельно оскорбил. Тут-то Мейбл поняла, что хвоста у него и не было, и, видимо, это была особенность Неприкасаемого Кота. Диппер ткнул в его сторону битой и скривил лицо.   
— Плевать мне там хотелось на стресс Пасифики и прочую чушь, живо вылез из ее тела, пока я тебе уши не выдрал. Тебе здесь не рады, иди другому помогай.  
— … что?  
Это была роковая ошибка, допущенная Диппером. По крайней мере, именно так поняла Мейбл в ту секунду, когда глаза Кота загорелись красным огнем, а сам он встал в угрожающую позу. Ничего хорошего от нечисти ожидать было нельзя, и сам Диппер это тоже прекрасно понимал. Он просто <i>не мог не понять</i> этого, ведь именно он заключал сделки с демоном и ведьмой, именно он натыкался на кучу нечисти, которая сновала в лесу совершенно безнаказанно. А потому он уже приготовился к атаке, занеся биту назад, как учила его Венди. Нахмурившись, он чуть пригнулся к земле, в то время как Кот почти лег на землю, упершись когтями (именно ими, что поразило Мейбл — значило ли это, что с кошачьими ушами в комплекте шли и такие «ноготки»?) в асфальт, из-за чего тот начал трескаться, и Кот и зашипел.  
— Да что ты понимаешь, жалкий муррчишка! — глаза Кота наливались кровью все больше и больше. Его голос перестал походить на девичий и стал похожим на рычание. Он убрал кошачьи каламбуры из речи. — Я — одно из божеств этого жалкого мирка, может и низшее, но это ничего не меняет. Сначала меня попытался схватить тот мужчина, а теперь ты с этой тупой игрушкой! Неужели ты всерьез думаешь, что сумеешь остановить меня?! Я — тот, кто дарует этой деве покой на ее душе, она сжалилась надо мною, и теперь я благодарю ее. Жалкий смерд! Доколе не станешь демоном, не поймешь!  
Он резко замер на месте, будто что-то мешало ему сорваться с места. Взгляд Кота потух, а сам он опустил голову вниз, скрывая глаза челкой. Мейбл и Диппер замерли в напряжении, ожидая дальнейших действий от странности, но та ничего не делала, лишь стояла в напряженной позе, словно вот-вот двинется с места. Наконец, Кот поднял голову и резко вскочил на ноги, возвращаясь в стоячее положение, и вместо кошачьих узких зрачков у него в глаза были обычные, человеческие. Словно это не Кот, а Пасифика. Мейбл широко раскрыла глаза и отшатнулась назад, Диппер же крепче сжал биту и приготовился к атаке. Пасифика смотрела не на них, а куда-то в сторону, после чего начала говорить. Своим голосом.  
— Умри, — она прикрыла глаза. — Умри. Умри, умри, умри, умри…  
<i>Может, она вовсе и не против,</i> — внезапно подумалось Мейбл. Тогда их охота на Кота становилась бессмысленной, ведь Пасифика сама дала ему захватить свое тело, чтобы высвободить стресс наружу. Расправа с родителями — вот и все решение. Вряд ли бы Кот продолжил гулять по городу дальше, просто скрылся бы где-то в глубинах ее подсознания, изредка вылезая наружу для того, чтобы сбросить весь нервоз. А Мейбл?.. Кот намекнул, что она являлась одной из причин еще большего стресса, а значит… Внутри у нее все похолодело. Диппер сжал биту еще крепче и встал перед сестрой, словно прочитал ее мысли, а может, он сам догадался. Кот заманил ее в свою ловушку? Или она сама в нее пришла? Как ни глянь, а это было глупым решением. Кот ждал ее. И сейчас он доделает свою работу.  
— Умри!   
Зрачки у Кота вновь стали кошачьими, и он резко сорвался с места, преодолев расстояние между собой и Диппером за одну секунду. Взмахнув рукой, он резко ударил по бите, из-за чего та с громим треском сломалась, после чего развернулся и ногой заехал Дипперу по лицу, отбрасывая того в сторону. Раздался звук, словно кого-то ударило током, и мальчишка с громким вскриком откатился назад. Мейбл вздрогнула. <i>Точно! Кот же умеет высасывать энергию!</i> — А теперь настал твой черед!  
Никакого замедления времени, когда к тебе приближается опасность, у Мейбл не было — Кот схватил ее за ворот и потянул к себе, все это произошло буквально за мгновение, и она не успела оценить обстановку. В глазах нечисти читалась лишь дикая ярость, словно он не оставит ее в живых или опустошит точно так же, как и родителей Пасифики. На глаза у Мейбл навернулись слезы, и она, вдруг осознав все, что ей было нужно, ринулась вперед, прямо к Коту. Тот явно не ожидал такого поворота событий и не успел ничего сделать, и именно благодаря этой заминке Мейбл смогла крепко обнять этого глупого Кота.  
— Дура! Что ты вообще делаешь?!   
Кот начал визжать, пытаясь отцепить Мейбл от себя, но та сжала его еще крепче, чувствуя, как тот пытается применить свою странную силу. Впрочем, что-то не давало ему использовать ее целиком, потому что разряды были ужасающе слабы.   
— Это же глупо — верить каким-то котам! Я ведь тоже могу помочь, знаешь ли?! Зачем верить какой-то странности, если есть друзья? Мы же только недавно начали нормально общаться, а ты опять начинаешь…  
Кот замер, и Мейбл стиснула его в объятиях еще крепче. Нельзя было упускать такой шанс!  
— Ч-что ты делаешь? .. — начал говорить Кот, пытаясь отцепить Мейбл от себя. Он схватил ее за плечи, тем самым случайно активизируя свою странную силу, но девочка все равно не отпустила, понимая, что либо сейчас, либо никогда. — Что ты делаешь?! Ты хотя бы понимаешь, кто я?!  
— Естественно, — серьезно кивнула Мейбл, после чего резко отпустила Кота, оттолкнув его назад. Тот непонимающе уставился на нее. — Ты — Пасифика. И никто больше.  
— ЧТО-О-О-О?!  
Сработало. Мейбл отпрыгнула назад, едва сдерживая улыбку. Конечно, это было довольно быстро, но если ты знаешь слабости человека, то пробудить его настоящее «я» не составит труда. Кот, впрочем, этого не понимал, а потому выболтал ей с Диппером все тайны Пасифики, истинную причину ее стресса. Решить проблему было легко, осталось только закончить начатое — и оно уже происходило, этот процесс освобождения от Кота и его влияния. Схватившись за голову, странность начала шататься, не в силах совладать с собой — Мейбл с опаской смотрела на то, как руки Кота начали медленно покрываться шерстью, а лицо принимало все более кошачьи черты. Взвыв, Кот резко прыгнул назад, вновь на столб, после чего с диким ревом вскинул голову вверх и схватил себя за плечи. Зрачки в его глазах менялись с кошачьих на нормальные за доли секунды, и Мейбл уже не могла сказать, какая личность преобладала в этом теле. Согнувшись пополам, Кот внезапно громко рассмеялся, после чего указал на Мейбл пальцем и прошипел лишь одно слово:  
— Ведьма.  
После этого фонари, стоявшие рядом с мостом, начали мигать, и свет из тех, что стояли позади Кота, создававших некий ореол света вокруг него, начали приобретать кошачьи очертания, пока «световой» кот и вовсе не «вылез» из тела девочки и не спрыгнул на землю. Мейбл отстраненно смотрела на очертания ненастоящего животного, которое лишь недовольно глянуло в ее сторону и скрылось где-то под мостом. Но одно она увидела точно — у кота не было хвоста. Значит, Диппер ударил по самому больному. Забавно.  
Пасифика постояла на возвышении несколько секунд, после чего упала вниз, но до земли не долетела — ее поймал вовремя подбежавший Диппер с рассеченной бровью. Мейбл удивленно посмотрела на него, поражаясь, что тот был в состоянии совершать такие быстрые прыжки, на что мальчишка лишь обиженно засопел и закатил глаза.  
— Я, знаешь ли, вырубился всего лишь на пару секунд. Что за цирк вы тут вообще устроили? — он опасливо покосился на Пасифику у себя на руках. Она была без сознания. — И что нам теперь с ней делать? А с ее родителями? Предлагаешь положить их тут рядышком и сбежать? Если да, то мне нравится эта идея.  
— О боже мой, Диппер! — Мейбл неодобрительно покачала головой. — Что за идеи тебе вообще в голову приходят? Это после сделки с Лямбдадельтой? Это она подкидывает тебе эти странные мысли?  
Она подошла к отцу Пасифики и достала у него из кармана мобильный телефон, по-быстрому набрав номер скорой, она описала их местоположение и вернула все на место. Так, с одной из проблем покончено. Осталось только разобраться, что делать с Пасификой, а вот это уже вопрос сложнее и куда более непонятнее, потому что оставить ее тут просто так будет решением не слишком разумным, учитывая, что могут подумать подъехавшие медики, а что с ней еще делать? Тащить домой? Конечно, Стэнли будет рад получить в руки того, в ком «побывал» Неприкасаемый Кот, но именно это и пугало — что ему еще в голову взбредет? Почесав голову, Мейбл поняла, что лучше идеи у нее все равно нет, да и Стэнли можно попросту не пускать к Пасифике, дав ей время очнуться после произошедшего. Тяжело вздохнув, она подошла к Дипперу и кивнула в сторону хижины Тайн.  
— Ну что, тебе помочь ее дотащить?  
На что Диппер ответил категорическим отказом.  
— Тем, кому не нравятся мои шорты, не по пути со мной, — высказав эту неимоверно странную «мудрую» мысль, он с гордым выражением лица побрел в сторону хижины, за что получил мелким камушком по голове. Потому что не надо выпендриваться. Мейбл, держа еще камней в руках, пригрозила ему кулаком.  
… до дома они дотащили ее к рассвету.


	53. демон и его мальчик, 01

Темная фигура молча смотрела на огромный дом, возвышающийся на холме, хищно выглядывая из-под федоры и прикрывая воротником рот, в итоге оставляя лишь маленькую щелку для ярких фиалковых глаз, словно светящихся в темноте. Этот особняк принадлежал не чете Нортвестов, с которыми, по слухам, этой ночью разобрался Неприкасаемый Кот, а мэру города. Мутные рассказы о том, что стряслось в настоящем мире быстро расползаются в мета-реальности, словно пули, выпущенные мастером своего дела – о них узнавали все, мысли об этом пронзали головы каждого демона или ведьмы, оставляя внутри нечто, похожее на интерес. Смотря на реальный мир и на то, как разбирается со взрослыми Кот, демоны и ведьмы громко смеются, скаля зубы. Они уже давно не люди, и потешаться над таким, словно зверям, им позволяется. Впрочем, некоторые сохраняли достоинство, как, например, _он_. Поправив федору и недовольно взглянув в камеру наблюдения, он лишь тихо хмыкнул.  
Сидящий в это время рядом с множеством экранов охранник лишь недоуменно смотрел на эту фигуру в темном плаще. Этот человек ничего не предпринимает, лишь молча смотрит на дом мэра, словно что-то планирует, но он ничего не делает – это и останавливало охранника от активных действий. Это может быть простой зевака, задумавшийся о своем, а может и какой-то опасный тип – но он так уверенно смотрит в камеру!.. Планирует ли он что-то опасное? Охранник осторожно сглотнул и моргнул, после чего с громим вздохом отпрянул назад — увидел, как упали плащ и шляпа на землю, словно под ними никого и не было. Сигнализация не сработала, остальные камеры ничего не показывали – словно этот таинственный человек и правда исчез, оставив после себя лишь шляпу с плащом. Охранник неуверенно посмотрел по сторонам и громко выдохнул, после чего решил, что никому не расскажет о том, что видел сегодня. Ему думается, что все это лишь привиделось ему. Напрасно. Но ведь никто и не подумает, что только что в дом проник демон.  
Арнольд бесформенной тенью проник внутрь сада, после чего взмыл в воздух и с тихим шипением вторгнулся внутрь дома через окно. Сейчас его не смогут увидеть даже камеры, он лишь темный сгусток энергии, незримый для техники и человека. Мысленно усмехнувшись такому удачному стечению обстоятельств, как возникновение Кота, расправившегося с Нортвестами, Арнольд резко затормозил около поворота за угол и материализовал на тени глаза. Завтра в городе будет шумно, а то, что запланировал Гидеон, только усилит панику и противоречие среди людских масс. Если бы у него были руки, он бы потер их, но Арнольду не до таких формальностей. Довольно прищурившись, учуяв нужный запах, он стрелой скользнул по направлению к искомой комнате. Если бы рядом с ним сейчас была какая-нибудь служанка, случайно заглянувшая сюда, то она не увидела бы ничего, кроме мелькнувшего на мгновение черного пятна. Для людей Арнольд двигался слишком быстро, они ни за что не увидели бы его. По сравнению с жителями мета-мира, люди слепы.  
Тихо отворив дверь, демон увидел искомого им человека – мэра Гравити Фоллз. На мгновенно материализовавшихся губах появился раздраженный оскал. Впавший в маразм старикашка, живущий слишком долго. Чертовы люди!.. Им отведен куда более короткий срок, так зачем же тянуть так долго, да еще и быть мэром этого отвратительного города при этом? Непростительно. Внутри Арнольда все сжалось от отвращения к этому человеку, посягнувшего прожить уже век. Чертова человеческая упертость, боязнь умереть и желание прожить как можно дольше, даже не смотря на то, что в последние годы жизни большая часть людей больше напоминает пустую оболочку. Он должен положить этому конец.  
Тень начала отделяться от пола рядом с кроватью, поднимаясь с земли и становясь все больше и больше, пока не начала резко ужиматься, принимая облик человеческой фигуры, а под конец, когда созданный из тени человек резко распахнул яркие фиалковые глаза, тень словно треснула и начала осыпаться, обнажая под собой то, что Арнольд называл своим человеческим обликом. Он мягко улыбнулся и отряхнул темно-фиолетовый смокинг, после чего поправил яркую красную рубашку. Ему нравился его человеческий облик, нравился даже больше демонического. Не смотря на всю его неприязнь к людям, в их телах было нечто обаятельное и привлекательное, особенно в тех, кого изображали древние греки в своих статуях. Неслышно подойдя к зеркалу, он запустил руку в гладко прилизанные темно-фиолетовые волосы и слегка прищурился. О, он _обожал_ фиолетовый цвет. Не было смысла отказываться от этого, когда он создавал свой облик. Арнольд улыбнулся, и в ответ из зеркала ему улыбнулся молодой мужчина с правильными чертами лица, которое некоторые женщины наверняка назвали бы красивыми. Превосходно. Дурак Сайфер отказывался от такого, предпочитая свою демоническую форму, ему никогда не сравниться с Арнольдом, сумевшим очаровать саму Фезарин. Даже то тело, в которое был заточен этот идиот, не смогло бы потягаться с ним – жалкий юноша, не прошедший путь от подростка до мужчины. Как же этот облик соответствовал Сайферу, такому же молодому и неопытному демону, который, казалось бы, уже не был недалеким новичком, но еще и не стал тем, кого по-настоящему боятся люди. Казалось, словно Стэнфорд Пайнс специально подбирал то тело, чтобы ущемить самолюбие Билла.  
Арнольд мягко улыбнулся самому себе вновь и покачал головой – не было смысла рассуждать об этом сейчас. У него есть работа, а мысли о том, как оплошал Сайфер несколько недель назад, он отложит на потом. Не вечно же ему слушать недовольные речи мальчишки Глифула, который только и мог, что жаловаться на неразделенную любовь. Неспешно подойдя к кровати мэра, Арнольд провел большим пальцем у себя по губам. Ничего. Время вылечит. И старика, живущего слишком долго, и ту девочку. Довольно прищурившись, демон представил будущее этого города. Он не может дождаться.  
После этого он протянул руку к лицу мэра и опустил ее на него. Старик начал возмущаться во сне, но Арнольд проигнорировал это, холодно смотря на старого человека и уже видя его кончину. Пусть хоть перед смертью его коснется нечто прекрасное, что он даже не сможет себе вообразить. Сдержав усмешку, Арнольд провел рукой от лица ниже, к груди, после чего слегка надавил ее. Рука мягко вошла внутрь, словно в воду, и демон нащупал то, что и искал, после чего издал тихий смешок. Сердце. Сжав его, он почувствовал, как то заколотилось у него в руках, в это же время старик начал вошкаться на кровати. Конечно, остановка сердца не была той смертью, которую хотел подарить этому человеку Арнольд, но Гидеон потребовал тихой гибели, так, чтобы никто ничего не заподозрил, а значит, разойтись на полную Криптос уже не мог. Что ж, не так уж и важно – сжав сердце еще сильнее, он почувствовал, как оно начинает останавливаться.  
Удар. Удар. Еще удар. И...  
Тишина.  
Вздохов больше не было. Медленно подняв руку, Арнольд с довольной усмешкой посмотрел на результат своих действий. Отлично, старик мертв, а значит, можно приступать к другой части своего плана. Оглянувшись по сторонам, демон подошел к письменному столу и открыл первый ящик. Там лежала куча пустых бумаг и книжек, словно погибший был большим любителем почитать, что было очень сомнительно. Наткнувшись взглядом на одиноко лежащую в углу тетрадь, он взял ее в руки и быстро пролистал, анализируя почерк старика, после чего захлопнул ее и вернул на место. Взяв из того же ящика пустой белый лист, демон схватил по стола ручку и по-быстрому написал послание, адресованное тем, кто его найдет. Суть письма кратко можно было изложить в одно предложение.  
Мэр завещал, чтобы на его место встал Гидеон Глифул, _этот чудесный мальчик._ У Арнольда едва не получилось написать то, что он думает об этом мальце на самом деле, ведь «чудесные» мальчики не могут желать у демонов то, что захотел он, но ради игры, затеянной ими двумя, можно было и потерпеть. Взглянув на идеальное письмо, почерк в котором был точной копией принадлежавшего старику, Арнольд вернул ручку на место и в последний раз взглянул на умершего мэра. Можно было сказать, что ему еще повезло не застать того, что скоро случится в этом городе. Пока тут хозяйничает Лямбдадельта, ничего хорошего ждать не следовало. Вскинув бровь, Криптос вдруг тихо рассмеялся и покачал головой. О боги, кого он обманывает. Какое кому дело до Лямбдадельты, когда в игру вступил он. Жалкая ведьма даже не знает, что ее ждет.  
Он обернулся тенью и выскользнул через щель в окне.  
Где-то далеко Лямбдадельта вместе с Венди одновременно подняли головы, чувствуя, что грядет нечто плохое.


	54. демон и его мальчик, 02

— Значит, ты хочешь остаться жить в хижине Тайн?  
— Это называется не «жить», идиота кусок, а гостить. Подбирай формулировки правильно, мой маленький дурачок, а иначе к тебе придерутся адвокаты моего папаши, который обвинит вас в том, что вы меня похитили... ну или что там он еще придумает. А так да! Я собираюсь погостить в этой небольшой хибаре, пока мой папаша не успокоится, а я-то уверена, что после нападения Кота этот старый козел будет ворчлив, как никогда раньше.   
Пасифика резко замерла рядом с кроватью Диппера и серьезно посмотрела ему в глаза. Она проснулась несколько часов назад, и все это время неуемно говорила о том, что этот небольшой инцидент дал ей понять несколько важных вещей: Кот появился из-за стресса, Кот до сих пор никуда не делся (Стэнли сказал что-то про то, что он «скрылся внутри», то есть, стоит Пасифике опять разволноваться, как одна ушастая мегера вновь покажет уши всему миру), батя Нортвест-младшей – тот еще козел. Последнее заявление, впрочем, было сделано отнюдь не Стэнли, а самой Пасификой, которая со злобой пинала непонятную плюшевую игрушку Мейбл по всей комнате, словно представляя, что она выбивает дурь не из предмета, а из своего отца. Диппер молча наблюдал за всем этим, сидя на кровати, и единственным, чем он выдавал свои мысли, была ехидная усмешка на губах. Его веселила эта сцена, злая Пасифика казалась совершенно другим человеком, не той заносчивой богатенькой девочкой с громких выступлений в городе. Еще раз ударив ногой по плюшевой игрушке, девчонка резко развернулась и ткнула пальцем в Диппера, в ответ на что тот лишь недоуменно вскинул бровь.  
— Ты!  
— Я? – Диппер скривил лицо. Пасифика серьезно кивнула.   
— Ты.  
Она потерла руки и вновь начала ходить по комнате кругами, на этот раз старательно избегая контакта с плюшевой игрушкой. Заметив взгляд Диппера, Пасифика вскинула руки вверх и покачала головой.   
— Я слышала, ты у нас тут местный специалист по странностям, да? Не как этот мужчина внизу, который очень похож на хозяина хижины...  
— Стэнли, — машинально поправил ее Диппер, и Пасифика кивнула в очередной раз.  
— Да, именно он. Но почти такой же. Вся эта история с Котом заставила меня задуматься о том, что происходило в городе, о ваших с Мейбл непонятных приключениях в лесу, ну, знаешь, она немного рассказала мне о том, кого вы там встретили и видели, — девчонка вскинула руку вверх и помахала ей из стороны в сторону, показывая тем самым, что подробные детали тут не особо важны. – С нашей семьей редко случалось нечто необычное, на самом деле, можно сказать, что мы самые обыкновенные люди, если сравнивать с вами. Не в плане богатств, я говорю про связь со странностями.   
Пасифика резко замолчала, остановившись в центре комнаты. Она резко подняла руку к лицу, но что именно она делала, Диппер не видел – девочка стояла к нему спиной. Нахмурившись, он облокотился на кровать и подпер одну голову рукой, продолжая наблюдать за ней. К чему она клонит? Она пытается что-то сказать? Эта мысль не слишком сильно терзала его разум, но ему было жутко интересно, что пытается сказать Пасифика, начиная настолько издалека. Вряд ли инцидент с Котом принес в ее жизнь столько новизны, всего-то на пару деньков, так о чем же именно она хочет сказать Дипперу прямо сейчас?  
Но Пасифика все молчала, словно выжидая чего-то, и это очень сильно раздражало Диппера, который хотел узнать смысл их маленького разговора здесь и сейчас. Они остались наедине, без Мейбл, и Пасифика добровольно с ним заговорила, что само по себе было странным, и сейчас она попросту молчала, прижимая руку к своему лицу. Покраснела что ли? От смущения? Диппер прикинул в голове, что же могло случиться, но там упорно витала лишь мысль о том, что Нортвест никогда не разговаривала с мальчиками так серьезно, и именно это ее и смутило. Мысль была настолько глупой, что Диппер сразу же отбросил ее, но где-то на задворках сознания ему казалось, что именно так все и есть, и это тешило его самолюбие. Неспешно встав с кровати, Диппер подошел к девочке и положил ей руку на плечо, после чего развернул к себе. Увиденное заставило его подумать сразу о нескольких вещах, большая из которых была глупой и неправильной.  
У нее шла кровь из носа. Смотря на ладонь, Пасифика громко шмыгнула носом и резко перевела взгляд на Диппера, из-за чего тот вздрогнул. Ему показалось, что в ее глазах промелькнуло что-то незнакомое ему раньше, словно это влияние Кота произвело такой эффект. Пасифика криво усмехнулась и покачала головой, резко хватая платок с кровати Мейбл и вытирая кровь с носа и руки.  
— Моя жизнь до этого походила на череду глупых однообразных торжеств, одно за другим, и так целый год. Тебе надо улыбаться, хорошо одеваться и кланяться гостям, которые приходят в ваш дом, — девочка раздраженно отмахнулась, неизвестно, правда, от чего. – Вам с Мейбл повезло, вы не родились в настолько богатой семье, живете и живете в свое удовольствие. И знаешь...   
В ее глазах вновь мелькнул тот огонек.  
— Мне тоже так хочется. Все эти... безумные истории, монстры и призраки, демоны в желтых плащах...   
Диппер содрогнулся, вспомнив стычку в заброшенном здании. Удивительно, что Мейбл решила рассказать о таком, это был один из наиболее неприятных моментов во всей той истории, связанной с порталом, Сайфером и мета-миром в частности. Об этом редко говорили, Стэнфорд предпочитал не упоминать, что случилось в тот момент, да и к теме «тела» Билла, которое он занимал, он предпочитал не возвращаться, говоря, что просто одолжил его. Диппер подозревал, что тут что-то совсем нечисто. Пасифика сжала кулаки. Из ее носа опять потекла тонкая струйка крови.   
— Что-то необычное и интересное. Черт подери, Пайнс, ты счастливчик, которому удалось родиться в безумной семье, что притягивает к себе кучу странных событий! Такое не купишь за деньги!  
... в ответ Диппер лишь удивленно покачал головой. Ему определенно было не понять чувств Пасифики, да, конечно, странности – это дико круто, но если хорошо подумать, то иногда ему хотелось очутиться дома, где ничего подобного не было. Никаких демонов, никаких монстров, только спокойствие (относительное, конечно же, не стоит забывать про Мейбл и их матушку). Этого иногда не хватало. Они прибыли в Гравити Фоллз для того, чтобы отдохнуть, растянуть каникулы, вкушая окружающую их тишину, отсутствие одноклассников и прочих раздражающих элементов, а в итоге все лето пролетело почти за один миг. Это не дело.  
Пасифика вновь вытерла кровь платочком и кинула его на кровать, после чего подошла к окну. Сейчас она выглядела совершенно иначе, словно перед ним стояла не та девочка, вызвавшая Мейбл на поединок во время вечеринки, а кто-то другой. Может, ее поменял инцидент с Котом, а может, она просто что-то переосмыслила. Хотя Диппер больше склонялся к теории, что такой она была изначально, просто не слишком-то раскрывалась остальным.   
— Кот, тот черный монстр... Да что б тебя, я никогда не чувствовала себя такой живой!   
Она ударила кулаком по тумбочке и резко развернулась к Дипперу. Теперь-то он понял, что за огонек мелькал в ее глазах. «Вот оно что», — отстраненно подумал он. Вдруг лицо девушки резко изменилось, и она хмурым взглядом окинула самого Диппера, после чего пальцем указала куда-то вниз. И Диппер мигом вспыхнул, поняв, на что именно она указывает.  
— О, ты наконец-то сменил те дурацкие шорты?  
... да что б вас. Да, действительно, Мейбл притащила ему пару новых и «нормальных», по ее мнению, и они действительно были лучше тех, потому что были сделаны из более плотного материала, а еще в них была целая куча карманов, но... Но. У Диппера нервно дернулся глаз.  
— Нормальные шорты у меня... были.  
Он припомнил тот костерок сегодня с утра, вокруг которого прыгала Мейбл. Вечная память предыдущим шортам. Для пущего драматизма по его щеке должна была скатиться скупая слеза. Пасифика недоуменно посмотрела на него, словно он сказал глупость, после чего резко подошла к нему, из-за чего у Диппера захватило дыхание. Такого он явно не ожидал. Уставившись ему в глаза, девочка подняла руку и легонько щелкнула ему по носу, после чего отошла в сторону и громко фыркнула.  
— И кепка у тебя дурацкая.   
— А у тебя волосы крашенные, — передразнил тон Пасифики Диппер, за что моментально получил ногой по колену. Взвыв, он отскочил в сторону, схватившись за больное место. Пасифика покачала указательным пальцем.  
— Помни, с кем ты разговариваешь.  
Когда она скрылась за дверью, Диппер искренне пожалел о том, что они не оставили ее лежать рядом с ее родителями. Возможно, это было бы к лучшему.


	55. демон и его мальчик, 03

Внезапная новость о смерти мэра достигла хижины Тайн сразу после знаменательного разговора Диппера и Пасифики. Когда об этом объявляли по телевизору, диктор с мрачным видом заметил, что тот мирно скончался в постели от остановки сердца, никто не подумал, что в этом замешан демон, даже Стэнли, который, казалось бы, уж точно должен был почуять подвох. Впрочем, причина смерти мэра Пайнсов и горожан волновала мало, их заботило лишь упомянутое в новостях завещание, в котором должно было быть указано имя нового градоначальника. С недоумением взглянув на экран, Диппер покосился на Стэнфорда, который спешно собирался на улицу. Заметив удивленный взгляд племянника, мужчина недоуменно вскинул бровь и громко фыркнул.  
— Ты не собираешься идти на площадь? Там объявят нового мэра.  
Диппер спохватился и кивнул – да, пожалуй, стоило притащиться на площадь ради этого. Мейбл уже стояла около двери в очередном новом свитере, скучающе смотря по сторонам – ей уже не терпелось пойти на площадь, чтобы встретиться там с Кэнди и Грэндой для обсуждения этого громкого события. Весь город точно будет стоять на ушах! Ух, этот мэр многих пережил, для кого-то он управлял этим городом веки вечные. Схватив с тумбы свою неизменную кепку, Диппер оглянулся назад, смотря на Стэнли и Пасифику. Первый листал книгу, не обращая внимания на шумиху вокруг, Нортвест же со скучающим видом смотрела в телевизор. Когда Диппер осторожно пихнул ее в плечо, она раздраженно отмахнулась и покачала головой.  
— Не пойду. Там будут родители. Оно мне сдалось? – девочка выглядела недовольной. Она закатила глаза и громко вздохнула. — Что-то мне пока не хочется показывать Кота всему миру опять, а тебе что, вновь захотелось получить от него долю «объятий»?  
Последняя фраза прозвучала настолько ехидно, что в первую секунду Диппер попросту не нашелся, что сказать. Задохнувшись от возмущения, он попытался что-то ответить, но понял, что понятия не имеет, чем парировать эту атаку. Победа в этом раунде осталась за Пасификой, та, криво улыбнувшись, вновь уставилась в телевизор, подперев голову рукой. Там шла передача, в которой местные знатоки политики обсуждали, кого же назначат новым мэром Гравити Фоллз.  
Стэнли молча закрыл книгу и положил ее на стол, после чего выпрямился и направился к Стэнфорду. Их взгляды на мгновение пересеклись, и первый тихо фыркнул, пихнув братца локтем. «Как Мэри Джи,» — отстраненно подумал Диппер, отмечая эту привычку. Может, это семейное? Но это странно, ведь мать видела отца лишь до двух лет, после чего тот исчез. Имеет ли эта привычка какой-то более глубокий смысл? Вряд ли. Диппер отвлекся от мыслей, когда увидел, как Мейбл показывает ему язык. Эй!  
— Ладно, черт с вами, выберусь на улицу, - схватив с вешалки куртку, Стэнли недовольно посмотрел на брата. Тот усмехнулся.  
— У-у-у, смотрите, кто решил показать себя миру, — ехидно проворчал Стэнфорд. Стэнли никак не отреагировал на это.  
... на площади было многолюдно, даже слишком, места у сцены были давно заняты, так что оставалось смотреть на все это безобразие издалека. Кажется, сюда не пришла только Пасифика, потому что из всех своих знакомых в городе Диппер смог углядеть практически каждого. Рассматривал бы он все подробнее, возможно, смог бы узреть виновника этого торжества, уже потиравшего руки в предвкушении объявления. Помимо редких знакомых, Диппер смог углядеть даже Венди, которую уже очень давно не видел – она стояла поодаль от толпы, раздраженно смотря на сцену, скрестив при этом руки. Ему хотелось подойти к ней и спросить, почему ее так давно не было видно, но что-то остановило парня от этого действия, словно какой-то внутренний голос, который прошептал ему на ухо, что лучше этого не делать.  
Пока Диппер созерцал Кордрой, которая через несколько минут почувствовала его взгляд и скрылась среди деревьев, Стэнфорд не терял времени даром и нашел свободное место в толпе, что было чуть поближе к сцене. Не дожидаясь реакции племянников, он схватил их за шкирку и потащил за собой, Стэнли тенью последовал за ними. Диппер в последний раз взглянул на то место, где чуть ранее стояла Венди, и тяжело вздохнул. Все вокруг менялось, а из-за чего? Правильно, из-за Сайфера, который начал все это дело. Не попадись он Стэнфорду, все могло пойти лучше, и Венди бы не стала такой мрачной из-за его ухода. Чертов Билл.  
Кажется, Мейбл тоже заметила ее, она приблизилась к брату и тихо шепнула ему на ухо, что не стоит даже волноваться об этом. Когда-нибудь Венди успокоится, в конце концов, Билл был не самым лучшим человеком, которого она знала. Все забудется: и Сайфер, и глупости, сотворенные ею из-за разбитого сердца... Их разговор ненароком услышал Стэнли, Диппер удивленно вскинул голову, когда тот нахмурился и осторожно спросил:  
— Кто?  
— Венди? – Диппер замялся, понимая, что не стоит говорить Стэнли о том, в кого она влюбилась, потому что он знал его даже слишком хорошо. Прищурившись, мужчина оглянулся назад, на то место, где скрылась Кордрой, после чего покачал головой. — Венди Кордрой.  
— Все понятно.  
Кажется, Стэнли что-то осознал, правда самому Дипперу ничего известно не было – он не слышал их разговора с Тэмбри, когда та рассказала мужчине о том, что видела дома у девушки. Белый шарик, взорвавшийся чуть позже, неизвестное черное существо, напоминающее мордой кота... Ему относительно повезло, считать, что у Венди попросту плохое настроение гораздо легче, чем знать, что с ней _что-то не так_. Сам Стэнли подозревал что, но решил пока что ни с кем этим не делиться. Лучше разобраться с такими вещами самостоятельно.  
Когда они добрались до нужного места, Стэн бесцеремонно растолкал остальных локтями, освободив место для внуков. Отсюда было прекрасно видно сцену, которая пустовала относительно недолго – туда выбежал запыхавшийся мужчина в белой мятой рубашке с какой-то бумагой в руке. Это был секретарь мэра. Он схватил микрофон у ассистента и громко кашлянул в кулак. Толпа вокруг сцены потихоньку затихала, прислушиваясь к объявлению. Сейчас свершится момент истины. Кто-то сжал кулаки в предвкушении, ведь мэром может стать каждый! Чье же имя обозначено в письме?  
— Итак, мы рады приветствовать вас на оглашении нового мэра Гравити Фоллз! – голос мужчины в мятой рубашке звучал нервно, словно тот чего-то опасался. Он стер пот со лба тыльной стороной ладони и помахал письмом перед публикой, вызвав трепет. – В этом завещании написано его имя! Мы еще не открывали его, так что имя нового мэра станет новостью не только для вас, но и для нас. Ух, поехали!  
Внезапно что-то внутри Диппера неприятно сжалось, словно оно знало о том, что сейчас случится что-нибудь нехорошее. Он отчаянно взглянул на Стэнов и Мейбл, но те не заметили его взгляда, смотря на сцену. В отличие от остальных, Стэнли не выглядел воодушевленным, словно его тоже что-то терзало, но либо он не совсем успешно скрывал это, либо попросту был недоволен такой толпой, устроившей столько шуму из-за смерти предыдущего мэра. Диппер вновь повернулся к сцене и увидел, как секретарь аккуратно открывает письмо с тихим треском, который был прекрасно слышен благодаря микрофону, после чего медленно вынул письмо из конверта и продемонстрировал его горожанам. Где-то недалеко раздался недовольный голос Робби, вещавший о том, что они слишком тянут. Впервые Диппер был с ним согласен.  
Как только секретарь раскрыл письмо и пробежался по нему взглядом, на его лбу выступил пот, а сам он нервно закашлялся. Горожане ожидающе уставились на сцену, предвкушая имя нового мэра. С испугом взглянув на толпу, секретарь икнул и вопрошающим тоном произнес:  
— Гидеон Глифул?  
Толпа на мгновение замолчала, после чего разразилась громкими криками. Кто-то недоумевал, кто-то поздравлял нового мэра, иные же пытались напомнить, что Гидеон сейчас в тюрьме, что непозволительно для мэра. Стэнфорд громко выругался, и никто не сделал ему замечания, потому что Диппер и Мейбл в этот момент чувствовали ровно то же. Единственный, кто оставался спокойным, был Стэнли, который меланхолично смотрел вперед, на сцену. Схватив себя за волосы, Мейбл присела на корточки и зажала ужи руками, начав причитать:  
— Этого не может быть, этого не может быть, не может...  
Диппер сжал кулаки, понимая, что все это было подставой. Никто в здравом уме не мог назначить Гидеона мэром Гравити Фоллз, даже его предшественник, который был не совсем в своем уме, в конце концов, именно он засадил его за решетку! Это звучало глупо. Глифул как-то исхитрился подделать завещание, но Диппер прекрасно знал, что секретарь наверняка проверил бы письмо на почерк мэра, точнее, сам конверт, который точно не был вскрыт, как все видели. Значит, все это по-настоящему? Да нет! Не может такого быть! Взглянув на Мейбл, Диппер рывком поднял ее на ноги и серьезно посмотрел ей в глаза. Он почувствовал, как им на плечи опускаются руки Стэнфорда, который был зол не меньше.  
— Успокойся. Он в тюрьме.  
Кажется, Мейбл ему не поверила.  
Весь шум стих в тот момент, когда на сцене появился упомянутый в письме «наследник», гордо вышагивающий вперед. Гидеон выглядел ровно так же, как и в первый день их знакомства: в опрятном голубом костюме и с зачесанными назад белыми волосами. Диппер зарычал, чувствуя, как чешутся у него кулаки надрать ему одно место. Следом за Гидеоном следовал его отец, обмахивавшийся своей соломенной шляпой, а рядом с ним шел... Кто это?  
Диппер понял, что никогда его раньше не видел. Высокий худой мужчина в сине-фиолетовом костюме и такого же цвета волосами, он настолько сильно отличался от двух представителей семейства Глифул, что казалось, что он был совершенно посторонним человеком на этой сцене. Цвет волос был странным и неестественным, но ощущения, что это краска, не было. Пожалуй, его можно было назвать красивым, что-то одновременно и притягивало к нему, и отталкивало. Широко улыбаясь, он остановился позади Гидеона. Выхватив микрофон у секретаря, мальчик постучал по нему пальцем и усмехнулся.  
— Здравствуйте, жители Гравити Фоллз! – его голос больше напоминал мед. Недовольства в толпе постепенно затихли, и Гидеон сделал грустное лицо. – Я знаю, что наша с вами последняя встреча была не слишком... хорошей, но это не значит, что тюрьма не изменила меня! Я..  
Он все говорил и говорил, и Дипперу казалось, что все вокруг, кроме Пайнсов, постепенно проникаются этой глупой сладкой речью. Он мог выбежать на сцену и крикнуть о том, что Гидеон наглый лжец, и что все его обещания никогда не сбудутся, но появление неизвестного человека в темно-фиолетовом костюме его остановило. Что-то внутри говорило мальчишке, что к нему лучше не приближаться, что он – не тот, за кого себя выдает. Настороженно смотря на неизвестного человека за спиной Гидеона, Диппер вдруг увидел, что тот медленно повернул голову в его сторону.  
Они встретились взглядами.  
— ... и вас ожидает светлое будущее, если поддержите меня!  
Неизвестный мужчина вдруг улыбнулся еще шире, после чего отвернулся в сторону. Диппер нервно выдохнул, понимая, что с этим парнем явно что-то не так. И пока Мейбл со Стэном недовольствовали по поводу Гидеона, сам Диппер обдумывал, кто бы это мог быть. Демон? Но Глифул знал только Билла, а тот вряд ли сунулся бы сюда во второй раз после случившегося. Кого из демонов Диппер знал еще? Гаап? Но она женщина. Демон Рэйни был мертв...  
Значит, это обычный человек? Диппер услышал тихий вздох Стэнли, который снял с себя очки и с подозрением посмотрел на сцену.  
— Где-то я его уже видел, — произнес он.  
Разговор явно шел не о Баде или Гидеоне. Значит...


	56. демон и его мальчик, 04

— Мэр, значит? Хитро.  
Лямбдадельта недовольно взглянула на сцену, на которой стоял Криптос. Скрестив руки, она прислонилась к дереву, вместе с ней и Венди – в конце концов, именно в ее теле она сейчас находилась. Конечно, ведьмы редко прибегают к подобным захватам, но придумывать себе новый облик решительно не хотелось, тем более, его учует Арнольд, а щеголять в розовом платье у всех на виду было бы глупо. Сжав кулаки, ведьма раздраженно оглянулась по сторонам, после чего со всей силы ударила по стволу дерева. Чертов демон решил обхитрить ее, вмешаться в игру. Значит, Глифул теперь мэр? Что ж, неплохо, но это не помешает ей провести свою игру в точности, как она планирует. Никакой умник, вроде Арнольда, не сможет остановить ее на пути к нахождению Титана. Если Диппер раньше срока раскроет тайну Льва, которую ранее загадала ему Лямбдадельта, то все пойдет еще проще. Потерев руки, ведьма углубилась в лес, понимая, что смотреть на Арнольда ей абсолютно не хочется. Ха-ха, ведьме Абсолюта абсолютно не хочется что-то делать. Была бы тут Гаап, она бы треснула ее по голове чем-нибудь тяжелым за такие дешевые каламбуры.   
Ее тревожило нечто другое, что-то копошащееся в глубине души и мешающее сосредоточиться. Это были даже не мысли об Арнольде и его внезапном вмешательстве в планы, это было нечто совершенно иное, то, чего никак нельзя было ожидать. Лямбдадельта подняла глаза к небу и прищурилась, смотря на солнечный диск. Это «что-то» мешало ей только в тот момент, когда она была в теле Венди, причем это непонятное ощущение появилось совсем недавно, вчера, словно резкий толчок. Раз! И все. Приложив руку к груди, ведьма опустила взгляд на землю и закусила губу. То, о чем она думала... Невозможно. У людей этого попросту не могло быть. Нужно подтвердить свои догадки.   
Поспешив прочь с площади, Лямбдалельта не удосужилась даже кивнуть проходящим мимо старичкам в знак приветствия, хотя сама Венди обязательно бы сделала это. Сейчас ее разум был целиком и полностью занят возможной появившейся проблемой... Нет, конечно, если ее опасения подтвердились, это даже не так плохо. В конце концов, с «этим» будет гораздо легче, чем сейчас. Но что это могло означать? Что-то грандиозное? Портал Пайнсов вновь активирован?   
Это заставило Лямбдадельту остановиться около светофора и покоситься в сторону дороги, ведущей к хижине Тайн. Она могла бы пробраться туда, чтобы удостовериться, но что-то глубоко внутри подсказывало ей, что Стэнли Пайнс огородил портал от влияния других мета-существ, и если кто-то и сможет проникнуть туда, то только сама Фезарин. Остается только гадать. А может, это просто проблемы с человеческим телом? Лямбдадельта быстро перешла дорогу и остановилась около стеклянной витрины, в которой можно было рассмотреть себя. Кордрой выглядела отменно, Лямбдадельта наконец-то собрала эти непослушные рыжие волосы в пучок на затылке, который почти сразу же развалился. Проведя пальцем по губам, Лямбдадельта нахмурилась – с ней нахмурилась и Венди. Старая зеленая рубашка распрощалась с этим миром в помойном ведре, удобный полосатый свитер теплых кофейных цветов был куда поактивнее и приятней. Ей нравилось играться с этим телом, словно с куклой, где-то внутри Лямбдадельты все еще жила маленькая девочка, которая хотела развлечься. Ухмыльнувшись, ведьма отошла от витрины и направилась в сторону дома. Пока девчонка находится под ее контролем, она сможет творить с этим телом все, что ей вздумается. И никто ей не помешает, даже внезапно объявившийся Арнольд.   
Добраться до дома было постой задачей, скинув кроссовки, Венди сразу же направилась в свою комнату. Навстречу ей никто не вышел – все были на центральной площади, где встречали нового мэра этого больного городишки. Внутри ее ждал Билл-2, который приветливо задвигал ушами, но Лямбдадельта даже не поприветствовала его, обойдясь простым хлопком по голове этой штуки. «Штука». Она не могла назвать это творение Таймкорпа иначе. Ведьма резко остановилась. Таймкорп? Точно ли он? Или Medical Mechanica?   
Впрочем, это было не столь важно. Потоптавшись босыми ногами по ковру, Лямбдадельта глубоко вздохнула и развела руки в стороны – в физическом теле движения ощущались иначе, более тяжело и медленно, но в этом определенно было свое очарование. Сжав кулаки, ведьма резко закрыла глаза и начала перебирать в памяти все, что помнила о том феномене, который теперь мешал ей. Ей следует разобраться с этим, чтобы дальше жилось лучше, а иначе оно будет мешать и мешать ей... Вряд ли это дойдет до критичного уровня, в конце концов, пока она в этом теле, Кордрой ничего не грозит.   
Внутри его не ощущалось, а значит, оно уже было вне тела. Витает рядом? Лямбдадельта оглянулась по сторонам, но кроме Билла-2 ничего подозрительного в комнате не было. Имеет ли это смысл? Оно должно быть тут! Повертевшись на месте, ведьма остановила свой взгляд на Билле-2, после чего быстро подошла к нему и положила руку на голову. В груди что-то стрельнуло.  
Ага!  
Нашелся. Точнее, нашлась. Она, анима.   
Слухи о том, что у человека может появиться нечто подобное ходили по мета-миру, было несколько доказательств того, что человек не только может попросту пробудить ее, но и даже сознательно использовать. Единственным условием для этого было длительное сильное влияние какого-либо мета-существа, но вероятность появления анимы у подобных была настолько мала, что эти истории воспринимались скорее как сказки, а не что-то реальное. Посмотрев на свои руки, Лямбдадельта хмыкнула – вот остальные-то удивятся, узнав, что у Кордрой она появилась. Но почему она не появилась отдельно от нее? Почему она прячется в Билле-2? Ведьме было бы интересно взглянуть на аниму Венди, как она выглядит и...  
Стоп.   
Возможно, из-за длительного контакта с Биллом-2 анима попросту стала им? Это звучало абсурдно, глупо, но вполне себе реально – в мета-мире могло произойти все, что угодно, и такое не было чем-то слишком сверхъестественным. С сомнением посмотрев на Билла-2, Лямбдадельта щелкнула пальцами – сейчас она проверит, обычная ли это связь с этой «штукой» или действительно анима. Если второе, то она должна подчиниться ее мысленным приказам, а не словесным. Наклонив голову набок, ведьма сверкнула улыбкой и мысленно произнесла: «Встань».   
— Аха-ха!   
Лямбдадельта ударила кулаком по ладони, когда Билл-2 послушно встал. Значит, ее предположения были верны! Отлично! Теперь под ее властью есть целая анима, возможно, ее способности еще интереснее, чем у «Мира» Арнольда, чья анима считалась одной из самых мощнейших среди демонов. Потенциал ее развития был настолько высок, что никто, даже сам Криптос, еще не знали, что может показать «Мир». А что с Биллом-2? Каковы его способности?  
Лямбдадельта отошла в сторону и покачала головой. Еще не время проверять. Нужно найти испытуемый объект, который согласится стать подушкой для битья... Томпсон? Можно было попросить его. Однако, если способности Билла-2 случайно убьют его, то ее игра пойдет немного не по плану, ведь Томпсону была уделена особая роль во всей этой истории. Усмехнувшись, Лямбдадельта вскинула бровь. Значит, надо тестировать на менее ценных членах экипажа! На братьях Кордрой! Когда они там вернутся?  
Где-то вдалеке раздался едва слышный шум, который шел из мета-реальности, а не настоящего, и Лямбдадельта задрала голову. Кажется, это портал. Что ж, это тоже неплохо, главное, чтобы до него раньше нее не добрался Арнольд со своим Гидеоном. Неудивительно, что этот свинух выбрал себе такого напарника для пакта. Он решил пойти коротким путем. Ха! Наивный глупец.   
Пока что потенциал его «Мира» был на нуле. Лямбдадельта повернулась к Биллу-2 и крепко задумалась, как же назвать аниму Венди, если та проявила себя. Обычно их называли в честь чего-то шибко важного, например, древних богов, грехов... Всего было не перечислить. Были анимы, чьи названия шли от карт Таро, как, например, анима Арнольда. «Сильнейшая карта в колоде, ха! Дуракам везет», — зло подумала ведьма. Название никак не приходило ей в голову...  
Пока, наконец, не раздался тихий голос Венди где-то в подсознании. Лямбдадельта не стала блокировать ее сознание и выслушала то, что она сказала. Ответ заставил ее расхохотаться, ведь это было, черт возьми, гениально!  
Почему бы не оставить аниме имя Билла-2, если сейчас они – единое целое?!


	57. демон и его мальчик, 05

Арнольд глубоко вздыхает, когда входит в кабинет мэра – здесь пахнет пылью, словно в этом месте не были уже лет сто. Возможно, так оно и было, кто знает, чем занимался тот старик во время своей жизни. Но то, что было, его не волнует, прошлое осталось далеко позади, и он не собирался думать об этом, жалея о каких-то поступках и действиях. Поступки... Криптос усмехнулся. Как же давно все это было. Сделав шаг вперед, он остановился рядом с дверью, пропуская Гидеона вперед. В конце концов, сейчас в их паре лидирует он, как основной носитель пакта, Арнольд лишь предоставляет аниму и свои услуги в качестве слуги. Следом за ними вошел Бад, но пропускать его вперед Арнольд уже не стал – он направился сразу же следом за Гидеоном. Остановившись у окна, демон посмотрел в сторону мальчишки севшего в кресло и крутанувшегося на нем пару раз. О, этот возраст. Он сам творил подобное. Не стоит злиться по такому пустяку.  
Вновь переведя взгляд в окно, Криптос прищурился, смотря прямиком на беснующую толпу за окнами. Большинство уже ушло, но кто-то еще стоял под окнами ратуши, пытаясь разобраться, почему власть в городе получил именно Глифул, а не кто-то другой. Ребенок!.. Арнольд облизнул губы и вновь глянул на Гидеона, который перестал крутиться в кресле и молча смотрел на стол. Бад стоял рядом с ним, что-то настойчиво шепча. Он ведь еще не знает. Не знает про то, что Арнольд демон. Для него он лишь некий специалист по неизвестной части, тот человек, которого пригласил Гидеон со стороны. Толпа продолжала шуметь, и Арнольд прикрыл глаза. Ребенок... Они даже не подозревают, с чем столкнулись.  
Можно было плюнуть на завещание и старые законы, но этот город настолько безумен, что согласен следовать даже самым странным указам, которые когда-либо издавались. Не удивительно, что это место притягивало нечисть, здесь было раздолье для нее: странные люди, странные приезжие, странный город, который игнорировался правительством, словно ничего не было важно. Последнее заставило Арнольда крепко задуматься. Правительство... Он видел их агентов здесь. Возможно, они пытаются копать под них. Но вряд ли они докажут, что он, например, является демоном, или смогут добраться до портала, потому что Пайнсы слишком хорошо его охраняют. Обычные люди тут бессильны. Кто-то, кто знаком с магией, впрочем, тоже. Ничто не остановит Арнольда. Даже Лямбдадельта, начавшая игру.  
Сзади раздался тяжелый вздох, и Арнольд обернулся назад, оторвавшись от лицезрения толпы. Вздыхал Бад, стоя над сыном. Гидеон выглядел не слишком хорошо после той длинной речи, полной лжи и пафоса, словно это изнурило его. По крайней мере, именно так считал Бад, тихо приговаривая об этом себе под нос. Криптос громко хмыкнул и отошел от окна. Вряд ли речь могла изнурить этого маленького демона, этот мальчишка смог обмануть Сайфера, и пусть Билл был глупым юнцом, это все равно было похвально. Хотя... он все же и правда всего лишь ребенок.  
— Выглядишь отвратительно, — прокомментировал он вслух.  
Гидеон резко поднял взгляд на демона и скривился, в его глазах читалось явное раздражение. Арнольда это не особо испугало, в конце концов, они не могут умереть до конца выполнения пакта.  
— Тебя что-то тревожит?  
Этот вопрос прозвучал настолько издевательски, что Гидеон мигом вскочил на ноги. Арнольд громко расхохотался, не обращая внимания на непонимающий и настороженный взгляд Бада. Во взгляде мальчишке читалось бешенство, он наверняка догадывался, что все это из-за случившегося. Арнольд усмехнулся, вспоминая прошедшие дни. Убийство мэра, подготовка речи, выступление... Довольно тревожные события, которые способны расшатать твое состояние. Проведя рукой по столу, Арнольд резко поднял взгляд на Гидеона и наклонил голову набок.  
Что он планирует дальше? Отобрать хижину у Пайнсов? Это будет мудрым решением, у них портал, но старшие близнецы не отдадут этот лакомый кусочек просто так, они будут сражаться за него до последней капли крови. Криптос сжал кулак, щурясь. Он знал об этом не понаслышке. Нельзя недооценивать Пайнсов... На этом оплошали и Гидеон, и Билл, и еще куча нечисти. Например, демон Рэйни. Это имя вызвало улыбку на губах Арнольда. _Ох уж этот демон Рэйни..._  
— Меня ничего не тревожит, — тихо ответил Гидеон. Арнольд недовольно покосился на него, идя вдоль стола, не отрывая от его поверхности руки. — Я думаю только о том, чтобы получить хижину Тайн в свои руки. Я могу сделать это даже сейчас!..  
Его глаза зажглись азартным блеском, и Арнольд всерьез забеспокоился, что свою новую «карьеру» мальчишка начнет совершенно неверно. Отобрать хижину будет самым глупым решением в данной ситуации, горожане сразу учуют, что тут что-то не то, а за этим последует разбирательство, потом смещение с должности, возможное возвращение в тюрьму... Это не входило в планы Арнольда. Если все выйдет именно так, то игрой полностью завладеет Лямбдадельта. Отдать ситуацию под контроль этой ведьмы было так же глупо, как и сказать Фезарин о том, что они с Лямбдадельтой планируют – подобно слепому броску с высокого моста. Смертоубийство! Всем прекрасно известно, чем закончится ее игра. Ничем хорошим для мета-мира.  
— Не думай об этом, — резко прервал Гидеона демон.  
Мальчишка вздрогнул и замолчал. Слишком разнервничался, несет чушь. Ничего плохого. Криптос не должен на него злиться, это вполне естественное состояние для человека в подобной ситуации.  
— Мы должны подождать. У меня есть превосходная идея, которая поможет нам отобрать хижину вполне легально.  
Естественно, что «легальным» способом это было назвать нельзя, но при помощи вполне простых манипуляций Арнольд мог упростить процесс получения ими хижины с порталом, сделав так, что горожане точно будут на их стороне. Гидеон лишь молча кивнул, словно не слушал демона, но Криптос не придал этому особого внимания, вновь подходя к окну. Несколько человек из толпы ушло, а остальные кричали и протестовали уже не так активно. Отлично. Скрестив руки на груди, Криптос облокотился на спину и с усмешкой глянул на них. Неужели они действительно думают, что у них что-то получится? Как глупо.  
Повернув голову, демон с недовольным видом посмотрел на то, как Бад хлопочет над своим сыном. Кажется, он действительно чувствовал себя _не так_, но пока что он не понимал, почему. Отношения отца и сына отозвались чем-то неприятным в душе Арнольда, и тот резко отвернулся назад, вновь поворачиваясь к окну. Он не мог сказать, что когда-то давно у него были проблемы с семьей, но вся эта тема настолько _воняла_ чем-то человеческим, что ему было попросту противно думать об этом. Все демоны не любили этого. И Сайфер, но сейчас, после случившегося, трудно что-либо сказать о нем, и это наталкивало на определенные мысли...  
Одобрительные хлопки, виноватые улыбки и вопросы о самочувствии. Если бы Бад знал о том, что принесет с собой пакт его сыну, если бы он знал, что Арнольд не простой человек откуда-то издалека, он бы наверняка попытался этому противиться. Но было уже поздно: пакт заключен, город в их руках. Теперь он бессилен, да и вряд ли его будут волновать вопросы о происхождении Арнольда, пока он занят своим сыном. Гидеон трет пальцами переносицу и качает головой.  
— Все нормально.  
Криптос лишь усмехнулся, понимая, что все это ложь. Но их игра полна обмана, и это «нормально» лишь малая капля в огромном море. Они обманули весь город, теперь нужно проделать это с Пайнсами и получить портал в свои руки.


	58. демон и его мальчик, 06

Тот факт, что город оказался в руках у Гидеона, мог означать только одно – скоро случится нечто нехорошее, вполне возможно, что среди всего этого будет очередная потеря хижины. Она была нужна Глифулу, он подозревал о том, что в ней есть нечто опасное и мощное, а потому все еще пытался добраться до нее, что не сулило ничего хорошего ни Пайнсам, ни жителям города. Неизвестный новый приятель заклятого врага Мейбл и Диппера со странным цветом волос вызывал лишь подозрения. Человек? Демон? Что-то еще более страшное и опасное? Ответов не было, Стэнли таинственно молчал, не желая отвечать на вопросы, а выяснить что-либо у Стэна было попросту невозможным из-за его банального незнания других демонов, кроме Сайфера.  
Единственным возможным способом что-либо разведать оставалась короткая экспедиция к старику МакГакету, все еще жившему на городской свалке. Он работал со Стэнли, а значит, мог что-либо знать, тем более, что после «обнаружения» воспоминаний он перестал быть городским посмешищем, скрывшись где-то в своем обиталище. Возможно, он над чем-то работал, возвращая все больше и больше воспоминаний и восстанавливая картины из прошлого — уж слишком настораживало его это отсутствие. В Гравити Фоллз ничего не происходит просто так, и близнецы это давно усвоили.  
Дойти до свалки было не так сложно; куда труднее оказалось отыскать самого МакГакета, которого не было в его маленьком уютном жилище, из которого он, судя по всему, вышел совсем недавно — об этом говорила грязная от времени кружка с чем-то горячим, стоявшая на столе. Она не остыла, а значит, старик только-только покинул это место. Куда он мог пойти? Дипперу не терпелось расспросить его обо всем, что случилось, о том, что он вспомнил. Быть может, его воспоминания критичны для происходящего в городе! Возможно, именно он поможет отыскать «Льва», о котором говорила Лямбдадельта! Это было бы очень кстати, узнать о личности автора Дипперу все еще не терпелось.  
— Возможно, он бродит где-то в округе? – лениво поинтересовалась Мейбл, пиная пустую банку из-под горошка.  
Диппер лишь недоуменно пожал плечами, осматривая помещение – с их последнего визита это место немного преобразилось, на столе и полу лежали десятки сломанных технических устройств, явно откопанные МакГакетом на свалке. Сейчас он, кажется, что-то мастерил, по крайней мере, на столе лежало нечто, напоминающее какой-то счетчик. Машинка тихо пищала и мигала красным светом, и Диппер искренне надеялся, что это ничего не означает, а устройство еще не доделано. И вообще оно ни на что такое не реагирует, а просто пищит. Мало ли, может другого цвета лампочек нет...  
В отсутствие старика захотелось покопаться на столе, в чем Диппер себе не отказал. Подойдя к куче технических устройств, он с интересом заглянул за них, видя разбитый ранее Сайфером ноутбук. Тот представлял из себя жалкое зрелище, а потому мальчишка не стал зацикливать на нем внимание, перейдя к другим вещам, хотя ему все же не терпелось узнать, что скрывалось в памяти устройства. Нечто важное? Там говорилось об Авторе? Сайфер пытался сжечь дневники, словно стирал все, что только могло напомнить об этом человеке, что-то тут определенно было не так...  
На столе не оказалось ничего таинственного или интересного, ноутбук был все так же разбит, а остальные приборы не казались таинственными или хотя бы частично связанными со Стэнли, его махинациями с порталом и личиной Автора. Или хотя бы Льва. Кто вообще такой Лев? Диппер рассеянно вспомнил, что Лямбдадельта обещала изредка мелькать перед ним, давая различные инструкции, но пока что ее не было видно, словно ведьма потеряла к нему интерес. Возможно, она попросту затаилась в городе, боясь показаться на виду — все же тот странный приятель Гидеона мог оказаться вовсе не человеком, а следовательно...  
Мейбл начала копаться в сломанном холодильнике, крикнув что-то про торжественный обед со старичком, которому они вернули память. Диппер не обратил на это внимания, увлекшись совершенно другим. Он приметил кучу сломанного хлама, лежащего под столом, который явно не шел на какие-то детали. Возможно, это сломанные прототипы каких-то устройств, которые МакГакет пытался восстановить по памяти, а может просто то, что не пригодилось ему в дальнейших исследованиях. Хотя что он вообще сейчас может исследовать? Ничего же не произошло, кроме открытия портала и возвращения Стэнли.  
Присев на корточки, Диппер потянулся рукой к куче мусора и начал копаться там, пытаясь отыскать что-то значимое. Может, там лежит прототип какого-нибудь устройства, которое поможет ему вычислить Льва! Или нечто такое, что, если он покажет это Стэнли, тот расскажет ему все-все-все! Подобные мысли были глупы, но Диппер почему-то решил не обращать на них внимания, не слишком здраво решив, что терять ему все равно нечего, а копаться в деталях не позорно.  
Искал не зря. В груде хлама нашлась одна интересная вещица, которая привлекла внимание Диппера своей странной формой и относительной целостностью, словно она не была деталью какого-либо предмета, а отдельным механизмом. С трудом вытащив ее из груды хлама, Диппер взял ее в руки и начал рассматривать со всех сторон, пытаясь понять, что это такое. Неизвестный предмет походил на капсулу, был плотно закупорен. На нем виднелись следы красной надписи, стершейся из-за времени. «Т....AN»? Это ничего не сказало Дипперу, но ради интереса тот попытался открыть капсулу, желая узнать, что в ней скрывается.  
— Что это? – к нему подлетела Мейбл и заглянула за плечо. Она выхватила из рук Диппера капсулу и потрясла ее. Мальчишка с сомнением посмотрел на действия сестры. Впрочем, у нее может и получиться, вышло же тогда с президентом. — Оно странное. Похоже на капсулу времени.  
— На что?  
— Ты не знаешь о капсулах времени? — Мейбл недоуменно глянула на брата и вернула ему непонятный предмет, после чего закинула руки за голову и крутанулась на месте. – Оу, ну обычно в них кладут какие-нибудь записки и закапывают, а потом через несколько лет достают и читают все это. Вроде приятного привета из прошлого. Здесь же тоже есть школа, так что эту штуку мог оставить кто-то из прошлых выпусков.  
Слова Мейбл звучали разумно, и Диппер, приподняв капсулу над головой, продолжил ее осматривать. Однако, если это действительно то, о чем говорила сестра, становилось непонятным назначение надписи. Это не было похоже на название какого-либо класса или школы, скорее имя. Может, кто-то закопал свою личную капсулу времени? Она кажется довольно старой, словно ей уже не один десяток лет, быть может, это капсула МакГакета? Он ее достал, но попросту не захотел открывать, не желая вспоминать еще больше? Это было бы логичней. Но что тогда означает стершаяся надпись?  
От раздумий его отвлек шум позади. Оглянувшись, близнецы увидели, что хозяин домика вернулся – МакГакет лишь недоуменно взглянул на них и кивнул, после чего поспешил к столу с кучей старой техники и вывалил оттуда из мешка еще больше металлических деталей, словно у него в голове были какие-то ужасно грандиозные планы на строительство чего-то большого и серьезного. Решив, что не стоит терять времени даром, когда есть возможность выяснить назначение неизвестной находки, Диппер крепко сжал капсулу в руке и подошел к старику, после чего положил ее прямо перед ним. МакГакет повернулся к мальчишке, и Диппер отметил, что сейчас его взгляд куда более осмысленный, чем при их первом знакомстве на озере в начале лета.  
— Ты хочешь забрать ее? – кажется, эта штука была ему не нужна. Старик отвернулся, начав разбираться в притащенным им хламе. Диппер отрицательно покачал головой, после чего постучал по капсуле пальцем. — Так что же?  
— Откуда у вас это? – он перевернул капсулу вверх дном и посмотрел на мелкие надписи. Ничего интересного, лишь неизвестные ему символы и надписи на латинице без особого смысла. Другой язык? Возможно. Или шифр? – Это капсула памяти?  
МакГакет замолчал, напряженно смотря на Диппера. Тому вдруг показалось, что он был прав, что капсула связана с чем-то из прошлого старика, с тем, что он упорно не хочет вспоминать. То, что случилось тридцать лет назад, было окутано тайной, никто из старших Пайнсов ничего не рассказывал, МакГакет, кажется, тоже не слишком горел желанием, а местонахождение Автора было неизвестно. Так что же тогда произошло? Как в этом был замешан Сайфер? Почему Стэн был так зол, когда говорил о том, что демон должен заплатить за то, что случилось тогда, это из-за Стэнли? Или тогда произошло что-то еще? Билл тоже ничего не рассказал, но по его словам было ясно, что тогда случилось нечто очень и очень страшное.  
Не сказав ничего вслух, МакГакет громко вздохнул и взял в руки капсулу, он начал открывать ее, но с таким видом, словно ему не слишком-то хочется делать этого. Наверное, и правда не хотелось, если мысли Диппера окажутся правдой. _Там что-то страшное? Опасное?_ Внутри мальчишки все дрожало от нетерпения. С одной стороны, ему не хотелось тревожить МакГакета целой кучей неприятных воспоминаний после такого тридцатилетнего сумасшествия, но с другой... В капсуле могла быть информация об Авторе. Или о Льве. Второе, пожалуй, было даже лучше, ведь Лямбдадельта точно расскажет ему все-все-все подробности, которые другие участники строительства портала наверняка умолчат. За мыслями, Диппер не заметил, как к нему кто-то приблизился – это была Мейбл. Она с интересом заглянула ему за плечо и с недоумением посмотрела на капсулу, которую старательно открывал старик, и вскинула бровь.  
— Что с ней не так? – осторожно поинтересовалась девочка. МакГакет покривился.  
— Есть некоторые вещи... – он повернул крышку капсулы в последний раз, и та с щелчком повернулась в сторону. Открылась. — ... о которых лучше не вспоминать. Никогда.  
Последняя фраза прозвучала слишком странно и неестественно. Значит, там и правда что-то связанное с инцидентом портала. Значит, то, что там лежит, МакГакет действительно не хочет вспоминать. Значит, это поможет Дипперу в поисках... или хотя бы утолит интерес. Капсула памяти в руках МакГакета с громким шипением раскрылась, и старик снял крышку, положив ее на стол. Он перевернул устройство, и на ладонь ему упал небольшой пластиковый пакет с широкой красной надписью, той же самой, что была и на самой капсуле, только не стершейся ото времени.

_«TITAN»_

Внезапно, МакГакет хмыкнул, словно в папке оказались вовсе не те вещи, которых он ждал. Отдав пакет Дипперу, он вернулся к разбору деталей, ничего при этом не сказав, словно больше его эта капсула не волновала. Мальчишка с подозрением посмотрен на старика и многозначительно переглянулся с сестрой. Никаких драматических пауз, срочно смотреть, что же там внутри. Тридцать лет назад!.. Как давно запечатали этот пакет! Там наверняка что-то важное, они могли закопать его еще до запуска портала, а значит, если там внутри есть какие-нибудь фотографии, то там наверняка будет Автор! Диппер нервно сглотнул, предвкушая небывалое открытие. Он дрожащими пальцами раскрыл пакет и достал оттуда несколько бумаг.  
Фотографию он решил оставить на потом, сперва принявшись за некий документ, на котором мелким почерком было описано какое-то явление, так же к нему был прикреплен набросок руки Стэнли, изображающий некую черную фигуру, напоминающую женскую. Мейбл резко выхватила фотографию и отошла в сторону, мальчишка не обратил на это внимания и начал читать документ, одновременно с этим обдумывая, что он может забрать бумагу с собой, если она была не нужна МакГакету. Взглянув на листок, он понял, почему старик усмехнулся – большая часть текста была зашифрована, кроме одного короткого абзаца.

_сила: А_  
скорость: А  
радиус: ??? (не проверено)  
выносливость: ??? (неизвестно, невозможно проверить)  
точность: не имеет значения  
потенциал: безграничен  
основная способность: ??? (не выявлено)  
имя: ТИТАН  
15.04. Первая проверка. Пробное введение сыворотки. Состояние испытуемого стабильно, никаких осложнений не наблюдается. Попытка взять предмет в руки успешна. Он слушается его! Мы увидели его руку, это достижение, сыворотка увеличивает синхронизацию. Стоит отметить это. После прекращения эксперимента испытуемый не жаловался на самочувствие. Успех!  
27.04. Вторая проверка. Введение половины дозы сыворотки. Испытуемый жалуется на легкое покалывание в руке, ничего удивительного. Попытка взять предмет в руки прошла успешно! Испытуемый раскрыл дверь, сидя на месте. Он появился полностью и даже сделал несколько шагов. Испытуемый жалуется на внешний вид. Относится ли удар по голове за болтовню к урону во время эксперимента? Радиус достаточно велик, стоит проверить его пределы. Ли хочет ввести полную дозу, но я опасаюсь, что это губительно повлияет на организм. После прекращения эксперимента испытуемый не жаловался на самочувствие.  
01.05. Третья проверка. Увеличение дозы на четверть. Состояние испытуемого стабильно. Все те же проверки прошли успешно, контроль постепенно увеличивается. Он повторяет действия за испытуемым и даже поднимает его на руки. Осязаемость все больше и больше! Ли не смог коснуться его, рука проходила сквозь него, зато испытуемый спокойно ударил его по ладони. Делаем пробный осмотр и наблюдаем за ними час. Все спокойно. После прекращения эксперимента испытуемый не жаловался на самочувствие.  
10.05. Четвертая проверка. Вводим полную дозу. Испытуемый жалуется на легкий зуд в руке, ничего удивительного. По прежнему прекрасная синхронизация. Никаких изменений. После прекращения – тоже.  
14.05. Пятая проверка. Синхронизация без сыворотки. Испытуемый жалуется на головную боль. Прерываем эксперимент, испытуемый уходит из комнаты, толком не использовав его. После прекращения испытуемый все еще жаловался на головную боль.  
15.05. Шестая проверка под руководством Ли. Я не уверен, стоит ли проводить ее на следующий день. Ввод полной дозы сыворотки, никаких изменений не наблюдается. Испытуемый ведет себя вяло, жалуется на головную боль из-за вчерашнего эксперимента. Никаких замечаний. Испытуемый заснул почти сразу после эксперимента.  
20.05. Седьмая проверка. Аналогичный эксперимент. Результат идентичен четвертому дню. Никаких изменений.  
24.05. Восьмая проверка. Никаких изменений.  
27.05. Девятая проверка. Радиус оказался еще больше, чем мы предполагали! Даже не знаю, какое у него ограничение. В остальном – никаких изменений.  
30.05. Десятая проверка. Он разбивает несколько пластин: ледяную, деревянную и металлическую. Разбивает все! Без единой царапинки! Его сила и потенциал огромны! Он даже смог погнуть щит, который мы считали нерушимым. Заметка: поменять материал для портала. Нам нужно то, что он не сможет погнуть. В остальном – никаких изменений.  
04.05. Одиннадцатая проверка. Аналогично.  
06.05. Двенадцатая проверка. Проверка скорости. Испытуемый предлагает выстрелить в него из ружья. Стреляем близко от него. Ловит пулю! Быстро обогнул картечь. Прекрасная реакция. У него огромный потенциал! В остальном – все аналогично.  
08.05. Тринадцатая поверка. Аналогично.  
10.05. Четырнадцатая. Аналогичная.  
11.05. Пятнадцатая. Аналогично. Решено проводить эксперименты каждый день.  
12.05. Шестнадцатая. Аналогично.  
13.05. Семнадцатая. Аналогично.  
14.05. Восемнадцатая. Аналогично.  
15.05. Девятнадцатая. Аналогично.  
16.05. Двадцатая. Никаких изменений. Ли решает ввести двойную дозу сыворотки, я немного обеспокоен этим решением.  
17.05. Двадцать первая. Ввод двойной дозы сыворотки. Испытуемый жалуется на головную боль. В остальном – все аналогично.  
18.09. /неразборчиво/ Двадцать вторая попытка. Очередной ввод двойной дозы. Он вышел из под контроля и начал крушить лабораторию. Пытается пробить стекло и добраться до нас. Я предупреждал Ли! Нужно отлучиться. /разборчивее/ Испытуемый достиг предела, он слишком сильный. Тело не выдерживает такой напор энергии, оно начинает разрушаться. С трудом смогли утихомирить его. Состояние испытуемого близко к критическому. Я продолжу изучать сыворотку, но испытать ее удастся совсем нескоро.  
ИТОГ: остатки сыворотки уничтожены. Было решено не продолжать изучать ее. У меня есть подозрения, что она все еще сохранилась в теле испытуемого... Нужно проверить...

На этом записи обрывались, Диппер перевернул бумажку и с тоской отметил, что больше действительно ничего нет. О чем тут вообще говорилось? Таинственный «Он» и испытуемый – один и тот же человек? Здесь определенно упоминался Стэнли, значит ли это, что эта бумажка связана с ним? Что за сыворотка? Приглядевшись, Диппер заметил, что почерк был таким же, как и в дневнике, а значит, писал ее Автор. Хм-м-м. Все казалось куда более странным, чем раньше.  
Когда его окликнула Мейбл, Диппер запихнул документы в карман жилетки, после чего взял из рук сестры фотографию, которую она рассматривала ранее. Девочка выглядела озадаченной, словно ее беспокоило изображение, и, пока он не взглянул на фотографию, Диппер не понимал, почему. Опустив взгляд на изображение, он заметил, что левый край сильно обожжен, то место, где стоял шестипалый человек. «Черт!» Рядом с ним стояли старшие близнецы Пайнс, МакГакет и...  
Оно. О чем говорил взгляд Мейбл. Диппер медленно поднял взгляд на сестру и шумно выдохнул. Он узнал пятого человека на фотографии, трудно было не признать эти черты лица, эти глаза, это... тело.  
Тело, что использовал Сайфер несколько недель назад.


	59. демон и его мальчик, 07

Жизнь в хижине Тайн не была такой уж скучной, как представляла себе Пасифика, когда наблюдала за Мейбл со стороны, в то время все еще проживая в особняке с родителями. Здесь постоянно что-то случалось, будь это мелкая бытовая проблема или же что-то более грандиозное и опасное. В последнем, в основном, был виноват Стэнли, который копался с таинственными препаратами в подвале. Пасифике было не очень интересно, почему ее упорно уговаривают не подходить к автомату с шоколадками, а потому она попросту не обращает внимания на шум снизу. Это не ее заботы, она не из Пайнсов, пока что она лишь мило гостит у них. По крайней мере, именно так она написала в своей записке отцу и матери, очень сильно надеясь, что те не ворвутся сюда с требованием вернуться назад. Родители, впрочем, словно забыли о ней. Возможно, ее отсутствие давало им возможность проводить свои таинственные ритуалы, в которых не было место девочкам, либо их не слишком волновала дочь после нападения Кота, о котором, естественно, они ничего толком и не знали, кроме мутных воспоминаний о таинственной женской фигуре с кошачьими ушами.   
Подперев голову руками, девочка с громким вздохом выглянула за окно – во дворе Сус и Стэнфорд собирали некий агрегат, который присоединяли к не шибко высокой радио-вышке, которую все в этом доме почему-то называли Дигиталис. Что за глупость? Давать предметам имена... Скривившись, Пасифика отвернулась от окна и спустила ноги с кровати Мейбл, на которой она сейчас сидела. Раскладушка, на которой она временно расположилась, стояла в углу комнаты, и с нее точно нельзя было смотреть на улицу — то было всяко веселее лицезрения стены. Конечно, можно было посчитать, сколько пауков водилось за стенкой, но когда счет зашел за сотню, Нортвест поняла, что это тоже дико скучное занятие. Пауков, к ее счастью, она не боялась.  
Впрочем, побыть в одиночестве ей не дали – буквально через пару минут на чердак влетела Мейбл, и держа непонятную вытянутую штуку в руках, она оживленно говорила с Диппером. В ее речах Пасифика четко услышала слово «Титан». «Какой еще Титан?..» — не поняла она, но не стала узнавать об этом, с легким недоумением смотря на кучу бумаг в руках у Диппера, которой до ухода из хижины не было. Они говорили, что пойдут к тому городскому сумасшедшему, у него что, еще осталась капля разума? Что в этих бумагах?   
Мейбл исчезла из комнаты так же быстро, как и появилась, сказав что-то про неотложные дела внизу, связанные с Дигиталис. «Опять покрасить ее в розовый хочет», — пронеслась шальная мысль в голове у Пасифики, вспомнившей, что подруга грезила об этом все те дни, что Нортвест провела тут. Диппер остался в комнате и, не обращая внимания на девочку, сел на кровать и разложил бумаги, большая часть из которых была копией самой желтой и старой, лежавшей в середине. На полу лежал выпавший из кармана чек, на котором Пасифика увидела мелкую надпись о печати и копии. Он был в городе, чтобы отсканировать эти бумажки? Не глупо ли?  
Выпрямившись, Пасифика сделала несколько шагов к мальчишке, но тот был настолько поглощен бумагами, что не обратил на нее никакого внимания. Заглянув ему за плечо, она смогла рассмотреть надписи на бумагах, но из всего огромного текста интерес у Диппера вызвал лишь короткий список, показывающий уровень силы, скорости и других факторов некоего «Титана», видимо, того самого, о котором чуть ранее говорила Мейбл. Пасифика лишь фыркнула и вскинула бровь – она не стала бы ходить к сумасшедшему старику только ради такого мусора. Или Диппер увидел в этих старых документах нечто важное и ценное?   
Присев к нему на кровать, девочка взяла в руки один из сканов и начала читать его, не понимая, о чем вообще говорится на бумаге. Диппер лишь неодобрительно взглянул на нее, но ничего не сказал, словно его не беспокоило это. Ну да, бумажек-то еще много. С сомнением посмотрев на обрывочную последнюю фразу, которую кто-то явно не дописал, она отбросила бумажку в сторону и с тоской глянула на Диппера, надеясь, что если она его сейчас начнет отвлекать, он поможет ей побороть ужасающую скуку. Мельком глянув на третий дневник на столе, она фыркнула.   
— Я слышала, что Гидеона назначили мэром.  
— Уже как день.  
Диппер оторвал взгляд от бумажек и серьезно посмотрел на Пасифику, словно это его ничуть не веселило. Ее же это известие откровенно забавляло, потому что она прекрасно понимала, что уж кто-кто, а Гидеон не справится с управлением этого безумного города. Этому месту нужен тот человек, который проникся атмосферой Гравити Фоллз, а Гидеон был слишком серьезен для этой должности, слишком «нормален» и «адекватен», если можно было так выразиться.   
— Ты боишься, что он что-то сделает? Отберет хижину во второй раз? – она вскинула бровь и громко фыркнула, когда увидела раздраженный взгляд Диппера. — О боги, нет. Он не ступит на те же грабли во второй раз. Сейчас он зарабатывает уважение народа, ему нет смысла нагнетать обстановку, отбирая у вас дом во второй раз.  
— Может, ты права.  
Диппер все еще выглядел недовольным. Пасифика расхохоталась – смотреть на него было потешным занятием.   
— Ты слишком себя нагружаешь. Расслабься, Джонни!  
Она легонько шлепнула его по затылку, назвав другим именем. Диппер съежился, словно ему это ужасно не понравилось, но он никак это не прокомментировал.  
— Лучше дай мне свой дневник и забудь о Гидеоне – пока что он бессилен. Ваша хижина в безопасности.  
Видимо, решив поскорее избавиться от надоедливого собеседника, Диппер спешно всучил Пасифике третий дневник и вновь закопался в бумаги, продолжив игнорировать ее, словно в этой куче мусора действительно скрывалась какая-то огромная тайна. С сомнением взглянув на имя «Титана» на листочке, девочка повела плечом и отвернулась, сжав книгу в руках. Пусть Диппер делает то, что хочет. Ей было ужасно скучно, а чтение этой дурацкой книжки могло неплохо развлечь. Она, конечно, была ужасна благодарна Пайнсам за то, что те разрешили ей погостить, но им следовало бы обзавестись чем-то кроме телевизора, который был вечно занят Стэнфордом.   
Открыв и полистав дневник около десяти минут, Пасифика с тихим вздохом подумала о том, что книга совершенно не интересна, совсем не так, как она представляла. Она хотела каких-нибудь рассказов о встречах с монстрами, а книга представляла из себя простую энциклопедию, где все заметки были написаны мелким ровным почерком. Совсем не то. С тоской пролистав книгу дальше, она замерла, рассматривая страницу с изображением гнома, после чего внезапно чихнула. Дневник упал на пол, а Диппер, не отвлекаясь от разбора бумаг, буркнул:  
— Будь здорова.  
Пасифика громко шмыгнула носом и опустила взгляд на книгу, раскрывшуюся на странице с изображением змей и какой-то бумажонки, напоминавшей по форме прямоугольник. Текст на странице был зашифрован, на полях девочка заметила карандашные записи, определенно сделанные Диппером, который бросил этот код чуть ранее. Оглянувшись по сторонам, она с сомнением глянула на мальчишку и почесала затылок. Коды... Они не были ее специальностью, но раз все равно делать нечего, то можно и попытаться.   
В конце концов, ее никто не останавливает.   
Пасифика потянулась к карандашу.


	60. демон и его мальчик, 08

Сегодняшний день ничем не отличался от предыдущего, солнце все так же лениво светит, грея все меньше и меньше — скоро начнется август, а вместе с ним придет сырая осень, школа и еще целая куча других неприятных вещей, и, в общем-то, ничего более об этом дне сказать было нельзя. Обычный. Скучный. Тэмбри широко зевнула и запихнула в рот тающий фруктовый лед, который грозил капнуть на мостовую. К счастью, лето лишь едва-едва перешагнуло свою золотую пору, а потому время отдохнуть еще было. По крайней мере, сейчас еще никто не требовал от нее хорошей учебы, сделанного домашнего задания и отчетов о том, где она вчера гуляла до ночи, и почему у нее все руки в черной краске. «Тьфу, подумаешь, один раз какую-нибудь глупость нарисуешь на заборе, так сразу слежку устанавливают», — она скривилась и потрясла палочкой с мороженным из стороны в сторону. Пара сладких капень упала на асфальт.  
Забытый всеми разбитый мост был дивным чудным местом для размышлений о том о сем. На деле, конечно, Тэмбри не размышляла, у нее было куда более интересное и важное задание, которое она поручила сама себе, отметив, что после тщательной слежки обязательно расскажет все Стэнли Пайнсу. Странный старик, появившийся в городе из воздуха, вовсе не настораживал ее. В конце концов, она говорит о Пайнсах. Эта семейка всегда была себе на уме. Внизу раздались громкие шлепки, и Тэмбри прищурилась, когда из-под моста вышла ее немезида, держащая в руках какое-то подобие водорослей.  
Билл-2. Тэмбри до сих пор не забыла того нападения, и, хотя сейчас эта тварь выглядела неопасной, девушка прекрасно помнила, чем закончилось ее прошлое знакомство с этой штукой. Прищурившись, она на мгновение забылась и откусила значительный кусок от мороженого, после чего с тихим стоном схватилась за рот — зубки-то заболели. Потоптавшись на месте, она с недовольством взглянула на фруктовый лед, после чего перевела взгляд на Билла-2, который продолжал копаться с водорослями.  
Вопрос об их необходимости стоял довольно остро, Тэмбри подозревала, что все это было частью мастер-плана Венди. Та наверняка что-то планировала. Сначала свихнулась из-за потерянной любви, как было с героинями из любимых японских мультфильмов Робби, а потом решила отомстить тем, кто счастлив. Конечно, это звучало ужасно глупо и нереально, но другого объяснения происходящему у девушки не было. Что-то адекватное в голову не приходило — тем более, пока вокруг Венди шатался Билл-2. Что это вообще за штука?  
Хотя, погоди, это вроде должно ослабить контроль какой-то там ведьмы, что-то такое... Что-то совсем непонятное. Продолжая смотреть за Биллом-2, Тэмбри опустила руку, убрав ее ото рта, и хмыкнула, припоминая все то, что говорил ей тот старик. Что-то про ведьм. Да. Контроль разума. Значит ли это, что теперь Венди должна прекратить обезьянничать и вести себя нормально? Если да, то тогда понятно, почему Билл-2 занимается какой-то чушью. И в то же время все равно не ясно. Водоросли? Зачем? Это какой-то там мудрый приказ?  
Венди. Мудрый приказ. Венди.  
Да это даже звучит абсурдно. Она, конечно, не глупая, но.... Но. Это не требует никаких комментариев, просто если водоросли и связаны с чем-то особенно важным и серьезным, то приказ отдала не Венди, а какая-нибудь ведьма, о которой говорил Стэнли.  
Откусив еще кусочек от мороженого, Тэмбри наклонилась вниз, решив получше разглядеть подозрительную деятельность Билла-2. Тот не начал делать чего-либо нового, продолжал таскать водоросли в одну большую кучу, чье назначение до сих пор оставалось таинственным и неясным, как и личность ведьмы, о которой говорил Стэнли. А еще его планы, как и ведьма, были ужасно смутны — их вообще могло не существовать. Задумавшись и чуть не уронив остатки фруктового льда на землю, Тэмбри подперла голову рукой и продолжила наблюдать за Биллом до тех пор, пока ее не отвлек шум рядом.  
В былую пору она смотрела много фильмов про перестрелки, где участвовало правительство, а потому остановившийся рядом черный фургон несколько насторожил ее. Тут что, кто-то что-то строит? Что-то противозаконное? ФБР прилетит на своих вертолетах? Рассмеявшись над собственными мыслями, девушка покачала головой и продолжила наблюдать за фургоном, недоумевая, почему он остановился именно на этом мосту — его же закрыли для машин, сказав, что он слишком опасный, оставили только для самых рисковых пешеходов. Вот-вот обвалится. Он встал тут, ишь, гляди какой храбрый!  
Когда окно на крыше автомобиля раскрылось, и оттуда показалась светловолосая шевелюра молодого агента, Тэмбри лишь громко фыркнула и отвернулась — ей как-то не было интересно, чем занимаются эти парни. Может, они вовсе и не агенты из правительства, а какие-нибудь идиоты. Что-то подсказывало девушке, что во всякие службы людей, которые паркуются на таких мостах и не читают знаки, не берут.  
Оглянувшись назад, она с неудовольствием отметила, что Билл-2 уже ушел из-под моста чуть подальше, таща за собой эту нелепую огромную кучу водорослей. Тихо чертыхнувшись и послав агентов куда подальше, девушка продолжила смотреть за непонятным созданием, принадлежавшим Венди, пока до нее не дошло, что непонятный парень следил ровно за ним же. Медленно повернув голову, чтобы не спугнуть «пташку», Тэмбри вскинула бровь, когда увидела направление взгляда агента. Бинго. Ему тоже нужен Второй.  
Агент на мгновение скрылся в форточке, после чего появился вновь, но уже в модных зеленых очках и с какой-то вытянутой палкой, которая при ближайшем рассмотрении оказалась... Тэмбри недоуменно крякнула — она не была специалистом по оружию, но, кажется, это было противотанковое ружье. Ружье! Зачем? Словно не замечая девушки и ее пристального взгляда, агент вылез наполовину из окна и приложил палец к уху, где красовался микрофон.  
— Триггер на связи. Цель обнаружена, подтверждаю состояние. Крыльев нет!  
— Точно нет?  
Из динамиков донесся приглушенный голос. Тэмбри подозрительно прищурилась, не понимая, каким образом правительство собиралось достать свою цель (если ею был Билл-2), если у них настолько плохое оборудование. Она даже вообще не должна была быть свидетелем этого разговора, а в итоге она не только видит агента, но и слышит его! Отчетливо! Решив, что не ее ума это дело, она поджала губы и отвернулась, закатив при этом глаза. Ладно. Ла-а-адно...  
— Подтверждаю! Не выше двух метров, — Триггер вытащил ружье и нацелил его на Билла-2, продолжавшего мирно собирать водоросли чуть подальше. По мере роста недоумения Тэмбри повышался и градус неадекватности ситуации. — Сейчас он легкая добыча, сэр!  
— Отлично, — голос из динамика звучал бодро, но безэмоционально. — Мы долго искали зацепку, с помощью которой можно докопаться до Medical Mechanica, а теперь мы нашли его — того, с кем они как-то связаны. Действуй аккуратней.  
— Есть, сэр!  
Когда агент произвел пару выстрелов, от которых у Тэмбри заложило уши, она поняла, что пора сматываться отсюда, потому что этот парень был каким-то неадекватным. То ли пушка у него была кривая и слабая (она представляла себе противотанковое ружье совершенно иначе), то ли она ошиблась с оружием, но снаряд не разорвал несчастного Билла-2 на кусочки, а только оглушил его, заставив упасть на землю рядом с водорослями. Пока он валялся на земле, дергая конечностями, Триггер произвел еще пару выстрелов, которые, впрочем, ничего не изменили — Билл-2 определенно был жив, подавая признаки этого через конвульсии. Со стороны это выглядело так, будто он извивается как червячок.  
— Это было легко! — Триггер усмехнулся и направил на Билла-2 ружье еще раз. — Я сам со всем справлюсь!  
— Сейчас мост разрушится, — заметила Тэмбри, косясь на агента. Тот нажал на курок и раздался оглушительный залп, после чего он повернулся к девушке.  
— Что?  
Кажется, эта пушка не могла принести каких-либо увечий Биллу-2, который уже сел и даже не отреагировал на новый удар, зато вот разрушенный мост из-за таких выстрелов, вибраций и прочих сложных физических штук, которые Тэмбри понять могла, но лишь частично, пострадал — под машиной асфальт начал трескаться. Увидев это, Триггер лишь изумленно повторил свой вопрос, поле чего мост с грохотом обвалился прямо под фургоном. Смотря на дыру перед собой, Тэмбри равнодушно глянула вниз и увидела, что с агентом все в порядке. Кажется, ему попало камнем по голове. Ух, наверное больно!  
Оглянувшись, Тэмбри нигде не увидела Билла-2. Сбежал, наверное. Ей бы тоже не понравилось, если бы в нее стреляли из какой-то фальшивой противотанковой пушки. Или что это там было. Раздумывая над тем, помогать ли агенту или нет, девушка подумала, что не стоит — и сам справится, не маленький уже. Присев на краю обрыва, она свесила ноги и продолжила уплетать уже изрядно подтаявший фруктовый лед, наблюдая за Триггером.  
Тот пришел в себя и схватился за голову, когда увидел, что про машину теперь можно забыть, а цель сбежала в неизвестном направлении. «Medical Mechanica? Зачем она им?.. Они же производят медицинское оборудование...» — не понимая, что тут вообще творится, Тэмбри начала качать ногами. По неосторожности одна босоножка соскользнула вниз и упала на голову агенту под громкое «ой» Тэмбри. Триггер даже не придал этому значения. Схватившись за наушник, он, оглядываясь по сторонам, начал спешно бормотать:  
— Цель куда опасней, чем мы думали! Выдержал столько ударов!  
— Хм-м-м... — ничего более толкового из трубки не раздалось.  
— Он еще и мост разрушил! — Тэмбри сделала вид, что она ничего не слышала, хотя прекрасно заметила секундный взгляд агента, направленный прямо на нее. Ага, значит он все же видит ее. Ну да, разрушил... амплитудой... Точно! Вот как называется эта штука! — Ужасающее чудовище. Вам стоит приехать.  
— Возможно, — из рации раздалось чавканье, и Триггер обиженно засопел — видимо, что-то вкусное уплетали без него. — Главное, опасайся женщины с гитарой, которая может сновать рядом. Она одна из Эм-Эм.  
— С гитарой? — удивленно переспросил Триггер, но рация ему уже не ответила.  
— С гитарой? — Тэмбри вскинула бровь, припоминая, что видела такую женщину в городе. Она еще часто была у Пайнсов, это вроде бы матушка Диппера... — Оу.  
Последнее относилось отнюдь не к слетевшей босоножке или Триггеру. Сверху, к дырке в мосту, плавно спускался Билл-2. Никаких крыльев у него не было, Тэмбри предположила, что опасаться агенту нечего. Сейчас он, небось, безобиден. Все еще припоминая нападение этого монстра, она на всякий случай отползла подальше, направив палочку от мороженного на Второго, но тот, кажется, был заинтересован не в ней. Триггер с тоской посмотрел на убитую машину и поднял голову, не поняв, что загородило солнце. А когда увидел...  
— Твою ма-а-а-ать!  
Тэмбри откатилась в сторону, когда агент начал палить из пистолета по Биллу-2. Пули отлетали от него, словно от железа, причем с характерным звуком. Стрельба не мешала ему опускаться все ниже и ниже, и, когда Второй оказался ниже уровня моста, а внизу вместо стрельбы раздалось беззащитное щелканье пистолетом, девушка все же выглянула, решив посмотреть, чем все закончится.  
Увиденное ее разочаровало — Билл-2 и правда был не опасен. Пока Венди была выведена из игры посредством уничтожения битка, этот непонятный монстр был безобиден, как добродушный щенок. Триггер сидел в уголке, направив пустой пистолет прямо на Второго, когда же как Билл-2 протягивал ему... полотенце. Машина-то все же упала в речку.  
— Тьфу, ведьмы-ведьмы...  
Тэмбри разочарованно вздохнула и положила голову на руки, после чего скинула палочку от мороженного вниз. Та с глухим стуком ударилась о голову Триггера, который продолжал испуганным взглядом смотреть на свою цель. Билл-2 молчал, впрочем, как и всегда. Никакой расправы не было, только лишь добродушное предложение помочь. Может, этот странный монстр был вовсе и не монстром, а каким-нибудь роботом, пострадавшим из-за ведьмы и Венди. Вот и напал на нее. И, вероятно, на Мелоди.  
Но это не означало, что Тэмбри доверяла Биллу-2, не убившему агента. Увидев, что Триггер начал понемногу расслабляться, Тэмбри решила добавить остроты в ситуацию. Улегшись на асфальт, она склонила голову вниз и набрала в рот побольше слюны, после чего плюнула. «Надо выполнять свою работу правильно, а не о ее легкости трепаться!»  
Агент, как оказалось, и правда попросту игнорировал ее все это время, чего сейчас сделать не мог.  
— Нет-нет-нет-нет!  
Кап.


	61. преддверие игры, 01

— Говорят, в городе начались недовольства из-за нового мэра...  
— Хм. Да. Я слышал.  
Пасифика со скучающим видом перевела взгляд с третьего дневника, открытого на странице с гномами, на стоящего рядом Стэнли, разбиравшего какие-то странные склянки с замаринованными в них частями монстров. Сейчас они были дома совершенно одни, остальные Пайнсы ушли на очередное городское собрание, которое организовал Глифул. Идти туда не хотелось совершенно, учитывая, что там наверняка будут родители. Будут родители — будут и разбирательства с ее исчезновением из дома. Пасифика с тоской вздохнула и посмотрела на счастливое лицо гнома на страничке. Ему-то родители наверняка не звонили с требованием вернуться. Ну, ха, как «звонили» - всего один раз, и то, скорее для того, чтобы не выглядеть черствыми сухарями, которым в какой-то степени было плевать на дочь. Они-то наверняка были уверены, что жизнь у подруги ничего ей не сделает, а свою репутацию она и так уже испортила, связавшись с Мейбл в тот злополучный день, когда на них напала та черная штука. А еще проиграв в этом турнире по гольфу. Ну не совсем... Но ладно! Не важно! Наверное. Узнав о том, что велосипед был поломан к чертям, родители опять начали ворчать о том, что она ведет себя не так, как им нужно...  
В этом плане жизнь у Пайнсов казалась просто раем, хотя, разумеется, она была тут лишь нахлебником, который мешал всем и вся. Тут плохо работал свет, холодильник часто ломался, порой из съестного было лишь нечто, напоминающее сыр, что при этом еще и шевелилось и издавало странные звуки, хотя все остальные уверяли ее, что все было абсолютно нормально, и что эту штуку уже кто-то даже ел. Но тут не было нотаций, правил и манер, от которых Пасифику уже подташнивало. Но все же, тут она — не родная. Лишняя, чужая и ненужная. По крайней мере, именно так ей казалось в первый день, пока старикашка Стэнфорд не предложил ей заняться чем-то полезным, чтобы хотя бы сымитировать деятельность. Ему, наверное, было приятно, что детишки радуются. Он — странный человек. Странный, но в какой-то степени милый. «Ага, а еще жадный», - потянувшись рукой до вазы с фруктами, Пасифика взяла оттуда яблоко и с громким хрустом откусила от него кусок, опуская взгляд в дневник. Если бы это сейчас увидел Стэнфорд, он бы дал ей крепкого подзатыльника, потому что яблоки стояли лишь для виду, а не для того, чтобы их ели.  
Естественно, что поначалу ей было жутко неудобно находиться у Пайнсов, но уже прошло несколько дней, ее никто не выгонял, Мейбл цвела прямо на глазах - это значило, что ее вполне приняли в это небольшое скромное семейство, дав возможность отдохнуть от высшего общества. Оно, конечно, клевое, но от него тоже устаешь. «Мои старые подруги наверняка понятия не имеют, куда я делась», - усмехнувшись, девочка перелистнула страницу и наткнулась взглядом на примерное изображение непонятной треугольной машины. Она вспомнила рассказы Мейбл о том, что ее дед пришел именно из такой — видимо, это и был тот странный портал, который до этого времени скрывался под домом. Поначалу Пасифику смутило раскрытие этого секрета, но Мейбл ей доверяла... это, конечно, мило.  
Но все же, портал! Это удивительно — куда он мог привести? Только Стэнли знал это. Пасифика оглянулась назад, опять уставившись на мужчину. Тот все еще продолжал сортировать банки с формалином, от которых шел резкий и неприятный запах. Он что-то бормотал себе под нос, но что именно — Пасифика не услышала. Она слегка наклонила голову набок, представляя себе, какова была жизнь этого человека где-то в другом измерении, о котором упоминала Мейбл. Может, он там машины воровал и продавал, о да-а-а, Пасифика точно бы так сделала, если бы оказалась в другом измерении, где были бы автомобили.  
Ее глаз зацепился на изображение непонятного камня, напоминавшего по форме слезу, рядом с которым мелким почерком было написано множество всяких предостережений и ругательств, услышав которые вслух, матушка Пасифики бы недовольно взвизгнула, а уши отца свернулись бы в узкие трубочки. Кажется, в свое время эта штука кому-то крепко досадила... Пасифика перевела хитрый взгляд на Стэнли и широко улыбнулась. Ничего хорошего мужчине от нее ждать точно не следовало.  
Стэнли вздрогнул, когда рядом с ним вырос силуэт девочки, держащей в руках книгу. Приметив изображение непонятного украшения, его лицо начало стремительно краснеть, а затем белеть, словно эта штука и правда не оставила в его воспоминаниях ничего хорошего. Взгляд Пасифики был слишком многозначительным, и Стэнли решил спешно убежать от вопроса. Вот так просто.  
— Не знаю. Уже не помню, - Пасифика открыла рот, чтобы сказать что-нибудь, но Стэнли ее резко перебивает. - Слушай, не забивай себе голову ерундой. Эта штука... от нее добра не жди. Я сто раз пожалел о том, что вообще нашел эту дрянь. И ее хозяина.  
Пасифике жутко интересно, кто был хозяином этого амулета, но Стэнли отвернулся и дал понять, что дальше он разговаривать об этом предмете не собирается. Жаль. Поджав губы, девочка отошла назад и приблизила книгу к лицу, вглядываясь к мелким символам. Ее довольная улыбка ознаменует нахождение краткого описания того, как можно пройти к местонахождению этого амулета. Еще там написано, что его лучше разбить лопатой, но эту часть Пасифика игнорирует. Громко захлопнув книгу, она встретилась с удивленным взглядом Стэнли и кивнула.  
— Я за газировкой.  
Газировка продавалась в автомате на улице рядом с автобусной остановкой, но Пасифика прошла мимо него, даже не поворачивая головы — естественно, что ее целью был этот амулет, а не какая-то там банка с отвратительным вкусом, от которого белые зубы приобретают неприятный желтый оттенок. Ее она купит позже. Когда будет возвращаться назад с победным трофеем. Поправив чешку на ноге, девочка перешла на бег и устремилась в лес, держа дневник подмышкой. Стэнли молча проводил ее взглядом из окна. Оба прекрасно знали о том, что лжеца раскрыли, но мужчина решил не препятствовать ребенку, здраво рассудив, что она сама намучается с этой штуковиной. Потом тоже ее закопает. А может даже разобьет лопатой, для пущей убедительности.  
В лесу ужасно тихо, но это и неудивительно — все, кто мог тут находиться, сейчас стоят на центральной площади и ворчат о новом мэре и его странном помощнике с фиолетовыми волосами, который больше похож на сошедшее с полотен божество, нежели обычного человека. Пасифика чуть не спотыкается о высунувшийся корень, но тут же поднимается и бежит дальше, прямо по инструкциям, написанным в книге. Если бы не одно маленькое примечание, ей было бы плевать на этот амулет. Дело в другом. Дело в паре слов.  
«Изгонит всю нечисть из города».  
Защитит город от странностей!.. А то ходят там всякие Коты и народ пугают. Пасифике вдруг представилось, как все вокруг ее благодарят за то, что она избавила их от нечисти и очистила Гравити Фоллз, ей даже дают медаль — золотую, с изображением пучеглазого орла, а родители сзади стоят и улыбаются, искренне-искренне, а не как на церемониях. Но это все, конечно, глупости, никто не будет благодарить ее за то, что городишко лишится пары сотен гномов, трех единорогов и прочей гадости, которой не должно существовать в нормальном мире. Но если она все же сделает это, то будет чувствовать себя героем — а это, между прочим, куда важнее признания других. Наверное. Ей слишком мало лет для того, чтобы толкать пафосные умные речи, в ее возрасте все себе только зубы той проклятой газировкой и портят.  
Пасифика споткнулась еще раз — и на этот раз окончательно. Она упала на землю и полетела кубарем, пока не остановилась около большого пня. Потерла голову и поворчала на ушибы. Но дальше ей идти и не надо — вот оно, то место. Большой пень, как и написано. И есть под ним сундук пустой, и завет на нем простой — пойти прочь и не открывать. Пасифика узнала почерк Стэнли на старой записке в какой-то странной гладкой обложке, не давшей ей сгнить, и сорвала ее, открыв небольшой ящичек, лежащий прямо между корней. Он давно зарос всякими травами и немного покрылся мхом, но все равно сохранился. А внутри и правда лежал он — этот самый амулет. Дурацкий и немного вычурный.  
Как на картинке!  
… Пасифика замирает на месте с глупой улыбкой, потому что понятия не имеет, что дальше делать с этой штукой. Вот совсем. Да, она раздобыла амулет, молодец! А теперь? Отнести его Стэнли? Да он прогонит ее веником куда подальше, уже говорил! А как он спасет город от странностей? Его нужно закопать? Да вот он вроде лежал в земле, да не шибко помогло, Неприкасаемый Кот точно подтвердит...  
Где-то далеко в подсознании Пасифики что-то рассмеялось, и девочка поскорее откинула из головы лишние мысли. Ну уж нет. Если этот кусок меха остался в ее голове в виде какого-то второго альтер-эго, что было только в глупых фильмах, то она должна предпринять что-то для его уничтожения. Приложить амулет к голове? Проглотить?.. Он вроде небольшой...  
«Но не выкидывать же его, верно?» - повертев безделушку в руках, подумала девочка, после чего положила его в карман. Пнув старый ящичек в сторону, она неспеша направилась назад к хижине, побрякивая тонкой металлической цепочкой амулета.  
Надо было купить газировки, чтобы они со Стэнли продолжили играть двух неведающих о своих знаниях и действиях людей.


	62. преддверие игры, 02

— Сегодня... мы станем свидетелями грандиозных изменений в нашем городе...  
Политика никогда не была чем-то, что интересовало Диппера. Наоборот, ему казалось, что это слишком скучная вещь, чтобы тратить на нее жизнь. Он редко слушал новости по телевизору, практически сразу покидал комнату, как родители включали канал, где шли бурные обсуждения какой-либо проблемы, возникшей в стране. Его это не касалось — по крайней мере, сейчас точно. Смысла интересоваться этим не было, в крайнем случае, он мог узнать все от матери. Собрания нового мэра Гравити Фоллз тоже казались ему ужасающе скучными и неинтересными, ему не хотелось тут стоять и слушать одни и те же слова о процветании и развитии, сказанные в разных формах. Но была одна вещь, заставлявшая его приходить сюда, на площадь, снова и снова, слушая эту откровенную ложь.  
Это был Гидеон Глифул. Диппер всегда знал, что он умен не по годам — в свои девять лет он сумел не только правильно воспользоваться доставшимся ему дневником, но и провернуть грандиозную аферу с кражей документа у Стэнфорда. В этом наверняка была замешана магия, в противном случае все это казалось чем-то нереальным и невозможным. Кто в таком возрасте будет способен свершить подобное? Гидеон Глифул — исключение? Или он один из тех детей, которые от рождения наделены даром расти умом не по годам, а по часам? Но Гидеон точно не был одним из тех одаренных детей, кто шокировал Америку по телевиденью каждый день. И Дипперу казалось, что в этом был виноват дневник его дяди. Стэнли был тем самым человеком, которого могла восхвалять Америка, но он остался неизвестен, а все свои великолепные знания перенес в свои дневники. Три дневника. И два мальчика, получивших их в свои руки. Трудно было представить, каким было бы лето в этом городе, если бы Гидеон Глифул и Диппер Пайнс не нашли эти книги и не начали бы свое противостояние.  
Магия, демоны и ведьмы — все это мгновенно перевернуло жизнь Диппера с ног на голову. Он никогда раньше не мог подумать, что в одном маленьком городке может скрываться столько чудес. Если Билл Сайфер был прав, а сейчас у мальчишки не возникало сомнений, что тогда он сказал ему правду, то все это результат простых человеческих желаний. Неужели магия настолько элементарна? Почему никто из людей еще не воспользовался ею для собственного обогащения? Диппер, конечно же, говорил о ком-то, помимо Гидеона. Он всерьез задумался, смотря куда-то сквозь сцену, на которой стоял его главный враг. Быть может, люди, владеющие магией, существуют. Они наверняка успешно скрывают себя для того, чтобы не принести больше вреда этому миру. Если это так, то Диппер хотел бы познакомиться с ними и вступить в их ряды. Вот будет странно, если он узнает, что Мэри Джи входит в число этих людей. После притворства Лямбдадельты он почему-то не был уверен, что ее глупые шутки были просто юмором. Возможно...  
Нет, что-то здесь было не чисто.  
Моргнув, мальчишка резко перевел взгляд на сцену, прямиком на Гидеона. Что-то беспокоило его в противнике, нечто очень странное и, казалось бы, несущественное. Когда он увидел Глифула в первый раз, тогда, когда объявляли нового мэра, он выглядел заметно уставшим — тогда Диппер списал все на нервозность перед свершением своего коварного мастер-плана по получению власти в городе в свои руки. Но с того момента прошло два дня, а он все еще выглядел... плохо. Нет, даже ужасно. Словно он долго не спал. Лицо осунулось, под глазами образовались мешки. Зато его новый непонятный помощник, стоящий рядом, просто блистал здоровьем. Диппер недовольно посмотрел на неизвестного мужчину и резко отвел взгляд в сторону — встречаться с ним взглядами еще раз почему-то не хотелось. Что-то внутри настойчиво говорило о том, что этот человек не тот, с кем стоит связываться. Закусив губу, мальчишка уставился в пол, рассматривая свои кроссовки. Гидеон продолжал речь, и его голос звучал слабо даже по микрофону.  
Магия... А существует ли она на самом деле? Или же все то, что произошло, было простой фантазией Диппера? Он вздрогнул. Нет, конечно же нет! То, что он видел, нельзя списать на воображение, это происходило на самом деле. Билл Сайфер, демон Рэйни, Лямбдадельта... Их образы сверкнули перед Диппером и унеслись вдаль. А могли ли эти странности появиться лишь из-за его желания? Магия может сотворить подобное. Но значит ли это, что его летняя скука произвела временной парадокс, создав ту ситуацию в прошлом, что привела к постройке портала, пропаже Стэнли на долгие тридцать лет и тому, что случилось с Биллом Сайфером пару недель назад? Диппер вновь вообразил себе высокого юношу, чьим телом тогда пользовался демон. И да, это тело!.. Как-то слишком хорошо оно ему подходило...  
"Билл Сайфер — не его настоящее имя. Стэн — не тот, за кого себя выдает. МакГакет не просто так сошел с ума. Стэнли построил ту машину не просто так, а из-за чьего-то приказа..."  
Диппер с замиранием сердца вспомнил капсулу памяти, которую они нашли у сумасшедшего ученого. Те непонятные записи, которые сам старик отказался пояснять, словно они пугали его или скрывали что-то страшное. Гравити Фоллз хранил так много секретов, так много... И одного лета было так мало, чтобы раскрыть их все. Он впервые подумал о том, что не хочет возвращаться домой. Ни к отцу, ни к матери с ее глупыми выходками, он хочет остаться тут и продолжить наблюдать за этим странным местом, разговаривать с настоящими ведьмами и вести настоящую игру с Лямбдадельтой. Он ведь так и не нашел ответа на ее загадку...  
Дальше его мысль резко оборвалась, и Дипперу показалось, что кто-то лезет в его голову. Моментальная догадка заставила его резко поднять голову и обратить свой взор на нового приятеля Гидеона, стоявшего рядом с ним на сцене. Взор мужчины был устремлен прямо на Диппера, он смотрел на мальчишку, не моргая, словно знал, о чем тот думал. Диппер ответил ему тем же тяжелым взглядом и раздраженно подумал о том, что этот парень чертовски похож на демона с этим его взглядом и непонятного цвета волосами.  
Когда мужчина улыбнулся, в груди у Диппера почему-то похолодело. Он не хотел, чтобы это оказалось правдой — тогда сразу же прояснялись несколько вещей, как, например, странное состояние Гидеона или же быстрая смерть мэра и его завещание... Когда Диппер моргнул, неизвестный уже не смотрел на него, наблюдая за Глифулом, словно Пайнс больше не интересовал его. Скривившись, мальчишка посмотрел на сестру и облегченно вздохнул, удостоверившись, что она ничего не видела. Это была одна из тех вещей, которыми он не хотел делиться с Мейбл. Страшное и нехорошее...  
Что-то мерзкое и черное. Такое же, как нутро этого города — за милыми фасадами и солнечной погодкой здесь скрывается ужасающая тайна, связывающая мета-мир и реальность. Ее ключом была загадка Лямбдадельты, которую Диппер вряд ли сможет отгадать. Она наверняка знала об этом, а потому и появилась перед ним, подразнив и одурачив. Ну ничего. Когда-нибудь он обязательно узнает, кто такие эти ведьма, древо и лев.  
Пока что у него было время до конца лета. А затем — вся жизнь.


	63. преддверие игры, 03

В ночной тишине каждый шаг был слышен так отчетливо, что казалось, будто весь город сейчас проснется и неодобрительно покачает головой своему новому мэру, которому скоро должно было исполниться десять лет. Десять лет!.. Иногда физический возраст был настолько незначительным явлением, казалось, что судьба просто издевалась над теми, кто был умен не по годам — их не воспринимали всерьез, считали детьми, слишком неразумными, чтобы быть правыми. Гидеон истинно считал себя одним из таких недопонятых людей, кому попросту не повезло. Почему он не родился раньше? Сейчас ему могло быть уже... больше девяти, куда больше, но его превосходный разум томился в этом унизительно маленьком теле. Иногда ему приходила в голову мысль о том, что нужно было попросить Арнольда сделать его старше, но он вовремя останавливал себя от подобной глупой мысли и соглашался с тем, что желание получить в руки город и месть Пайнсам вкупе с возможным господством где-нибудь когда-нибудь куда более превосходное. Он бы с удовольствием потер руки, но сейчас они были заняты лопатой.  
Гидеон искренне не понимал, почему лопату нес именно он, а не отец или Арнольд. Демон легкой походкой шел рядом, довольно улыбаясь. На его лице читалось удовольствие, он едва не мурлыкал себе под нос. Причина была ясна как пять центов — сегодня они начинали выполнять план, задуманный Арнольдом еще после призыва, когда он занимал бренное тело Ма-Ма. Голова немного болела, но, в целом, его самочувствие было немного лучше, чем сегодня днем. По крайней мере, сознание не пыталось ускользнуть. Бад торопливо шел рядом, не поспевая за широким шагом Арнольда. Он нервно теребил свою шляпу и постоянно оглядывался назад. Гидеон решил не забивать себе голову ответом на вопрос "почему".  
Их целью была заброшенная церковь на окраине города, в которой, по словам Арнольда, было "нечто необходимое". Гидеон не шибко интересовался тем, что там находится, его больше заботили свои проблемы, вроде начавшейся в последнее время мигрени, но он всецело верил демону — в отличие от балабола Сайфера, который только и мог, что обещать, Криптос выполнял свою работу. Сейчас у Глифула был весь город в руках, одним движением он мог заполучить хижину и секрет, хранящийся в ней... Проблема была в Мейбл, но Криптос убедил его, что со временем он все получит. Демон знал, что делать. Он был великолепен. Гидеон не мог нарадоваться тому, что призвал настоящего исполнителя желаний, а не нечто желтое и невразумительное.  
— А, может, не стоит? — растеряно пробормотал Бад, останавливаясь посреди дороги. Вместе с ним смолкают все звуки ночного леса, вместе с ним замирает и Арнольд. Демон медленно повернул голову к мужчине и, не мигая, посмотрел ему в глаза. Бад испуганно икнул. — Ну, мне кажется, можно добиться необходимого и словами...  
— Поверь, я знаю, к чему стремится твой сын, — вкрадчивым тоном произнес демон, вновь улыбнувшись. Его глаза неестественным светом сверкали в темноте, словно он был животным. — Пайнсы не отдадут то, что скрывают. Девочка не влюбится в мальчика. Это не сказка, и Пайнсы прекрасно знают это. Если мы хотим добиться своего, то нужно действовать хитростью.  
— Тебе нужны только души, — в замешательстве заметил Бад. Арнольд прекратил улыбаться.  
— Мое желание исполнится в тот момент, когда твой сын получит в руки свое. Таково условие контракторов. Таковы реалии — одно последует за другим. Но я обещаю никого не убивать! Из мирных горожан.  
Арнольд сверкнул хитрой ухмылкой и, развернувшись, вновь направился в сторону церкви. Его шаги вскоре затихли вдали, где, кажется, он остановился, дожидаясь людей. Бад опасливо посмотрел на стоящего рядом Гидеона и закусил губу, раздумывая над словами демона. "Конечно же не убьешь, твоя идея уничтожит тысячи жизней и без тебя," — невесело подумал он, но спорить не стал. Младший Глифул в это время пытался сообразить, куда они шли, потому что сознание вновь решило померкнуть на мгновение — то самое, когда состоялся диалог Бада и Арнольда. Он устало пошел следом за Криптосом, провожаемый настороженным взглядом отца.  
Старая постройка встречает их холодом, веющим из разбитых окон. Гидеон не замечает, как нагоняет демона и врезается в него, но тот настолько поглощен своими мыслями, что даже не замечает этого. Пристально рассматривая здание, он водил пальцем по подбородку, шепча себе что-то под нос.  
— Была здесь... Фезарин... Старая плутовка...  
Вскоре из кустов вылезает и Бад, попутно срывающий со штанов колючки. Недовольно ворча про ужасные дороги, он остановился рядом с сыном и демоном, одновременно с этим не понимая, что они могли забыть в этом старом здании. Церковью не пользовались уже несколько десятков лет, это здание было забыто и заброшено, никому до него не было дела — но Арнольд утверждал, что это место обладало особой атмосферой. Положив руку на голову сыну, Бад покосился на Криптоса, продолжавшего рассматривать здание. Наконец, демон вздохнул.  
— Чудесно! Так и думал, это то, что нам нужно! За столько лет ничего не изменилось! — он повернулся лицом к Глифулам и широко улыбнулся, хотя это походило на оскал. — Господа, пока хранителя этого города, нашего старого знакомого по имени Билл Сайфер, нет на месте, мы без зазрения совести можем совершить нашу задумку. К счастью, никто не будет нам противостоять — это место не находится под наблюдением у ведьмы Театра, а Лямбдадельта вряд ли заинтересуется нашей маленькой проказой. Все складывается в нашу сторону, удивительно, не правда ли?  
— Говоришь, будто сам это устроил, — громко зевнул Гидеон.  
Была поздняя ночь, он слишком устал за день, чтобы гулять еще и сейчас. Если бы не это, то он бы наверняка сбросил руку отца, но в данный момент делать этого совершенно не хотелось. Как и вообще чего-либо. Арнольд почему-то недоуменно моргнул.  
— Может быть?  
"В каком смысле, может?" — вдруг оживился мальчишка, но демон уже отвлекся на какие-то свои дела. Достав из кармана простой белый мелок, он продемонстрировал его Гидеону и Баду, после чего начал чертить рисунок на деревянной стене церкви. Покрытие было неровным, влажным, мел рисовал откровенно плохо, но Арнольд будто не обращал на этого внимания, продолжая чертить свое. Когда рисунок был завершен, Гидеон увидел лишь размытый круг с какими-то символами внутри. Нарисованное не вызывало трепета, лишь улыбку. Заметив, как фыркнул его контрактор, Арнольд закатил глаза и щелкнул пальцами, после чего круг загорелся белым пламенем и мгновенно стал ярким и понятным. После вспышки огонь не потух, продолжая освещать черты рисунка. Написанные внутри слова, впрочем, все еще были непонятны.  
— Это кельтские руны, — пояснил Арнольд, и Гидеон недовольно подумал о том, что не любит, когда кто-то копается в его голове. — Довольно простые, для поддержания самого круга. Для открытия нашего _портала_.  
Это и была идея Арнольда — открыть портал в мета-мир, откуда в реальность могли хлынуть самые разные странности, неспособные сосуществовать с людьми в одном месте. А будущий конфликт Арнольд предлагал объявить виной Пайнсов и их таинственного секрета под хижиной. Если Гидеон понятия не имел, что хранится под домом, то Криптос прекрасно знал — и он знал, что они просто не смогут скрывать наличие машины после всего, что произойдет. Впрочем, для первичного открытия портала требовалась энергия, мана, а у самого Арнольда ее было не так много. Но ведь тут был Гидеон, верно?..  
Внезапная вспышка не дала Криптосу коснуться круга и начать открытие портала. Отшатнувшись назад, он убрал руку за спину и поднял голову. Он прогадал - мета-мир все же заинтересовался его манипуляциями, пусть это и были лишь... эти двое. Показав Глифулам, что не надо двигаться и соваться сюда, он выдавил раздраженную ухмылку и слегка поклонился гостям. Те двое тихо захихикали — они явно ожидали подобного.  
— О, Арнольд!  
— Остановись, пока не поздно! — в один голос закричали они, приложив руки к груди.  
Этих двоих знали как самых шумных идиотов во всем мета-мире. Два демона Любви — Зефар и Фурфур, близнецы, хранившие самую страшную тайну в той реальности. Арнольд лишь закатил глаза, когда вспомнил, почему они вызывали такой интерес у тысяч ведьм — было известно, что среди близнецов есть парень и девушка, но кто из них был кем невозможно было узнать. Выглядели они андрогинно, говорили одновременно, да и голоса у них не особо отличались. И одежда их была весьма специфичной — эти странные платьица с короткими юбками... Да тут при резком движении можно увидеть, кто из них кто. Арнольд поежился, представив это. "Ну и зрелище". Зефар и Фурфур одновременно взмахнули руками и поправили волосы — голубые и рыжие, соответственно, после чего вновь запели в один голос:  
— Представь, что случится!  
— Столько плохого, ах!  
— Госпожа Аврора этого не одобрит!  
— Представь, как она разозлится!  
— А как рассердится господин Сайфер!  
Зефар и Фурфур одновременно схватились за голову и громко застонали, словно их беспокоило происходящее. Конечно же, это был фарс — Арнольд прекрасно знал, что эти двое были теми еще любителями зрелищ, которое обязательно ждало их, если они дадут Криптосу открыть портал. Пока что их останавливал лишь страх перед Фезарин и, неожиданно, Биллом. Демон нахмурился, но решил не придавать этому значения. Сейчас было не до мотивов и страхов этих двух умников. Он взмахнул рукой и осторожно коснулся круга.  
— Прочь, жалкие клоны! — рявкнул он, отмахиваясь от демонов.  
Те резко отпрыгнули назад и зависли в воздухе, хитро поглядывая то на Арнольда, то на Гидеона. Остановив свой взгляд на последнем, они оскалились и тихо рассмеялись. Мальчишка лишь скривился в ответ, решив не предавать демонам слишком много внимания. "Эти чертовы твари думают, что я лишь прислуживаю Криптосу, но как бы не так!" Он отвел взгляд от Фурфура и Зефара и уставился в землю. Сырая земля неприятно пахла, на траве виднелись чьи-то старые следы. Кажется, тут кто-то недавно был... Кому могло прийти в голову зайти в эту развалину? Только полному идиоту. "Кому-то вроде Пайнсов!"  
Тем временем внутри круга начало образовываться пустое пространство с темнотой внутри, и чем больше становился портал, тем больше у Гидеона начинала болеть голова. Это происходило буквально одновременно, словно одно влияло на другое, и Глифул отстраненно подумал о том, что эта мысль и правда _имеет смысл_. Он поднял взгляд на открывшиеся врата, но увидел лишь ту же черноту, что и раньше. Но вдруг темнота "моргнула" и в ней появилось множество глаз. Арнольд добродушно рассмеялся.  
— Добро пожаловать, друзья!  
Тихо застонав, Гидеон схватился за голову и сел на корточки, чем привлек внимание Бада и близнецов-демонов. Мужчина мгновенно засуетился вокруг сына, но тот не обратил на его копошение внимания. Фурфур и Зефар, увидев это, лишь прищурились, после чего резко повернулись в сторону Криптоса, встречавшего гостей из родного мира. Они одновременно покачали головами.  
— Прекрати! Опомнись! — завыли они, но Криптос не обратил на них внимания. — Посмотри на своего контрактора, ты тратишь слишком много его праны!  
Но продолжения их разговора Гидеон уже не видел — лимит его сил был превышен. Последнее, что он успел зацепить взглядом, это полный равнодушия взгляд Арнольда, направленный прямо на него. На его лице не читалось ничего, кроме одной простой мысли. "Слабак".


	64. преддверие игры, 04

В темноте сверкнуло что-то яркое, и кто-то с тихим визгом понесся прочь от выстрела из старой охотничьей винтовки, сверкая пятками. Скрывшись в кустах, нечто громко зашипело, но было остановлено вторым выстрелом, видимо, так и не попавшим в цель. От него остался лежать лишь длинный красивый хвост с пушистым красным опереньем — словно он принадлежал какой-то экзотической помеси крысы и павлина. Но этот обрубок сейчас мало интересовал Нейта, державшего в руках винтовку. Он с деловитым видом тыкал ею в мертвое тельце кошки Ли, от которой остались лишь голова да две лапы. Остальное было съедено подчистую, даже хвост. Пока юный охотник наслаждался трофеем, пусть и не убитым самостоятельно, Ли рассерженно стучал ногой по мусорному контейнеру, попивая при этом Пит Колу. Он покосился на приятеля и громко рявкнул что-то нечленораздельное, отвлекая того от издевательств над трупом животного.  
— Я же говорил! А ты "не верю, не верю"... Вот хорошо, что я сказал, а то бы утром гадали, куда эта пушистая дрянь опять убежала, — не слишком ласково отозвался о своем любимце Ли, выбрасывая пустую банку в контейнер. Подойдя к Нейту, он присел на корточки перед тельцем и с видом отвращения осторожно повернул голову кошки на бок. — Вот же зараза, а! Смотри, как шею прогрызла! Что это было вообще?  
Этой ночью они решили устроить небольшую вечеринку на двоих в доме у Ли, и тогда от продолжения распития не совсем законных напитков их остановил некий шум с улицы, походивший на драку животных. Сначала они не обратили на этого внимания, посчитав, что это кошка Ли опять чудит, но когда шум стал громче, а крики кошки постепенно заглушались чужими, Ли решил проверить своего неугомонного питомца. Увиденное заставило его протрезветь в мгновение ока, и он пообещал себе, что больше не будет пить до наступления совершеннолетия. С кошкой дралась... о, на самом деле это было трудно описать словами. То непонятное животное отдаленно напоминало кота, но было немного крупнее, плюс хвост у него напоминал, как уже упоминалось, крысиный и павлиний одновременно. Шерсть была черной, с фиолетовыми пятнами. Если бы не зоркий взгляд Ли, он вряд ли бы увидел эту тварь ночью на улице. Но ее заметила кошка. И сейчас они усердно дрались.  
Тогда он захлопнул дверь и позвал Нейта. Нейт посмеялся над ним и не поверил, а когда был вытащен наружу насильно, тут же схватил отцовское ружье, из которого они собирались пострелять по соседским почтовым ящикам, и отпугнул неизвестную тварь от кошки, которая пала в этой нечестной битве. Отличное настроение, с которым Ли начинал эту небольшую частную вечеринку с алкоголем, как рукой сняло — за животное ему придется отвечать перед родителями, но это была меньшая их всех бед. Раздражение из-за того, что какая-то непонятная тварь тронула _его_ чертову кошку брало верх, и он, потоптавшись на месте, выпрямился и ткнул Нейта кулаком в плечо. Тот оторвал взгляд от мертвой кошки и недоуменно глянул на приятеля.  
— Надо пойти за этой херовиной в лес!  
— Ты чего, белены объелся? — у Нейта глаза на лоб полезли от такого предложения. — Или перепил? Ты видел, как эта срань разодрала твою кошку на меховой коврик, оставив от нее лишь бошку! А теперь ты предлагаешь нам попереть за ней в темный лес? Не, у меня ружье есть, окей, а ты с чем пойдешь, умник? Нам, тупой ты дятел, всего пятнадцать, мы не герои твоих тупых японских мультфильмов, которые и в десять могут врагу задницу набить. Плюс, батя мне шею свернет, если с ружьем что-то случится!  
Ли был парнем упертым и не очень умным, а потому от своей идеи не отказывался. Забежав на кухню и схватив пару острых, как бритва, фарфоровых японских ножиков, которыми его матушка дорожила больше, чем серым, ныне мертвым, комком шерсти, он с радостью продемонстрировал свое оружие Нейту и пошел по следам неизвестной твари к кустам. Приятель с тоской взглянул на идиота и вздохнул, после чего уныло поплелся за ним, не веря, что он это делает. Впрочем, миссия была не совсем уж невыполнима — кровь у твари была фиолетовой и немного светилась в темноте, а значит, путь у них был, и в лесу они не потеряются. Хотя, наверное, в лесу они могут потеряться в любом случае, потому что это они, а не какая-нибудь Венди. Но это не суть!  
Суть была в чертовой кошке, которая почему-то внезапно понравилась Ли. С чего он вообще решил отомстить той неизвестной твари? Она же опасна, непонятна, Нейт никогда не видел таких животных в своей жизни, хотя какое-то отдаленное непонятное чувство подсказывало ему, что где-то он похожую штуку все же видел. Идея, конечно же была, скорее всего, где-то в книжке того веселого клопа в кепке, с которым раньше общалась Венди. Но Нейт все равно не был уверен, а потому не высказывал эту мысль Ли. Если тот надумает посреди ночи наведаться к Пайнсам, его ничто не остановит, а хозяин хижины точно не будет рад видеть их там. А потому они шли в полной тишине, прерываемой лишь шорохом сминаемой под ногами травы. Ножи сверкали таинственным светом под проглядывающей сквозь кроны деревьев луны, а Ли ворчал себе что-то под нос, упорно повторяя слово "кошка". Сдалась ему эта кошка!  
— Срань! — воскликнул Ли, запрыгав на одной ноге. Нейт мгновенно подумал, что он вступил в какашку и уже приготовился неприлично смеяться во весь голос. Он почти угадал. — Я надеюсь, это не то, что я только что назвал!  
— Ты настолько неудачник, что твоей кошке должно быть стыдно на небесах, — закатил глаза Нейт и последовал за другом.  
Пихнув его в плечо, он потащил его следом по кровавому следу, становившемуся все ярче и ярче, словно та штука пробегала тут совсем недавно. Возможно, так оно и было — без хвоста она вряд ли особо быстро бегала, это же рана! Вот Нейт как-то раз чуть себе палец не отрубил, быстро бегал только первые пять минут. Потом, правда, врезался в косяк и чуть не потерял сознание, но это не важно — крови у него было всяко больше, чем у той штуки. Да она и не ящерица, он у нее вряд ли заново отрастет...  
Когда дорожка из крови привела их к маленькой расщелине, выглядевшей как вырытое кем-то круглое углубление в земле, парни замерли, не решаясь выйти из-за деревьев. Весь их пыл куда-то пропал, а Ли поспешно спрятал блестящие ножи за спину, недоуменно смотря на обитателей этого странного местечка. Нейт не особо удивился такому поведению, этот умник обожал проворачивать подобное, сначала действуя, а потом думая. Но все же... сейчас это мог быть голос разума, а не его извечное "ой, я кажется ошибся". На поляне сидело несколько этих тварей. И они что-то ели.  
Громкое чавканье не смутило Нейта ничуть, он лишь постарался не смотреть на то, что они ели — точнее говоря, кого. Наверное, это был какой-то такой же неудачливый питомец, как кошка Ли, куча таких питомцев, решивших прогуляться ночью. Но почему? Что это за штуки? Почему они появились именно сегодня? Разве что-то произошло? Глифул ничего не говорил, вряд ли это было нечто запланированное.  
— С Рождеством, — буркнул Ли.  
— Нет, ты точно перепил, — осуждающе посмотрел на друга Нейт и похлопал его по плечу. Взглянув на тварей, он отступил на пару шагов назад, не желая встречаться с этими штуками. Раненная ими тварь была еще маленькой, если сравнивать с остальными. — Знаешь что? Я пока без алкоголя. Совсем. Недолго. И тебе того же советую.  
— Аналогично... — Ли провел рукой по лбу и фыркнул. — Сегодня словно праздник какой-то. Кошка сдохла, корм ее девать некуда, хоть сам ешь. А еще в гов... в грязь вступил. В грязь! Хватит лыбиться, ты, идиота кусок, это точно не не то, о чем мы с тобой думаем! Но я не о том.  
Он многозначительно приподнял указательный палец вверх и ткнул им в сторону обиталища непонятных штук. Нейт проследил взглядом в это направление и недоуменно глянул на приятеля, совершенно не понимая, что тот хочет сказать. Ну да, те штуки. Дико страшные и непонятные. Будто из сказки пришли.  
— Эти хрени были в рисунках книжки у мальчишки в кепке, — Нейт хочет прервать Ли и сказать, что он и сам это помнил, но не успел. — Мы тогда еще читали описание и смеялись над тем, что там говорилось про питание. Кошек они жрут, понимаешь? А еще там было написано, что в реальности их быть не может, такие штуки обитают только в другом мире, которым грезит Диппер. Ну ты понял теперь, идиота кусок?  
И Нейт понял. Не сразу, но осознал то, что пытается донести до него Ли. Он не особо верил в написанное в книге, считал приключения Венди и Диппера какими-то небылицами, но теперь все казалось куда более реальным и настоящим. Это пугало, это зачаровывало, это было... странно? Он покрепче сжал в руках винтовку и сглотнул. Если эти штуки не могли появиться в реальности, то выходит... что кто-то впустил их сюда? Но кто? Что вообще происходит в этом городе в последнее время?  
Все это началось после пропажи того блондина, которого обожала Венди. Его звали Билл Сайфер...  
— Что-то близится... — он нервно рассмеялся. И Ли вторил ему.


	65. преддверие игры, 05

Стэнли Пайнс провел тридцать лет в мета-измерении, где балом правили ведьмы, а сверхъестественные существа не были чем-то особенным. Долгое изнуряющее путешествие, больше походившее на выживание в невероятно опасных условиях, заставило его изменить свои взгляды на жизнь, но также помогло завести парочку полезных знакомств, которые, по его собственному мнению, могли пригодиться ему в будущем. А потому не будет удивительным тот факт, что Стэнли Пайнс был знаком даже с Великой ведьмой Театра, Драмы и Спектакля Фезарин Августус Авророй, приблизившейся к статусу Творца и интересовавшейся всем, что было несвойственно тому безумному миру, где она была и оставалась сильнейшей.  
Стэнли Пайнс не любил вспоминать эти ужасающие года после возвращения, но он не мог признаться, что был немого рад открытию завесы тайны. Мета-мир, известный еще, как Акаша — мечта каждого мага и исследователя странностей, тысячи волшебников стремятся добраться до него, чтобы найти Истинную Магию и доказать сообществу посвященных свою силу. Никто, кроме пяти человек, так и не смогли добраться до него, а те, кому удалось узнать секрет, бесследно пропали. Кто-то умер, кто-то скрывался в тени современного общества — они почти не контактировали с другими волшебниками, словно боялись раскрытия тайн мета-измерения. Стэнли никогда не пытался достичь этих знаний, он понимал, что это невозможно — но судьба посчитала иначе. И тридцать лет назад, когда Билл Сайфер разрушил портал, свел с ума Фидделфорда МакГакета и убил одного человека, Стэнли Пайнсу было позволено коснуться мета-мира. Где он и застрял на долгие десятилетия.  
Ведьмы, демоны и те, кого люди называли чудовищами — все они были здесь. Общение с ними принесло ему столько знаний, что Стэнли начал писать новые дневники, лишь бы не забыть все, что он здесь услышал. Это место настолько отличалось от реальности, что было непонятно, как что-то настолько нелогичное может сосуществовать со скучной серой обыденностью, где если ты подкинешь яблоко, оно упадет, а не превратится в птицу. То, что он увидел там, можно было назвать настоящим Чудом. О-о-о, люди из Ассоциации Магов загрызли бы его за увиденное.  
К счастью, они были в Англии, а Стэнли вернулся в Штаты, где и началось это долгое безумное путешествие, ныне завершенное. К несчастью, все его знания и новые дневники остались там, в измерении портала. Ведьмы не позволили вынести знания Акаши прочь из их мира, и Стэнли вернулся назад с тем же, с чем провалился в портал много лет назад. Забавно, что долгие размышления над мета-миром помогли ему вспомнить обрывочные видения из путешествия в той реальности.  
Впрочем, Фезарин Аврору он помнил даже слишком хорошо. И когда чертовка ведьма заявилась к нему во всем своем праздном обличье — в том ужасающем розовом плате и с подковообразной конструкцией около головы, олицетворявшей ее человечность и цепь, не дававшую ей ступить на уровень Творца — Стэнли Пайнс лишь мрачно поприветствовал ее кивком головы, решив, что она сама расскажет, что именно ей нужно. Фезарин тяжело ступила на пол лаборатории в подвале и громко ударила тростью по земле. Ее довольная усмешка не предвещала ничего хорошего.  
— Здравствуй, Стэнли Пайнс, — ее голос был спокоен настолько, насколько это вообще могло быть возможным с таким выражением лица. Мужчина проигнорировал это. — Как вижу, ты в добром здравии, как и твой брат. Вижу, моя магия отлично сработала. Вот она, истина... Забавно, да?  
Почему он вдруг подумал, что Фезарин громко рассмеется — непонятно. Он вновь повернулся к ней и поправил лабораторный халат, стараясь не выдавать напряжения. Магия Фезарин? О чем она могла говорить? Естественно, что знания об Акаше скорее всего запечатала она, ей же наверняка вздумалось вернуть часть воспоминаний из того долгого путешествия самому Стэнли. Но все же.  
— Я рада, что ты заинтересовался моими словами. Значит, ведьмы для тебя еще что-то значат, — Фезарин мягко улыбнулась и села на старое кресло, не опасаясь за чистоту платья. Она подперла руки тростью и нагнулась вперед, внимательно наблюдая за мужчиной. Стэнли проследил за ней взглядом, не решаясь ничего сказать. — Ты хочешь спросить о магии... Думаю, тебе доводилось слышать о деформации пространства?  
— Естественно! — раздраженным тоном заметил Стэнли, возвращаясь к тому, с чего начинал работу — разбору накопившихся бумаг. Он решил записать то, что уцелело в его памяти со времен пребывания в мета-мире, но для этого требовалось время, бумага и множество книг, в которых содержались обрывки, что были способны помочь ему в расследовании. — Считай, это путешествие во времени. Назад, вперед, относительно себя. Это то, что способны проделать ведьмы, вроде тебя, потому что на все тысячи вариантов развития одного события существует не множество Фезарин, а лишь одна, когда как Стэнли Пайнсов тысячи — по каждому на осколок реальности.  
Ведьма широко улыбается и выгибается, демонстрируя свою королевскую осанку. Подковообразное устройство поднимается вместе с ней, и Стэнли рассеянно думает о том, что в этой небольшой штучке собраны все ее знания. Он бы, как и маги из Ассоциации, с удовольствием бы убил кого-нибудь ради получения этой штуки. Сколько же всего можно узнать, лишь коснувшись ее!.. Но одно лишь небольшое потрясение может вызвать уничтожение всех знаний, накопленных в устройстве. Зная силу Фезарин, можно было не удивляться тому, что она не опасалась демонстрировать свою Ахилессову пяту всем подряд.  
— О, ты прав, — с важным видом кивнула Фезарин. — Оно работает именно так. Надеюсь, ты понимаешь, к чему я клоню, потому что мне не хочется рассказывать тебе остальное. Зная вас, людей, я могу с полной уверенностью заявить, что ты начнешь расспрашивать меня. Мне не хотелось бы слушать те же вопросы, что и несколько лет назад, когда мы встретились в первый раз.  
Она приложила палец к губам и с легким недовольством посмотрела на Стэнли.  
— Или же ты действительно спросишь меня об этом, а, Стэнли Пайнс?  
О, ему не нужно было спрашивать. Ответ стал очевиден, как только она сказала "деформацию времени". Нечто, что не дало ему состариться за те тридцать лет, что он провел в портале. Нечто, что дало Стэнфорду возможность выглядеть куда моложе тех лет, что он прожил. Если Билл Сайфер сыграл с ними в игру и разрушил все, то Фезарин словно извинилась за его действия и дала им возможность встретиться, почти не изменившись. Разве что для Стэна в физическом плане прошло около десяти лет, а для Стэнли — около минуты.  
— Впрочем, здесь я вовсе не для того, чтобы разговаривать с тобой о моих дарах. То, что я даю людям, я редко забираю — это было бы не благородно и обидно. Словно недописанная история, чье развитие не может узреть читатель, она гложет его и не дает покоя... — шумно вздохнув, ведьма сильнее сжала трость в руках. — Я видела тысячи вариаций вселенных, Стэнли Пайнс. Я видела миры, где вы с братом разругались в двадцать и долгих сорок лет не разговаривали, тая обиду друг на друга. Иногда мне кажется, что это не самый лучший осколок реальности, в конце концов, именно здесь родился тот Билл Сайфер, которого мы знаем, именно этот осколок принес с собой множество бед мета-миру одними своими порождениями. Но! Но... Для семейства Пайнс он наиболее счастливый, в каком-то смысле.  
Пристально посмотрев друг на друга, Фезарин и Стэнли замерли на месте. Женщина больше не говорила ничего, хитро улыбаясь, сам же Пайнс раздумывал над ее словами. Другие вселенные, другие они с братом... Трудно было поверить, что их долгую дружбу где-то что-то могло разрушить. Но сорок лет ссоры — слишком большой срок, и пусть в этом мире примерно столько же они не говорили из-за банального отсутствия Стэнли в этой реальности, ему все равно казалось, что он упустил саму жизнь, слишком сильно отстав от нее на долгие-долгие годы.  
— Вскоре в городе начнется одна занимательная "игра", Стэнли Пайнс, — голос Фезарин звучал тожественно, словно это организовывала она. Сам мужчина прекрасно знал, что за будущими событиями будут стоять совершенно другие люди. Люди... Бывшие ими когда-то. — Будь осторожен, не вмешивайся. Все сделают дети. Мое наследие в этом городе должно стереться именно в ходе этой глупой суматохи. Я не желаю больше терпеть _его_ присутствие в городе, как магнита странностей. Как только он покинет Гравити Фоллз, этот город сможет вздохнуть спокойно.  
— А не слишком ли это жестоко, оставлять все на плечи детей? — зло заметил Стэнли. Фезарин болезненно скривилась, услышав эти слова. Она опустила голову вниз и чуть прикрыла глаза.  
— К сожалению, нужная нам сила находится в руках у юного поколения. Чем младше человек, тем сильнее та сила, что связывает его с мета-миром. Воображаемые друзья, безграничная фантазия... Вырастая, мы теряем это, но у детей есть все то, что способно дать победу в этой игре. И пусть кто-то из взрослых, вроде тебя и твоего брата, сохраняют в сердце тот огонь, дарующий проход к ведьмам, он не сравнится с детским воображением. Тем, что дарует жизнь странностям и магии в частности, — она подняла взгляд на Стэнли. Тот не ответил ей, поджав губы. В чем-то ведьма была права. — Не смей мешать игре, Стэнли Пайнс, скажи об этом брату. Если что-то пойдет не так, то ваша временная линия образует новый осколок, следить за которым у меня нет желания.  
— Такой ведьме, как ты, должно быть легко вернуть все на свои места при особых обстоятельствах, — выдавил из себя усмешку Стэнли, и Фезарин вторила ему. — Приблизившись к Творцу, такие проблемы для тебя не помеха.  
— Ты прав. Хотя для такой работы всегда есть ведьма Времени, чтобы не марать руки... Всесильные тоже, как бы парадоксально это не звучало, не всесильны. Мой век подходит к концу, мне нужен наследник. А наследника нужно выманить отсюда, чему поспособствует игра. Мое влияние в мета-мире этого осколка слишком велико, пора бы мне отправиться в другие места, — она рассмеялась. — Кажется, пришла пора умирать. Посмотрим, чем все это завершится. Надеюсь, наследник все же проявит себя, иначе будет худо.  
Постепенно ее силуэт начал растворяться, хотя сама Аврора не вставала со стула. Она подняла голову и с легкой усмешкой посмотрела на Стэнли, подмигнув ему. Ее взгляд на секунду отвлекся от мужчины и скользнул по окну, за которым виднелась машина для стазиса. Та девушка по имени Мелоди...  
— Я уже говорила со Стэнфордом. Ваша задача — наблюдать, а все остальное сделают дети, — она прищурилась. — В том числе найдут Лиона.  
Последнее имя заставляет Стэнли вздрогнуть, и когда он моргает, Фезарин внезапно пропадает, словно ее здесь и не было. Моргнув, мужчина огляделся по сторонам, а затем опустил взгляд на бумаги. На них появилось нечто новое, видимо, оставленное ведьмой напоследок. Коснувшись бумаги, Пайнс поднял ее к лицу и прочитал одно маленькое послание.  
_Когда Багровая Луна взойдет над городом, а мир дрогнет перед титаном силы, нам явится он — ядро загадки девочки, рожденной в парадоксе. Лев, искомый всеми._


	66. преддверие игры, 06

С момента заключения сделки между Диппером и Лямбдадельтой прошло десять дней. Казалось, что это совсем ничего, но столько всего произошло за этот короткий промежуток, что трудно было вообразить, что еще каких-то пару недель назад мальчишка лично говорил с Биллом Сайфером о том, как захватить радио-волну Гравити Фоллз, видел самого настоящего демона-убийцу и делал то, что сейчас казалось далеким-далеким. Будто бы целый год прошел. Ну это, конечно же, Диппер преувеличивает. С момента прощания с Сайфером прошло около двух недель, и он был ужасно рад тому, что этот павлин наконец ушел. Без него дома стало тише, спокойней.  
Жаль, что вся эта мирная суета прервалась Лямбдадельтой, смертью Мелоди и странным поведением Венди. А позже — и становлением Гидеона мэром.  
Сегодня в городе созывалось очередное народное собрание, которое призвал сам Глифул. Диппер не был удивлен такому повороту событий — вчера утром по новостям передали о непонятных тварях, наводнивших город, из-за которых погибло уже несколько человек. Прошел целый день с их появления. Стэнли заявил, что видел таких же в мета-мире, а это означало лишь одно — что-то начиналось. Диппер всем нутром чувствовал, что это было связано с ведьмой Абсолюта и ее непонятными хитрыми планами, понять которые была в состоянии только она одна. Если даже Гидеон обеспокоился подобными происшествиями (хотя, что-то подсказывало Дипперу, что об этом больше волновался Бад, нежели его сынок), то, может, он и не такой плохой градоправитель? В конце концов, иногда даже самые отпетые мошенники могут хранить в себе нечто приятное. Гидеон обожал славу и лесть, он бы наверняка постарался сделать жителям лучше для того, чтобы те его полюбили еще сильнее. Жаль только, что с Пайнсами такое никогда не сработает.  
Пасифика и Стэнли вновь не пошли с ними, сославшись на разные дела — ученый копался у себя в подвале, сказав, что ему нужно серьезно подумать над чем-то очень важным, а девочка попросту не захотела появляться в общественном месте, где могли быть ее родители. Сам Диппер считал это очень странным, в конце концов, в том происшествии с Котом она была не виновата. А если это был повод сбежать от родителей, которые ей надоели, то это было очень странно. В смысле, отговорка! Все бы и так поняли, не дураки же. Но, видимо, у Пасифики были какие-то свои моральные устои, не позволявшие ей говорить настолько откровенно.  
Когда на сцене перед горожанами появился Гидеон, по толпе прошелся легкий недоуменный ропот. Диппер почувствовал, как крепко сжала его руку Мейбл, увидел, как нахмурился Стэн. Оно и было ясно — с каждым разом, как Глифул выступал перед людьми, он выглядел все хуже и хуже, словно его голодом морили или что-то вроде того. Некогда элегантный голубой костюм висел на нем мешком, волосы больше не сверкали и хаотично торчали, а под глазами залегали глубокие тени. Он заметно отощал. Это было странно и одновременно непонятно. Диппер взглядом нашел нового приспешника своей заклятой немезиды и нахмурился — неизвестный мужчина выглядел еще лучше, чем раньше, словно светился жизнью. Если опасения мальчишки насчет демонического происхождения нового товарища Гидеона оправдаются, то станет ясно, почему тот выглядит так... странно.  
Подняв руку, Гидеон дождался, пока город затихнет. Сегодня Бада не было рядом с ним на сцене, стоял лишь этот неизвестный, внимательно изучавший толпу взглядом. Диппер напрягся, почувствовав, что сейчас что-то _будет_. Что-то очень нехорошее. Даже рука Стэна на плече не помогла успокоить это чувство.  
— Жители Гравити Фоллз! — некогда жизнерадостный голос звучал слабо и тускло. — Как вы все знаете, в нашем городе творится нечто странное и непонятное. Неизвестные существа наполнили это место, мешая нам нормально жить. Кто-то из них даже покусился на человеческую жизнь, за что им нет прощения!.. — он остановился и перевел дух. — Но это не важно. Мы нашли причину появления всех этих тварей.  
И тут Диппер насторожился. Чувство опасности закричало еще сильнее.  
— Думаю, самые старые из вас прекрасно помнят группу ученых, проводивших тут эксперименты много лет назад, — Гидеон провел рукой по лбу и тихо вздохнул. Рука начала сжимать плечо Диппера еще сильнее, и мальчишка понял, к чему приведет эта речь. — Они изучали открытие порталов в другие реальности, откуда родом эти существа. Группа ученых распалась, большинство из них пропало без вести... кроме одного.  
Многозначительная пауза.  
— Стэнфорд Пайнс...  
Даже на изможденном лице Гидеона читалась победная гордыня, появившаяся из-за такого разгрома противника. Ну конечно, он всегда не любил Стэна, всегда мечтал ему отомстить, а тут появилась такая возможность! Диппер сильнее натянул кепку на голову, чувствуя на себе взгляд помощника Гидеона. Даже если Стэн попытается опровергнуть заявления нового мэра, тот просто попросит показать ему подвальные помещения. И тогда все! Огромную машину никуда не спрячешь! И что же они предпримут в этом случае?  
Весь город молча уставился на них. В их взглядах читалось непонимание, агрессия и расстройство. Они давно знали Стэнфорда, любили его Хижину, но словам Гидеона верили больше — особенно про портал. Стэн всегда казался не таким, каким был на самом деле. И Хижина Тайн появилась не из воздуха. Старожилы прекрасно помнили группу ученых, в число которых входили близнецы Пайнс, МакГакет и... Автор. Только вот его облик давно стерся в памяти людей, а остался там только Стэн, единственный, кто из той группы ныне жил в Гравити Фоллз в добром здравии. Мейбл прижалась к Дипперу и громко всхлипнула. Ей это не нравилось, она боялась. Он тоже был недоволен, но выступить не решался.  
— С чего ты решил, что это я? — холодно поинтересовался Стэнфорд, смотря прямо в глаза Гидеону.  
Тот неожиданно замялся, словно у него кончились аргументы, но тут на сцену, перед своим мэром, вышел его помощник. Сверкнув ослепительной улыбкой, он поклонился городу и хитро посмотрел старику в глаза. Когда их взгляды встретились, Стэн не выдал ни одной эмоции, когда как помощник улыбнулся еще шире.  
— Арнольд Криптос к вашим услугам, — представился ранее неизвестный, и Стэн внезапно помрачнел. Диппер попытался отмахнуться от мысли о том, что этот парень на сцене — и правда самый настоящий демон. Черт, такого не могло быть!.. — Я успел побывать в вашем доме и сделать парочку фотографий межпространственной машины. Экран, пожалуйста!  
А вот и Бад. Выкатив на сцену большой монитор, он показал большой палец сыну и неодобрительно взглянул на Арнольда. В тот момент в голове Диппера промелькнула мысль, что если самому Глифулу-старшему не нравится этот парень, то его можно было убедить перейти на их, Пайнсов, сторону. Пока что все это вело неизвестно куда, мальчишка боялся, что это часть планов Лямбдадельты. Хотя она вряд ли бы сделала такое... Или же она могла сотворить подобное? Эта ведьма была непредсказуема, как и говорил Сайфер. Иногда этот павлин выдавал действительно умные вещи, как бы абсурдно это не звучало.  
Когда на экране показались фотографии портала, над которым долгие года трудились близнецы Пайнс, Арнольд покачал головой и ткнул ручкой в монитор. Он скользнул ею по кругу звезд, окружавших "вход" в машину. Диппер почему-то не удивился отсутствию вопроса со стороны Стэнфорда о наличии фотографий. Откуда? Ясно откуда. Этот тип — демон, он легко мог проникнуть внутрь. Но... Тогда почему это не работало с Сайфером? Или тут было нечто иное? Фотографии выглядели слишком четко, словно все это Диппер видел своими глазами, а не на экране. Словно... куски воспоминаний.  
— Немногие из вас изучали звездную карту. Наши предки верили, что звезды могут рассказать нам обо всем, что случится в нашей жизни! Гороскопы, лунные календари, знаки зодиака — все это происходит именно оттуда, из звезд. Если не углубляться в долгие разговоры о религии, то древние люди, так искренне верившие звездам, встречались с божествами лично, в отличие от нас с вами. И этому есть объяснение — магия звезд! То, что изучали те ученые. Нечто, неподвластное нашему воображению. И эта машина, господа, сейчас активирована. Именно с ее помощью Стэнфорд Пайнс впустил в наш город этих существ. Чем оправдаетесь сейчас, мистер Пайнс?  
Усмешка на устах демона была настолько ядовитой, что Диппер не смог скрыть своего отвращения к нему. Жители города замерли. Кто-то не верил, кто-то что-то понял, но они все еще смотрели на семейство Пайнсов, ожидая ответа. Мейбл закрыла лицо рукой и замерла, Диппер сильнее сжал ее руку. Наконец, заговорил Стэн.  
— Машина не работала последние несколько недель, — холодно заметил он. Арнольд скривился.  
— О? По моим сведениям, она активна и сейчас.  
Конечно же она была активна! Диппер чуть не ударил себя по лбу. Сус говорил, что с ее помощью поддерживается жизнь Мелоди... или что-то похожее... Но портал и правда активен! Значит, у Стэна нет доказательств. Если они сейчас наведаются в Хижину, они найдут активную машину. Он просто не успеет связаться со Стэнли, чтобы тот "выключил" ее до прихода свидетелей. И Стэн это прекрасно понимал. Диппер закусил губу. Ему хотелось помочь, но он понятия не имел как.  
— Видимо, у вас нет доказательств, — Криптос довольно прищурился и опустил руку с ручкой. Экран погас. — Что ж, это хорошо. Для нас, для всего города... Но мы не изверги, мы не станем требовать слишком многого. Для вас у мистера Глифула есть лишь одно небольшое условие, выполнить которое будет очень и очень просто.  
Диппер хотел крикнуть, что нельзя этого делать, но горло почему-то сжало. И это был не внутренний предохранитель, это было нечто извне. "Демон!"  
— Хижина Тайн с машиной перейдет под управление города. Ты останешься в ней, чтобы исправить свою ошибку. Остальная твоя семья покинет дом.  
Но Арнольд не договорил главного условия, которое услышали все Пайнсы у себя в голове. И оно было действительно страшно. "Если ты не согласишься, я убью твою племянницу. Выбирай, человек. Твоя работа на нас — гарантия ее жизни. Откажешься — умрет. Решишь саботировать работу — погибнет. Выбор очевиден." Мейбл внезапно тихо застонала и села на колени, держась за грудь, и Диппер испуганно вскрикнул. Он понимал, что происходит. Их шантажировали. И на кону стояла жизнь его сестры. Для жителей это выглядело так, словно девочка сильно распереживалась за своего дядю, но если бы они знали на самом деле!.. На мгновение мальчишке показалось, что он видит чей-то темный силуэт, стоящий рядом с Мейбл и пронзавший ее грудь рукой. Державший в кулаке ее сердце. Настоящее.  
— Вы согласны на эти условия? — Арнольд, кажется, торжествовал. Стэн болезненно скривился и наклонил голову вперед.  
— Да.  
Коротко и ясно.


	67. преддверие игры, 07

Смотря на этот незапланированный переезд, Диппер вспомнил относительно недавнюю похожую ситуацию, когда они с семьей были вынуждены покинуть Хижину из-за Гидеона. Довольно иронично, что сейчас это происходило по той же самой причине, только было сделано более официально и законно, если так можно было сказать обо всей этой кутерьме. В городе о Пайнсах сейчас ходили не самые лучшие слухи, и Диппер был почему-то рад, что затрагивали они только Стэна, а не всех. О Стэнли никто и не слышал, а детей попросту не трогали — на то они и дети. Мэри Джи же здесь никогда не появлялась... и Лямбдадельту в ее облике почти никто не видел.  
После происшествия в городе Стэнфорд почти не появлялся перед семьей, как и Мейбл, что очень раздражало. На последок она успела лишь подмигнуть ему и прошептать пару заветных слов, остановивших мальчишку от мысли придушить Гидеона и этого Криптоса голыми руками. Тогда она взяла его за руку и крепко-крепко сжала, серьезно посмотрев в глаза. Она не шутила.  
— Не волнуйся, со мной все будет хорошо!  
Но почему-то Дипперу с трудом верилось, что это окажется правдой. Гидеон на то и был Гидеоном, чтобы творить нечто хаотичное и отвратительное, делая это настолько хитроумно, что весь город верил в его добропорядочность. Тем более теперь, с личным демоном, которого он призвал не ради какого-то там кода в голове у Стэнфорда, а ради чертовой хижины и машины под ней. Естественно, что ради шантажа Стэна сестру он выбрал не случайно — вряд ли у него прошла стадия безумного обожания, да и ее жизнью шантажировать было куда проще. Диппер — пацан, Стэн бы просто шлепнул его по голове и приказал бы быть стойким. А тут... девочка. Это такое.  
Новым местом жительства вновь оказался дом Суса, в котором уже были приготовлены комнаты для гостей — точнее, для гостя, Стэнли. Бабушка Суса словно нутром чувствовала, что Пайнсы вновь вернутся к ней, а потому все было давно и заранее готово. Дипперу же отдельная комната нужна не была, ему позволили ночевать в святой святых этого дома, в той самой комнате, где стены были украшены фотографиями Мелоди, а на столе стояли фигурки симпатичных девушек в разнообразных костюмах волшебниц. Ну, у каждого есть свои странные фетиши, да? Даже у Суса. Помимо такого никакого прощания с родственниками Диппера внезапно забеспокоило то, что хранилось внизу. Тело Мелоди... Он слышал о нем от Стэнли.  
— Мистер Пайнс сказал, что к машине он их так просто не пустит, так что все будет пучком, чувачок! — Диппер слабо улыбнулся Сусу в ответ. Как же хорошо, что тот наконец отошел от депрессии по поводу девушки. Важно поправив кепку, Сус оглянулся и заговорщически подмигнул мальчишке. — Этот старый пройдоха кого хочешь обманет, даже Гидеона!  
Как только большую часть вещей из хижины перевезли в дом к Сусу (в основном это была одежда и целый чемодан исследований Стэнли из подземной лаборатории), Диппер уже было собирался спросить его о том, что они собираются делать теперь, но вместо ожидаемого ответа получил нечто совершенно иное, чего не ожидал совсем никак. Взяв чемодан в руки, Стэнли серьезно посмотрел на мальчишку и потрепал его по голове, после чего буркнул.  
— Прости, малой, но я к МакГакету. Нам нужно обсудить кое-что насчет того, что произойдет в городе в будущем. Будь хорошим, не сори... не знаю, что тебе еще посоветовать, я плохой родитель. Не смешивай химикаты! Иногда они могут неправильно среагировать! Ну, удачи. Если что, ты знаешь, где меня искать. Я бы с радостью остался, но наука зовет. Приходи, если что-то очень сильно потребуется.  
Помойка — не самое лучшее место для обитания, но что-то подсказывало Дипперу, что Стэнли мог сделать там настолько хорошее убежище, что даже Хижина покажется старой развалюхой, какой она, собственно, и являлась. И вот таким нелепым и странным образом вся семья оставила его одного вместе с Сусом, не сказав практически ничего, не пояснив, что нужно делать, и заставив сильно недоумевать — а правильно ли это вообще? Впрочем, он привирал — еще один "обитатель" хижины приехал с ними, не согласившись возвращаться в роскошный особняк. И если Стэнли отказывался от своей комнаты, то она доставалась именно таинственному гостю. Пасифика казалась спасением в этот момент, и когда мальчишка замялся, не зная, как бы к ней обратиться, она лишь закатила глаза.  
— Не веди себя так, это глупо. Я понимаю твои чувства, Гидеон — тот еще ублюдок. Волосы бы ему повыдирала, его прекрасные... светлые от природы... кхм! То есть волосы, — что-то в ней оставалось неизменным. Засмущавшись, она отвела взгляд в сторону, когда увидела его ехидную усмешку. — Э-эй! Не умничай, олень! Если я позволяю себе такое вольное общение с тобой, это еще не значит, что тебе дозволено то же!  
Сейчас они вдвоем сидели на ступеньках веранды домика Суса. Изнутри слышались громкие голоса, кажется, старушка и ее внук бурно обсуждали подобный неожиданный поворот событий. Что ж, нужно отдать должное — это было слишком внезапно, а потому Диппер был даже не против того, что эти двое спорили насчет виновности Стэна. Он все равно знал, что Сус убедит ее в том, что Стэн ничего такого не делал. Слухи о монстрах все еще ходили по городу, и мальчишка ощущал некий дискомфорт от того, что сейчас рядом с ними нет никого из взрослых. В конце концов, эти твари могли напасть на них с Пасификой в любой момент... Интересно, а как там Венди? Она не подверглась нападению? Ее давненько не было видно.  
Ну ладно, не так уж и давно — после выборов мэра Гравити Фоллз.  
— Знаешь, мне все происходящее очень не нравится, — признался мальчишка, стягивая с себя кепку. Легкий ветерок колыхал его волосы, оголяя лоб с родимым пятном. Это привлекло внимание Пасифики, но Диппер не заметил этого. — Гидеон стал мэром, теперь он шантажирует дядю жизнью сестры... Еще этот демон с ним. Я не фигурально — он настоящий демон! Как Билл Сайфер! Вряд ли ты, конечно, видела его.  
— Я читала дневники, дурень, — Пасифика демонстративно закатила глаза. — естественно я _знаю_, кто такой этот ваш Сайфер. И раз уж тебе все это не нравится, представь, каково мне? Я вообще не слишком долго знакома со всей этой темной стороной нашего города, а тут на меня свалилось такое! Кот, вы с сестрой, Гидеон!.. Дневники! Слишком много впечатлений!  
Она схватилась за голову и задрала голову вверх, закрыв при этом глаза. Подул еще более сильный порыв ветра, но девочка не сменила позы. Наблюдая за ней, Диппер отстраненно подумал, что ошибался на ее счет — она, конечно, крашеная дура, но в хорошем смысле. Нет ничего плохого в том, чтобы быть чуточку неумным. Как говорят: "Меньше знаешь — крепче спишь". Диппер сам мог подтвердить правильность этого заявления, до находки в виде дневника он хорошо высыпался, а теперь его голову забивает столько мыслей, что он попросту не может уснуть — разве можно предаваться Морфею, когда вокруг творится столько всего?! У Пасифики, судя по всему, начиналась та же пора.  
— Кстати, о Гидеоне... Он какой-то... Больной? — Диппер отвлекся от лицезрения девочки и недоуменно на нее глянул. Он понимал, о чем она, но формулировка была несколько странной. Нортвест закусила губу и провела рукой по лицу, соображая. — Ну, знаешь, он явно не высыпается. Плюс вспомни его дурацкие шоу — он за внешностью следил так, что боялся любого пятнышка на себе! А теперь у него на голове какое-то воронье гнездо.  
— Я думаю, это из-за демона, — пробормотал Диппер.  
— О, демоны! Черт бы их побрал!  
Пасифика гневно ударила кулаком по ступеньке, и Диппер мысленно с ней согласился. Да уж, всех их. И Сайфера в том числе. Того стресса, пережитого мальчишкой в роковой день сражения с демоном Рэйни, он не забудет никогда. Этот идиот чуть не помер у него на руках! Неужели нельзя было заранее предупредить, что он собирался драться с мартышкой? Или специально нужно было утаивать все, лишь бы не признаваться в своих маленьких дрянных секретах? Билла было очень трудно понять. Но, стоит признаться, те дни, когда он жил в хижине, дали Дипперу понять довольно много о структуре мета-мира, о самом Билле, и, конечно же, о коварных планах Стэнфорда. Сус был прав — старый пройдоха не сломится перед Гидеоном и Арнольдом.  
— Даже такой засранец, как Гидеон, не заслуживает такой участи.  
Пасифика с явной злобой произнесла эти слова и сложила руки на груди. Диппер нахмурился и отвел взгляд в сторону, уставившись в торчащий из земли пень. А заслуживает ли такого Гидеон? С одной стороны, он был ублюдком, которого Пайнс мечтал придушить во сне подушкой, чтобы бы не кричал. Он был ужасен, горделив, слишком обожал Мейбл. Он пытался убить Диппера! Разве можно жалеть такого человека? Но, если подумать, он был ровно в той же ситуации, что и сам Диппер. Нахождение дневником практически "лишило" их детства — увлекшись загадками и тайнами, они начали думать не так, как положено им в их возрасте. Слишком далеко сунулись, слишком многое узнали. А за такое нужно платить. Врочем... никто из детей в Гравити Фоллз не был адекватным. Пасифика, Мейбл, ее подружки — лучшие примеры.  
— Да, — внезапно согласился Диппер и кивнул. — Даже он.


	68. преддверие игры, 08

Они ступали по этому дому уже который раз, и с последнего пребывания здесь Глифулов ничего ровным счетом не изменилось, разве что выросла непонятная конструкция во дворе. Гидеон без всякого интереса рассматривал висящие на стене фотографии, которых не было при его предыдущем посещении этого места — на них были запечатлены младшие близнецы Пайнс вместе со Стэнфордом, держащие большую рыбу. Много-много Мейбл и Диппера... Он почти заскучал, смотря на это, пока не заметил нечто совершенно необычное. На одной из фотографий был изображен человек, которого Гидеон никогда не видел. Неизвестный юноша с крашеной светлой челкой и в фирменной зеленой футболке Хижины Тайн. "Неужели тут был новый работник?" — с недоумением подумал он, беря фотографию в руки. Если близнецы на фото улыбались, то этот парень выглядел жутко недовольным, словно не хотел, чтобы его фотографировали. Нечто в его взгляде показалось мальчишке знакомым, но он отогнал от себя это неправдоподобное ощущение, посчитав, что этого просто не может быть. Он никогда не видел здесь этого парня. Должно быть, ему просто показалось.  
Пока он рассматривал фотографии, куда более старшее поколение внимательно осматривало хижину. Бад и Стэн, встретившись взглядами, мгновенно отвернулись в стороны. От возможной ругани их остановило, судя по всему, общее недовольство сложившейся ситуацией. И если раздражение Стэна легко можно было понять — очередная потеря хижины, клевета перед лицом города, жизнь племянницы в опасности, то Бад был недоволен действиями сына и его демона-прихвостня. Он нутром чувствовал, что бразды управления в этом тандеме берет на себя Арнольд, а не, как задумывалось, Гидеон. Но сделать Бад ничего не мог — демон был способен убить его за подобное вмешательство. Вряд ли сын был бы против такого поворота событий, зная его...  
Криптос не обращал никакого внимания на их взгляды, он бродил по дому, рассматривая старый уголок. Все это больше походило на приветствие старого знакомого, чем просмотр нового места. Все это, включая наличие фотографий машины у него, выглядело ужасающе подозрительно, но Стэнфорд не задавал лишних вопросов. В конце концов, он был демоном — он мог находиться тут в любое время, его все равно бы никто не заметил. А после "поимки" Сайфера в тело ограничение на вторжение мета-существ в подвал было снято — Стэн с Биллом так часто находились внизу, что не всегда вспоминали устанавливать его. Так Арнольд мог проникнуть внутрь... Такая оплошность удручала Стэнфорда, но он не выдавал своего разочарования. Все случается. Он обязательно выкрутится из этой ситуации. Арнольд, остановившись рядом с Гидеоном, недовольно взглянул на фотографию, которую тот держал в руках и скривил лицо. Он повернулся к Баду и Стэну.   
— Хо-хо! Отлично! А теперь я хотел бы спуститься вниз, к машине, — глаза Арнольда сверкали ярче звезд. Он походил на ребенка, оказавшегося в кондитерском магазине. Он даже потер руки. — Она нужна мне. И тебе, старик, чтобы сделать кое-что.  
— Не так быстро, умник, — огрызнулся Стэнфорд, закатывая глаза. — После закрытия портала она работает лишь как источник энергии. Сейчас от нее никакого толку. А смотреть-то зачем, ты и так знаешь, как она выглядит. Или это не так?  
Встретившись взглядами, они улыбнулись друг другу такими улыбками, от которых у любого зрителя могли пойти мурашки по коже. Если бы сейчас рядом стояла Мейбл, она бы обязательно сказала, что они должны улыбаться искренне, а не так, как сейчас. Но девочка сидела на ступеньках крыльца вместе со своим свином, жалуясь ему на горькую судьбу и постоянное присутствие непонятной черной штуки Арнольда — она не знала о понятии "анима", и Мир видела весьма расплывчато — а потому подобные взгляды встретились в полной тишине. Они отвлеклись друг от друга, когда Гидеон с громким стуком вернул фотографию с неизвестным парнем на стену.   
— Значит, ты вновь активируешь ее. Все просто, да? — Арнольд приподнял одну бровь.  
— Для этого мне понадобится время. И еще кое-что, возможно...   
Стэнфорд припомнил второе открытие портала, когда ему нужна была "батарейка" — тогда ею хорошо поработало тело демона Рэйни, но не факт, что ныне в теле осталась хоть капля странности. "Нужно будет закопать тело девочки где-нибудь, пусть хоть сейчас будет покоиться с миром," — отстраненно подумал он. Криптос лишь сухо кивнул, его не интересовали такие детали. В крайнем случае, проблемы в работе будут лишь на руку самому Стэну, вновь активировать портал ему совершенно не хотелось. Это могло повлечь за собой нечто страшное и неправильное, и сам он понимал, что еще один такой эксперимент может закончиться очень плохо. Для Гравити Фоллз, для мира. Для всего! Разрушительный потенциал портала был настолько же огромен, насколько силен был Титан!.. Но о последнем Стэн предпочитал не вспоминать. Сейчас этот город больше напоминал шахматную доску, чем обычное тихое место — став полем для планов Фезарин, Лямбдадельты и Арнольда, вскоре он должен будет повидать такого, что нормальные люди не поймут, а знатоки ужаснутся. Страшно представить, что все это делается ради нахождения какого-то там Титана.   
— С тобой приятно сотрудничать, Стэн, — широко улыбается Криптос и протягивает руку мужчине.  
Пайнс пожимает ее, мысленно представляя себе, как стреляет в голову этому ублюдку. Впрочем, он понимал, что такие чувства вполне взаимны. Ему нужно было делать это... ради Мейбл.  
Сама же девочка в этот момент продолжала сидеть на крыльце. Ваддлз убежал куда-то в кусты, а потому она предавалась мечтам, смотря куда-то в небо. В голове не было ни единой мысли, ей не хотелось думать или вообще чего-то делать. Случившееся сильно напугало Мейбл, она не была готова к подобным поворотам, по крайней мере морально. Этот Арнольд... Девочка вздрогнула, когда кто-то тяжело приземлился рядом с ней на ступеньки.  
Это был Стэн. Он протянул ей банку колы, за что девочка одарила его искренней улыбкой.   
— Ничего, скоро я найду способ закончить этот цирк, — пробормотал старик себе под нос, смотря куда-то в кусты. Мейбл проследила за его взглядом, но ничего не увидела. — Не хватило мне, видимо, демонов в жизни, судьба еще подсовывает. Что Сайфер, что Криптос — из одного теста. Оба лживые двуличные твари, которым лишь бы на себя работать.  
— Ну-у-у, Билл не такой плохой... — протянула Мейбл, после чего резко замолчала. И через секунду добавила. — Вроде бы.   
В отличие от Криптоса, он не пытался убить ее и не угрожал ей. Да и общаться с ним было куда проще, в человеческом теле он был тем еще занудой и занозой в одном месте — но занозой веселой. Мейбл с тоской вспомнила, как Сус сбросил Сайфера в озеро, и как тот, захлебываясь, требовал вытащить его на берег. Все это было так весело... Даже трудно представить, что с того момента прошло всего ничего, а в городе так много изменилось. Венди, Гидеон, теперь и этот демон... Возможно, ей не следовало идти на городскую площадь вместе с остальными, нужно было остаться дома с Пасификой. Хотя, в том случае Стэна шантажировали бы жизнью Диппера. Но Гидеон... он, наверное, в любом случае нашел бы способ добраться до нее.   
— Купилась на его уловки, — буркнул Стэн, попивая газировку. — Все демоны с виду милые и обаятельные, а на самом деле скрывают такое, о чем лучше не знать. Ты не видела то, что произошло очень давно у портала, поверь, Билл не такой, каким он казался, когда жил тут. Возможно, где-то глубоко внутри он действительно такой напыщенный идиот, но он ловко скрывает это за своими планами и действиями. Если бы не Сайфер, Стэнли бы не пропадал. Кто знает, как сложилась бы история.  
Мейбл тоскливо посмотрела на дядю и перевела свой взгляд на газировку. Ей не хотелось думать, что Билл был совершенно не таким, каким она видела его во время его жизни тут. Он был чудным, да, грубым! Иногда его хотелось придушить! Но он все равно не был противным и мерзким, и даже когда демон Рэйни хотел убить ее брата, он отвлек его на себя и сбросил вниз, чуть не умерев при этом. Вряд ли бы двуличный демон стал бы так поступать.   
— Но он все равно лучше этого Криптоса! — уверенно заявила девочка. Стэн с улыбкой похлопал ее по спине.   
— Да по сравнению с ним кто угодно лучше, тыковка.   
Предмет разговора, ненавидимый Пайнсами Арнольд Криптос, в это время сидел на крыше и внимательно слушал этот разговор. Он мог бы спуститься в подвал, да вот только сейчас в этом не было нужды — теперь машина была в его руках, остальное могло подождать. Гидеон сидел в доме, Бад говорил с ним, ничего опасного они не затевали. В городе пока что было тихо — твари из мета-мира все еще бродили по лесу, Лямбдадельта бездействовала, а хранитель города, Билл Сайфер... на горизонте не появлялся. Все шло лучше ожидаемого.  
"Кто угодно лучше..." Вновь послышался девичий голос.   
— Он мне кого-то напоминает. Только не помню, кого...


	69. кошки-мышки, 01

Блокнот на пружинах, который Мелоди вручила Сусу несколько дней назад _во сне_, лежал на столе перед ним и не делал ровным счетом ничего — на самом деле можно было ожидать, что эта штука вдруг вскочит и побежит в неизвестном направлении, потому что... да этому было множество объяснений! Этот блокнот появился в него руках после того сна, хотя ни с чем подобным в руках он не засыпал. Это раз. Во-вторых, в городе начал твориться какой-то хаос, связанный со странностями, а в такое суматошное время могло произойти все, что угодно! Даже тетрадь могла ожить и убежать. Это два. Но блокнот смирно лежал на столе и не предпринимал ничего. Сус шумно отпил из кружки и нахмурился. Сегодня произошло много чего — переезд Диппера и той светловолосой девочки к нему, буквальный захват Хижины Гидеоном... Все произошедшее просто кричало о том, что вскоре в Гравити Фоллз что-то случится. А если и случится, то это наверняка могло означать вмешательство той самой Лямбдадельты, о которой говорила Мелоди.  
Значит ли это, что настало время для того, чтобы начать ее игру? Тетрадь продолжала лежать на столе, и Сус аккуратно приоткрыл ее, смотря на список имен перед собой. Тот, кто составлял его, определенно издевался — в игре были замешаны лишь самые юные обитатели Гравити Фоллз, начиная от Диппера и Мейбл, и заканчивая безумной шайкой подростков, с которыми обожала веселиться Венди в лучшие времена. В списке значилась и сама Кордрой, и Сус задумался, стоит ли объяснять ей правила игры. Наверное, все же нет — с ней была ведьма Абсолюта. Это значительно облегчало задачу, встречаться с Кордрой после произошедшего как-то не хотелось.  
Взяв в руки блокнот, Сус поднялся из-за стола и направился к выходу из дома. На крыльце сидели Диппер с той светловолосой девочкой из Нортвестов, они сухо поприветствовали его кивком и продолжили обсуждать что-то свое, связанное с Гидеоном и Мейбл. Эти двое тоже были в списке, но им правила игры Сус хотел объяснить в самую последнюю очередь — хотя бы потому, что Диппер наверняка завалит его тонной вопросов о том, зачем это, почему это, к чему это приведет. Таинственная игра Лямбдадельты была чем-то неизвестным и непонятным для Суса, но он верил Мелоди, а Мелоди утверждала, что это может все исправить. Значит, нужно было начать эту игру, вне зависимости от желаний ее участников.  
Предлогом для начала игры было так называемое "спасение" города от наполнивших его странностей. Те, конечно, особо не высовывались, но по ночам до сих пор были слышны подозрительные вои и стоны со стороны леса, где эти твари и обитали. Их было много, они могли ринуться в город в любом момент. Пожалуй, сегодняшний день идеально подходил для того, чтобы начать это безумие. Если игра поможет вернуть все назад, то она стоит того, чтобы начать ее.  
Первой целью для промывки мозгов и официального открытия этого безумия был выбран Робби. Потоптавшись на коврике с огромной надписью "Валентино", Сус все же нажал на звонок. К его счастью, дверь открыли не родители семейства, что могло бы повлечь за собой долгие разговоры, зачем Сусу нужен Робби (это выглядело бы подозрительно), а сам искомый, стоявший на полу босиком. Решив не интересоваться причине этого, Рамирез хлопнул подростка по плечу, заставив Робби отшатнуться назад.  
— Чего надо, а? — грубо поинтересовался он, недовольно смотря на работника Хижины Тайн. Сус, до сих пор державший в руках блокнот, вдруг осознал, что он похож на одного из этих безумных последователей какой-нибудь секты, ходящих по чужим домам и рассказывающим об их славном божестве. Вероятно, Робби подумал то же самое, из-за чего попытался захлопнуть дверь, но Рамирез вовремя подставил руку, не дав сделать этого. — Слышь! Вали отсюда!  
— Погоди-погоди, чувачок, у меня к тебе серьезный разговор! — Робби раздраженно посмотрел на Суса и попытался закрыть дверь еще раз. Безрезультатно. — Ты наверняка слышал о всех тех чудищах, наполнивших город! Я пришел о них поговорить!  
— Ну да, слышал, наш хомякомэр сегодня обвинил твоего босса... — на мгновение замешкался подросток, а потом вцепился в дверную ручку с большей силой. Сус потянул дверь на себя, не давая закрыть ее. — Ты типа решил оправдать его? Э, слышь, я в этом не заинтересован! Мне плевать, кто там в чем виноват, лишь бы этих тварей поскорей убрали!  
— Я хочу предложить тебе поучаствовать в их... "уборке"!  
Сус решил перейти сразу к делу. Интереса у Робби не было никакого, а значит, нужно было действовать ударным методом — рассказать все и сразу, чтобы парень не успел очухаться и согласился на это мероприятие. Неизвестно, досаждали ли монстры семейству Валентино, а если и да — то как, но Робби внезапно отпустил дверь и внимательно посмотрел на Суса, словно ожидая, что тот добавит еще. Он ждал, пока его доверие завоют. Ну, это уже лучше, чем было. Сус потер ушибленную руку.  
— Слушай! Ну да, в подвале мистера Пайнса действительно есть машина, которая вроде не машина, а портал, я не очень хорошо знаю, — все это было сказано таким заговорщическим шепотом, что даже Валентино заинтересовался. — Но я точно знаю, что ничего того, в чем его обвинил Гидеон, он не делал! Я работаю там каждый день, единственный выход из портала лежит через Хижину, а никто через нее не выходил. И тем более ночью — это заметили бы близняшки.  
— А, эти двое...  
Последнюю фразу Робби произнес как-то растеряно, словно не знал, что чувствует по отношению к ним. Это было естественно, в конце концов, с Диппером они не особо хорошо ладили из-за Венди, а Мейбл помогла парню найти в Тэмбри свою вторую половинку. Воспользовавшись молчанием, Сус воодушевленно продолжил:  
— Одна красотка из мира, откуда пришла эти твари, предложила мне сыграть в "игру", которая поможет закрыть дыру в пространстве и убрать этих тварей из нашего мира! — дальше шла чистейшая импровизация на ходу. Чем дальше говорил Сус, тем больше вытягивалось лицо Робби. — В общем, для этого... Она дала мне эту тетрадочку, сказав, что в игре примет участие несколько человек, ты среди них. И если вы будете действовать по определенным инструкциям, то все это прекратится, виновные будут наказаны, а невиновные будут прощены. Странно, да? Хе-хе. В общем, вам нужны руны... какие-то, они тут написаны. Еще ваше согласие... Судя по всему, иногда мы будем собираться для дальнейших действий. Не смотри на меня так, чувак, я тоже не так давно узнал об этом и не понимаю, чего от меня хотят! Но я верю той красотке, она точно не обманет! Она сказала, что только те, кто в списке, может это выполнить.  
В воздухе повисла неудобная тишина. Сус мысленно давал себе подзатыльники за то, что не придумал нормальное объяснение раньше. Он ведь мог потренироваться перед зеркалом, заучить все так, чтобы от зубов отлетало! Хорошо поставленная речь куда лучше убеждает, чем то, что он выдал сейчас. Но Робби, кажется, хватило и этого — он недоуменно смотрел в пол и переваривал полученную информацию. Его удивляла такая избранность, которую он, обычно, видел только в японской мультипликации. Борьба с нечистью, получение статуса героя... Избранность! Все это манило к себе так сильно, что Робби едва останавливал себя от мгновенного согласия. Нужно было получить как можно больше информации для соглашения, хотя мысленно он, конечно же, уже пожимал работяге из Хижины руку. Гидеон в качестве мэра ему не особо нравился, так что он был рад принять участие в мероприятии, которое могло убрать его. Вот уж дудки — слушаться десятилетнего пацана.  
— А еще там будут участвовать твои друзья, — как бы невзначай произнес Сус.  
Ну все. Тут даже думать нечего. Решено.  
— Чертяга, это все ваш старик — умеешь убеждать, прямо как он, — проворчал Робби, протягивая руку Рамирезу. Тот крепко пожал ее и искренне улыбнулся, вырывая листок из блокнота. — Что это?  
— Инструкция и нужные тебе руны. Я... Я потом объясню, когда соберу всех в одном месте, чтобы не говорить много раз одну и ту же информацию.  
Сус произнес это скорее для себя, но Робби согласился с ним — это было мудрым решением. Если в собрании будут участвовать его друзья, то им понадобится профессиональный переводчик с умного языка. Тем более, тогда они смогут все обсудить. Остальные участники этой непонятной игры волновали Робби мало, он понятия не имел, что делать с листком блокнота, но решил, что просто дождется указа этого веселого толстяка. Раз он знает, как связаться с той... неизвестной особой, которая решила начать это, то он знает, что делает. Тем более он точно не планирует провернуть что-то поганое, слишком уж простодушен. Но это не что-то плохое. Робби покосился на листок из блокнота.

_РОББИ ВАЛЕНТИНО_  
Руна Кеназ. Использовать при необходимости найти нестандартное решение к сложной задаче. Необходимо сформулировать задачу и определить конечную цель – решение задачи.  
Руна Альгиз. Использовать в рискованной ситуации, для легкого выхода из нее. Возможно, тебе предстоит сделать нелегкий выбор...  
Привет, Робби!! Я знаю, что ты любишь японские мультфильмы, прости, не знаю, как они называются!! Ты наверняка смотрел множество из них, где герой высвобождает что-то вроде его душевной силы, принявшей отдельную форму. Да-да, я говорю именно об этом. Хотел бы использовать ее? Не торопись! Это нужно делать лишь в крайнем случае. Я даю тебе один важный совет — не применяй инструкцию раньше срока. Не используй ее, если нет необходимости. Если же та самая ситуация случится, то помни, что:  
1) Тебе нужно начертить два круга, один в другом!  
2) Написать в них две твои руны, они изображены выше!  
3) Напиши номер твоей карты таро! А ты знаешь ее? Ее номер— один! Маг! Что бы это могло значить? Говорят, карты таро указывают на нашу судьбу, но у них есть множество значений...  
Не отчаивайся! Думай о хорошем, стремись в будущее! И тебя ждет успех! Внизу будет примерный рисунок. Помни, что не следует делать этого слишком рано!  
Мелоди

— О, Мелоди? Это твоя девушка? — Робби оторвал взгляд от письма и посмотрел на Суса. Тот внезапно побледнел. — Ее давно не было видно...  
Ха, ну да. И когда Валентино узнал о том, что именно случилось с девушкой, написавшей письмо, он подумал, что желание принять участие в этой игре не так уж и плохо. Этот город и так пострадал от тех непонятных тварей, чье появление сфабриковали Гидеон и его непонятный помощник, и Робби не хотел, чтобы с его Тэмбри случилось то же, что и с Мелоди.  
Он похлопал Суса по плечу.  
— Все путем. Сыграем и вернем все на место.  
Оставалось только верить.


	70. кошки-мышки, 02

Следующей в списке Мелоди шла Тэмбри, и к ней Сус направлялся с большим подозрением — она была подругой Венди, следовательно, могла что-то знать о ведьме и о Билле-2. Возможно, она что-то скрывала, могла даже оправдывать девушку перед лицом остальных, чтобы та могла продолжать творить черные дела под контролем ведьмы. Но, если память не изменяла Сусу, недавно она была в Хижине, даже говорила со Стэнли. Ученый вряд ли стал делиться какими-то своими наблюдениями и мыслями со сторонником марионетки Лямбдадельты. Это хоть как-то оправдывало ее лик в мыслях Рамиреза. Но, в общем-то, даже его неприязнь и недоверие не должны были встать перед началом игры. Девушка была заявленным участником, следовательно, ей нужно было поведать обо всех правилах и условиях. В блокноте она значилась второй и шла сразу после Валентино. Сус отстранено подумал, что Мелоди сделала это специально.  
Дом девушки находился на отшибе недалеко от леса, но не настолько глубоко, как, например, дом Венди или Хижина Тайн. Вокруг одноэтажного здания расположился небольшой уютный садик, в котором росло множество цветов, повсюду стояли непонятные фигурки гномов или чего-то, что на них сильно походило. Машины рядом с домом не стояло, а значит, сейчас в доме была лишь одна Тэмбри... Или же не было никого, но на последнее Сус очень сильно надеялся — не могло же начало такого действа сбиться из-за банального отсутствия одного из ее участников. Вряд ли, конечно, порядок посвящения в игру был особенно важен, но парню не хотелось нарушать его. Возможно, та странная ведьма и Мелоди вложили в этот список какой-то скрытый смысл, который был ему до сих пор не ясен.  
К счастью, великие дела свершались сразу, а потому Тэмбри действительно была дома. Она неохотно открыла дверь и удивленно посмотрела на Суса. Недоуменно подняв бровь, она начала что-то очень быстро печатать в своем телефоне. "Возникла мысль — и сразу отправить. Чудно," — подумал Сус. Тэмбри оторвала взгляд от экрана.  
— Ты тот парень из Хижины? Тебя прислал мистер Пайнс? — наверное, она имела в виду Стэнли. Сус отрицательно покачал головой, и Тэмбри как-то помрачнела. — О, жаль. Надеюсь, я найду его потом, мне нужно узнать кое-что... Впрочем, неважно! Зачем пришел? У меня дела, в интернете.  
Девушка демонстративно ткнула пальцем в экран телефона, где в чате то и дело мелькали новые сообщения. Какая здоровая и полноценная жизнь! Сус кашлянул в кулак, решив не высказывать свое мнение об этом. У каждого были свои специфичные интересы... даже у него.  
— Тот мистер Пайнс теперь неизвестно где, — подумав, он добавил. — Где-то со стариком МакГакетом...  
— Безумные ученые, — пробормотала Тэмбри, тупо смотря в телефон.  
— Но я здесь не за этим. Если ты знаешь мистера Пайнса... который Стэнли, то ты наверняка приходила к нему не просто так, верно? — начинать пришлось издалека, чтобы девушка сама ответила на то, что его интересовало. Сус не хотел спрашивать прямо, это могло отпугнуть "игрока". — Что-то случилось? Возможно, что-то не совсем обычное?  
Стоило ему произнести последнее слово, как Тэмбри замерла на месте, крепко сжав в руках телефон. Она так и не нажала кнопку, над которой держала палец, словно что-то заставило ее затормозить. Осознание слов Суса? Возможно. И он, и Тэмбри знали, что она действительно приходила к Стэнли не из-за простой и банальной причины, а по куда более серьезному поводу. Поводу с огненно-рыжими волосами и большой странной тайной за спиной. Венди Кордрой.  
— Проходи, — коротко бросила она, направляясь внутрь дома.  
Обстановка внутри была довольно простой. Сус не уделял времени просмотру местных примечательностей и приступил сразу к делу. Вместе с девушкой они сели на кухне, где Тэмбри поставила закипать чайник. Ее телефон лежал на столе, что было нетипично для нее. Видимо, это и правда очень важная причина. Сев за стол, она тяжело вздохнула и махнула рукой, словно предложила Сусу продолжить. Того не надо было заставлять дважды.  
— Ты наверняка заметила, что Венди в последнее время какая-то не такая. Странно себя ведет, всех сторонится. В Хижину вообще перестала приходить, мистер Пайнс бы ее зарплаты лишил, если бы не потерял Хижину сам! — Сус громко рассмеялся, но Тэмбри не изменилась в лице. — Знаешь ли ты, почему это происходит?  
— Мистер Пайнс говорил что-то про ведьм. Что только они зрят в будущее, а биток, который был у Венди... Что она имеет к нему доступ или что-то вроде этого, — девушка шумно вздохнула и покосилась на чайник. Тот еще не засвистел. — Он говорил это так странно... Параноидно, я бы сказала. Я подумала, что та ведьма влияет на Венди таким образом. Но биток уже деактивирован, Билл-2 пока не предпринимает никаких действий. Я не думаю... что стоит волноваться? Она могла замкнуться в себе из-за этого крашеного дылды.  
Билл Сайфер был таинственной фигурой, затесавшейся в их ряды настолько ненадолго, что никто не успел узнать о нем хоть что-то стоящее. Эта идиотка Венди влюбилась в этого прохвоста, который просто поиграл ее чувствами и уехал, оставив ее с разбитым сердцем. Переживать так сильно из-за каких-то романов было ей не свойственно, и если первую пору это еще как-то можно было объяснить, то потом... Уже никак. Тэмбри подозревала, что все это было из-за битка. Но сейчас злополучного шара нет, почему все не возвращается в норму? Ее до сих пор не видно.  
— Венди контролирует ведьма. Ты права, — Сус важно кивает. — Ее зовут Лямбдадельта, и она... Ты слышала про Мелоди? Только без сочувствий, оставим их на потом. Сейчас на кону стоит кое-что более важное.  
— Да, — помолчав, пробормотала девушка. Она опустила взгляд. — Я видела, как Диппер отмывает следы крови с пола в Хижине, он сказал мне, что случилось. Ужасно...  
— В этом тоже замешана Лямбдадельта. Через Венди она влияет на Билла-2, и в итоге мы имеет то, что мы имеем. Глупо звучит, да? — Сус покачал головой. — Но зато это правда. Наш общий враг — именно она. Другая ведьма и Мелоди, да-да, именно она, предложили мне сыграть в игру, которая обратит все события вспять... или как-то иначе исправит, они не слишком распространялись. В списке игроков значится твое имя. Я просто спрошу тебя — хочешь ли ты помочь подруге, вернуть город в то состояние, когда все было хорошо? Никакого Гидеона на посту мэра, никаких потусторонних монстров в лесу, никакого Билла-2. Адекватная Венди, адекватный город, твоя адекватная жизнь. Это будет итогом игры.  
Ответа не последовало, как Сус и предполагал. Ей нужно было время обдумать его предложение. Подобные вещи... на них соглашаются не сразу. Робби согласился так легко лишь из-за его малой осведомленности в ситуации, Тэмбри же встречалась с Биллом-2 в его истинном облике лицом к лицу, она видела, каково было влияние Лямбдадельты на Венди. Это походило на медленную потерю разума, только куда более ужасную — ты терял не то, что делало тебя обычным человеком, ты терял самого себя. С каждым новым днем марионетка ведьмы становилась все более и более похожей на нее. Неизвестно, чем это могло закончиться. Тэмбри чувствовала, что для города подобное обернется очень и очень плохо. И стоящий перед ней Сус с его игрой — лучшее решение для этой ситуации. Он не предлагает что-то обдумать, он говорит тебе, что приняв участие в игре, ты сможешь исправить все ошибки. Вернуть нормальную Венди. Где-то глубоко внутри у Тэмбри защемило. Она скучала по старой подруге.  
Зашумел чайник. Это отвлекло ее от мыслей.  
— Я согласна, — девушка глубоко вздохнула. — Каковы условия?  
— Обсудим их, когда соберемся все вместе! Знаешь, то, что ты знакома с этой ситуацией куда ближе... Я предлагаю тебе стать лидером нашей небольшой игры. Ты не против?  
Рамирез не предлагал — Тэмбри понимала, что он просто сообщает о ее назначении. Она и правда знает ситуацию лучше остальных. Сам он, вероятно, станет ее суб-лидером.  
— Я только за.  
Сус широко улыбнулся и протянул бумажку из блокнота Тэмбри. Когда он ушел, она все же рискнула взглянуть на ее содержание. Осторожно положив ее на стол, девушка внимательно прочитала все написанное.

_Тэмбри. Мы с тобой никогда не встречались, так что ты, вероятно, не знаешь меня. Когда-то меня звали Мелоди, а потом случилось то, о чем рассказал тебе один из младших Пайнсов. Грустно, да? Но смерть — это не так страшно, на самом деле. Вместе с ней ты открываешь для себя совершенно новый мир, который никогда не станет доступен для тебя сейчас. То, что люди зовут странностями, существует в так называемом мета-мире. А лимб связывает эти два места, как и реальность сна. Иногда смерть — это единственный выход. Чтобы что-то обрести, ты должен что-то потерять. Будут ли это приобретенные знания, или же нечто иное — никто не знает. В колоде таро есть аркана Смерти, она значится под тринадцатым номером. Забавное совпадение, не правда ли? Но не стоит бояться этой карты. Она опасна лишь в перевернутом ее значении. Я же верю, что ты используешь дарованный тебе аркан верно. Главное — не бойся перемен. _  
Я не даю тебе руны, ты — лидер, тебе их значения не нужны. Твоя карта не даст тебе что-то необычное или волшебное, как, например, Робби. Твоя сила заключена в другом. Хотя... Кто знает? Этот мир изменчив. Сила может прийти в любой неожиданный момент.  
Помни о переменах, милая!

Тэмбри скомкала листок и рассерженно уставилась в пол. Аркана Смерти... Ей нужно было поговорить с Робби об этом.


	71. кошки-мышки, 03

Буквально через минуту после ухода Суса, Тэбри создала конференцию для тех, кому повезло оказаться в этом умопомрачительном приключении, где их ждали магия, битвы и прочая непонятная шелупонь, которая всегда была в любимых мультфильмах Робби. Ничего из этого Сус ей не обещал, но девушка подозревала, что подобное точно произойдет — в конце концов, в деле были замешаны ведьмы. Сама девушка еще нескоро забудет свою встречу с Биллом-2, а он очень хорошо доказывал, что их дальнейшая игра будет выглядеть как нечто невразумительное из какого-нибудь мультфильма с девочками-волшебницами. Жаль, что им не вручили волшебные палочки — Тэмбри бы отдала сотню долларов за то, чтобы увидеть Томпсона в короткой юбке, который бы боролся со вселенским злом. Одна только мысль о том, что такое могло произойти и попасть в интернет через ее руки, вызывала у нее острую необходимость в еще более наивном волшебном присутствии. Больше ведьм, больше волшебниц! Больше того, что могло бы превратить их жизнь в нечто еще более невероятно абсурдное!  
Но, к сожалению, никаких волшебных палочек не было, до Томпсона Сус еще не дошел, а единственным осведомленным участником игры был Робби. Тэмбри внимательно покосилась на вероятный список участников, который был написан на обратной стороне послания от Мелоди. Больше всего ее заботило присутствие Венди в списке, в графе "Не привлекаемые к действиям". Значит, Кордрой со своей Лямбда-кем-то тоже примет участие. Что ж, это вполне ожидаемо. Жаль, правда, что Билл-2 до сих пор будет у нее, с подобным оружием никакие садовые грабли не сравнятся, но оставалось надеяться, что силы свыше остановят подругу от повторного использования этой твари. За размышлениями, она не заметила, как в созданную конференцию написал первый и пока что единственный (не считай самой Тэмбри) участник. Возможно, называть ее "Кошки-мышки и девочки-волшебницы: издание первое" было не самой лучшей идеей.

_Kira_forever написал: и между прочим ничего смешного! смени название_

У Тэмбри нервно дернулся глаз, когда она увидела это сообщение. Ну естественно, что он опять начал ворчать из-за ее подколов по поводу его предметов обожания, он всегда так делал. Иногда это ставило в тупик. Но, видимо, сегодня Робби был в более приподнятом настроении, чем обычно, потому что моментально переключился с недовольства на вопросы более деловые и по теме. Девушка могла бы похвалить его за это, если бы не понимала, к чему он начинает клонить.

_Kira_forever написал: почему ты создала конференцию? еще рано, никого же нет_   
_ Kira_forever написал: только лидер нашей безумной вечеринки может ее создать_   
_ Kira_forever написал: и это точно не ты. без обид_

Подобный поворот дел не был удивительным для Тэмбри. Она ожидала, что Робби не согласится признавать ее лидером, и дело было не только в том, что он обожал подобные сюжеты, и когда они свершались в жизни, главную роль в них хотел занять именно он. Возможно, ему просто не хотелось подчиняться своей девушке. Робби вполне мог считать это унизительным для своего достоинства, у него были весьма специфичные понятия о чести и подобных вещах. Плюс, он мог просто не хотеть подвергать свою девушку опасности. История с Мелоди все еще витала в воздухе. Тэмбри прекрасно понимала, что после письма от нее, ее парень наверняка спросил о том, что с ней. Сус не был скрытным человеком.

_weeaboolover написала: Сус назначил меня лидером. _   
_ Kira_forever написал: если ты лидер, то я буду смотреть сенен-ай_   
_ Kira_forever написал: а ты знаешь что я не буду этого смотреть_   
_ weeaboolover написала: Робби, ставь запятые._

Тихо рассмеявшись, девушка прикрыла рот рукой. Иногда он писал такие глупые вещи в серьезных, по его мнению, разговорах, что она переставала понимать, воспринимает ли он все это в шутку или нет. Но сейчас, кажется, Робби вовсе не шутил. И переубедить его в том, что Тэмбри будет его лидером, было очень и очень трудно. Можно было сказать — невозможно! Но она решила, что сейчас стоило бы попытаться отстоять свое право на место лидера, тем более, что ей известно куда больше, чем Робби. Он не встречался с Биллом-2, Сус не рассказывал ему о том, что творит Лямбдадельта. Он не так волнуется о Венди, в конце концов! Она его бывшая, не настоящая любовь, с чего бы ему вообще о ней волноваться? А для Тэмбри она навсегда останется лучшей настоящей подругой.

_Kira_forever написал: не переходи с темы на тему_   
_ Kira_forever написал: ты не лидер_   
_ Kira_forever написал: ок?_   
_ Kira_forever написал: я стану лидером, я первый узнал про игру_   
_ weeaboolover написала: Мелоди написала, что лидер я. Прекрати препираться._   
_ Kira_forever написал: но ты не можешь быть лидером_   
_ Kira_forever написал: это слишком ответственная работа_   
_ Kira_forever написал: я не намекаю что ты безответственная_   
_ Kira_forever написал: я такого вообще не писал_   
_ weeaboolover написала: Боже мой, Робби._

Робби... Робби был неисправимым идиотом. И никакая таблетка не могла помочь ему от этого, их еще не изобрели. Тэмбри еще раз покосилась на листок со списком участников, среди которых значилось множество имен. Ну, может, не совсем множество — но участников было довольно много. Плюс стоило учитывать, что действия Венди никто контролировать не мог, по планам она была сама по себе, что только добавляло остроты в позицию лидера. Девушка подперла голову рукой и нахмурилась. А может, Робби прав? Сможет ли она управиться с ролью лидера? Знания не всегда дают гарантию, что ты сделаешь все верно. Настоящим природным лидером в их компании была Кордрой, но сейчас она была вне сбора игроков. Тэмбри могла лишь подражать ей, но это не было бы полноценным выполнением своей работы. Робби... А мог бы Робби стать лидером?  
Да и не все ли равно, кто из них главенствует в этой игре? Все равно основные указы будут поступать от призрачной девушки Суса, а не от командира. "Хм..." Это заставило Тэмбри резко передумать насчет своих слов. Возможно... Возможно, ей все равно? Какая разница, кто будет лидером в их группе? Она, Робби, Сус — их действия все равно будут контролироваться кем-то, кто стоит выше. От одной мысли о ведьмах у Тэмбри прошелся холодок по коже. Так странно было осознавать, что кто-то подобный действительно существует...

_Kira_forever написал: моя кандидатура лучшая_   
_ Kira_forever написал: просто поверь мне_   
_ Kira_forever написал: я знаю что нужно делать в этой ситуации_   
_ Kira_forever написал: я готовился к этому всю жизнь!_   
_ weeaboolover написала: Просмотр аниме — это не подготовка._   
_ Kira_forever написал: ты просто не понимаешь!!!_   
_ Kira_forever написал: я видел тысячи сюжетов с похожим поворотом событий_   
_ Kira_forever написал: группа подростков становится единственной силой_   
_ Kira_forever написал: в борьбе с неизвестным врагом_   
_ Kira_forever написал: а ты лишь свой сенен-ай смотришь, фу такой быть_   
_ weeaboolover написала: Как будто что-то плохое._   
_ Kira_forever написал: очень и очень плохое, Тэмбри!!!_   
_ Kira_forever написал: прости, я не могу подчиняться тому, кто смотрит такое_   
_ Kira_forever написал: а потому лидером стану я_   
_ weeaboolover написала: Ты станешь лидером, если название конференции останется._   
_ Kira_forever написал: ТЭМБРИ!!!_

Дальше он начал писать что-то про то, что название будет сбивать всех с настроя, что оно ужасное и некрасивое, но девушка лишь молча смотрела на этот шум из ничего и ехидно улыбалась. Главное, что он согласился — остальное было не так важно, тем более, что этот умник наверняка обожал девочек-волшебниц и тайно смотрел кучу разных сериалов с ними. Откуда ему еще черпать так называемые знания, о которых он постоянно твердит, убеждая Тэмбри, что он приготовлен лучше? Естественно, что именно оттуда. Сообщения от Робби все не кончались и не кончались, и Тэмбри тяжко вздохнула. Кажется, пора было остановить этот поток мыслей.

_Kira_forever написал: и это я еще не упоминал ту визуалку_   
_ weeaboolover написала: В десятой главе главная героиня умрет._   
_ Kira_forever написал: ТЭМБРИ НУ ЧТО ТЫ ЗА МОНСТР ТАКОЙ_   
_ Kira_forever написал: ЕЩЕ И ЛИДЕРОМ СТАТЬ ХОТЕЛА_   
_ weeaboolover написала: И там не будет горячих источников._   
_ Kira_forever написал: ТЭМБРИ ПРЕКРАТИ_

О да. Это должно было заставить его замолчать и срочно начать читать ту визуальную новеллу, о которой он болтал последние пять минут. "Ну что ж, пока Робби читает, у нас есть более полезные дела, которыми нужно было заняться!" — вытянув руки вперед, подумала она. Первым делом нужно было сходить в библиотеку и выяснить все, что творилось в городе тридцать лет назад. Как и сказал тогда на сцене Гидеон — тогда все пошло не так. Тогда в городе появились ученые: мистер Пайнс, его брат и неизвестный мужчина с шестью пальцами.


	72. кошки-мышки, 04

Фотография заветного листочка лидера от Тэмбри, которую она переслала ему буквально спустя две минуты после их долгого неинтересного спора о месте главы команды по спасению мира, уже была давно распечатана и лежала на столе у Робби. Родителей все еще не было, и он со скучающим видом сидел около компьютера и водил рукой по распечатке, не совсем понимая, что на ней написано. Там были руны — такие же, как у самого Валентино, плюс еще несколько. Рядом расположилось несколько непонятных записей, складывавшихся в странный незамысловатый стишок. "Словно потешка какая-то, а не что-то важное", — разозлено подумал парень, отрывая взгляд от бумаги. Теперь, когда он занимал место главы их безумной и, несомненно, очень неподходящей для их важного дела компании, Робби понятия не имел, что делать. В чате было тихо — даже добавленные позже Томпсон и Ли перестали спорить об адекватности всего происходящего. Помимо всего прочего, последний успел поведать историю о съеденной тварями кошке, что только лишний раз убедило Валентино, что нужно было действовать. Их новый мэр, этот глупый мальчишка, творил что-то непонятное и неправильное на своем посту, и даже Робби был уверен, что в этот раз Пайнсы не были виноваты. Он еще раз покосился на список и с недовольством отметил присутствие имени Диппера среди игроков. Неудивительно. Он всегда был там, где случались какие-то странности.  
Но написанное на листке послание не давало Робби покоя. В стишке, который вообще мало соотносился с игрой, говорилось о любопытной вороне, которая сунулась не туда и чуть не потеряла клюв из-за этого. Там было что-то про ловушку, но Робби не придал этому значения, рассудив, что все это глупости, да и в любом случае вся эта игра — лишь хитрый план каких-то там ведьм, так что "не так" пойти ничего не может. По сути, все давно спланировано. Если Мелоди умерла до этого хаоса, если она передала Сусу бумажку до становления Гидеона мэром, если он получил список игроков намного раньше официального начала игры... Не стоило сомневаться, что все расписано. Все их действия, возможно, даже спор Робби с Тэмбри за право быть лидером. Такая предрешенность несколько отталкивала, но Валентино раз за разом убеждал себя, что все будет хорошо — так всегда случалось в каких-нибудь книгах или фильмах. Ведьмы наверняка любят такое, а потому главные герои, то есть участники игры, победят и вернут в Гравити Фоллз былое спокойствие.  
Взяв распечатку в руки, Робби решил, что самое время познакомиться с кельтскими рунами и их значениями. Лениво набрав в строке поиска искомый им материал, он нажал на первую попавшуюся ссылку, которая носила заманчивое имя "Все о рунной магии". Если они играют с ведьмами, то это именно то, что ему нужно. На главной странице моментально же высветились значения всех рун. Робби вновь покосился на распечатку и пролистал до первого знакомого символа.  
Руна Феху олицетворяла огонь разрушения, богатство и приобретение. Все это сочеталось так же, как и Томпсон с хорошей физической подготовкой — то есть никак. Робби даже не стал читать статью, спешно листая вниз, пока не увидел небольшое окошко, в котором было написано "Общение с посетителями". "Словно какая-то ведьма тут сидит и отвечает!" — развеселился парень и быстро нажал на окошко, желая выслушать, что же ему скажет этот дрянной сайтик. Окошко неторопливо раскрылось на весь экран, и на белом фоне мгновенно появилось приветствие от некой Карлы МакКормик. Имя совершенно не походило на ведьминское, и Робби даже расстроился — не по-настоящему, конечно, но он ожидал большего от этого сайта. Почесав подбородок, он быстро напечатал вопрос.  
_Магии ведь не существует, да? Все эти руны — брехня полная?_  
Почему-то в разговоре с этой фальшивой ведьмой ему показалось, что писать стоит грамотно и куда более аккуратно, чем в разговоре с Тэмбри в чате. На мгновение отвечающий замер, словно не знал, что ответить, но после заминки все равно продолжил печатать. Робби вновь покосился на распечатку и громко фыркнул. И зачем он тут время тратит? Лучше бы сходил сейчас к Сусу и узнал, обошел ли он всех участников игры. От подобных размышлений его отвлек ответ.  
_Магия существует, пока ты в нее веришь. Руны — ее проводники. Для кого-то они покажутся простым умершим алфавитом мертвого народа, а для кого-то они станут тем, что может уберечь от опасности. Тебя интересует что-то определенное? Ты веришь в магию, или лишь делаешь вид, что она существует?_  
"Что за бред?!" Подобные глупые вопросы напоминали разговоры с гадалками, которые иногда приезжали в город — они умудрялись ничего толком не предсказать, но вытащить при этом кучу денег из твоего кармана. Здесь, к счастью, подобное произойти не могло, но разговор точно так же шел в никуда. Она задавала странные вопросы, это лже-ведьма по ту сторону экрана. Робби был уверен, что сейчас она начнет говорить что-то про предрешенность его судьбы, связанной с руной Феху — ведь он все еще находился на ее странице.  
_Робби Стейси Валентино, веришь ли ты в магию?_  
Он замер на месте, собравшись было писать язвительный ответ этой ведьме. Он не называл своего имени. Он не оставлял никаких следов, которые могли бы вывести человека по ту сторону экрана на его настоящую личность. Но она знала о том, кто он такой — и она назвала его по имени. На лбу у парня выступил пот, и он замер, не в силах коснуться клавиатуры. Нужно было написать ответ этой ведьме. Лже-ведьме. Конечно! Настоящие ведьмы не пользуются человеческими изобретениями! Такого попросту не может быть! Не может, не может, не может!  
_Мне доходилось видеть множество людей, которые соприкасались с магией совершенно случайно. Ты — один из них. Согласившись на невесть что, ты решил принять участие в непонятной игре и мгновенно принял все поставленные условия. Занял место лидера... Знаешь, не все люди, которые делали подобное, заканчивали хорошо. На моем веку произошло так много событий, что я могу сбиться со счета, перечисляя всех тех, кто решил вторгнуться в мета-мир. Только пара человек действительно заслужила этого, а потому они живы до сих пор. Возможно, ты даже знаешь их. Я, конечно, ведьма, но вижу не все. А ты много знаешь, Робби Валентино?_  
Откуда эта ведьма вообще знает его?.. Она и правда ведьма? Это как-то странно... Так не может быть...  
_Прости, Робби Валентино, но пока что ты сунулся сюда слишком рано. Руны, написанные на листке, должны быть приведены в действие не раньше, чем настанет середина игры. Когда кошка запрыгнет в коробку... Но ты ведь не силен в метафорах, да? Скажем... ты ведь наверняка не понял значения стишка про любопытную ворону?_  
Робби покосился на листок. Текст на экране продолжил появляться.  
_Знаешь... Иногда..._  
Это не может закончится хорошо.  
_Чрезмерно любопытные дети..._  
Нет-нет-нет-нет-нет.  
_Получают по носу._  
Ни-че-го хо-ро-ше-го.  
_О т о й д и._  
Робби решил, что раз сама судьба велит ему отойти подальше, то он не станет сопротивляться ей и убежит. Отпрыгнув от компьютера, он кувырком полетел к двери. Стоило ему коснуться дверной ручки, как сзади что-то громко и подозрительно щелкнуло. Робби не успел повернуть голову, как в лицо ему подул теплый ветер, а в комнате раздался громкий хлопок.  
Компьютер взорвался, оставив вместо себя и рабочего стола груду какого-то хлама. Смотря на горящие деревяшки, выбитое окно и покрытую сажей кровать, Робби прижался спиной к двери и медленно осел на пол, не понимая, что только что произошло. Значит, он был прав? Ведьмы и правда следят за ними, правда предугадывают события будущего? Откуда отправитель бумажки вообще мог знать о том, что будет через пару часов? Почему там был этот дурацкий стишок про ворону? Или это была аллюзия на то, что у Робби черные волосы, как оперение у этой птицы? И любопытство...  
Как он вообще собирается объяснять это родителям?!


	73. кошки-мышки, 05

— О нет-нет-нет. Это без нас. Мы такой чушью не занимаемся.  
Спорить с маленькими девочками Сусу как-то неудобно и непривычно, но список игроков требует этого. Он растеряно переводит взгляд с него на стоящую у двери Грэнды, как-то угрожающе держащую в руках щетку для волос. Он бы, наверное, поспорил бы еще, вот только времени почти не оставалось (наступала ночь), да и девочки были категорически против этой затеи. Это было странно — подростки согласились на такую чепуху буквально сразу, а вот Кэнди и Грэнда противились принять участие в каком-то подозрительном мероприятии. Можно было только поражаться наличию рационального мышления у тех, у кого его, казалось бы, никогда не было видно. Кэнди стояла рядом с подругой и недовольно смотрела на Суса, постоянно поправляя бигуди на волосах. Выглядело это весьма... специфично.  
Замявшись, Рамирез решил, что нужно попытаться уговорить девочек еще раз. Он не знал, как на них повлиять — честь мистера Пайнса они отстаивать не желали, сказав, что тот и сам прекрасно справится, другие же причины их интересовали мало. В основном, поддакивала Кэнди, за что мгновенно получала тяжелый взгляд от подруги. Кажется, сейчас голосом разума в этой компании была именно Грэнда. Скрестив руки на груди, она еще раз покачала головой. Это начинало надоедать.  
— Можешь даже не спрашивать. Странности странностями, но нам они пока не мешают. Тем более, что нас уже пригласили в конференцию в интернете, где сидят все "избранные", — Грэнда сделала воздушные кавычки. — Выбор меня не впечатлил! Кто так выбирает? Почему лидер — Робби?  
Сус тоже задался этим вопросом, потому что прекрасно помнил, как назначал на эту должность Тэмбри. Видимо, без него произошли какие-то перестановки. Оставалось надеяться, что это не помешает планам Мелоди и той ведьмы, потому что "ломать" игру из-за каких-то чудачеств подростков откровенно не хотелось. Этот Робби... Мелоди перестаралась, написав ему такое воодушевляющее письмо.  
— А мне понравилось, — немного грустно отозвалась Кэнди.  
— Не понравилось, — резко прервала ее Грэнда и махнула рукой в сторону Суса. — Ну, что встал? Мы же сказали, что никуда не пойдем, нигде участвовать не будем. Мы же не безумцы, в конце концов. Кто вообще в здравом-то уме согласится на такое предложение?  
Грэнда взмахнула руками, словно была уверена, что никто адекватный не мог дать согласие на участие в этой игре. В чем-то Сус был с ней солидарен — услышанное звучало мягко говоря странно и неправдоподобно, он бы и сам не поверил, если бы до этого не видел все странности и не общался с Мелоди во сне. Тетрадь, пришедшая именно оттуда — лучшее доказательство для него, что на самом деле он не спит, а все происходящее более чем реально. Но все же... Эта игра, эти странности, новый сообщник Гидеона... Билл Сайфер, живший рядом с ними некоторое время. Демон, попавший в человеческую оболочку, разве это нормально? Разве демоны вообще могут существовать? Так почему же Сус не удивлен. Он отвлекся от своих мыслей, когда увидел, как подняла руку Кэнди — видимо, хотела возразить и заявить, что она хотела бы поучаствовать в игре. Грэнда громко шикнула на нее.  
— Нет, ты не хочешь!  
— Но почему?! — тихо взвыла она, отступая внутрь дома. — Это же весело! Мне не нравится, когда по городу ходят непонятные штуки, нужно их убрать! Тем более, что мы можем сделать это и стать героями! И тогда...  
В ее глазах сверкнул какой-то непонятный огонек, и Кэнди, мечтательно вздохнув, прислонилась к косяку. Она настолько погрузилась в свои мысли, что проигнорировала очередное замечание Грэнды по поводу участия в этой дурацкой игре. Сус все еще недоумевал, почему ей не нравится эта идея — раньше она была готова пойти на такое, он прекрасно знал это — они втроем, вместе с Мейбл, творили такое, от чего дух захватывало, казалось бы...  
И тут его осенило. Ну конечно, Мейбл! Почему он раньше не упомянул ее? Это же прекрасная возможность заманить их двоих в игру, эти двое за своей подругой куда угодно пойдут, хоть в самое пекло опасности. Но стоило ему упомянуть имя близняшки Пайнс, как Кэнди прекратила мечтательно напевать себе под нос и замолчала, а Грэнда насупилась. Она постучала расческой по косяку двери и отвела взгляд в сторону, словно что-то мешало ей начать говорить.  
— Вы ведь хотите поучаствовать в этом с Мейбл? — повторил свой вопрос Сус.  
Грэнда и Кэнди многозначительно переглянулись между собой и отвели взгляды в сторону.  
— Понимаешь... — начала Кэнди, наматывая на палец прядь волос.  
— Эти ваши игры со странностями до добра не доводят! — громко гаркнула Грэнда и ударила себя кулаком в грудь. — Посмотри на то, что творится сейчас! Гидеон стал мэром, по Гравити Фоллз ползают всякие поганые твари, а Мейбл теперь неизвестно где! Диппер сказал, что Глифул запер ее в доме и не выпускает, потому что его ручной демон таким образом шантажирует Стэна! И ты хочешь, чтобы мы приняли участие в такой игре? Где будет еще больше странностей и опасностей? Мы, конечно, любим приключения, но свою голову на плечах иметь надо. И понимать, что такие игрища ничем хорошим не закончатся.  
В чем-то она была, пожалуй, даже слишком права. Сначала смерть Мелоди, потом непонятная ситуация с Венди и Биллом-2, Гидеон... Последние двое стремительно менялись, словно их подменили — но в этом не было ничего странного или непонятного. Их жизни контролировали существа с _той_ стороны, оттуда, где существуют только фантазии. Арнольд Криптос и Лямбдадельта уже начали игру в этом городе. Осталось лишь подыграть ведьме Абсолюта и начать свою. Пусть думает, что на ее стороне есть люди. На деле же их двоих переиграет ведьма Театра. "Вот уж представление устроила, наверное потому и звание у нее такое", — почесав голову, подумал Сус.  
— Но ведь если вы не вступите в игру, то Мейбл так и останется у Гидеона. Если мы вместе сможем убрать Криптоса из города, то все вернется на свои места! — он развел руки в стороны. — Никаких странностей, только мир и покой! И девичники на чердаке Хижины. Разве это не то, чего вы хотите?  
Ответом ему послужило молчание. Наверное, это были слишком сложные вопросы для детей. Вряд ли эти девочки были теми одаренными не по годам юнцами, вроде Диппера или Гидеона. Сус вздохнул и развернулся на месте. Прежде чем покинуть двор, он в последний раз повернулся к девочкам, продолжавшим стоять на пороге. Грэнда все еще сжимала в руках деревянную щетку.  
— Если вы согласитесь, то я буду вас ждать. Вы всегда знаете, где найти меня! Спросите у Диппера!  
С этими словами он покинул их, оставив наедине со своими мыслями. Как только калитка захлопнулась, Кэнди перевела взгляд на подругу и зло нахмурилась. Она была рассержена этим бездействием и бессилием. Внутри нее горела ярость, она хотела надавать этому Гидеону по голове железным половником за то, что тот посмел сделать такое с Мейбл. Его мысли были слишком очевидны даже для нее, казалось бы, не такой посвященной в их отношения. Но Грэнда упорно молчала, словно не хотела начинать разговор об этом. Наконец, она вздохнула.  
— Это очень плохая идея.  
— Очень, — шмыгнув носом, пробормотала Кэнди.  
— Скорее всего мы все умрем. И это будет больно.  
— И сделает это нечисть, как в худших мистических фильмах, — продолжила шмыгать носом Кэнди. Грэнда потерла переносицу.  
— Но в то же время мы можем спасти Мейбл...  
— Говорят, герои чем-то жертвуют. А еще они никогда не умирают.  
Хм-м-м. Это, конечно, очень глупо — настоящие герои умирали, да еще как. А половина вообще становилась настоящими героями лишь после своей смерти. Но Мейбл, она... Ради нее можно было бы совершить такой глупый и рискованный шаг, дав согласие на участие в этой безумной игре. Тем более, они не одни там — быть может, тот, кто организовал ее, не даст им всем умереть? Ведь в настоящих романтических историях герои никогда не умирают. Какая жалость, что это не она — но Грэнда очень смутно представляла себя в образе рыцаря на белом коне. Скорее огр с дубинкой, который и должен похитить принцессу в начале истории. А значит, должна ли она похитить Мейбл у Гидеона?..  
Ведь история только начинается.  
— Аргх! — рявкнула она и ударила щеткой по стенке. Несчастная разломилась пополам и упала на пол. — Черт бы вас побрал!  
Кэнди ничего не сказала в ответ, лишь хитро улыбнувшись. Это был худший выбор, который они могли сделать. И они выбрали то, что несло с собой полную обреченность. Как же глупо. Но как благородно.  
Но герои ведь не умирают, верно?


	74. кошки-мышки, 06

После незамысловатого приглашения Суса и Мелоди принять участие в игре, которая могла избавить город от всей лишней нечисти в лице тех непонятных черных штук и Арнольда в частности, Диппер решил, что сегодняшнюю ночь он проведет бодрствуя. Было что обдумать, а времени днем не хватало — других проблем было предостаточно. Опыт в бессонных ночах у него, к счастью, был, а потому он не особо волновался. Пасифика буркнула себе под нос что-то про помешательство и отправилась на боковую, когда как Диппер остался сидеть на лестнице в дом. Он подпер голову руками и недовольно смотрел в лес, видневшийся сразу за забором. По новостям просили не покидать дома ночью, чтобы случайно не стать обедом вылезшей нечисти, но за себя Диппер не особо волновался — что-то подсказывало ему, что помереть просто так ему не дадут. Будет ли это Лямбдадельта, упомянутая Сусом ведьма или еще кто-то — не столь принципиально. Встав со ступенек, он оглянулся на дом Суса и неспешно направился в сторону городской свалки, где сейчас обитали лучшие умы этого города. Это было весьма иронично.  
Фонари слабо освещали улицы, словно кто-то очень не хотел тратиться на это дело. Естественно, что пока ночью никто не ходил по улицам, в фонарях не было смысла, но ведь были те неудачники, кому приходилось поздно возвращаться домой с работы. По новостям передавали, что те твари боятся солнечного света — разве свет фонарей не должен отпугнуть их прочь? Диппер задумался над этим и вспомнил переписку в чате. Ли и Нэйт упорно твердили про съеденную кошку, которую не спасли даже зажженные садовые лампы. Может быть, в плохо работающих фонарях действительно был смысл, но идти под светом было куда приятней, чем по кромешной темноте. Тем более, когда кусты рядом с дорогой подозрительно шумели. То ли ветер их колыхал, то ли эти твари в них сидели. Диппер решил не придавать этому особого значения.  
Но его страхи оправдались — это и правда были те штуки, что сожрали кошку. Три монстра выпрыгнуло из кустов и остановилось перед Диппером, неотрывно смотря на него своей кучей глаз. Они были похожи на кошек... И на ту штуку, с которой мальчишка ранее встречался на разрушенном мосте. Помнится, тогда Мэри Джи... то есть Лямбдадельта отпугнула ту тварь, ударив ее по голове гитарой. Присмотревшись, Диппер поежился. Они и правда были ужасно похожи. Наверное, из одного рода. Но в отличие от той штуки, они и правда больше напоминали кошек — такие же изящные и грациозные. Ими невозможно было не восхититься. Громко фыркнув, Диппер направился прямо к ним — на самом деле, он просто шел прямо, но они стояли на дорожке. Сходить на проезжую часть не очень-то хотелось. Кошкоподобные твари послушно расступились перед ним и побежали рядом, словно сопровождали его. Тогда Диппер подумал, что, наверное, его и правда защищают ведьмы. Ведь кому-то из горожан не повезло, когда он столкнулся с ними, а с ним они ведут себя, как со старым знакомым. Или они боятся, что сейчас из-за угла появится леди на мопеде?  
Идя по тихой улице в компании этих непонятных существ, Диппер вспомнил свой давнишний разговор с Биллом в его сне — тогда он говорил про то, что люди обожают кошек. Быть может, именно поэтому эти штуки на них похожи? Билл же говорил про зависимость мета-мира от людских фантазий. Жаль, что мальчишка не успел спросить у него больше. Чертов демон смотался так быстро, что он не успел произнести "Миссисипи" три раза. Покосившись на этих странных кошек, Диппер резко остановился и присел на корточки перед одной из них. Кошка мгновенно потерлась головой о руку, и он отметил, что шерсть у них неприятная и колючая. Словно из иголок. Вдруг где-то недалеко раздались спешные шаги, и Диппер увидел, как кто-то убегает прочь с улицы. Кошки лениво проводили его взглядами.  
"Мда, прибавил Стэну проблем. Теперь же слухи поползут, что с тварями хорошо общаюсь," — кисло подумал Диппер и выпрямился. Дальнейший путь он проделал без приключений, все еще сопровождаемый тремя кошками. Лишь на границе мусорной свалки они остановились и не двинулись с места, словно их что-то не пускало. Диппер оглянулся по сторонам и увидел неровные рисунки рун на воротах. "Наверняка работа Стэнли".  
Старики (хотя трудно было назвать Стэнли стариком, на самом деле) сидели в импровизированном домике МакГакета и разбирались с каким-то механизмом. Диппер не стал смотреть, что это такое, здраво рассудив, что все равно ничего не поймет. Услышав приближающиеся шаги, Пайнс поднял голову и недоуменно посмотрел на вошедшего внука. Тот пожал плечами и сел на свободную табуретку рядом. Работа над механизмом временно приостановилась. МакГакет схватил чертежи со стола.  
— Поработаю в одиночку, — он подмигнул Стэнли и исчез за углом.  
В комнате повисла тишина. Где-то воняло что-то неприятное, был слышен шум редких машин за пределами свалки. Стэнли и Диппер молча рассматривали друг друга, пока мальчишка не упомянул игру, предложенную Сусом и Мелоди. Услышав про это, Стэнли лишь молча вскинул бровь и громко вздохнул, после чего потер переносицу. Кажется, эта тема ему не очень-то и нравилась.  
— То, к чему ведет эта... "игра", называется Исход. Давай я посвящу тебя в это сразу, чтобы потом, если что-то случится, ты не искал меня по всему городу, если меня не будет здесь. Будущее известно лишь ведьмам, а я могу лишь гадать, что произойдет, — он весело усмехнулся, заметив, как прищурился мальчишка. — Итак, я уже упомянул Исход, верно?  
— Да.  
— То, что я подразумеваю под этим словом, означает "конец чего-то", в нашем случае — одной дурацкой игры, начавшейся в этом городе еще в мои времена. Скажем, тогда еще не было никаких других ведьм и демонов, которые претендовали на место местных лордов, точнее сказать, они были, но наведывались сюда нечасто. С Криптосом я встречался лишь пару раз, он оставил у меня весьма... специфичные воспоминания о нем, потому что, если сравнивать его с тем же Биллом, он не пытался обмануть меня и дотянуться до того, к чему лучше вообще не прикасаться. Но тогда уже была ведьма Фезарин. Сейчас она, Криптос и еще одна ведьма начали противостояние за секрет этого города, который принесли сюда мы с братом и Эдвардом. Ну, Автором, если ты забыл. Во время Исхода _он_ должен проявиться, и если этого не случится, то... Ну, тут есть и плохие, и хорошие стороны. Если они не получат Титана, то все будет хорошо. Для нас. Но в мета-мире это вызовет хаос, потому что такая сущность нарушает все мыслимые и немыслимые законы их измерения. Но если они получат Титана, то для нашего мира это ничем хорошим не закончится — при использовании его полного потенциала, наша планета может просто погибнуть. Даже не взорваться. Это трудно описать, и, к счастью, я этого не видел. В общем, Исход принесет огромные изменения в мир. Вне зависимости от его исхода.  
"Титан?!" Диппер мгновенно насторожился. Он вспомнил капсулу памяти, которую он ранее нашел у МакГакета вместе с Мейбл. Там многое говорилось о нем. Или они говорят о разных Титанах? Диппер подумал, что вряд ли. Такие совпадения не случаются. В капсуле говорится именно о том, о ком сейчас рассказал ему Стэнли. Но мальчишка решил повременить с разъяснением содержимого капсулы, ему было интересно дослушать мужчину.  
— Я помню про то, что ты заключал сделку с Биллом, — серьезным тоном продолжил он, сложив руки у груди. Диппер поежился, вспоминая тот случай. — Но сейчас я хочу поговорить не об этом... не совсем об этом. Ты помнишь, как вы пожали руки? Он захватил твое тело, подурачился в нем и исчез. Ничего серьезного. Все дело в том, что вы с ним заключили самый обычный договор. Но обычно демоны заключают _пакты_.  
От этого слова у Диппера пошли мурашки по коже. Он вспомнил слова Билла тогда на Дигиталис — он упомянул, что их пакт с Гидеоном был разорван. Именно пакт, не договор.  
— В этом случае демон и человек объединяют свои силы, и последний получает часть сил демона. До поры до времени это безобидно и неопасно, если твой демон не какой-то серьезный пожиратель душ, то ты даже можешь не опасаться за свою жизнь — такие порезвятся с тобой да и уйдут, ничего с собой не взяв. Но проблема в том, что Арнольд Криптос не входит в число демонов, которые заключают пакты ради забавы. Как и Билл Сайфер, впрочем, но тебе повезло. Он не воспринял тебя всерьез. А вот Арнольд увидел в Гидеоне недюжинный ум и решил воспользоваться этим. Это одна из ужаснейших сторон пакта — вы с демоном делите энергию между собой. Чтобы поддерживать свое существование в нашем мире, демону нужно тело. Можно найти ему болванку, куда он залезет, а можно поделиться с ним энергией и дать ему создать свое собственное тело. Этот способ, конечно, удобней и лучше, но он требует слишком больших затрат. Ты уже видел Гидеона, да? Тогда на сцене. Он выглядит больным. Но это — не болезнь. Это их пакт. И Арнольд использует Гидеона, как батарейку. Когда Глифул умрет от измождения, Криптосу больше не нужен будет заключитель пакта — он будет существовать в этом мире в полноценной форме.  
Что ж, это многое объясняло. Диппер со злорадством подумал, что так Гидеону и надо, но адекватная его часть проворчала, что Глифул — такой же дурак, как и сам Диппер, который связался со странностями слишком рано. Только повезло ему гораздо меньше, потому что Арнольд оказался куда коварнее Билла.  
— Но благодаря пакту, Гидеон может использовать аниму Арнольда.  
После этого последовало долгое объяснение, что же такое анима, во время которого Диппер обдумывал наличие подобной у Сайфера. Он помнил признание Стэна в том, что никто нигде Сайфера фактически не запирал, это тело было с какой-то аномалией, из-за которой Билл не мог его так просто покинуть. Значит ли это, что тогда Сайфер мог использовать свою аниму? А как бы она выглядела? У нее были бы способности, связанные с разумом? Какое-нибудь ясновидение или что-то подобное. Диппер еще раз пожалел, что демон испарился так быстро — он бы побеседовал с ним за милую душу. Он высказал это Стэнли. Тот удивленно моргнул.  
— Да, это странно... По логике, он мог использовать аниму, потому что подобное слияние никуда бы не дело его силу — анима все равно осталась бы. В случае с тобой, анимы бы не было — у вас был простой договор, а насильное слияние с телом аналогично пакту...  
— Может, все дело в теле? Мало ли что ел тот студентишка, чье тело Билл занимал, — Диппер по-быстрому описал облик демона во время пребывания в хижине Тайн. Стэнли прищурился и поправил очки. — Тем более, мы не знаем, где его добыл Стэн.  
— Хм-м-м... Ну если это тело, то, пожалуй... — мужчина нахмурился. — Хм! Знаешь, пожалуй, я понял. Но я лучше еще подумаю над этим, возможно, мои догадки оказались неверными. Но все же, чтобы не скрывать от тебя этого, я думаю, что это тело удерживало Билла не просто так — понимаешь, тридцать лет назад хозяина этого тела убил Билл. В тот самый день, когда я исчез в портале, когда МакГакет, судя по всему, свихнулся, а Стэнфорд остался один — Автор тоже куда-то испарился. Но я не уверен. Так вот, это тело... Возможно, оно пыталось затянуть в себя своего убийцу. Это один из парадоксов мета-мира. Все, что имеет память, может вспомнить — и тело "вспомнило" своего убийцу.  
Сейчас Диппер лишь серьезно кивнул — у него отпали такие вопросы, как причина дикой нелюбви Билла к тому телу или, например, откуда Стэн вообще достал его. Однако вопрос с анимой все еще стоял открытым. И никто, даже Стэнли, не знали ответа на него.


	75. кошки-мышки, 07

Утром стало известно о новых погибших.  
Город постепенно наводнялся неизвестными и опасными тварями, мэр бездействовал, а таинственная игра Суса пока не начиналась. Нужно было что-то делать, но что — никто не знал. Ни у кого не было никаких представлений о том, что принесет с собой будущее, но одно чувствовалось точно — оно было мрачным и холодным. То будущее, которое не будет дружелюбно к людям, но с радостью распахнет свои объятия странностям под громкий смех Арнольда. В городе постепенно нарастала паника, люди в спешке покидали город, а те, кто оставался здесь, сидели по домам и выходили лишь в магазин. Полки там были пусты, а из смельчаков, решившихся прийти сюда днем ради обслуживания клиентов, можно было пересчитать по пальцам. Родители Тэмбри, не смотря на панику в доме, уехать не пытались — лишь заколачивали окна и готовились к худшему. Смотря на эти приготовления, девушка понимала, что это было частью плана ведьмы. Если бы не ее магия, она бы давно покинула Гравити Фоллз вместе с семьей, поехав куда-нибудь в соседний город к тетке. Семьи остальных участников тоже остались тут. Было даже странно смотреть на то, как Нортвесты не поддались всеобщей панике, а даже пытались унять хаос. Магия ведьм была поистине удивительной штукой.  
Но Тэмри была бы не Тэмбри, если бы не попыталась исправить ситуацию. С новыми нападениями этих тварей оставаться в городе было опасно, нужно было найти убежище, где мог поселиться каждый из участников игры. Покидать город девушке не хотелось, она бы с радостью отправила родителей к родственникам, но не знала, как обосновать то, что она останется тут. Вряд ли Робби мог послужить весомой причиной. Оставалось лишь верить словам Суса о том, что их игра все исправит. Она уже не надеялась, что с семьей случится что-то хорошее. Вздохнув и схватив спортивную сумку с тумбочки, девушка выбежала на улицу, направляясь прямиком к перекрестку, на котором они с Робби условились встретиться. Сегодня они начнут искать новую базу где-нибудь подальше от города. Пока светило солнце, тварей можно было не бояться, они появлялись лишь днем, словно тени. На ум приходила лишь разрушенная церковь в лесу, о которой ходило много нехороших слухов, но почему-то Тэмбри казалось, что это будет не самый мудрый выбор.  
Парень ждал ее там, где положено. В руках у него была бутылка газировки, а сам он выглядел мрачным и недовольным. Тэмбри не стала интересоваться причиной, было очевидно, что он тоже был озабочен таким резким изменением настроений в городе. Наверняка он тоже волновался за родителей, не покинувших Гравити Фоллз с определенной частью его жителей. В голове у девушки вдруг возник вопрос о том, как же ведьмы будут исправлять ситуацию со знанием посторонних людей о тварях. Или так надо? Или они сотрут память всем, кто покинул город? Это было бы логично... Жаль, что родителей уговорить так и не удалось. Ткнув пальцем в бутылку, девушка недовольно поинтересовалась:  
— Что это?  
— Пойдем, — проигнорировав вопрос, буркнул под нос Робби. — Не хочу тратить день просто так. До вечера далеко, но пока дойдем до леса, будет уже поздно.  
Что ж, он был определенно прав. Тэмбри улыбнулась и схватила парня за руку, после чего торопливо направилась вместе с ним в лес. Было удивительно, что он вообще согласился на такую миссию — Робби был тем еще трусом. Девушка не могла винить его в этом, такие вещи не всегда зависели от человека. Фобии вообще лечатся плохо, если уж тут говорить. Но сейчас он даже не попытался отказаться от этой убийственной идеи пойти в лес. Никто не знал, что могло поджидать подростков там. Быть может, твари просто не выходят оттуда днем? А может, они спокойно делают это, просто их никто не видит? У них не было ответов на эти вопросы. Ведьмы и Сус молчали. Оставалось верить лишь своим глазам.  
А можно ли было им верить? Чудеса, магия, ведьмы и те твари — все это было частью совершенно другого мира, который никогда до этого не открывался перед обычными людьми, вроде Робби и Тэмбри. Они были из того разряда, кто оказался в ненужное время в нужном месте. Еще и приглашения на участие в странной игре получили, вот уж диво дивное. Кто бы мог подумать, что такое вообще возможно в жизни. Но никто из них не отказался. Все они верили в чудо. В него трудно было не верить, особенно после записок с того света, кошек из другого мира и дневника Пайнса. И самого Диппера — он показал им, что странности существуют.  
В лесу было тихо и спокойно, и та суета, которая царила в городе, словно отступала в этом месте. Сухие ветки громко трещали под ногами, пугая диких птиц. Тэмбри уверенно шла вперед в сторону заброшенной церкви, которую приметила в первую очередь. Почему-то ей казалось, что именно там судьба даст ей подсказку о местоположении будущей базы. Можно было, конечно, пойти в заброшенное здание, что находилось не так далеко от хижины Тайн, но Тэмбри рассудила, что соседствовать рядом с врагом будет как минимум странно. Плюс совсем недавно там появились следы чей-то драки, окончившейся, видимо, летальным исходом одного из противников. Вспоминать о той высохшей луже крови было противно. Почему-то в голове сразу пришел Билл, с которым общалась Венди. Ведь после определенного момента его никто не видел, а пятно появилось как раз в то время... Хм...  
— Стой, погоди! — Робби остановился посреди дорожки и потряс бутылкой с газировкой. Та шумно зашипела внутри. Тэмбри остановилась и резко обернулась назад. — Куда мы вообще идем? Ты так уверенно бежишь... будто тебе брат старого прохвоста что-то посоветовал.  
— Знаешь, нам нужно было спросить у него перед тем, как идти сюда, — задумалась вслух Тэмбри, вызвав тихий вой. Что-то она не подумала об этом. — Но вообще, я иду к заброшенной церкви. Быть может, мы останемся там. Ну, знаешь, церковь, мистическое место, все такое. Раз уж мы по уши увязли в мистике, то стоит продолжать гнуть эту сторону, а не пытаться найти более адекватное решение.  
Можно было обосноваться на острове посреди местного озера, но что-то подсказывало Тэмбри, что это не самое лучшее место для убежища. Во-первых, туда трудно попасть. Конечно, это было, с одной стороны, хорошо, но если они будут бежать из города туда, то им будет тяжеловато оказаться в безопасности. Во-вторых, бесплатных лодок не было, а мистер МакГакет был тем еще скупердяем, который ничего просто так не давал. "Что папаша, что сын неадекватные," — возмущенно подумала Тэмбри. В-третьих, в случае чрезвычайной ситуации, оттуда будет очень трудно убраться. Плюс, не все умеют плавать.  
Вскоре показалась разрушенная церковь — она выглядела так, словно ее кто-то основательно разрушил, снеся чуть ли не все стены. Оттуда пахнуло сыростью и плесенью, и Тэмбри поняла, что не хочет заходить туда. Что уж там говорить про то, чтобы жить в этом месте. Робби остался стоять снаружи, попивая газировку. Он молча наблюдал за девушкой, не решаясь прервать ее мысленный поток. А подумать было над чем.  
Ведьмы наверняка понимали, что участники их "игры" просто так не справятся — если среди них были лишь подростки и дети, ну, если не считать Суса и Мелоди, которая была подобна коту Шредингера. Жива, не жива — никто не знает. И если это так, то они должны были оставить какое-то послание для лидера группы, которым сейчас был Робби. Но в письме значилась именно Тэмбри, а потому такие вещи были именно на ней. Плюс ко всему, ей не хотелось слушать нытье парня о том, что он не хочет лезть в эту руину. Здесь и правда было жутко. Остановившись около дверей, она замерла, срочно обдумывая, что же делать. День не будет длиться вечно, скоро наступит вечер, а тогда в лесу станет небезопасно. Хотя ночь не помешала Ли и Нэйту выследить убийцу кошки, и их никто не съел, но девушка решила, что надеяться на удачу — глупо. Да, они в игре. Да, им помогают. Но это не гарантирует того, что дальше все будет точно так же радужно и хорошо. "Игру" создали для развлечения, и ведьмы ждут интересного сюжета. Пока что шла лишь подготовка.  
Настоящая игра начнется в тот момент, когда случится Исход — так писал Диппер. Начнется и завершится в один момент.  
От размышлений ее отвлек шум рядом — оказалось, это Робби пробрался внутрь здания и активно копался в одной из куч мусора. Тэмбри недоуменно вскинула бровь и осторожно подошла к нему сзади, не понимая, почему тот вдруг решил полезть туда. Оглянувшись, она увидела, что бутылка газировки стоит на пороге. Ого, как все серьезно.  
— Ну может тут чего зарыто! — раздраженно буркнул Робби в ответ на немой вопрос девушки. — Раз уж Мелоди писала, что тут все как в ани... кхм, в книжках, то где-то тут может лежать карта, ведущая к крутой базе. Типа убежищу Форда. Не знаю. Может, написать мелкому? Он-то должен знать про крутые убежища.  
— Момент, здесь связь плохо ловит.  
Тэмбри вышла на улицу и по-быстрому зашла в чат, написав Дипперу вопрос о каком-нибудь убежище. Ответ не заставил себя долго ждать.

_weeaboolover написала: Есть на примете какие-нибудь базы?_   
_ weeaboolover написала: До Исхода нужно найти место, где все соберутся._   
_ MysteryHunter написал: В лесу есть один, но..._   
_ MysteryHunter написал: Там кое-кто сидит. Кое-кто нехороший._   
_ MysteryHunter написал: Если вас не смущают чудовища, то можно пойти туда._   
_ weeaboolover написала: Какие координаты?_

В чате повисла тишина. Тэмбри упорно смотрела в экран, но ничего не происходило. Сзади подошел Робби, который продемонстрировал девушке руки, усеянные пылью и щепками, после чего важно сказал:  
— Вот поэтому я должен быть лидером. Я сразу думал о том, что нужно спросить мелкого зазнайку.  
— Так что же не спросил? — ехидно поинтересовалась Тэмбри. Робби почему-то не ответил.

_MysteryHunter написал: Давайте встретимся у свалки. Нужно поговорить со Стэнли, это его бункер, и он точно знает, как устранить ту штуку._

"Почему около свалки?" — удивленно подумала девушка, но пояснения от Диппера не дождалась. Что ж, день был все еще впереди. Возможно, они даже успеют перебраться в этот таинственный лесной бункер до наступления вечера. В крайнем случае, она уже оповестила всех в чате о том, что пора собирать вещи. Впереди их ждали великие дела.


	76. кошки-мышки, 08

В бункере очень грязно и непривычно тихо — после шумного леса это место кажется каким-то неправильным и непонятным. Диппер молча спустился вниз, словно ничего удивительного в этом месте нет, за ним шел Стэнли. Тэмбри и Робби замерли внизу лестницы, не решаясь ступить дальше в это подземелье под сосной. Парень неуверенно смотрел по сторонам, вертя бутылку в руках, и, кажется, он не собирался делать первый шаг навстречу неизвестному. Тэмбри хотела бы его пожурить, да вот у самой смелости не хватало сделать первый шаг навстречу этому темному жуткому месту. Но стоять тут вечно они не могли. Близился полдень, у них оставалось около шести часов до того, как потемнеет. Шесть часов до того, как лес наводнят странности... Все это было так странно, что даже лесной бункер казался самым обычным местом. В конце концов, его-то действительно можно построить, а вот странности были из разряда вещей, которые никогда не существовали. И не должны были.   
Внутри пахло пылью и ржавым металлом. Пол под ногами неприятно скрипел, словно старые пластины доживали свой век и не хотели чувствовать на себе новых посетителей. Робби продолжал вертеть бутылку в руках, а Тэмбри рассеянно смотрела по сторонам. По пути они наткнулись на ловушку, но та была деактивирована. Еще она увидела огромные запасы еды, что вселило в нее надежду, что этот бункер и правда окажется очень удобным местом для обитания во время Исхода и действий игры. На самом деле, то, что они подразумевали, что игра будет короткой, не означало, что она будет <i>действительно</i> очень короткой. Быть может, она будет длиться около недели или чуть больше. Для ведьм, живущих долгие столетия, это покажется одним мгновением, но вот для них — вряд ли. За этими мыслями девушка не заметила, как вышла к Стэнли и Дипперу, стоявших рядом с огромной колбой. У нее заледенело стекло, и Тэмбри недоуменно вскинула бровь. Что там было? Увиденное ее несколько поразило, но не так, чтобы очень сильно. Робби лишь запричитал себе под нос про то, что они зря сюда сунулись.  
— Значит, это и есть Перевертыш? — мрачно спросил Стэнли. Диппер лишь кивнул в ответ. — Ну, он хотя бы пойман. Это уже хорошо. Теперь нам лучше спрятать эту колбу подальше... или вместо замораживающей жидкости налить туда яда. Испарится — и умрет наш Перевертыш. Не слишком хочется встречаться с ним во второй раз после всего... произошедшего.   
"Какого еще произошедшего?" — Тэмбри прищурилась и тихо фыркнула, после чего уткнулась в телефон. Связь здесь не работала, очевидно. Робби просто глазел по сторонам, продолжая вертеть бутылку, пока та не выпала у него из рук и с громким стуком упала на пол. Грохот эхом распространился по всем коридорам, и парень поежился. Девушке это тоже не очень понравилось — все же она представляла место их будущего обитания более уютным и приятным, а жить буквально в пещерах было не самой лучшей затеей. Мало того, что тут такое эхо, тут было сыро и прохладно, а это могло навредить здоровью... Хотя, о чем это она вообще? Они участвуют в смертоносной игре ведьм, какое тут здоровье? Сказали же, что если они победят, то все вернется к нормальному состоянию. Здоровье, вероятно, тоже. "Но здесь все равно нужно прибраться и навести порядок," — мысленно отметила девушка. Робби нагнулся и поднял бутылку.   
— Что ж, этим займусь я. Можете пока идти и собирать вещи. Сообщи МакГакету, пусть возьмет наши наработки, — Стэнли говорил спешно, словно что-то его волновало. Он оглянулся по сторонам и нахмурился. — Если я случайно освобожу эту тварь, наш пароль "Неприкасаемый Кот". Если я не отвечу тебе на это "Им была беловолосая девочка", то сразу же стреляй... Бей... В общем, делай все, что угодно, но живо убирайся прочь. Поняли? Поняли. Родителям скажите, что... Не знаю, в общем, сами придумаете. Мне нужно прибраться в этом месте. Консервы не трогайте, это нам еще надолго.  
Тэмбри и моргнуть не успела, как их выгнали из бункера. Диппер усердно тер себе лоб, и девушка только сейчас заметила, что он был без кепки. На лбу четко проглядывалось родимое пятно в форме Большой Медведицы. "Хм!" Она не стала делиться своим наблюдением с Робби, который искал, куда бы выкинуть пустую бутылку из-под газировки, чтобы никто не заметил. Увидев укоризненный взгляд девушки, он нервно рассмеялся и взял бутылку в руки, не решаясь поставить ее рядом с поваленным деревом.   
— Это было быстро, — пробормотал он. Диппер лишь громко фыркнул в ответ.  
— Нам некогда копаться. Основную информацию нам дали, теперь идите домой и напишите всем, чтобы сегодня в четыре шли к гипермаркету. Там встретимся, оттуда дружною толпою пойдем. Куча подростков и детей никого не заинтересует, подумают, что мы в какой-нибудь кружок записались, а руководит им Сус. Ну, знаете, на нервной почве такое легко пройдет. Взрослым сейчас не до нормальных объяснений.   
Иногда Диппер рассуждал слишком умно для мальчика, которому было лишь двенадцать лет. В свои пятнадцать Тэмбри чувствовала себя куда более глупой. Ее не слишком обижал этот факт, ведь это же был Диппер? Как на него вообще можно злиться за то, что он умный? Робби что-то проворчал в ответ, но полноценно так и не ответил, а посему вопрос стал решенным. Нужно было идти домой и собирать вещи. А магазин, около которого они условились все встретиться... Может, стоило посмотреть там что-то? Ну, на всякий случай. Еда Стэнли, конечно, была хорошим решением, но не только же старые консервы они будут есть. Нужно было купить что-то на первую пору. "Быть может, где-то глубоко внутри я все еще лидер," — неожиданно для себя подумала Тэмбри и довольно улыбнулась. Это не укрылось от взгляда Робби.   
— Что, уже замыслила, как займешь себе лучшее место в уголке? — ехидно спросил он, за что получил порцию взгляда, полного ненависти. Тэмбри не думала об этом!.. По крайней мере, именно сейчас!  
— Потом помилуетесь, у вас еще предостаточно времени в бункере будет, — прервал их гляделки Диппер. Тэмбри показала ему язык, а Робби закатил глаза.   
— Не странно ли это, что в игре не участвуют взрослые? — недовольно поинтересовался он. Тэмбри промолчала — на самом деле, ее тоже волновал этот вопрос. — Этот твой Стэнли не шибко тянет на игрока, он скорее наблюдатель за той толпой, которую выбрали ведьмы. Не могли что ли поадекватней народа понабрать? Ладно там ты, но дочь Нортвестов? Подружки Мейбл? Это... это просто тупо.  
Валентино опять закатил глаза и ударил себя ладонью по лицу. Диппер молча проследил за этим и серьезно нахмурился, словно его тоже заботил этот вопрос. Но Тэмбри была уверена, что сейчас он не размышляет над ответом, а думает о том, как именно пояснить свое предположение Робби. Не могло быть так, чтобы Диппер не нашел ответа на эту загадку. Он был специалистом в таких делах, в конце концов! Эй, это же Диппер! Даже ведьмы не смогут устоять! "Звучит как слоган из рекламы йогуртов," — Тэмбри резко отвела взгляд в сторону. Лучше было не думать об этом. Хорошо, что никто не может читать ее мысли.  
— Я думаю, это потому, что у нас более развита фантазия, — наконец, прервал тишину Диппер. — Мы не пытаемся думать логически все время, мы, то есть подростки и дети, находим иные способы подхода к ситуации. Да и как бы отреагировал взрослый, если бы к нему пришел Сус с таким предложением? Ничем хорошим бы это не закончилось. А у нас это не только не вызвало вопросов, но и мы сами согласились на это. Понимаешь... Есть такая штука, как анти-магический токсин. Это мне пояснял один парень, вы все его наверняка помните под именем Билла. Он говорил, что если человек не верит в магию, то магия не может вершиться рядом с ним. То есть, к примеру, никакие из инструкций Мелоди не сработают, если мы не поверим в то, что это действительно послание откуда-то из-за грани. А мы верим! Вы видели призраков в магазине, вы видели странности! Как и остальные участники игры! Нам легче понять это, чем взрослым, кто никогда не верил в ведьм и тут получил от них приглашение.   
В этом был смысл. Тэмбри с трудом могла представить, как ее родители борются со странностями. Они в волшебство точно не верили. Иной случай был с родителями Робби, они были себе на уме, но вряд ли даже они могли стать участниками игры. "На самом деле ведьмы — такие же любители японских мультфильмов, как и Робби. Вот и выбрали подростков," — внезапно, эта мысль возникла в голове у Тэмбри. Это было настолько глупо и абсурдно, что начинало казаться правдой. Впрочем, ответ она узнает лишь в том случае, если она лично встретится с ведьмой. Такого пока не предвещалось.  
— Ну ладно, потом переговорим. Возьмите что-нибудь ценное, а не технику, — Тэмбри пригрозила Дипперу кулаком за такой камень в ее огород. Мальчишка рассмеялся и помахал им рукой. — Ну, до скорого!  
Он побежал в обратном направлении от Хижины Тайн, словно не хотел ступать на нынешнюю территорию Арнольда. Тэмбри проводила его взглядом и вдруг осознала, что бункер находится еще ближе к Хижине Тайн, чем то заброшенное здание, где была лужа крови рядом с арматурой. Это смутило ее, но она понадеялась, что это никак не отразится на их противостоянии с Криптосом. Наверняка Стэнли знает, как оградить бункер от влияния странностей. Он был очень умным человеком.   
Она не заметила, как Робби внимательно смотрел в лес, в ту сторону, где находится Хижина.


	77. кошки-мышки, 09

Как и было условлено, игроки встретились около центрального гипермаркета Гравити Фоллз. Сначала можно было подумать, что все они собираются в поход — у каждого за спиной был огромный рюкзак, а в руках — несколько сумок. Чтобы взрослые, кто осмелился выйти в город днем, не слишком недоумевали, легенду про поход развили. Это же было сказано и родителям, которым дети искренне пообещали, что едут далеко за город, где никаких монстров нет. К счастью, лишних вопросов такое заявление не вызвало. Оставалось лишь благодарить ведьм за то, что те обеспечили хороший плацдарм для начала игры. Оглядев толпу, с которой ей предстояло жить ближайшие несколько дней (или недель), Тэмбри громко кашлянула и привлекла внимание к себе. Хотя полноправным лидером был Робби, именно она работала, как главный агитатор — хотя бы потому, что Робби, по мнению неких двенадцатилетних мальчиков со странными родимыми пятнами, пожелавшими остаться анонимами, "рожей не вышел, да и голос у него скрипучий, слушать невозможно".   
— Друзья! Сейчас мы с вами идем в "поход"! — "походом" было решено обозвать бункер, так что шли в него они буквально. — Проверьте, не забыли ли вы что-нибудь взять. Зубные щетки, пасту, какие-нибудь лекарства, если они вам необходимы. Бумажки, да-да, не надо на меня так коситься. Мы не знаем, что нас там ждет, так что нужно быть готовыми ко всему! Ну, пошли! В леса! Подальше отсюда!  
Ее речь звучала настолько воодушевленно, что Ли и Нэйт возбужденно закричали что-то про отличную вечеринку в "походе". В этот момент Тэмбри чуть не придушила их, потому что опасалась, что кто-нибудь ляпнет что-то про бункер. Но, к счастью, эти два умника были не настолько безнадежны. Оглядев толпу, девушка довольно улыбнулась — все шло по плану. Почти. Она покосилась на стоящего рядом угрюмого Робби и встретилась с ним взглядом. Они оба кивнули и резко отвернулись друг от друга. В том-то и дело. Почти... Тут не было Томпсона. В чате он написал, что именно сегодня никак не может, и придет к ним завтра, но Тэмбри с трудом верилось в это. Скорее всего, он побоялся покидать дом. "Дурак! Лишь бы пугаться всего на свете!" — с гордо поднятой головой, Тэмбри и Робби встали во главе линейки и побрели в сторону шоссе, откуда можно было незаметно попасть в лес, не вызвав при этом вопросов у взрослых. Водители на дороге, не относящиеся к городу, наивно подумают, что это туристическая вылазка, а в Гравити Фоллз никто ничего не узнает — из города больше никто не уезжал, все самые трусливые покинули его еще раньше.   
Стоило указать, что Диппера и дочери Нортвестов тоже не было на встрече, но они отписались в чате, что сразу же пошли в бункер. Оставалось надеяться, что с ними все было хорошо — хотя, в принципе, что вообще могло с ними случиться? Если та страшная штука не вылезла из своей камеры, то на них максимум мог упасть ком земли. Девчонка, наверное, посчитает это огромной трагедией, но вот Диппер и глазом не моргнет. Он вообще осмелился лечь на то место, где умер человек, чего уж ему грязи бояться?   
До бункера они добрались сравнительно быстро. Остановившись рядом с фальшивым деревом, Тэмбри громко постучала по металлическому корпусу и закусила губу, вспоминая, на каком пароле они условились. Со Стэнли после той встречи они еще не связывались. Конечно, прошло всего несколько часов, но кто знает, может он уже успел напортачить и освободить ту штуку? Кажется, там упоминался какой-то кот...  
Лестница начала подниматься вверх так неожиданно и резко, что девушка невольно отшатнулась назад. Внизу стоял Стэнли с очками на лбу. Руки его были измазаны в какой-то черной саже, и Тэмбри подумала, что это, наверное, грязь с ледяного контейнера. Прищурившись, он лишь раздосадованно взглянул на толпу детей, нависших над лестницей, и вернулся обратно, ничего не говоря. Когда Тэмбри захотела бить тревогу, из бункера выскочил Диппер и со всей силы швырнул в Робби пустой бутылкой из-под газировки. Той самой. "Засранец, он ее все-таки в кустах спрятал!"  
— Ах ты маленький паршивец! — рявкнул Робби и рванул вниз, словно позабыв про вес сумок.   
Диппер хитро усмехнулся и мгновенно скрылся в воротах бункера, а остальные стали неспешно спускаться вниз, восприняв погоню их лидера за мальчишкой сигналом к спуску. Замерев на лестнице, Тэмбри обвела лес взглядом и тихо вздохнула. Было так тихо. Даже удивительно, что ночью здесь просыпаются существа из другого мира. Она взглянула на часы и начала спускаться вниз. Пять часов. Начинало вечереть.   
Внутри помещение было точно таким же, каким Тэмбри его и запомнила — пыльным и грязным. Она молча прошла мимо коробок с припасами и вышла в пещеру, где сейчас стояли все участники игры, включая Суса и Стэнли. Откуда-то из-за угла слышался шорох и напевы кантри — то, наверное, был МакГакет. Выйдя вперед, Стэнли сухо поприветствовал всех кивком и прикрыл глаза. Он держал руки за спиной.  
— Итак, как вы все знаете, вы стали участниками ведьминской игры, в ходе которой они попытаются выманить одну сущность наружу, устроив в городе переполох, — его голос звучал тускло и равнодушно. — Вы были выбраны не случайно — каждый из вас может совершить что-то, что поможет приблизить появление искомого ведьмами существа. Что именно — известно только им. Впрочем, это не то, ради чего мы здесь собрались. Я хочу предупредить вас, что в скором времени в городе произойдут очень опасные события, в ходе которых могут погибнуть обычные горожане, в том числе и ваши родители. Если запланированная игра пройдет успешно, и ведьмы найдут ту сущность, то они отмотают время назад, до того момента, как Глифул стал мэром. Так что к подобным поворотам готовьтесь заранее, чтобы они не особо тревожили вас во время хода игры и Исхода. Пока будет идти игра, вы будете обитать здесь. Покидать это место можно лишь в крайних случаях, но помните, что какое-нибудь ваше самое сильное желание выбраться наружу может оказаться тем, что может побудить искомую ведьмами сущность проявиться, так что наружу идите с особой осторожностью. Лучшим вариантом будет взять с собой оружие, хотя вы еще дети. Вижу, кое-кто подготовился к игре заранее, — он кивнул Нэйту, державшему в руках отцовскую винтовку. — Во время будущих событий может пригодиться все. Если боитесь, что погибнете, лучше не покидайте бункер. Это единственное место, куда странности не смогут заявиться воплоти — если только ведьмы в виде призраков и проекций, но все они, кроме одной-единственной, наши соратники. Я разместил защитные руны по бункеру, так что не стирайте какие-либо знаки и символы со стен — это может нарушить всю защиту. Не трогайте химикаты и колбы заморозки — иначе у нас может произойти убийство в "закрытой комнате". В остальном же, добро пожаловать, располагайтесь.   
После этих слов ученый покинул помещение, направившись в один из маленьких закоулков, где сейчас находился МакГакет. Повисла тишина — все либо обдумывали слова Стэнли, либо планировали, где обустроить свой уголок. Второе было куда более вероятно, потому что спустя пять минут, не выдержав, Ли и Нэйт наперегонки помчались к одному из тоннелей.  
— Мать, кто последний, тот спит рядом с выходом!  
Услышав это, Тэмбри смогла лишь закатить глаза. "Идиотизм не лечится". Постепенно толпа рассеивалась, и девушка осталась одна — все это время она наблюдала за тем, чтобы никто не остался тут, не зная, куда приткнуться. Конечно, официальным лидером был Робби, но... Может, они со-лидеры? Она по организационной части, а он... Ну, может, он будет заведовать чем-то другим.   
По пути в то место, которое им присмотрел Робби, она встретила Пасифику — та сидела в небольшом углублении в стенке пещеры, которое служило ей и полкой, и кроватью и заменяло комнату. Внутри был постелено старое ватное одеяло, на нем лежала одинокая подушка. Где-то в углу лежала сумка с вещами. Сама Пасифика полулежала рядом с краем и читала какую-то книгу, в которой Тэмбри чуть позже узнала второй дневник. "Наверное, Стэнли успел унести из хижины", — подумалось ей.   
— Смотрю, ты уже обустроилась, — весело заметила она. Пасифика подняла взгляд на нее.  
— Готова к труду и обороне, — она громко фыркнула, устроившись поудобней. — Все лучше, чем жить сейчас с родителями. Даже видеть их не хочется. И...  
Остальную речь Тэмбри прослушала, засмотревшись на висящий на сумке амулет в форме слезы. Пока Пасифика говорила, она рассматривала это украшение, удивляясь, что кто-то мог создать такую незамысловатую, но красивую вещь. Когда дочь Нортвестов замолчала, Тэмбри вздрогнула, почувствовав ее взгляд. Она перевела взгляд на девочку, опустившую книгу.  
— У тебя красивый амулет.  
— О боги!..   
Пасифика вдруг резко покраснела и ринулась к сумке, срывая амулет. Она сорвала его и спрятала в кармане, после чего настороженно посмотрела на Тэмбри. "Упс". Кажется, та увидела кое-что, что не должна была.   
Она осторожно отступила назад, не понимая, насколько безумным может оказаться это место.


	78. кошки-мышки, 10

На улице стремительно темнело, и Томпсон, сидевший в гостиной в компании телевизора, молча смотрел на экран, не понимая, что на нем творится. Темнело. Темнело... Он пообещал, что завтра обязательно переберется в бункер к остальным "игрокам", но такая перспектива его совершенно не устраивала. Жить непонятно где, участвовать непонятно в чем — он согласился на игру только потому, что в ней участвовали его друзья. Но немного подумав, он понял, что это была очень и очень глупая затея. Мало того, что они будут находиться вдали от родственников, которые наверняка начнут паниковать, так еще и жить черти где. Про бункер Томпсон знал лишь по сообщениям из конференции, где сейчас никого не было — видимо, все уже перебрались в убежище, где связь не работала. Он был единственным игроком, который не отправился в лес. Боязнь все испортить мешала ему сосредоточиться на размышлениях о рациональности игры и участия в ней. Действительно, нужно ли было соглашаться? Не сделал ли он роковую ошибку, дав согласие? А вдруг он погибнет? Это не давало ему покоя.  
Он метался до тех пор, пока не раздался звонок в дверь. Он вновь покосился в сторону окна — там наступали сумерки, так почему же кто-то вообще решился выйти на улицу и постучаться к нему? Или это кто-то из участников игры, кто не побоялся выйти из бункера за последним участником? Томпсон искренне надеялся, что это не так. Сглотнув, он поднялся с кресла и направился к выходу. Пока на фоне кричал телевизор, было не так страшно. Взявшись за дверную ручку, он зажмурился и резко раскрыл дверь, готовясь встретить неизвестного противника.  
За дверью стояла Венди Кордрой, на лице которой расцвела широкая довольная улыбка. Томпсон замялся, не понимая, почему девушка так свободно ходит по городу в то время, как в нем нападают на мирных жителей непонятные черные твари. Она одета в кожаную куртку поверх футболки, а на шее у нее красуется ярко-красный платок. "Она никогда так не одевалась..." Волосы у Венди были собраны в косу, болтавшуюся за спиной. На щеке у нее красовался большой пластырь, и Томпсон рассеянно подумал, что, возможно, на нее все же кто-то нападал. А она убежала. И прибежала сюда, чтобы просить у него помощи! О да! А потом они... Он не заметил, как увлекся мечтаниями настолько, что пропустил большую часть речи Венди мимо ушей. Вздрогнув, он виновато посмотрел на нее и промямлил:  
— Что, прости?  
— Потом будешь воображать, впусти меня! — громко провозгласила девушка, бесцеремонно вваливаясь в дом Томпсона. — Нам с тобой предстоит важный разговор!  
Венди спешно входит в дом и так же нагло садится на диван. В этот раз с ней нет той странной кошки, которую она притащила с собой в прошлый раз. Томпсон растеряно смотрит по сторонам и крепко запирает дверь, радуясь, что никаких тварей за ней не следовало. Но в то же время это было немного печально. Присев рядом с девушкой, он уставился в телевизор, наблюдая за действиями на нем. Там какой-то вампир отрубал себе голову рукой, чтобы не умереть. Усмехнувшись, Кордрой разразилась громким смехом и повернула голову в сторону парня. Подобный взгляд был не очень приятен.  
— Ты ведь уже слышал? Об игре.  
"Ну почему, почему ты тоже говоришь о ней?!" — хочет закричать Томпсон, но сдерживает себя и лишь сухо кивает. Он не ожидал, что Венди будет среди заявленных участников. Ее не было в чате, а никто из других ребят не упоминал ее, словно никакой Венди Кордрой в предполагаемой игре не будет. Но она была. Откуда-то же она знала о ней. И если это не Сус, то у Томпсона кончались идеи о том, откуда девушка могла узнать о том, что решили организовать какие-то там ведьмы.  
— Ты ведь дал свое согласие? — лениво интересуется она, и Томпсон опять кивает. — Тогда почему ты не перебрался в бункер с остальными участниками? Если испортишь планы ведьмам, то они разозлятся, а кто знает, что будет после этого?  
Девушка пытливо посмотрела на Томпсона и весело прищурилась, словно ее забавляла эта ситуация. Парень не ответил. На самом деле, ему и нечего было отвечать — он сам прекрасно понимал, что его отсутствие может все испортить. Венди просто сыпала ему еще больше соли на рану, будто ее это веселило. Тяжело вздохнув, парень переплел пальцы между собой и наклонился вперед.  
— Я не думаю, что это будет хорошей идеей, если честно.  
— Тебя что-то беспокоит? — голос Венди был подобен меду.  
— Мне кажется, это глупая затея. Игра эта, ведьмы. Как-то все слишком утопично, все верят в победу, но мало кто думает о том, что может случиться во время игры. Я не очень-то хочу умирать, а ведь это возможно! Лучше бы я не соглашался, тогда мы с родителями уехали бы... Точнее, уехал бы я, а родители остались. Потому что сестра участвует в этой глупой затее.  
Томпсон мог тысячу раз ругать Грэнду про себя, но вслух этого никогда не делал. Сначала это казалось чем-то по-настоящему детским и нереальным, но вот потом, когда Сус все как следует объяснил... Теперь у него было лишь одно желание — спрятаться подальше от всех действий и ничего не делать. Надо было хватать родительскую машину и ехать к брату. Там хотя бы безопасней, чем здесь, хотя тоже была возможность погибнуть — от гаечного ключа работадательницы братца. Но это всяко лучше, чем тут.  
— Но ты уже согласился. Поздно вертеть носом, — громко заявила Венди. Томпсон вздохнул.  
— Я знаю... Не хочу идти в бункер. Не хочу умирать.  
— Но никто не говорил, что ты обязательно умрешь, — девушка недоуменно вскинула бровь, смотря на парня. — Если ты будешь всю игру сидеть в бункере и помогать остальным, то с тобой ничего не случится. То место настолько хорошо защищено, что никакие монстры туда не проникнут. В отличие от твоего дома, кстати.  
Казалось бы, почему ее вообще волнует нечто подобное? И почему она сама не в бункере. Томпсон, не медля, поинтересовался у нее об этом, на что Венди лишь раздраженно махнула рукой. Казалось, что эта тема для разговора начинала ей не нравиться. Парень чувствовал, что тут что-то не так. Она была среди участников, но ее не приглашали в конференцию, Сус не упоминал о ней, когда перечислял друзей. Плюс ко всему, она была вне бункера, совершенно свободная ото всего — от обязательств перед игроками, от жизни взаперти. Томпсон ей искренне завидовал.  
— Я не хочу участвовать со всеми, у меня своя игра. С особыми условиями, — она подмигнула Томпсону. — Собственно, именно поэтому я и здесь. Помнишь свое обещание, данное мне при нашей последней встрече? Про помощь в одном дельце.  
— Естественно! — пришло время насторожиться.  
— Собственно, мне нужна твоя помощь. Я буду вести свою игру, мне нужен тот, кто будет помогать мне. Ты — идеальный вариант! Не только потому, что ты единственный, кто так просто не согласился на предложение Тэмбри уйти в бункер! — Венди вскочила на ноги и двинулась в сторону Томпсона, глаза ее сверкали от удовольствия. — Ты один из немногих, кто понимает настоящую опасность! Да, я говорила, что бункер защищен, но тебе этого недостаточно! Кто в здравом уме вообще будет доверять магии, да? Ее легко можно разрушить! Я же собираюсь переиграть все так, что никаких жертв не будет! И мы точно победим!  
Она говорила это так уверенно, что Томпсон начал сомневаться в том, что не стоит принимать участие в игре совсем. Быть может, Венди права — раз она говорила, что знает, что делать, то ей определенно можно было верить. Плюс, она не жила в каком-то ужасном бункере в лесу, куда Томпсону идти совершенно не хотелось. Почесав затылок, парень уставился взглядом в пол и нервно улыбнулся. Согласиться было тяжело. Но что-то подсказывало ему, что так будет верно. Венди знает, что делает. И проводить с ней время куда приятней...  
— Я согласен, — промямлил он.  
Улыбка на лице у Кордрой стала настолько широкой, что стала немного походить на оскал. Томпсон растеряно наблюдал за этим, не понимая, чему так радуется девушка. Ну да, он согласился. Но из него вряд ли выйдет хороший помощник, он не слишком хорош в чем-то, как, например, Нэйт с его ружьем. Чем он вообще ей пригодится?  
Последнее Томпсон произнес вслух. Венди перестала улыбаться и прищурилась.  
— О, поверь! В тебе сокрыто множество талантов. И во время игры ты покажешь весь свой потенциал.  
Она встала с места и неспешно направилась в двери, словно на этом разговор был закончен. Как и в тот раз — она исчезает так же внезапно, как и появляется. Томпсон поспешил за Венди, надеясь, что она скажет что-то еще. Его терзало множество вопросов, но он не знал, какой задать первым. Когда же дверь отворилась, и девушка вышла на улицу, парень крикнул ей:  
— Тут темно и опасно, может, я провожу тебя?  
Ему не хотелось, чтобы она соглашалась. Венди замерла в метре от входа и медленно обернулась. И только тогда Томпсон увидел возвышающуюся у нее за спиной темную фигуру, чем-то напоминавшую того кота, которого она притащила к нему домой однажды. Он не вскрикнул, но отшатнулся назад, вдруг подумав, что эта тварь собирается сожрать ее. Венди улыбнулась.  
— Не волнуйся, у меня есть тот, кто проводит меня.  
— Что это за чудовище?! — севшим голосом спросил Томпсон. Девушка наклонила голову набок.  
— О? Это? Билл-2.  
"Она спланировала все с самого начала".


	79. кошки-мышки, 11

Вечером пустое и холодное помещение начало оживать, словно переехавшие сюда люди внесли огромный вклад в это место — не физический, естественно, а какой-то духовный. Шумиха, говор, постоянное окружение вокруг — все это создавало атмосферу покоя и уюта. Робби не был тем человеком, который ужасно нуждался в общении, ему вскоре наскучил такой гам, но он был ужасно рад, что тут царит суматоха. В пустом бункере было бы куда неприятней находиться. Когда они только-только пришли сюда, здесь словно души не было. А вот теперь... "Интересно, как Пайнс отреагирует на происходящее в его укрытии," — равнодушно подумал подросток, косясь по сторонам. Ученого нигде не было видно, Диппера, впрочем — тоже. Но их местоположение не шибко интересовало Валентино, он рассеянно смотрел по сторонам, не зная, чем себя занять. Спать еще не хотелось, интернет тут не работал, телевизора тоже не было. Стэнли говорил, что последний, впрочем, тут бы ловил, да вот только видеть то, что вскоре будет твориться наверху, им точно не захочется. Робби почему-то ему верил.  
Прогуливаясь по ходам пещеры и натыкаясь на новые и новые убежища, сделанные Нэйтом и Ли, словно те собирались захватить весь бункер и устроить тут строгий тоталитарный режим, парень вскоре наткнулся на одного из юных захватчиков, сидевших около стенки со своим ружьем. Нэйт гордо восседал на возвышении, рассматривая свое оружие. "Никак гордость в голову ударила, после слов Стэнли-то," — с ухмылкой подумал Робби и сел рядом. Он потянулся к стоявшей рядом полупустой банке газировки и шумно отпил ее. В голову пришла мысль, что ее следовало экономить — Тэмбри согласилась купить только двадцать банок этой дряни.  
— Скучно тут. Совсем не знаю, чем себя занять, — вслух прокомментировал Валентино. Нэйт лишь пожал плечами, словно ему так не казалось. — Мелкие все у стариков сидят, глазеют, как те оружие делают. Я тоже пытался, да чуть не заснул, сам понимаешь — невежливо это.  
— Можно выйти наверх и пострелять в нечисть, — пробормотал Нэйт, продолжая рассматривать винтовку. Он поднял голову и встретился взглядом с Робби. — Я бы поохотился на этих тварей. Нет, ты представляешь!.. Сожрали кошку. Это моя сраная кошка, только я имею право ее жрать. Хотя, тьфу, она же волосатая, я бы ее ни за что бы не съел.  
Оставалось только удивляться злопамятности Нэйта, который никак не мог успокоиться по поводу несчастного куска меха, на который он сам частенько жаловался. Робби решил ничего не отвечать, полагая, что это глупо. Возможно, сейчас они и правда застрелят пару тварей, а что потом? Боезапасы не восстанавливаются, это не компьютерная игра. Плюс, они могут подманить к бункеру больше своих сородичей, обозначив это место, как убежище противника. Сам удивляясь таким мудрым мыслям, Робби задумался над тем, как те штуки еще не выследили Ли и того же Нэйта после путешествия в их нору. Вряд ли они не учуяли его приятелей, решили не трогать первое время? Или идиотам, как всегда, везет?  
— Шел бы к Тэмбри, тут столько закоулков, что заняться можно чем угодно!  
Чем больше говорил Нэйт, ехидно улыбаясь, тем больше краснел Робби. Его лицо начало вытягиваться и приобретать цвета, присущие, в основном, бабуинам и коралловым рыбкам. На достигнутом Нэйт не остановился и начал показывать все жестами, чмокая и облизываясь при описании самых интересных моментов. Робби уже открыл рот, собираясь высказать этому идиоту все, что он о нем думает, но это сделали до него. Как только Нэйт начал описания еще более странных и экзотичных действий, ему в голову прилетела неоткрытая банка газировки. Робби сначала испугался, подумав, что это Тэмбри, но потом огорчился, поняв, что газировку они скоро выпьют. Недалеко стояла Пасифика, уперев руки в боки. Она с отвращением посмотрела на парней.  
— Больные ублюдки, и как вас земля только носит? — она прошла мимо них и подняла банку с пола, после чего открыла. Дождавшись, пока та пропузырится, девочка отпила оттуда. — Обсуждали бы дела насущные, например, Мейбл. Вот что с Мейбл, а? Она сейчас с этим засранцем Гидеоном, мало ли, может у него фантазия не хуже вашей работает.  
— Они же... дети... — промямлил Нэйт и уперся взглядом в стену. Кажется, представленного ему хватило на несколько минут размышлений.  
Робби поднялся с места и решил покинуть приятеля, пока тот не продолжил свои размышления вслух о том, что он мог делать с Тэмбри в пещерах бункера. Описанное им просто не давало понять одного: то ли он был конченным идиотом и извратом, то ли у него было хорошее воображение. Но, наверное, все сразу. Это же Нэйт, в конце концов. Он озвучивал самые бредовые идеи убийства ночных тварей, вроде выстрела им в задницу. Робби поежился, представив, как такие мысли приходят ему в голову. И правда, больной ублюдок.  
Словно специально дожидаясь его, Пасифика стояла на месте ровно до того, как парень приблизился к ней. Они вместе неторопливо направились в один из тоннелей, где, видимо, могли обсудить дела с Мейбл. Робби прекрасно знал, что они оба должны ей — благодаря этой жизнерадостной и деятельной девочке с шилом в одном месте, Робби нашел в Тэмбри свою вторую половинку. А Пасифика... Кажется, Диппер говорил что-то про какую-то нечисть. Робби решил не копать эту историю, оставив ее без своего внимания. В конце концов, не его это дело. Когда они остановились, Нортвест грустно вздохнула и отпила еще немного из банки. Робби покосился на недопитую банку у себя в руках. Пить почему-то не хотелось.  
— Игра уже началась, — сказала девочка.  
— Откуда ты знаешь?  
— Стэнли сказал, — Пасифика постучала по носу, словно это было очевидно. — Какие-то устройства показали, что прирост магической активности в городе увеличился. Видимо, ваш приятель уже вступил в игру, только как-то иначе. Тэмбри упоминала рыжую из вашей компании, как игрока, где она?  
И тогда Робби понял, что именно Венди стала тем человеком, который насильно втянул Томпсона в игру. Только она могла это сделать — Тэмбри рассказывала про то, что в последние дни рыжая была в неадекватном состоянии, словно ее накачали наркотиками. Учитывая, что в игре была замешана магия, Робби был уверен, что хандра появилась не из-за пропажи того двадцатилетнего придурка со странным вкусом в одежде. "Значит, она наведалась к Томпсону. Дело дрянь. Где нам их теперь искать?!" — зло подумал он, уставившись в пол. Он был лидером, и эти вопросы касались его напрямую. Он не мог отдать приятеля на растерзание Кордрой в такое время. Эти двое наверняка погибнут, если будут действовать обособленно от группы. Ну ладно Венди — нужно было верить, что перезапуск заставит ее забыть о хандре, сейчас от нее пользы не было, уж тем более в командной работе. Но вот бедолага Томпсон...  
— Все катится к чертям, — прокомментировала Пасифика, не дождавшись ответа Робби. Она прикрыла глаза и медленно покачала головой. — Мейбл у Гидеона, ваш приятель не с нами... Нечисть в городе. Иногда мне кажется, что все это не случайно. Все дело даже не в городе. Вспомни, с чего начались эти безумные летние каникулы?  
В голову приходил только один ответ.  
— Пайнсы? — недоуменно спросил Робби. Пасифика щелкнула пальцами.  
— Бинго. Машина в подвале, о которой говорил Гидеон, и правда существует, я почти увидела ее — одним глазком, буквально. Дальше меня не пустили. Мне кажется, все это именно из-за нее. Пайнсы хранят какой-то страшный и непонятный секрет, и неясно, к чему их манипуляции могут привести. Лично я не верю, что старик Стэн будет чинить машину для Глифула и Криптоса. Он устроит диверсию.  
— На кону стоит жизнь Мейбл, — упрямо возразил Робби. Старик хоть и был жутким засранцем, но не таким же. Пасифика весело фыркнула и раскрыла глаза.  
— О боги, Валентино! Неужели ты действительно думаешь, что он _не предусмотрел_ этого?  
В ответ он смог лишь сдавленно охнуть. А действительно, вдруг все то, что творится в городе, было давным-давно спланировано Пайнсами? И эта игра — лишь крохотный шаг в их огромном коварном плане?  
Но к чему он приведет?


	80. кошки-мышки, 12

Когда наступила ночь, в бункере стало гораздо тише — половина улеглась спать, другая бродила по тоннелям, стараясь развлечь себя и не разбудив при этом остальных. Диппер был одним из тех, кому не спалось — лежа на старом матрасе, он понимал что совершенно не может расслабиться и закрыть глаза. Игра началась. Камеры Стэнли зафиксировали повышение магической активности, и тот доложил об этом Дипперу. В убежище многие уже слышали про то, что с завтрашнего дня все становилось по-настоящему серьезно — ведьмы больше не помогали, теперь все лежало на их, и только их, плечах. Ворочаясь из стороны в сторону, мальчишка никак не мог выбросить из головы Мейбл и ее ситуацию. Как она сейчас? В безопасности? Не нападают ли на хижину те черные кошки? А как там Стэн? О них было известно ровным счетом ничего. А ведь прошло уже несколько дней... Что ждет их завтра? Никто не мог дать ответа. Его, похоже, не знали даже ведьмы.  
Встав с матраса и скинув одеяло, Диппер рассеянно посмотрел по сторонам. В отдалении слышалось громкое дыхание Нэйта, в одном из тоннелей виднелся свет — Пасифика все еще сидела над дневником, теперь уже вторым. Далеко-далеко слышались чьи-то переговоры, и Диппер смог различить слова "игра" и "магия". Значит, кого-то тоже волновало то, что грядет. Встав с матраса, он неспешно направился к другому источнику света, которым была укромная лаборатория Стэнли и МакГакета. Она находилась в каком-то закутке и среди всех пещер больше остальных походила на настоящую комнату — здесь были ровные стены и потолки, а так же лежал ковер под ногами. Стоявший посередине стол был завален бумагами и кусками металла. Книжные шкафы вокруг были до упора забиты книгами, а те, которые не помещались, были вокруг — лежали на полу, под столом, на самих шкафах. Тысячи башен из толстых томов, каждый из которых нес какое-то ценное знание.  
Стэнли здесь не было — вероятно, он отлучился в другую часть бункера, чтобы проверить засовы и руны. Единственный, кого застал Диппер, был МакГакет, сидевший на стуле и разбиравший какую-то деталь. Без своей шляпы он выглядел чудно. Прокашлявшись, привлекая внимание старика, Диппер подошел к нему и скучающим тоном поинтересовался:  
— Чего не спите?  
— Некогда спать! — рассмеялся старик, едва не роняя деталь на пол. — Знаешь, время — это такой ресурс, невосполнимый, я бы сказал. Ты никогда не вернешь время, но его настолько много, что невозможно экономить. Можно сказать, что этот ресурс противоречит сам себе. Жаль, правда, что им мы не владеем — столько всего можно было бы изменить, умей мы управлять временем...  
Старик замолчал и опустил голову. Он положил деталь на стол и протер глаза. Диппер украдкой углядел, что пластырь с бороды таинственно пропал, да и вообще сейчас старик выглядел куда более опрятно, чем обычно. Это не могло не радовать — возвращение рассудка могло означать, что в будущем здесь мог появиться еще один человек, кто знал тайну личности Автора. Конечно, Диппер мог узнать это так легко, но ему не хотелось нарушать очарование загадки Лямбдадельты. Если он выиграет эту игру, найдет Льва — он наверняка узнает.  
— На самом деле, мне не очень нравится эта игра, — грустно проговорил МакГакет, беря в руки какой-то чертеж. Он аккуратно положил его на стол и распрямил руками. — Ведьмы дали вам то, что может послужить аналогом анимы. Вы же люди! Какие анимы? У ведьм очень странные представления о том, как нужно "выкуривать" Титана...  
"Опять Титан", — подумал Диппер, но не успел спросить — МакГакет углубился в односторонний разговор, рассказывая понятие анимы. Мальчишка не прерывал его, понимая, что в будущем может пригодиться всякая информация об этом таинственном явлении, присущем демонам и ведьмам. Или только демонам? На самом деле, он не был уверен в том, что ими владеют только существа, рожденные в мета-мире.  
— Мы изучали это явление, когда связались с Биллом Сайфером — он был тем единственным демоном, что ответил на наш призыв. Сказал, дескать, он хранитель этого места, а потому и пришел, — старик потер переносицу, словно воспоминания были не из приятных. — Он нам и рассказал про все это, даже почти показал — но потом вдруг передумал, сказав, что не для наших глаз это дело... Но дело не в этом! Анимы в людских руках слишком опасны. Это буквально порождения магии, у тех же демонов они черпают энергию оттуда. А у людей откуда ее брать? Вы не маги, вы... Дети! Ведьмы совсем ум потеряли. Если так продолжится, то все случится как и тогда, с Лионом... Титан...  
Стоило МакГакету произнести это имя, как Диппер вздрогнул. Внезапно, ему в голову пришло осознание — скорее всего Лионом звали того человека, изображенного на фотографии. Не Автора, а того, чье тело позже использовал Сайфер, когда жил в Хижине. Возможно, именно он нем и говорилось в капсуле памяти — об этом Лионе. Но кто он? Демон? Человек? Что такое Титан, как оно относилось к этому Лиону? И почему МакГакет так недобро отзывается о людях и подручным им анимам, неужели Титан был ею?.. У Лиона? Значит ли это, что документ, лежащий в капсуле, свидетельствует об экспериментах с нею? Тогда опасения МакГакета оправданы — Дипперу не хотелось, чтобы что-то подобное обитало здесь. Но, в то же время, он не был уверен, что его выводы правильны. Спрашивать у старика он не хотел, но...  
Кого он вообще обманывает?  
— Кто такой Лион? И что не так с анимами?  
Упершись руками в стол, Диппер наклонился к МакГакету. Тот поправил съехавшие на нос очки и недовольно поморщился. Возможно, он все же был прав. Возможно, Лион был связан с этими анимами. Возможно... Слишком много неизвестного. Вздохнув, старик покачал головой.  
— Это слишком серьезное дело. Если ты действительно хочешь узнать об этом, о содержимом капсулы памяти, — Диппер напрягся, — то тебе следует пообещать мне, что никто об этом больше не узнает. Такие секреты точно не для чужих ушей. Сейчас мы все находимся в одном безопасном месте, и если такие тайны всплывут наружу, то все участники "игры" просто разбегутся отсюда, не желая делить со мной и Стэнли крышу.  
"Если я обрету аниму, то я смогу спасти Мейбл!" — подумал мальчишка, не отвечая на слова МакГакета. Тот заставил его задуматься. Видимо, за всеми экспериментами, Автором и прочими тайнами Гравити Фоллз скрывалось нечто куда более страшное и мрачное, нежели он предполагал. Это тихое место хранило столько тайн...  
— Конечно!  
— Ты хороший мальчик, — улыбнулся МакГакет, но как-то болезненно. — Когда-нибудь мы со Стэнли посвятим тебя в это. Но только не сейчас.  
Оставалось только ждать... Диппер уже представлял себе, как использует аниму, чтобы победить Криптоса и Гидеона. Как спасает сестру. Как открывает секреты Лямбдадельты. Такое прекрасное будущее... и до него совсем недолго.  
И правда, осталось только ждать.


	81. рождение имира, 01

Ночь пролетела незаметно, и утром, когда потихоньку начинали подниматься все, Диппер наконец вынырнул из глубокого забытия, плохо соображая о том, что же произошло в последние несколько дней. Он потер голову и с трудом сел на старом матрасе, чьи пружины неприятно поскрипывали при каждом его движении. Он устало взглянул на собравшихся в углу подростков — те стояли около маленького ведерка, служившего сегодня раковиной. В руках у половины были зубные щетки, и Диппер искренне удивился. Неужели они думают о сохранности зубов в такой момент? Вчера наконец-то началась игра, им бы думать, что делать, чтобы выдворить Арнольда из города. А они все о кариесе да о кариесе. Если бы Мэри Джи услышала подобные мысли Диппера, она бы тоже, как Лямбдадельта, ударила бы его гитарой по голове. Она, конечно, была очень странной женщиной, но за здоровьем детей следила строго.  
Потянувшись и поправив футболку, мальчишка неохотно встал с матраса и ногой кое-как поправил одеяло, не желая возиться с этим слишком долго. Бункер Стэнли демонстративно показывал, что таким, как они оба, подобные заботы были только в тягость. Лишний раз отнимать у себя немножко времени на такие моменты не хотелось — так и всю жизнь постель будешь заправлять. Зубы решено было не чистить, в конце концов, сейчас там слишком большая очередь, а стоять в ней Диппер намерен не был. Он неторопливо направился к месту своего вчерашнего пребывания, откуда были слышны голоса Стэнли и МакГакета — те о чем-то шумно спорили. Кажется, разговор опять шел о ведьмах. Диппер лишь закатил глаза. Сайфер был прав — от колдуний больше проблем, чем проку.  
Его присутствие ничуть не смутило спорящих ученых, те лишь поприветствовали его сухим кивком, после чего продолжили свои долгие дебаты, в которых то и дело упоминалась Лямбдадельта. Дескать, слишком много от нее шуму: сначала игру начала, потом и тварь какую-то иноземную притащила за собой. Диппер слушал вполуха, рассматривая чертежи, лежащие на столе. На них, похоже, была изображена более новая версия портала. "Зачем им это?.. Хотят построить его тут, как запасной?" — не понял мальчишка. С одной стороны, это было логично — тот портал, вокруг которого царил кипишь тридцать лет назад, сейчас был в руках у Арнольда, и неизвестно, что он мог с ним устроить. Но с другой... Разве одной такой опасной машины не достаточно? Она вела в другое измерение, в мета-мир — тот самый, где фантазия становилась реальностью. Строить еще одни врата было бы глупо. Тем более, что сейчас и так проблем полно из-за какого-то разрыва в ткани вселенной. Все эти кошки пришли сюда не из пустоты.  
— Вы обещали рассказать мне про анимы, — как бы невзначай произнес Диппер, продолжая разглядывать бумажки.  
Сейчас его голова была забита мыслями о том, как спасти Мейбл из рук Криптоса и Глифула с помощью анимы, о которой вчера говорил МакГакет. Если он сможет овладеть этим нечто, то легко одолеет чертового демона, а затем уже вызволит сестру и дядю. Услышав это, МакГакет как-то стушевался, а Стэнли нахмурил брови. Видимо, с анимами было связано нечто действительно неприятное. Лион и Титан... Лион...  
Что-то тут было нечисто.  
— А что там рассказывать? Сгустки магии. Твой аватар, — взмахнул руками Стэнли. Его голос звучал раздраженно. — Точнее, аватар демона или ведьмы. Считай, нет никаких этих существ. Есть простые люди, чья память осталась жить после. И есть их аватар — то, что колдует и заключает сделки. Вся эта теория о мета-мире — брехня. Там лишь человеческие фантазии. Разум высших существ сотворил бы что-то более вразумительное, чем то, что лежит по ту сторону портала.  
— Я не понимаю... — Диппер замялся. Стэнли устало посмотрел на мальчишку и вздохнул.  
— Тут нечего понимать, парень. Все ведьмы и демоны когда-то были людьми. Без исключений. И то, что мы подразумеваем под ними — всего лишь их отражения, то, какими они себя представляют. Анима — это их вечная батарейка для поддержания необычного внешнего вида. Формы. Демоны и ведьмы могут принять любой облик, но все это возможно лишь благодаря магии. Как и их так называемое бессмертие. Отними у них этих тварей, как перед тобой возникнет бледный призрак — остаточная память, побоявшаяся умирать вслед за телом. И Лямбдадельта, и Фезарин, и Арнольд Криптос — все они были людьми. И даже Билл Сайфер. Они боятся упоминания своего прошлого... — мужчина опустил взгляд, — ... потому что оно несет с собой слишком много ответственности.  
Это заставило Диппера затормозить. Итак, выходит, вся нечисть когда-то давно была людьми? Или не все? Что-то подсказывало мальчишке, что некоторые из тварей вышли из животных — как, например, демон Рэйни. Это наверняка была обезьяна, уж слишком звериными были движения во время их драки с Биллом. Но если высшие демоны и правда вышли не из фантазии, как говорил Билл, а из человечества, то... Это так много объясняло. Повадки того же Билла, например. Да, он вел себя странно и неверно, но сколько лет он провел вне человеческого тела? Он слишком хорошо его контролировал. Его не нужно было учить ходить прямо, он знал, что как брать и что как делать. Или, например, Арнольд. Фантазия могла создать его образ, но эта хитрость могла принадлежать только человеку. Лямбдадельта... с ней все было очевидно. И Диппер не очень-то хотел углубляться в анализ ее личности, уж слишком хитра была эта ведьма — быть может, сейчас она читает его мысли. И ведь выходит, все их анимы — лишь признак смерти? А что насчет участников игры? Ведь ведьмы, как сказал МакГакет, тоже даровали им аналоги аним? Значит ли это, что они стоят одной ногой в могиле? И что за Лион, который был жив и использовал аниму?  
От подобного количества вопросов у мальчишки заболела голова, но он остался стоять, уставившись в пол. Стэнли лишь молча наблюдал за его размышлениями, не прерывая — видел, что Диппер сейчас полностью поглощен мыслями. Но все же, кто тогда этот Лион? Это имя было странным, не английским. Быть может, французское? Но зачем близнецам Пайнс было приглашать студента из Франции? И вообще... "Погоди-ка!" — вдруг остановил себя Диппер. Ответ плавал на поверхности. Лион. Титан. Лев, которого ищет Лямбдадельта. Она говорила, что он где-то в лимбе, а если Лион умер, то...  
"Выходит, это и есть разгадка? Мне нужно найти Лиона? Его тело находится в подвале у Стэна..." — закусив губу, Диппер резко поднял голову и уставился на Стэнли. Тот ждал вопросов. Он наклонил голову набок, слабо улыбнувшись — ему наверняка льстило, что кто-то увлекается странностями настолько же сильно, как и он.  
— Кто такой Лион? — наконец, выдавил мальчишка.  
МакГакет почему-то поежился. Стэнли снял очки и потер переносицу.  
— О, он... Это... это долгая история. Поверь, ты мало что поймешь из объяснений. Нужно было быть свидетелем всей той эпопеи, приведшей нас и к порталу, и к Лиону, и к Автору. Проще говоря, им был один юноша, который помогал нам работать над порталом. Вот и все.  
— А Титан? — облизнув сухие губы, Диппер уставился на Стэнли. Тот резко убрал руку от лица.  
— Откуда?..  
— Капсула памяти, — пробормотал Диппер. — Он был хозяином анимы? Но ты же сказал, что они есть только у демоном и ведьм — то есть тех, кто умер! Но судя по записям, Лион был очень даже жив. Точнее, те эксперименты чуть не убили его, но он остался жив.  
За этим последовал громкий вздох. Стэнли вновь уткнулся лицом в ладонь и начал ходить из стороны в сторону. МакГакет молча наблюдал за ним, изредка пересекаясь с Диппером взглядом — кажется, эта тема была не очень любима в кругу бывших товарищей. Так что же было с тем Лионом, который владел анимой до своей смерти? Почему он участвовал в постройке портала? Что вообще творилось тридцать лет назад в Гравити Фоллз?  
— Да, он был носителем анимы. Я не знаю, почему — мы изучали этот феномен, — наконец, заговорил мужчина. — Может, он пережил клиническую смерть, точнее, я так предполагал — но в его справках все было чисто. Он был самым простым человеком, который был в больнице только при осмотрах в школе. Чист. Тогда мы решили испытать ее. Это... раз ты читал записи, то ты знаешь, чем это закончилось. Пришлось закрыть исследования. Анима действительно связана с умершими. _Возможно_, она никак не влияет на живого хозяина. Узнаем во время игры. Но это в спящем виде — если активировать ее, то противоречие двух вселенных начнет разрушать тело и душу. Стэн очень рисковал, когда затачивал Билла в теле Лиона — то тело могло не выдержать его анимы, а я, хочу заметить, понятия не имею о ее потенциале. Билл был не из тех, кто показывал ее всем подряд.  
Он замолчал.  
— Тогда мы пришли к одному выводу. Глупому, невозможному, но работающему по законам мета-мира.  
Вздох.  
— Его матерью была ведьма.


	82. рождение имира, 02

"Значит, для раскрытия тайны Лямбдадельты мне нужно всего лишь добраться до тела Лиона... Или мне нужно найти его дух? Что вообще они с Арнольдом ищут? Тело мертво, аниму? Но откуда она тут, если, по словам Стэнли, ее нахождение в человеческом теле разрушает даже душу? Не к чему будет прикрепиться... А может ли анима быть ничейной?"  
Двери бункера неохотно раскрылись перед Диппером, словно не хотели выпускать его наружу — но тот не обратил на скрежет никакого внимания и лишь махнул рукой Пасифике, единственной, кто пошел его провожать. Остальные были заняты какими-то делами, которыми нагрузил их Стэнли. Он был в чем-то прав — тунеядство игре бы не помогло. А такая занятость не только помогала скоротать время, но и приводила мысли в порядок. Чем быстрее они поймут свою роль в игре, тем лучше. С собой мальчишка взял только рацию, связанную с вышкой на вершине фальшивой сосны над бункером — средство крайней необходимости. Развернувшись, он на прощание махнул Пасифике и закрыл за собой дверь. Слышать, как она будет его отговаривать вновь, не слишком-то хотелось. Поудобней перехватив рюкзак со средствами первой необходимости — пачкой какого-то сухого корма из той тысячи ящиков, перочинным ножиком и уже упомянутой рацией — Диппер медленно поднялся по лестнице вверх и проследил за тем, чтобы сосна "поднялась". Бункер вновь стал незаметен. Развернувшись, мальчишка неспешно побрел в сторону города. Телевизора у Стэнли не было, но он догадывался, что там дела складывались не лучшим образом...  
Наружу он вышел ради Венди. Нужно было найти ее — при упоминании Кордрой, Тэмбри делала страшные глаза и предупреждала мальчишку, что сейчас с ней лучше не связываться. С Венди, по слухам, ходила непонятная тварь, которая следовала за ней по пятам. Если подумать, то это могла быть анима — раз уж ведьмы дали живым возможность поиграть с тем, что было доступно только мертвым. Да и если она выглядела не как человек, то других вариантов оставалось мало. Что это еще могло быть? Одна из тех диких кошек? Бред. Тэмбри бы ту штуку так и описала.  
При мыслях о гибели вспомнилась Мелоди. Диппер остановился на заросшей тропинке и осторожно покосился на сидящего на ветке дятла. Если девушка была мертва, то, по логике, у нее могла быть эта самая анима. Плюс ко всему, она была потенциальным участником игры, тем, кто все начал. Почему бы ей не владеть чем-то подобным? Тем более, что это даже не нарушает правил. А что вообще дает эта анима? Ну, кроме вычурного внешнего вида и какой-то там магии? Или магия никак не могла быть "какой-то"? Как-никак, он не знал, на что были способны ведьмы и демоны. Билл Сайфер лишь умно использовал возможности воображения во сне. Или это и есть она, магия?  
Вопросов было слишком много. Ответов — ни одного.  
Осторожно обойдя кучу сухих веток, Диппер мысленно отметил, что нужно быть осторожнее. Игра, как и сказал Стэнли, уже началась — значит, "защита" ведьм больше не действует. Неизвестно, будут ли дружелюбны к нему те черные кошки, но он не хотел проверять этого. В конце концов, меньше знаешь — крепче спишь, да? Хотя о чем это он вообще говорит? Для Диппера знания были слишком ценным ресурсом, чтобы жертвовать ими ради хорошего сна. Пока что в лесу было тихо, ему несказанно везло. Но зная ту же Лямбдадельту... Это ненадолго.  
Ведьмам ведь нужно развлечение, ведь так? А спокойной прогулкой до города его не получишь.  
Старая тропинка вывела Диппера к заброшенной церкви, располагавшейся в лесу. Он помнил то место еще со времен приключения с динозаврами, обитавшими внизу, но не ожидал, что увидит это место вновь. Сейчас церквушка выглядела еще хуже, чем тогда — половина крыши провалилась вниз, вокруг были разбросаны щепки. Дерево потемнело. Но все эти детали не были тем, что привлекло внимание мальчишки. Он, как завороженный, смотрел на натянутую от стенки постройки веревку, тянущуюся к одному из стоявших рядом деревьев. На веревке висела мокрая одежда. Широкая мужская футболка и женская. В клеточку.  
Венди и Томпсон.  
"Значит, они и правда вступили в игру. Все серьезно," — мигом помрачнел Диппер. Сняв рюкзак, он собрался достать рацию, чтобы сообщить о своей находке. Найдя частоту, он услышал голос Тэмбри. Видимо, сейчас на связи дежурила она. Тем лучше.  
— Где ты, Диппер? — лениво поинтересовалась она.  
— Я в лесу! Очевидно, да? — усмехнулся мальчишка. — Рядом с заброшенной церковью. Я нашел вещи Томпсона и Венди. Видимо, они обосновались тут.  
— Что ты сказал?! — внезапно, голос девушки зазвучал напряженно. — Уходи оттуда!  
— С чего бы? Тут тихо, никого рядом нет.  
Непонятно было, правда, куда делись обитатели разрушенной постройки. Вероятно, сейчас они пошли на озеро — воды набрать, одежду постирать. Или... Или что они вообще могли тут делать? Почему не на базе? Это нелогично. Разум Диппера отказывался воспринимать подобные действия. Они были нецелесообразны. Все равно что оставить свою базу на растерзание тем кошкам, ведь за ней никто не следит.  
Никто?  
Не зря же волновалась Тэмбри.  
Сзади послышалось рычание, и только нечеловеческая ловкость, вызванная скорее неожиданностью, а не чем-то более объяснимым, позволила Дипперу резво укатиться в сторону от замахнувшейся черной громадины. Рация осталась на месте, но из нее слышались лишь громкие помехи — связь что-то блокировало. Сначала парнишка испугался, что это одна из кошек его нашла, но присмотревшись, он понял, что ошибался. О нет. Это была не кошка. Это было то, на что эти дрянные кошки были похожи. Та тварь, с которой он тогда встретился на мосту и которую ударила по голове гитарой Лямбдадельта. Только мельче и без крыльев.  
"Судьба настигла меня. Черт, черт, черт!" — Диппер попятился прочь от агрессивной твари, которая словно взбесилась, увидев его. Тэмбри описывала эту штуку совершенно иначе — она говорила, что она совершенно безобидна и спокойна, и напала на нее лишь один раз, после чего старательно игнорировала. Может, на ее агрессию что-то влияет? Какой-то катализатор? Допустим, Тэмбри спугнула эту тварь, пожаловавшись Стэнли на биток Венди — он краем глаза подсмотрел за тем разговором. Но сейчас-то Диппер ничего не сделал! Нападать на него было глупо! И не рационально! Кто-то же в этой игре должен быть логичен, нет?!  
— _ТИТАН._  
Эта тварь буквально выдохнула это имя. Но при чем тут Титан?! Диппер что, похож на... аниму? Чем вообще был этот Титан? Если судить по тем записям, то таково было имя анимы Лиона... Черт, сейчас надо не об этом думать! Черная тварь подступала все ближе, и мальчишка вскочил на ноги, собираясь бежать прочь. Но одно неосторожное движение — и длинный хвост сбил его с ног. Диппер кувырком полетел в сторону дерева и больно приложился затылком о ствол. В глазах мгновенно потемнело, а в ушах раздался неприятный звон. Черная штука неторопливо подступала к нему, размахивая хвостом из стороны в сторону. Сейчас она напоминала дикую кошку, собравшуюся плотно поужинать.  
_"ДИППЕР."_  
Какой-то знакомый голосок...  
_"ДИППЕР. ИДИОТА КУСОК. АКТИВИРУЙ АНИМУ."_  
Ого, а ведь это Лямбдадельта, с чего она вообще с ним связывается?.. Погодите, аниму?  
Когда непонятная тварь прыгает на него, Диппер резко зажмуривается и закрывает голову руками, не желая смотреть на собственную кончину. Внезапно, раздается глухой удар, и кошка с громким визгом откатывается назад, словно ее сильно ударили ногой в живот. Подсмотрев на это через щель между пальцами, Диппер наконец раскрыл глаза и убрал руки, желая увидеть неожиданного спасителя. Вариантов было множество: Венди, Томпсон, Лямбдадельта... Но это оказывается нечто новое и...  
Страшное.  
Черная субстанция, у которой едва проглядывают человеческие очертания. Нечто без твердой формы, постоянно меняющее ее на различные фигуры. Высокая и тонкая. Низкая и широкая. Грушевидная. Похожая на конус. И яркий алый глаз в центре этой массы.  
Диппер и эта штука встретились взглядами. Сейчас он очень надеялся, что это не анима. Иначе... трудно представить, что из себя вообще представляют эти штуки.  
Очередные попытки кошки нападать обернулись крахом — все атаки отбивала черная субстанция, нанося все более и более сильные удары в ответ. Пока она защищала Диппера, тот раздумывал над тем, где уже видел это нечто. Он определенно был знаком с этой штукой... Где-то... Его память не могла подвести его. Он определенно уже видел эту штуку.  
Наконец, когда кошка убежала прочь, трусливо поджав хвост, а субстанция повернулась к нему глазом, Диппер наконец вспомнил, где он видел эту штуку. Он ведь совсем недавно упоминал ее. Капсулу памяти. Тот рисунок Стэнли на полях.  
"Это что... Титан?"


	83. рождение имира, 03

Стоило Дипперу скрыться за холодными металлическими дверьми, словно поглотившими его целиком, Стэнли начал спешно раздавать задания каждому из обитателей бункера. Сначала Тэмбри подумала, что он попросту хотел занять их чем-то полезным, чтобы не бездельничали и не мешали — но со временем она поняла, что это было сделано ради совершенно иной цели. После этого мужчина вырос в ее глазах еще больше. Он просто не хотел дать им думать о том, что будет. С ними, с родителями, с городом. Со всеми! За делом исчезали какие-либо посторонние мысли, ты был полностью поглощен новой неведомой работой в совершенно невообразимо крутом бункере. Да если бы кто узнал, где они сейчас находятся, то они бы ногти на руках от зависти сгрызли бы! Но сейчас они где-то далеко, за границей города. У них все спокойно. В Гравити Фоллз же начиналась пора новых событий...  
Сидя около радио, по которому она должна была связываться с Диппером, Тэмбри уныло наматывала провод на палец. Она понимала, зачем ее сюда посадили — а вдруг мальчишке срочно понадобится помощь? В конце концов, он пошел в лес! Игра была начата, а значит, ведьмы больше не охраняли ее участников. Можно было легко умереть, просто напугав какую-нибудь тварюгу из числа набежавших в город. А в самом городе, небось, сейчас еще опасней... Шел только первый день игры, интересно, начался ли хаос? Или пока все было более-менее спокойно? За этими тоскливыми мыслями девушка не заметила, как начала пищать рация. Сигнал шел от Диппера. Спохватившись, девушка чуть не уронила наушники на пол и быстро надела их на голову. Нажала кнопочку. Пошел тоненький писк — сигнал принят!  
— Где ты, Диппер?  
Девушка откинулась на спинку кресла и завертелась на месте, смотря, как разматывается провод от наушников. Он был длинным — видимо, Стэнли мог долго бродить по лаборатории вдали от аппарата, а чтобы не быть прикованным к слишком маленькому пространству, он удлинил провод... настолько. Да Тэмбри могла обмотать себя им несколько десятков раз! Только кто вызволять ее отсюда будет? Сигнал шел не слишком хорошо, но никаких подозрительных звуков не было слышно. Только чириканье — мальчишка все еще был в лесу. Чем-то громыхал.  
— Я в лесу! Очевидно, да?  
Единственное, что могла сделать Тэмбри — закатить глаза. Ого, ну да. А она-то думала, что он на озеро пошел купаться. Иногда такая простая логичность убивала, но лучше было лишний раз убедиться, что сейчас Диппер находится в окружении кустов, а не взрослых, оставшихся в городе. Или тех черных тварей. Или рядом с той штукой, принадлежавшей Венди... От воспоминаний у Тэмбри пошли мурашки по коже. Как же хорошо, что Стэнли оградил бункер какими-то там рунами. Она бы не хотела встретиться с той тварью еще разок.  
— Рядом с заброшенной церковью. Я нашел вещи Томпсона и Венди. Видимо, они обосновались тут.  
На ум вновь пришел Билл-2. Но о самих подростках Диппер ничего не говорил, значит, убежище было пусто. Чтобы Венди, такой опытный специалист, да оставила лагерь без присмотра?! Быть того не может! Тэмбри слишком хорошо знала подругу, частенько уходившую в походы вместе с семьей. Если в лагере не было ни Томпсона, ни Кордрой, значит там был он — Билл-2.  
Сигнал начал теряться, и Тэмбри громко закричала в микрофон:  
— Что ты сказал?! Уходи оттуда!  
— С чего бы? Тут тихо, никого рядом нет.  
Его голос прервался очень внезапно, после чего связь исчезла окончательно. В наушниках раздался одинокий тоненький писк, означавший, что с искомым никак нельзя было связаться. Что-то глушило сигнал. Что-то... Это наверняка был Билл-2. Тэмбри еще тогда поняла, что это не простое животное или существо — оно было симбиозом между жизнью и технологиями. И если так, то сигнал мог глушить только он. Специально. Чтобы Диппер уже не связался ни с Тэмбри, ни с бункером вообще. Давнишняя история вновь всплыла в памяти у девушки, и та резко сдернула с себя наушники, кинув их на столик. Зажмурившись, она закрыла уши руками и сжалась в комочек. Она не была трусихой, но то, что случилось тогда ночью, оставило на ней действительно большой отпечаток. Она никогда не была в подобных ситуациях, она испугалась!.. И ее чуть не убили. Как хорошо, что рядом была Хижина Тайн, иначе бы та тварь уже давно обгладала все ее кости. А теперь, вероятно, она напала на Диппера. Но сейчас ему никто не поможет, сейчас рядом нет старших близнецов Пайнс. Нет Хижины! А бункер слишком далеко, и единственный человек, который знал о нападении, не мог прийти ему на помощь! Трусость? Да. Но Тэмбри не могла перебороть себя. Это был лишь первый день игры. Невозможно, чтобы они уже сейчас потеряли кого-то. Хотя бы в первое время они должны сплотиться, как команда, должны стать настоящим единым целым! А если Диппер погиб, то никакого сближения не будет. Все забьются в свои уголочки и будут тихонько скулить, моля, чтобы их судьба не повторила то, что случилось с Пайнсом.  
Она не заметила, как пришел Робби. Тэмбри вздрогнула, когда кто-то коснулся ее плеч и резко подняла голову. Валентино стоял рядом с ней и озадачено смотрел на девушку. Он волновался. Сейчас он выглядел смешно — какая-то старая тряпка вместо передника и бандана на голове. Убирался, значит. Но сейчас ей, почему-то, было не до смеха. Уткнувшись ему в толстовку, Тэмбри тихо вздохнула.  
— Надо было уезжать... Чертова игра...  
— Но ведь все только начинается, — попытался успокоить ее Робби, но, заметив злой взгляд девушки, стыдливо замолчал и отвел взгляд.  
— Уже началось, понимаешь?! Я потеряла связь с Диппером после того, как он нашел логово Томпсона и Венди! — лицо парня вытянулось. Тэмбри крепко сжала его толстовку в руках. — Это могло быть только одно, _Та тварь!_ Нам нужно пойти и спасти его, но я не могу! Я... Я... Мне страшно. Робби.  
Впервые она признавалась кому-то в таких чувствах. Это было нетипично. Непонятно. Неправильно. Как ей может быть страшно? Почему? Надо верить, что с Диппером все будет хорошо. Он всегда находил выход из таких ситуаций, он был непобедим для монстров! Только он смог убедить тех призрачных стариков, что нужно отпустить их компанию! А как же те зомби на вечеринке? А другие странности? Диппер был не из тех, кого можно было легко убить. Но сейчас Тэмбри казалось, что в этот раз ему не повезет. Билл-2 был слишком большой проблемой. Плюс ко всему, его контролировала Венди... Но разве она сможет убить Диппера? Или _сейчас_ сможет?  
— Хочешь, я пойду туда? — откликнулся Робби. Тэмбри сильнее сжала его толстовку.  
— Не смей! Тебя оно точно убьет!  
Единственное, что им оставалось — это ждать. Но делать этого девушка не желала. Действовать, спасти Диппера! Хотя бы попытаться! Встав со стула, она быстрым шагом направилась в сторону маленькой лаборатории, где сейчас находились Стэнли и МакГакет. Робби тенью последовал за ней. Если боится она, то это сделают куда более бесстрашные люди.


	84. рождение имира, 04

После таинственной пропажи связи с Диппером в бункере воцарился хаос — относительно небольшой, на самом деле, большинство искренне верило, что с мальчишкой все хорошо, но осторожные фразы то и дело слышались из уст игроков. Все они боялись — боялись, что с ними произойдет то же самое, что они станут невольными жертвами какой-то твари в лесу, что умрут точно так же глупо и быстро. Но, не смотря на эти опасения, в смерть Диппера никто не верил. Было непонятно, что тогда заставляло их бояться. Этого не понимала и Грэнда, отдыхавшая у себя в самодельной палатке в уголке. Палатку они делили вместе с Кэнди, с которой и потратили оставшиеся карманные деньги на нее, когда все вместе встречались около торгового центра. Спать на матрасах как-то не хотелось, а в таком самодельном домике, где их никто не мог достать, было хорошо и уютно. Но даже в таком, казалось бы, закрытом пространстве все внешние звуки было ужасно хорошо слышно, словно говорили совсем рядом. Конечно, так оно, в принципе, и было, но...  
Хотелось спать — ночью Грэнду обуяла энергия и заставила пересечь все тоннели в бункере, изучив каждый уголок, что не только дало ей понять, что это место поистине огромно, но еще и раскрыло местоположение чьих-то укрытий со снэками, оставленными на черный день. На самодельной карте тайники были выделены ярко-красными крестиками. Сейчас, пока никаких дел не было, Грэнда внимательно рассматривала карту и отмечала быстрые пути отступления, если враг проберется внутрь. Мыслями, впрочем, она была совсем далеко от бункера и потайных дорог — ее беспокоила неизвестная судьба братца, который так глупо не согласился пойти с ними бункер, выбрав при этом какую-то там свою подругу. Томпсон — Грэнда и не заметила, как стала звать его по фамилии, хотя это было как-то странно — всегда был идиотом. Но не настолько же! Кто в здравом уме мог променять безопасное укрытие на девушку? Или он там не головой, а кое-чем в штанах думает? Грэнда погрызла ручку и тихо выругалась. Кажется, снаружи это заметили, а потому, спустя некоторое время, кто-то громко шикнул в сторону палатки. "Тэмбри," — безошибочно определила голос девочка.  
Чтобы кое-как отвлечься от мыслей о братце, она вновь углубилась в карту и начала искать альтернативные пути отхода. В ходе обследования бункера было выявлено три тонких лаза, которые значительно сокращали пути, а так же был найден таинственный ход наверх, крепко запечатанный металлическим люком. На нем была изображена руна, так что не стоило труда догадаться, что это был путь наверх. И мистер Пайнс о нем прекрасно знал. Помимо этого, была найдена небольшая уютная пещера, где стояло множество замороженных колб. Увидев в одной из них Диппера, Грэнда сначала смутилась, но потом вспомнила, что мальчишка все это время находился рядом с учеными. Вряд ли в колбе был настоящий Диппер. Грэнда с трудом припомнила отрывочный рассказ Мейбл о том, как они с братом находили себе здесь приключения. Наверное, это было одно из последствий этого приключения. Колба оставалась на совести у Стэнли.  
Продолжая грызть ручку, Грэнда не заметила, как кусок ткани, работавшая вместо двери, чуть приподнялся, и оттуда показалось миловидное женское лицо. Сначала девочка подумала, что это Тэмбри решила сделать ей выговор за ругань, но лицо было незнакомым — у особы были русые волнистые волосы и круглое лицо. Таких в бункере Грэнда точно не видела. Потянувшись было за бейсбольной битой, лежавшей рядом с подголовником, она уже приметила места, куда будет бить, но особа заметила ее действия и запаниковала:  
— Погоди! Я пришла поговорить! Мы сейчас не в бункере, разве ты не видишь? Ну, частично.  
Последнюю часть фразы она почему-то зажевала, словно что-то ее в этом смущало. Все же взяв биту в руки, Грэнда осторожно вылезла из палатки, не спуская при этом подозрительного взгляда с таинственной незнакомки. Та немного приврала — они все еще были в бункере, но тот выглядел... иначе. Все вокруг замерло, а вместо обычного освещения пещера была залита легким сиреневым светом. С недоумением глянув на замерших на месте жителей бункера и на туман, застилавший пол, Грэнда повернула голову к незнакомой девушке и ударила битой о ладонь — ей нужны были объяснения. Провернуть такое было возможно лишь с помощью магии.  
— О, это не совсем магия. В мета-мире это называют измерением снов. Говорят, тут лучше ничего не есть, — она широко раскрыла глаза и расхохоталась. Грэнда шутку не оценила. — Шучу, конечно же! Но мы правда в измерении снов. И ты спишь. Все, что находится вокруг — это лишь плод твоего воображения, то, что ты представила, когда вышла сюда. Но ладно, пойдем-пойдем!  
Таинственная леди легкой походкой направилась к выходу. Отметив, что даже во сне она сможет отлупить ее, Грэнда неспешно направилась за незнакомкой, держа свое оружие наготове. Они вышли прочь из бункера и поднялись наверх. Тут все тоже замерло — Грэнда не шибко удивилась, отметив, что это сон. Вокруг было слишком тихо и чисто для реальности.  
Постучав костяшкой пальцев по фальшивой сосне, неизвестная леди привлекла внимание девочки. Повернувшись, она с недоумением глянула на тайник внутри дерева — там стояло какое-то устройство, напоминавшее радио. Проигнорировав его, незнакомка достала из-под него куда более маленькую конструкцию, напоминающую плеер. На нем горел красный огонек.  
— Смотри и запоминай, Грэнда! — девочка сжала биту покрепче, готовясь нанести врагу удар. Та знала ее имя! Точно, ведьма. — Эта небольшая штучка поможет тебе сотворить кое-что полезное... Не смотри на меня так! Я знаю, как это выглядит! Жутко неправдоподобно! Ты наверняка думаешь, что я вражеский демон или кто-то еще!  
Леди развела руки в сторону и вздохнула. Грэнда кивнула — та была права. Повода доверять этой девушке у нее не было.  
— Считай меня гейм-мастером, который строит игру. Так что то, что я сейчас тебе объясняю — лишь ее часть. Как я и говорила, это очень полезная штучка. Тебе нужно носить ее с собой до поры до времени, после чего, по чистой случайности, она выполнит свое предназначение. Я не буду говорить тебе, какое именно, иначе этого может не случиться. Вероятности, знаешь ли! Иногда, конечно, действия, направленные против одного события, наоборот, провоцируют его, но не в этом случае точно.  
— Если ты гейм-мастер, то ты — ведьма? — осторожно поинтересовалась Грэнда.  
Таинственная леди растеряно покачала головой.  
— Нет, я лишь посланник духов. Один из участников вашей игры, — она вздрогнула. — Ох! Точно! Я еще не представилась! Меня зовут Мелоди! Думаю, ты слышала обо мне от Диппера или Суса.  
Подмигнув, Мелоди звонко рассмеялась. В тишине сна это прозвучало слишком громко, но Грэнда даже не поморщилась. Диппер действительно упоминал Мелоди, Сус — тоже, когда заманивал их в игру. Было множество причин не верить ей, но подобное упрямство могло застопорить игру. В любом случае, даже если это ловушка, Грэнда свою роль в игре выполнит — остальное будет в руках Робби, Суса и Диппера, как идейных вдохновителей и лидеров. И, пожалуй, Тэмбри.  
— То есть просто носить эту штуку в кармане? — Грэнда покосилась на устройство в руках у Мелоди. Та закивала.  
— Да. Можешь на шее носить, как украшение. Потом случится то, что... случится, и игра пойдет по нужным нам рельсам. Именно нам, а не команде Арнольда или Лямбдадельты.  
Последнее насторожило Грэнду, ведь единственной "другой" командой был союз брата и Венди. Значит ли это, что Кордрой — ведьма? Звучало как-то абсурдно. Как раз для этой безумной игры, полной самых странных и непонятных поворотов. Почему бы не поверить? "Да, почему бы!"  
— Окей.  
Больше ничего не приходило в голову. Улыбка на лице Мелоди стала еще шире, и она крепко пожала руку Грэнде. Та сильно удивилась — рукопожатие было теплым. "Но это же мир снов. Здесь не должно быть температур. Тем более, что она вообще мертва!" Словно услышав ее мысли (скорее всего действительно услышав), девушка надула губки.  
— Эй, я живее всех живых! Просто вне своего тела!  
Грэнда серьезно подумала и поняла, что не знает, как ответить на это. Она лишь растеряно посмотрела по сторонам, оценивая свое измерение снов. Сон... Игра уже началась. Брат в какой-то глуши вместе с Венди, которой точно нельзя доверять, родители вообще могут считаться погибшими. Остальные игроки —либо идиоты, либо истерички, либо паникеры. Кроме Тэмбри, пожалуй. С такой командой они далеко не уедут, если только Мелоди и Стэнли не будут им помогать. Но игра была важна для Грэнды вовсе не ради избавления города от странностей. Она хотела вытащить Мейбл из той темницы, в которой та была сейчас. С этой целью соглашалось аж, как бы не было это удивительно, четверо: Диппер, Кэнди, Пасифика (что было большим сюрпризом для Грэнды) и... Робби. Вот уж кого она не ждала. Но его помощь тоже была полезна. В конце концов, больше рук — больше силы! Они еще набьют морду этому Гидеону!  
— Значит, просто найти и хранить ее... — пробормотала Грэнда.  
И проснулась.


	85. рождение имира, 05

Грэнда была не единственной, кого Мелоди посетила сегодня.  
Он ждал ее — не сколько ради инструкций, а ради простого контакта. Чувствовать ее рядом, видеть, как она улыбается... Все это приводило Суса в чувства, он словно просыпался после долгого грустного сна, где все было обречено. Их родной городок, их семьи, их будущее. И только Мелоди могла разогнать тучи этого страшного темного и неизвестного "будет", которое ждало их впереди, раскинув свои хищные объятия. За будущим стояли они — ведьма и демон, начавшие эту игру. И все — ради Титана. Иногда чужие желания казались слишком странными и неправдоподобными, но это не отменяло их существования.  
Буквально бросившись друг на друга, Сус и Мелоди закружились в долгом танце объятий, глупо улыбаясь и смеясь, словно дети. Парень понимал, что это простой сон — но он был доволен и этим небольшим, пусть и фальшивым, но физическим контактом. Мелоди была теплой, от нее пахло чем-то приятным — словно неощутимый цветочный аромат. Так пахло тогда, на полянке, где ее прошлая жизнь завершилась страшно и кроваво. Это была какая-то ведьминская ирония, но Сус не оценил ее. Впрочем, даже это не мешало ему крепко обнимать девушку, вдыхая ее аромат.  
— Сус! Сус!  
Ее смех казался подобен колокольчику в этом воображаемом месте, сочетающим их совместные воспоминания — ту злосчастную поляну, хижину Тайн, торговый центр. Здесь могла появиться Гиффани, но ее, почему-то, не было. Возможно, этому поспособствовала Мелоди — Сус вдруг подумал, что она сейчас напоминает ведьму. Такая же воздушная и чарующая. Словно и не умирала. Но Мелоди — не ведьма. Правда ведь?..  
Естественно, что правда. В этом не стоило даже сомневаться — разве ведьмы несли с собой нечто доброе и прекрасное, как было это с Мелоди? Вот же она, стоит перед ним и улыбается. Ведьмы же несут с собой только разрушение и смерть, как сейчас делала это Лямбдадельта. Как делала это ведьма, которую знал Стэн. Он обмолвился о ней лишь единожды, да и то случайно — тогда Сус сделал вид, что не заметил, но на деле же крепко запомнил. И хранил это воспоминание до сих пор. Вряд ли она поможет ему выбраться из хижины вместе с Мейбл, ведьмам интересно наблюдать, а не помогать. Лямбдадельта не в счет — безумный гейм-мастер не может считаться участником или помощником.  
— Отпусти меня! Мне нужно что-то сказать! Ну пожалуйста, Сус!  
Она отпихнула парня в сторону и приземлилась на воображаемый пол, напоминающий заросшие травой деревянные дощечки. Поправила платьице и вновь рассмеялась, громко и звонко, словно это было действительно смешно. И Сус вторил ей, хотя не понимал, что ее так рассмешило. Наверное, ситуация. Они так давно не виделись. И могут видеться только во сне. Как будто фантазии наяву вновь стали частью воображения.  
— На самом деле, мы скоро увидимся. Так что попридержи объятия до той поры, — произнесла девушка, продолжая отряхивать платье.  
— Скоро? Но ведь Исход близится...  
Попытка Суса возразить была грубо прервана громким коротким поцелуем, после которого Мелоди скачком отстранилась и прикрыта рот рукой, словно совершила только что нечто непристойное. В ее глазах плясали чертики, и Сус готов был поклясться, что она сделала это специально, лишь бы не слышать его речи про Исход. Их, на самом деле, ему хватало тоже — в бункере из серьезного обсуждали только это. Ну и бейсбол. Но последний не особенно-то волновал Стэнли и МакГакета, которые то и дело ворчали по поводу проделок ведьмы и демона, которые все приближали Исход своими попытками найти Лиона и Титана.  
— Молю! Хоть ты ничего не говори! _Она_ мне и так про него каждый день говорит!  
Девушка схватилась за голову и завертелась на месте. Ее юбка поднималась из-за движения, но не выше того уровня, когда подобное становилось уже чем-то неприличным. Сус молча наблюдал за этой картиной, ожидая продолжения объяснений. На самом деле, он ждал, когда можно будет спросить, кто есть "она". Нанимательница Мелоди? Ее спасительница? Ведьма? "Надеюсь, не Лямбдадельта..." — спешно подумал он, но потом покачал головой в ответ на собственные мысли. Нет, это было бы слишком глупо. Лямбдадельта сама себя не переиграет.  
— Исход, Исход, Исход! Ты представляешь, каково это — слушать это каждый день?!  
Они встретились взглядами. Сус рассмеялся.  
— Ты не поверишь.  
— Я знаю, что у вас о нем беспокоится Стэнли, — раздраженно отмахнулась Мелоди, махнув рукой. — Зря он это делает, в конце концов, мы с _ней_ все контролируем. Ну, мелкие детали, как, например, появление Титана и так далее... Ты скажешь — да это же повод игры, как же так?! Чтобы такое, да называлось мелкой деталью?! А вот так. Суть игры не только в его поиске. Арнольд и Лямбдадельта хотят переиграть _ее_. Ее, кхм, леди Фезарин.  
Это имя было смутно знакомо Сусу, именно о ней тогда обмолвился Стэн. Вряд ли это имело решающее значение, иначе бы Мелоди не стала говорить ему о таком. Но вот известие, что Титан, о котором постоянно говорил Стэнли, да никому не нужен?.. Это было странно. На самом деле, Сус мало понимал, что за "Титан" был настолько важен, да и зачем он вообще кому-то сдался, но Стэнли говорил о нем — значит зачем-то он кому-то понадобился. И если ученый уделял этому "Титану" решающее значение, то... Странно было узнать, что он не был никому нужен.  
— Этот Исход ничего не решит. Будет важно лишь то, что будет после него через пару недель и спустя много лет. Можешь не волноваться, в самом деле — нас с тобой это мало затронет, это связано лишь с теми, кто играет главные роли в игре. Ну, там Диппер, Мейбл... Те, кто заварил эту кашу и ненароком участвовал в первом призыве Билла Сайфера.  
— Ты знаешь о Билле? — насторожился Сус. Мелоди рассеянно кивнула.  
— О нем трудно не знать. Если бы не его отсутствие, то никакой игры не состоялось бы. Он же вроде следит за этим местом. Не знаю, почему Фезарин допустила его отсутствие, видимо, тоже планирует всех переиграть, но... В общем, это не важно! Кому нужен этот Билл Сайфер? В самом деле.  
"Следил за этим городом и пропал до начала игры... И это как-то связано с инцидентом у заброшенного здания пару недель назад. Выглядит так, будто и эту Фезарин, и виновников торжества в Гравити Фоллз, переиграли с самого начала, и мат им поставил именно Билл Сайфер, так вовремя исчезнувший с поля зрения."  
Впрочем, Сус решил не оглашать эту версию, посчитав, что Мелоди ее знать не обязательно, а Фезарин, которая наверняка за ними следит, обойдется и без этого — если догадки Рамиреза оказались верны, то Билл ведет свою игру откуда-то сверху, ловко манипулируя марионетками. И пока они, игроки, пляшут под дудку двух ведьм, сами колдуньи послушно выполняют задуманное Биллом. На мгновение Сус вспомнил его человеческое лицо — точнее, лицо того тела, в котором он жил все это время. Раньше он вряд ли бы смог вообразить себе довольную усмешку на этих тонких губах, но сейчас этот образ слишком хорошо вырисовывался в голове. Быть может, его "попадание" в тело тоже было частью плана?.. Хотя нет, вряд ли. Так бурно и искренне актеры не реагируют.  
Хотя, его бросок за демоном Рэйни и та драка с обезьяной... Хм...  
Теперь Сус не был уверен. Это заметила и Мелоди. Она приблизилась к нему и осторожно заглянула в глаза, словно искала ответ на свой вопрос. Что его беспокоит? Он о чем-то волнуется? Что-то скрывает? Глаза Мелоди были слишком... Сус отвернулся. Он бы назвал их нечеловеческими. Слишком яркие. Словно и правда, ведьма.  
— Что-то случилось? Ты волнуешься?  
Он мягко улыбнулся.  
— О нашей будущей встрече во время Исхода. Ты ведь будешь уже не призраком, да? Настоящей?  
— Конечно! А как же иначе?  
Ее улыбка могла растопить самые ужасные подозрения у него на душе.


	86. рождение имира, 06

В бункере было скучно. Даже не так — _очень_ скучно. Тут нечем было заняться, все запланированные с Ли дела были выполнены еще в первую половину дня, хотя раньше казалось, что их хватит надолго. Нэйт рассеянно смотрел по сторонам, изредка натыкаясь на суетящихся Робби и Тэмбри, которые о чем-то шумно спорили. Кажется, они говорили о Диппере. Небось, что-то важное — Робби бы отреагировал, если бы был заинтересован в этом. Но Диппер беспокоил его в последнюю очередь. Малой знал, как выкрутиться из опасных ситуаций, разве за него вообще можно волноваться? Тем более, сейчас он просто вышел в лес. Монстры выбирались наружу только ночью, опасаться точно было нечего. Громко зевнув, даже не прикрыв рта, Нэйт поднялся со старого скрипящего стула и направился в запутанные коридоры, где наверняка можно было найти уйму интересного.  
Наверное, первой "интересной" находкой стала Пасифика. Нэйт прекрасно помнил о том, что Нортвесты были непрошибаемыми снобами, которые ели только с белых тарелочек с золотыми каемочками, но увиденное им сейчас выглядело так, словно девочка была не из этой славной семейки, а откуда-то... В общем, не оттуда. "И это — дочь самой богатой семьи в Гравити Фоллз?" — Нэйт громко усмехнулся, заметив, что из одежды на Пасифике была старая растянутая майка (наверняка ранее принадлежавшая Мейбл), да и потертые шорты. Она смешно шевелила пальцами ног. Не отвлекаясь от чтения книги, за которым застал ее парень, она махнула ему рукой, прогоняя. Во время этого жеста парень заметил, что ногти у девушки были короткими, а лак давно стерся. "Вот уж да!" Иногда казалось, что семейство Пайнс приносило в город какие-то новые цвета и открытия, вроде этого. Вот, например, что Робби может заигрывать не только со своей правой рукой, или что Пасифика вовсе не та малолетняя стерва, какой всегда казалась Нэйту. Или что у Венди может снести крышу из-за уехавшего парня. От последнего воспоминания у него пошли мурашки по коже — на самом деле, Кордрой было жаль. С ней было что-то не так. Магия-шмагия...  
— Что стоишь-то?  
Возможно, глубоко в душе Пасифика все еще оставалось той же малолетней стервой. Нэйт громко фыркнул и отмахнулся от девчонки, резко отведя взгляд в сторону. "Ну да, простите, Ваше Высочество! Отвлек вас от чтения!" Отвечать на грубость малолетки совершенно не хотелось, тем более, что она не заслужила услышать все, что о ней думает парень. И в хорошем, и в плохом смысле не заслужила.  
— Делать нечего, ищу что-нибудь! — наконец, не выдержал он. Пасифика вскинула бровь.  
— О.  
Как будто ее это заинтересовало. Покачав головой, парень развернулся и побрел вглубь коридоров, надеясь найти хоть там что-то интересное — или, по крайней мере, наткнуться на Ли и его заначки. Он подозревал, что приятель протащил с собой несколько банок пива, найденных в холодильнике. Так как папашу сейчас не волновал сынок, то отказываться от такого подарка не стоило — Нэйт мучительно сглотнул, представив, как этот недоумок в одиночку хлещет все ценные запасы алкоголя. "Мне пятнадцать!.." — вдруг пронеслось у него в голове, но Нэйт мгновенно отмахнулся от этой мысли. Подумаешь, какое дело. Как будто понемногу алкоголя ему пить нельзя. Законы законами, а побаловать себя тоже хотелось.  
Но от дальнейшего похода и радужных мечтаний о пиве и испуганному лицу Ли, который не хотел, чтобы кто-то вообще узнавал о его припасах, Нэйта остановило нечто крепкое, так бесцеремонно вцепившееся ему в руку. Обернувшись, он увидел Пасифику — та смотрела на парня с непередаваемой палитрой эмоций на лице, начиная от раздражения и заканчивая недоумением.  
— Книжку почитай, умник.  
— Если я умник, то местные книжки для более развитой цивилизации, — огрызнулся в ответ Нэйт. — Последнее, что я пробовал читать, описывало энтропию. Не скажу, что это было неинтересно, но добрую половину слов я не понял, и в итоге вынес, что это когда что-то сильно нагревается.  
Он до конца не был уверен, что даже это остаточное впечатление было верным. Пасифика громко охнула и вскинула брови, словно ее это действительно удивило. Помявшись, она схватила книгу, лежавшую на ее импровизированном убежище, и кинула в руки парня. Замешкавшись, Нэйт все же поймал толстенький фолиант и с удивлением на него глянул. Он уже видел такой — у Диппера, но именно эта книжка значилась под номером "два". Ну да, логично, что если есть третий том, то должен был существовать и второй. Почему-то подобное не приходило ему в голову.  
— Здесь все простым языком написано. Стэнли-то ты понимаешь, верно?  
Надменный взгляд девочки заставил Нэйта усомниться в собственных качествах, но он на всякий случай кивнул. Удовлетворившись таким ответом, блондинка вновь забралась к себе в пещерку и начала копаться в рюкзаке, после чего выудила оттуда небольшую тетрадь. Нэйт краем глаза заметил рисунок какого-то амулета, но не придал этому значения, после чего отправился на поиски тихого угла, где можно было бы почитать. Да, он был тем еще раздолбаем, но чтение было неплохим времяпрепровождением, если говорить честно. Он иногда зачитывался дома, но только иногда — в Гравити Фоллз всегда находились тысячи вещей, что были интереснее старых скучных книг. Тут же, в бункере, дела обстояли немного иначе...  
Когда искомый уголок был найден, Нэйт начал листать книгу, ища статьи поинтереснее. Первое, за что зацепился его взгляд, была относительно небольшая глава, посвященная... ведьмам. Он припомнил, что Сус упоминал нечто подобное, но тогда Нэйт не особо долго слушал, желая доиграть партию с Ли. Сейчас же воспоминание вновь всплыло в его голове, довольно четко, но все, что говорил Сус, касалось лишь одной ведьмы — Лямбдадельты. Ведьма, которая хочет начать Игру. Это все, что упоминал техник. Нахмурившись, Нэйт уставился в книгу. В отличие от остальных страниц, здесь была только одна зарисовка — темный женский силуэт в пышном платье с подковообразным устройством у головы. Далее шел ровный почерк Стэнли.

_Если бы меня спросили раньше о том, верю ли я в ведьм, я бы посмеялся. Кто вообще будет в них верить? Когда-то давно люди обвиняли друг друга в магии, сжигая за это на кострах, и обычному человеку— прошлому мне — такой вопрос показался бы обманкой или трюком. Естественно, что ведьм не существует. В чем-то я был прав. Действительно, в нашем мире их не существует и никогда и не было — зато так называемое мета-измерение состоит из них ровно наполовину. _   
_ Анализ ведьминской магии может занять множество страниц, но кратко он сводится к одному небольшому принципу — без веры ты ничего не увидишь. Если не верить в магию, то ее не будет. Звучит, как рассказ уличного фокусника, вынувшего монетку у вас из-за уха. Вся магия строится на простом факте веры, и если ведьма столкнется с тем, кто отрицает ее существование, то она не просто не сможет колдовать — она даже не сможет заставить его увидеть себя, если, конечно, в это время не контролирует настоящее человеческое тело. Но о контроле попозже._   
_ Магия бывает совершенно разных типов, и у меня не хватит страниц, чтобы описать даже крошечную часть всех ее видов. Потенциал магии огромен! Кто-то способен контролировать пространство и время, кто-то — создавать новые вселенные щелчком пальца. Ведьмы существуют вне нашего понятия "вселенная", они могут переходить из одной временной плоскости в другую. Возможно, ведьма, с которой я говорил вчера, уже говорит с другим мной в совершенно ином мире, где я, допустим, не мужчина, а женщина. Вариативность вселенных просто огромна, но ведьмы способны посещать все существующие миры. Они называют это "осколками вселенных"._   
_ Проще говоря, можно сказать, то есть одна большая вселенная, у которой есть множество вариаций одного и того же события. Где-то я посмотрел на светофор и остановился, а в другом осколке я не сделал подобного и меня переехал грузовик. Ну и так далее. Возможно, за этим следит ведьма Вероятностей, но я ни разу не встречал такую. Существует ли она вообще? Скорее всего. В конце концов, как я и говорил, потенциал магии огромен._   
_ Ведьма, достигшая определенных успехов, получает статус Тысячелетней. Это довольно иронично, большинство ведьм прожило чуть больше пятисот лет, но носят это имя. Хотя время в мета-измерении — вещь весьма условная. Это как отсчитывать остановленное время на пять секунд. Формально оно и правда длится пять секунд, но фактически — ноль. То есть, проще сказать, ведьмы в мета-мире жили всегда. Подозреваю, что там есть множество вариаций одних и тех же личностей из разных осколков вселенных._   
_ Но больше всего меня интересует потенциал магии. Как я писал, он безграничен. Но вот, что меня беспокоит — человеческий мозг может воспринимать и хранить лишь определенное количество информации, со временем лишнее начнет стираться. Как быть ведьмам, которые не знают понятия времени, не стареют и, соответственно, не имеют "прошлых" воспоминаний — просто из-за отсутствия прошлого так такового? Но мне повезло узнать, что такое было предусмотрено — одна любезная ведьма подсказала мне про устройство памяти. Само оно по себе напоминает подкову или букву омега, и именно в нем хранится вся та масса воспоминаний ведьм. То есть, носитель такого устройства ничего не забывает. Кажется, подобным обладает лишь пара ведьм, приблизившихся по своему потенциалу к настоящим божествам. Говорят, лучше не трясти его и вообще не касаться, иначе воспоминания могут перемешаться, а личность — стереться. Из-за какой-то маленькой тряски!.._

Нэйт вздрогнул, когда почувствовал на спине чей-то взгляд. Он подумал, что это Пасифика решила забрать книгу назад, но, обернувшись, он не увидел никого. Сердце затрепетало от ощущения, что за ним мог наблюдать враг — Сус и Стэнли говорили о демоне и ведьме. Но последний установил защитные руны по периметру бункера, разве эти двое могли сюда проникнуть? Или же... Нэйт сглотнул. Вот уж глупости. Руны сработают. А ему просто показалось — кто вообще мог начать следить за ним? Он же только-только начал читать. Быть того не могло, чтобы его действия были подстроены кем-то — он слишком хорошо чувствовал, что поход к Пасифике был исключительно его решением, да и сама девочка отдала ему книгу лишь потому, что захотела. Она не выглядела так, будто ей управляли. Простая смена одежды еще не говорила о чьем-то контроле.  
Оглянувшись по сторонам еще раз, Нэйт поморщился и вновь углубился в книгу.  
Едва заметная тень за ним испарилась.


	87. рождение имира, 07

— Ох... черт...  
Во все глаза уставившись на темный силуэт перед собой, Диппер начал спешно обдумывать, что только что произошло. Это была анима. Эта штука перед ним — то, что делает демоном демонами, а ведьм — ведьмами соответственно. Почему-то в голове никак не укладывался образ того же Сайфера в теле Лиона рядом с подобной тварью, да и если подумать, даже простой образ Лиона — как на той фотографии — сопоставить с этой тварью было нереально. Но, конечно, вряд ли это был настоящий Титан. Как и сказали Стэнли и МакГакет, эта штука появляется лишь после смерти владельца у самого умершего, Диппер же не умирал, да и плюс к тому же он не рядом с Лионом — по крайней мере, ему так кажется, ведь узнать, нет ли этого несчастного парня рядом с ним в лимбе не представлялось возможным. Впрочем, эта мысль легко опровергалась тем, что аниму Диппер видит. Вряд ли бы он смог узреть нечто, принадлежащее мета-миру, если хозяин этой твари находился в другом измерении. "Все эти штуки с двумя-тремя реальностями такие сложные... Черт!" — опять выругался он, глянув на тварь перед собой. Та никуда не делась, молча смотря на него. Ха-ха, ну да, молча. Учитывая, что у нее даже рта не было.  
Впрочем, ничто не мешало ей создать его. Наверняка эта плоть способна вытворить нечто подобное.  
Помимо самой анимы, или тем, чем была эта тварь (впрочем, вариантов оставалось слишком мало, чтобы гадать), Диппера беспокоил голос Лямбдадельты, услышанный им ранее. Значит, ведьма все же следила за ним, хотя и не должна была. Естественно, что у них двоих не было никаких договоренностей по этому поводу, но Пайнс честно думал, что она не станет подсматривать за ним до тех пор, пока он не найдет ответ к загадке. Могла ли она смотреть на него в бункере Стэнли? Диппер очень надеялся, что нет. Оставалось надеяться на силу рун, которые написал мужчина на всех входах и выходах, потому что ощущение непрекращаемой слежки было весьма... неприятным. Поежившись, парень вновь взглянул на аниму перед собой.  
Присмотревшись, он увидел, что она росла прямо из его тени. Было ли так у ведьм и демонов? Отбрасывают ли тени мета-физические создания? Конечно, Диппер видел и Арнольда, и Лямбдадельту в реальности, но он никогда не предавал значение подобным вопросам. Кто вообще в здравом уме будет смотреть на тени? Забавно, что такая незначительная деталь оказалась достаточно важной. Нахмурившись, мальчишка махнул рукой.  
— Скройся!  
Анима послушно повиновалась и вернулась в тень, которая тут же приняла нормальные очертания и перестала быть слишком темной для такого светлого дня. С подозрением глянув на нее, Диппер резко отвернулся и покраснел, да вот только не от стыда, а из-за возмущения. Это же надо подумать!.. Ему вдруг показалось, что на самом деле это был план Лямбдадельты для выманивания анимы наружу. Та тварь назвала ее Титаном, значит ли это, что это и есть тот Титан, которого она искала? Значит ли это, что загадка решена? Тогда она, получается, явилась вполне вовремя... Но нет. Ему нужно найти Лиона, а не Титана, в этом и заключалась проблема. Но, впрочем, половина уже была найдена, так что остальное казалось Дипперу не таким сложным, как это было в начале. Почесав затылок, он вновь покосился вниз.  
Нет, наверное, все же не план. Ее голос звучал слишком испуганно, слишком эмоционально для человека, спланировавшего все заранее. Вероятно, это шло вразрез ее плану игры, и именно поэтому она заявилась к Дипперу в разум и накричала на него. Но откуда она знала о том, что у него есть анима? Или предполагалось, что у каждого игрока она будет? Ну да, кажется, они об этом говорили, с МакГакетом. Но все равно, это было очень и очень странно...  
Она что-то скрывала. Не то, что это было чем-то удивительным, от ведьм можно было ожидать чего угодно. Правда вот ощущение одураченности у Диппера осталось, ведь, по сути, он и был зачинщиком игры. Нахамил Биллу тогда, в самый первый раз, в разуме Стэна. Ведь тогда он им и сказал, что "придет время и...". Вот и настало это "и". Сус и остальные просто выполняли свои роли, но если бы Диппер не решил влезть дяде в голову, то ничего этого бы не было. Вероятно, их вселенная пошла бы по совершенно иной колее. С одной стороны, было интересно на нее взглянуть. С другой — нет.  
А с третьей, ему пора бежать из этого лагеря и возвращаться назад. Слишком многое нужно было сообщить старикам. Анима, ведьма, та кошка!.. Для первого дня игры это было неплохо.  
— Что ты, говоришь, сделал?  
Пока что Стэнли отсутствовал в крохотной библиотеке, где днем ранее рассказал Дипперу вместе с МакГакетом о Лионе и Титане. Последний же сейчас смотрел на парнишку таким взглядом, словно не знал, жалеть ли его или смеяться. Ну да, Диппер ожидал подобной реакции, в конце концов, нормальный человек не может вломиться к тебе в лабораторию с криком: "А я вызвал аниму!" Поправив очки, старик хотел было вновь углубиться в одну из толстых пыльных книг, но Диппер резко ударил кулаком по столу, чем отвлек МакГакета. Их взгляды вновь встретились.  
— Диппер, — мягко начал старик. — Это невозможно. Игра дала вам аналоги аним, но не их самих.  
— Это была именно анима, — тяжело дыша, запротестовал мальчишка. — Я сам видел, я точно знаю. Если бы это был жалкий аналог, то она не отпугнула бы ту черную кошкоподобную тварь. Да и выглядит она в точности, как на картинке из капсулы памяти. Совпадение ли? Что-то слишком хорошо для совпадения.  
— Ну, покажи мне ее, — наконец, сдался старик.  
После его слов начались проблемы — не смотря на все попытки Диппера, анима не появлялась. Как бы он не гримасничал, как бы не тужился — ничего не происходило. Со стороны это, конечно, выглядело потешно, а потому мальчишка предварительно прикрыл дверь, зная, что другие наверняка захотят посмотреть на это зрелище. Он бы тоже посмеялся, не пытайся он вызвать аниму обратно. "Черт! Надо было не говорить ей исчезать, вот дурак! А вдруг она больше не появится? А вдруг это вообще анима Лямбдадельты?" — мысленно мальчишка давал себе тысячи подзатыльников за столь предварительный приказ. МакГакет продолжал смотреть на него, к удивлению, он словно действительно верил, что сейчас Диппер призовет чудо. Но чудо не приходило, и, выдохнувшись, мальчишка устало сел на пол.  
Ничего не выходило. Старики ему просто так не поверят, подумают, что привиделось всякого после встречи с котом. Но как тогда объяснить его уход? Его могло напугать только нечто подобное. Тэмбри наверняка поверила бы, если бы услышала — она, конечно, не была особо доверчивой дурочкой, но она точно слышала, что тогда на Диппера напали. Он не мог просто убежать. Что-то отогнало кошку. Это была анима. Анима, черт подери!  
— Точно! Опасная ситуация! — радостно воскликнул Диппер, признав свою догадку просто лучшей за все время. МакГакет крякнул и поправил сползшие очки, а мальчишка указал на лежащий на столе молоток. — Кинь-ка его в меня! Ну, не бойся! Сейчас она точно появится!  
— А если я убью тебя? — недоверчиво спросил старик, но молоток все же взял.  
Диппер закатил глаза. Ну конечно, молотком — да убить.  
— Меня Билл Сайфер, заняв мое тело, не убил, а ты говоришь про какой-то молоток.  
В этом он был, в общем-то, прав. Старик не стал возражать и, замахнувшись, со всей силы кинул инструмент в мальчишку. Тот на мгновение испугался — убить молотком было вполне реально, особенно если острая часть со всей силы попадет по лобной части, но секундное замешательство не дало ему полностью отвлечься от их миссии. Резко выставив руку вперед, скорее по инерции и из-за желания защититься, Диппер вскрикнул — это больше походило на испуганный вопль, но сработало. Тень потемнела и растянулась, а из нее резко появилась длинная черная рука, схватившая молоток ровно за секунду до того, как тот задел бы глаз Диппера. Мальчишка испуганно сглотнул и вновь упал на пол. Рука не исчезла.  
МакГакет присвистнул.  
— Ого, и правда. Покажи-ка ее целиком.  
Махнув рукой вверх, Диппер мысленно потребовал, чтобы анима появилась полностью. Это было странно — эта штука послушно выполняла все его приказы, словно была частью его, но что-то внутри головы подсказывало, что это было неправдой. Эта анима была _чужой_. Он не чувствовал в ней своего присутствия, того, что могло бы убедить его в том, что она его. Подобное случалось с людьми — у каждого человека был свой собственный запах, который был присущ исключительно ему. Например, у некоторых знакомых Диппера в доме постоянно стоял крепкий запах орехов, который не отставал и от детей, хотя никаких орехов в доме никогда и не было. Он с легкостью определял, кто к нему подходит, если в это время он стоял с закрытыми глазами, а нужный ему человек находился достаточно близко. В аниме подобное чувство собственности выражалось, кончено, не в запахах, а чем-то другом... Диппер не мог сказать в чем. Но он был уверен, что это не его анима. Та тварь назвала ее Титаном. Значит, она принадлежит Лиону?  
— О... боже...  
Лицо МакГакета исказилось, он болезненно смотрел вперед, на черную субстанцию перед собой, и пятился назад, словно боялся его. Руки его тряслись, он выглядел так, словно увидел страшный кошмар из прошлого, нечто невообразимо ужасное. Диппер с сомнением покосился на аниму. Да, она была не особо красива и в чем-то мерзка, но не настолько страшна. Впрочем, страхи могут навеваться не только внешностью, но и подсознанием. Воспоминаниями, например.  
— Быть того не может... Он же умер... И эта тварь... вместе с ним...  
— Кто это? Ты знаешь эту штуку?  
Диппер сделал шаг вперед, и анима шагнула с ним. МакГакет встрепенулся и вжался в стенку с книжками. От резкого толчка некоторые из них попадали вниз с глухим стуком. Видеть старика таким испуганным было неприятно, но ради знаний приходилось идти на жертвы. Диппер скривился от нелюбви к своей любопытной части и сделал еще один шаг, указав аниме, чтобы та не двигалась с места. Это сработало — черная субстанция осталась на месте.  
— Ответь! — настойчиво произнес он. МакГакет поморщился.  
— Помнишь, вчера мы...  
— Так это и правда Титан?! — не дав ему договорить, Диппер ткнул пальцем в черную субстанцию. — Откуда он у меня?! Это же анима Лиона, они же не передаются через воздух, нет?! А то я рядом с Сайфером в теле этого вашего парня довольно много времени провел, еще его крови касался — буквально на руках тащил этого идиота, когда он умирал! Оно передается через жидкости?!  
— Я... Я не знаю, — севшим голосом пробормотал старик. — Прости, Диппер. Я просто знаю, что это Титан. Анима Лиона. Его трудно забыть — если у большинства аним есть форма, то у этого постоянной никогда и не было... Видимо, из-за принадлежности живому человеку...  
Дальнейшее он бормотал себе под нос, скорее для того, чтобы успокоиться. Задумчиво глянув на ученого, Диппер жестом потребовал аниму убраться. Та послушно скрылась у него в тени, и мальчишка громко выдохнул, стараясь собраться с мыслями. Получается, он был прав по двум пунктам. Это не его анима. И это действительно Титан. Ну, даже скорее по трем — Титан действительно был анимой Лиона. Подобные догадки тешили его самолюбие, и загадка Лямбдадельты больше не казалась такой сложной и непонятной. Осталось только понять, почему чужая анима оказалась именно у него. Может, это и правда связано с телом Лиона и недавним происшествием с Биллом? Физические контакты, вроде соприкосновения рук... Хм, нет, слишком натянуто.  
Оглядывая комнату в поисках ответа, Диппер задержал свой взгляд на фотографии — точно такой же, какая была в капсуле памяти. Хотя нет, погодите-ка! Шестипалого человека не было, на его месте была неизвестная женщина с темными длинными волосами, чье лицо было плотно закрашено маркером. Позы были похожи, но не те же. Да и одежда на Лионе была совершенно иная — майка со знаком мира, что использовали хиппи. "Опоздал с модой лет эдак на тридцать".  
Лион...  
Диппер остановил свой взгляд на нем. Сколько тайн хранил этот блеклый образ на фото?


End file.
